Crashing Waves: Drowning and Betrayal
by Erwal
Summary: Long before the first raids to England, on the Norwegian shore, once lived a viking and a mermaid. Their respective kind hated the other and sought to slay them for glory and fame. No one knew a mermaid and a human would come to love each other. Not until they met. - Rolisla Mermaid AU -
1. Prologue

**It's ON! I am so excited to share what I wrote those past few months (I am currently posting this story from my aunt's house where we celebrate Christmas). I really hope you'll like it. I had so much fun writing it. This is only the first part of the whole story (I haven't even written half of the second part lol) but still, it is more than 100,000 words long. Despite the fact that this is a mermaid AU I tried as much as I could to be accurate regarding the way viking society was. I tried to give this as much realism as I could. Beware, this story will contain lots of fighting and violence.**

 **I scheduled the posting of the story so you'll have the prologue and first chapter today and tomorrow, I'll post the second chapter. After this, I will post a chapter a week like I did for Children of the Wolf.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Long ago, before the first raids to England and long before Charlemagne's reign; at the time of the gods, the time of legends, the time of magic and when everything was new; lived a viking and a mermaid.

Of all the creatures of Midgard, the mermaids were the most dangerous. Their kind and mankind were the most deadly enemies. Each of those kind slayed the other with no mercy in a quest for fame and recognition. No man had ever spoken to or loved a mermaid and no mermaid had been foolish enough to betray Ran, the fierce goddess of the sea, and find herself loving a human.

Yet, it happened once, in a land ashore the Norwegian sea. But more than love, the mermaid and the human found destinies and glory into one another. They found something more valuable than any treasure in the world; they found themselves and fulfillment.

They were bound by the belief that together, nothing was impossible to achieve, not even sailing to the unknown. The Norns had woven the threads of their destinies so tangled to one another that the human became merman and the mermaid became woman. Some said they could become one.

They were connected. As connected as a wave kissing the shore and as connected as the planks of wood put together to form the keel of a boat.

They were one with the sea and the shore. They were nature and mankind; they were violence and sweetness; they were warfare and vengeance; they were blood and water; they were love and hate; they were crashing waves.


	2. Chapter 1: Drowning and storm

The clouds were low, the sky seemed to want to crush and hit the heavy waves of the sea. A heavy fog hid the horizon and nothing could be seen clearly. The waves crashed on the little boat's keel with a noise that would have made Thor's thunder sound like a cat purring. The wind seemed to want to compete with the waves in terms of noise and ferocity. The screams of seagulls were hidden by the violent argument Njord and Ran were having.

A gigantic and triangular wave sprang up in front of the fisherman's ship, bigger and more menacing than the waves surrounding the small craft. It struck the keel with a big crash and the boat turned over. He managed to escape the boat to avoid being crushed by it, but another wave came upon him and submerged him. He fell into the dark waters of the heavy sea.

* * *

Rollo closed his eyes. So had the gods decided that the day of his death had finally come. He relaxed his muscles, accepting his fate. As his breath left his body, his thoughts rushed to Siggy, the beautiful Siggy. Siggy who drowned saving his brother's sons. Siggy who he had loved for almost a decade. Siggy who had been good to him and made him forget about past loves. Siggy who might have loved the mess he's been for his whole life. Siggy with her blue eyes and brown hair. The brave and wise Siggy. Another thing he had to sacrifice to his brother.

Ragnar. Rollo's thoughts ran to him. How would he react if he learned he died? How would he react if his body was never found? How would Lagertha react? Would she cry? Would she laugh? Would all of them let it slip? Would they care? He thought not. He was nothing back in the village. Just a poor fisherman with too many crushed dreams and ambitions. He was nothing but a wounded warrior whose axe was taken away long ago. He did not deserve to live. He did not deserve to die. He only deserved to be forgotten, to never have existed.

He felt his ship sink next to him, its heavy weight falling into the abyss of the ocean. So much for Skidvaldnir number three. He remembered he paid a heavy price to Floki, the boat builder, for it. He and Siggy had to eat only the things he fished for almost a year. All his raiding reward went into it. If he wasn't sure to die, he certainly would have screamed out of disappointment. His boat sinking was another proof of his failure.

What he hoped was for his father to weep him. Even a little. Maybe he did not deserve a river of tears, but at least one tear would be enough.

Rollo let himself sink with his boat, the will to live leaving him. He wanted to die. He wanted to rejoin Siggy. He felt life coming out of him with relief. Suddenly, he felt a movement next to him. It wasn't a fish. The sensation was too familiar for him to have not noticed it. No, this was unusual. This was new. This was something that seemed to come from another world.

He slowly opened his eyes, not caring if it pained them. He looked around him and then finally saw it. Saw her.

At first he thought he was looking at Siggy. The creature had the same long brown hair. He opened his mouth and called her name, but she turned around and disappointment flooded him when he realized it wasn't her. It was someone else, something else.

She was beautiful. Her long hair seemed to dance with the movement of the water. She had proud eyes full of anger an wrath, a straight nose, a strong jawline and thick eyebrows which gave her an angry look. She looked like those valkyries the scalds talked about in the sagas. But her body was not human. Her upper body was thin and her pear shaped breasts adorned it with grace, but she had a blue fishtail starting from her waist. Rollo's eyes widened. A daughter of Ran. A mermaid.

Never had he seen one alive so close. Bewitched by her, he swam to her and moved his hand forward to touch the ethereal being in front of him, afraid she might only be a dream. The mermaid immediately shot him an angry stare and put her hands around his neck. Rollo grinned. She was tough. She was fierce. She was everything he loved in women.

Surprised by his grin the mermaid dropped his neck and moved back. She frowned. Apparently she felt insulted a human dared not to be afraid of her. Rollo kept smiling, captivated by her. He swam to her and every time she moved back, he moved closer. After what was like a dance, he finally reached her. He gently cupped her face with his enormous hands. The mermaid tried to escape his grip, but even under water he was too strong. She closed her eyes, apparently afraid of him and disgusted by his mere presence. Rollo chuckled.

She opened her mouth, ready to insult him so he guessed, but he shut it by gently putting his lips on hers. He was going to die soon anyway, what had he to lose?

The mermaid's answer wasn't long. She pulled him back and punched him in the jaw. Rollo lost the air he had left in his lungs and lost conscience. He sunk in the dark abysses of a turmoiled sea, a last grin on his face.

* * *

He woke up on a beach coughing his lungs out, rejecting all the surplus of water he had in his body. He looked around him. He recognized the beach he was laid on. It wasn't far from his house. He recognized the rocks, the screams of the seagulls. The waves gently came to kiss the shore. It was as if the storm never existed. As if he had dreamt it.

Rollo sat and squeezed his long brown hair to get rid of the water in it. He looked at the sea. There was no sign of any storm. The sky and the sea were as calm and as steady as the morning he left to fish. Rollo closed his eyes trying to remember what he might have dreamt. He remembered the storm appeared as suddenly and unexpectedly as a blow in battle. He remembered his boat sinking. He remembered him drowning and losing his will to live. Then, he remembered the image of a woman. Siggy, he thought. It was Siggy.

He tried to remember more precisely. His head hurt. No, it wasn't Siggy. It was someone else. Someone he kissed. It was a woman with naked breasts and a fishtail. It was a mermaid. Rollo suddenly opened his eyes. A mermaid. He kissed a mermaid, the daughter of one of the most feared goddess. It was as if he had committed a sacrilege. He slowly touched his lips. This seemed so real. He had trouble to imagine he had simply dreamed it. He had to seek advices from Aslaug, she was a volva. Surely she would know what it meant.

A noise tore him out of his thoughts. A piece of a boat washed onto shore. Rollo stood up and went to inspect the part of wreckage in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. It was a part of his boat. A part of Skidvaldnir. It wasn't a dream then. He did meet a mermaid. He did kiss her. And she punched him in the jaw and tried to strangle him. Rollo chuckled, then laughed. She was such a strong creature.

Strangely he felt like he came back to life. He looked at the sea in front of him and couldn't help but to wonder where she was. He thought of her hair, trying to picture how it moved with the current of the water. Her fiery eyes, the way she frowned, her strong and yet delicate hands around his neck, her finely shaped breasts and the shape of her jaw. Everything in her breathed strength. Rollo's heart began to beat faster. Something that never happened since Siggy died. As strange as it might be, he desired her. Her simple sight had been enough for him to be fascinated. Thinking about her raised his spirits like no other.

Mermaids were known to be hideous according to the legends, but in all honesty, the one Rollo kissed was beyond beautiful. He only saw a mermaid once. When he was a little boy. She had been killed by his father and grandfather, something which had made them both heroes whose stories were sung in the sagas. People were taught to hate them. They were taught at a young age that they were thieves who worked to kill them all and destroy Odin, the Allfather with their souls. They were taught they were hideous creatures without honor and soul. They were taught they could not feel.

But the moment Rollo crossed her sight, all his certitudes faded away. All he knew was wiped away like a wave overturning a ship. She was so far from what he heard.

With a last stare at the sea, Rollo headed to his small house, walking on the narrow piece of sand which often disappeared with the tide. He touched his lips from time to time, knowing kissing a mermaid was to be cursed by Aegir and by the sea. His thoughts never left the mermaid. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to remember her for centuries.

* * *

Gisla did not know why she saved him. Why she saved a human. After all, she despised them. She wanted to kill every single one of them. She wanted to drown them and sink every single one of their ships. She wanted the earth to be flooded with water. She wanted all of them to suffer and drown in the abyss of the ocean. She desired more than anything to feed their bodies to Jormungand.

So why did she save him? Did it have something to do with the way he had looked at her? The markings on his body? His apparent peace facing death? His bold move to kiss her? Or simply by the odd sensation she felt when he kissed her?

Gisla cursed herself. To have let a human kiss her was enough to make her enter into a rage that made her create a big and menacing wave. Her hunt had begun so well. She had studied her prey, followed his boat and created a storm with her song. She had asked Aegir and Njord to fight. They did. All had been working well and according to her plan. The man's ship had sunk, and the man with it. But as he drowned she saw him smiling and her curiosity prevailed on her hatred. She had swum to him making him open his eyes. She had tried to hide but it was too late. The man had seen her. He had swum to her. Of course, Gisla had been scared. A man who did not fear drowning was to be feared by a mermaid.

But every time she had tried to escape him, the man had kept approaching her. As if he did not fear her. As if he enjoyed her sight. Of course she had tried to strangle him. To kill him. But he had such a strength he had lowered her hands. His touch had been so gentle, Gisla thought. Never had she thought a man would be that delicate. To her, they were only killers and brutes.

But the moment she had seen his eyes, she had been as bewitched. She had gasped out of surprise when she had realized his eyes were the color of the sea. As if this man had been blessed or cursed by Ran. As if he was part ocean. Ever since she crossed his sight, the water had been greener, more colorful. As if the sea itself wanted her to be constantly reminded of him and of her failure to kill him.

Gisla's fingers gently brushed her lips. It hurt her pride to admit it to herself, but she had enjoyed the kiss in a way that was unbearable for her. She did not want these kind of feelings for a human. All she wanted was to feel constant hatred toward them and kill them all, ripping their souls from their pitiful and miserable bodies.

She slowly and carefully put her head out of the calm dark waters of the sea and watched him go away. One day, she swore, she would kill him. One day, he would know her wrath. How dare he defy her? The mighty Gisla, the fiercest and deadliest mermaid of all? How dar he kiss Ran's favorite daughter? How dare he made her save him and thus betray her own grandmother? He had to pay. She would make him pay. The hatred she felt for this man in particular was worth the effect his kiss and his eyes had on her. She wanted to kill him. He owed it to her after all.

Once he was out of sight, Gisla sat on a rock. Now she had to plan her next move. She had to be quick. After all she was in enemy territory. The Norwegian sea was an enemy kingdom of her father's and she doubted the king of that sea would be fine with letting the daughter of his enemy wander in his territory.

First she had to find a place where to rest and to think. A small cove would do. She dived back into the water and swam, looking for a place which could be her lair. She finally found it after a few hours of wandering in the sea. It was perfect. It was large enough for her to feel comfortable and close enough to the man's house. There she would have all her time to study him and eventually kill him. She would not regret killing him. He would kill her one day or the other anyway, so why would she stay put while he pierced her heart with his fish spear? Why shouldn't she be the one to strike first? She was convinced his soft eyes hid a monster beneath.

Gisla laid down on the floor, trying to rest. She saved a human. She felt flooded with shame. She, Ran's most loyal servant, had saved a man. She began to cry. But as mermaids could not shed tears, she contented herself to scream, her face distorted by pain and disappointment. She struck the floor with her fist.

"I swear to you Ran! I swear I will avenge myself on this miserable man who dared escape you." she said. "I swear that he will drown. I swear that one day he won't escape you."

Then, after hours of self-resentment, she fell asleep, tired by the boiling ocean of rage she concealed inside her thin body.

* * *

Once arrived home, Rollo was welcomed by his pet wolf. An animal he adopted right after Siggy drowned. The wolf licked his face with affection.

"Stop it," Rollo said laughing. "Can't you feel that I am already wet?"

Rollo ruffled his head and then looked at the miserable hut he called a house. It was small. Very small. He barely had the place to put his bed, a table and a chair. Below his bed was a chest where he kept his battle gear – which consisted of a helmet, a coat of mail, a sword, a dane axe and two hatchets - and all his clothes. He looked at the roof. He would have to repair it before Winter came. He put the piece of Skidvaldnir on the floor. He'd use it to repair one of the walls which was beginning to crumble down.

His house was made of wood, Floki helped him build it after he returned to the village. That was why it looked so much like an overturned keel. Rollo chuckled at this cruel irony. A fisherman with a house which looked like a sinking ship. Perhaps Floki did it intentionally. Rollo had no doubt he wanted to mock him. And truth be told, he couldn't blame him. After everything he had done, he would find it surprising for people to welcome him like a hero.

He sat on a chair near a fire pit he made outside the house and lit a fire. His wolf laid down next to him and closed his eyes. Rollo petted his belly, happy to finally be home. Yet, he couldn't help but think about the mermaid. He kept seeing her eyes in the flames dancing in front of his eyes. He wondered why she saved him. Because obviously she saved him. Nothing could convince him otherwise. He looked at the sea in front of him and suddenly felt struck by a wave of disappointment and regret. She was gone and never would he find her again. This saddened him. He already felt loss.

"Do you think she'll come back?" he asked the wolf.

He raised his head and gently licked his hand.

"Yes. I thought so." he sighed. "She was truly beautiful you know? But in a different way than... you know, her." he said sadness in his voice.

The wolf gently put his head on his lap and groaned. Rollo sighed and kissed the top of his head. Then, he stood up and took off his shirt to dry it by the fire. He did not own many clothes so he had to be careful with them. He did not wish to spend too much money on clothes. Then, he undertook the task of combing his long brown hair. It was all tangled because of the storm and the wind. Rollo liked his long hair. It was his pride. That and his bushy beard. When he was done, he stretched his muscles and made some water boil in a tub. He felt like a bath would relax him after the stormy day he just lived.

Though, he wondered how such a storm appeared as suddenly as it did. It was almost as if someone was behind it. He wondered if the gods wanted him dead. Perhaps they did. Rollo sighed, undressed and then entered the tub. Whatever he did, his thoughts always came back to the mermaid. He wanted to see her again. He needed to.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I get that it must have been sort of boring, but don't worry, there's a lot of action coming. Leave a comment if you feel like it ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Volva's advice

Rollo dreamed that night. Something he hadn't done since Siggy died. Ever since that tragic day, his night had been dark and cold.

In his dream, he was standing on top of a very high cliff, on the verge of a dark pit which looked like the abysses of the sea. Suddenly the earth turned over and he found himself under a steady sea. He felt air escaping his lungs, panic flood his veins, fear paralyzing him. He was about to die when he saw two enormous hands and the face of an angry woman. Her anger pierced his heart like a thousand spears, her face was nothing but cruelty and hatred, and her eyes were as cold as ice. Rollo's fear increased to the point he felt his heart would explode. She took one of his legs and pulled him down, deeper under water. Rollo tried to resist and waves his arms trying to get up on the surface. But the woman was stronger and soon, he could only see the dark. As suddenly as she took his foot, he found himself stranded on a shore made of red sand, a woman with a blue fishtail on top of him. He tried to caress her face, but his hand never reached her. His arms fell, attracted by the ground, and he was swallowed by the sand. Just when his face was about to disappear into the ground, the woman bent to him and gave him a kiss. Then, all faded and he woke up.

He looked around him, breathing heavily and covered with sweat. He put his hand on his heart and tried to calm down. All of this seemed so real. As if it was something he had lived. Rollo had no doubt the second woman in his dream was the mermaid he met. He gently touched his lips. It felt so real. His heart began to beat fast. But it was not in fear, it was something else. Rollo had never experienced such a feeling. Not since Siggy. And certainly not that intensely.

He sat on his small bed covered with fur of animals he had hunted in the past. His wolf, laid beside him came to put his upper body on his laps. Rollo gently petted his belly and undertook to comb his hair. He had something to ask Aslaug, the volva, and his brother's wife. He needed to know what this dream meant.

After a breakfast made up of bread, honey and milk, he dressed, took some smoked fish to offer Aslaug as a gift and left his home. He told his wolf to stay home, he did not wish for him to be killed by other vikings. After a last stare at the sea, he penetrated the forest leading to the village.

Rollo had always loved the forest in the morning. He loved when the fog hid the bottom of the high fir trees. He loved the noises animals made, the tweets of the birds, the branches cracking, the wind singing between the trees, the soft moss which gave all of it a feeling of coziness. Rollo also loved the colors of it. In the morning it was usually dark and if he raised his head, he could see the top of the trees colored by the rising sun. When it was a really sunny day, he felt like the top of the trees were made of gold. Rollo loved it when it was the case. He always had loved gold, though he had never possessed any.

After one hour of walk he finally came to a rock overhanging a large fortified village by the water's shore, at the end of a majestic fjord. He headed to the biggest house of the village. Ragnar's house. Rollo dreaded seeing his brother there. Even though he forgave him his foolish actions by the past, he could still feel the resentment and the disdain his little brother felt for him. Rollo wanted Ragnar to love him. He wanted him to forgive him everything. He wanted them to be best friends again, to fight in the shield wall together again. He wanted to forget everything that happened in the past.

The more he walked in the village, the more people glanced at him with defiance. Who could blame them, Rollo thought. After everything he had done, he could understand their feelings. He looked around him and smiled. The town seemed to have flourished. The market stalls were flooded with precious fabrics, jewels, spices and other merchandises from the East. Despite the dangers of the sea, the trade activity with the Rus seemed to have developed. Rollo was glad. This would only mean Ragnar would become a powerful and rich jarl when their uncle died.

He arrived in front of the house he was looking for. It was a half-buried house which roof that was high enough to hold a standing giant. When he entered, he found Aslaug, sitting by the fireplace, playing with her son, Ubbe, and her step-son Bjorn, Hvitserk looking at them giggleing and Ivar being taken care of by a few thralls. Rollo supposed Gyda was somewhere, playing with other kids. She was probably petting animals with her friends. When he entered, Aslaug turned her head to him and smiled.

"Rollo. Welcome. What are you doing here at such an early hour?" she asked.

"I came to seek advice from you. I brought a gift." he said showing the fish in his hand.

Aslaug nodded and showed him a place to sit. She handed her son to the thralls and smiled to Bjorn and Hvitserk before she ran her hand in their hair with affection. The boys laughed and ran to the servants. Once sat, Rollo explained his dream sparing no details.

"Do you think it is a prophetic dream? Do you think the gods sent me a message?"

"It is hard to tell." she said. "I think the dream meant something. But usually the gods only speak to volvas."

"Yes, I know." Rollo said smiling. "You are the best volva Aslaug. Even Odin himself comes to seek advice from you. That's why I thought you would be able to help me."

"Dreams can be interpreted in many ways Rollo. It isn't an easy task." Aslaug said. "Yet, I can perhaps tell you what it means according to me."

"Thank you."

"Let's see. The first woman seems to me like a goddess. I think she might be Ran. The other sounds like a mermaid. A daughter of Ran." Aslaug said wondering. "What could it mea..." Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she looked at Rollo with a terrified expression. "Rollo, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing." he lied. "I just almost drowned that is all."

"You shouldn't lie Rollo. The gods don't like it." Aslaug said as an advice.

"I am not lying. Aren't you a Volva? Can't you see those kind of things?"

"I can see many things Rollo. I can see you are in danger. I can see a blade which pierces your heart and I can see you being stabbed in the back. Lying only puts you in greater danger. I cannot warn you of a danger I don't know. Do you understand?"

"Yes. You talked about mermaids, do you know anything about them?" Rollo asked hesitantly, not looking at her.

"I only know what people say about them. They say they are enemies to Odin. They say they harvest souls for Ran to fight in Ragnarok. They say they are heartless killers who seduce men and then drown them. They also say that mermaids are so hideous if a man crosses their sight, his eyes begin to bleed."

Rollo scoffed. If only people knew the truth, they would hate mermaids less. The one he found yesterday was so far fromshe described. She was beautiful, had not tried to seduce him but was rather straight forward and directly aimed at his throat. The mermaid he met was brave, cunning and especially desirable. Just thinking about her breasts and her hair, Rollo felt hot. And it had nothing to do with the fireplace he was sitting by.

"What is so funny?" Aslaug asked.

"Nothing." Rollo said his smile fading. "So they are like Valkyries then?"

"In a way. The Valkyries form an army while mermaids are... wilder. They have the same purpose though. They both serve a different goddess. The Valkyries serve Freya and the mermaids serve Ran."

"Valkyries from the sea." Rollo whispered. "Valkyries from the sea." he said again as he was realizing his fortune.

"I thought you would know more about them since your father, the famous Sigvard killed one in his early days." the Volva said.

"Yes. But I was only a small child at the time. I don't quite remember. Don't forget that I was standing very far away from him and his catch. Ragnar was the one who was able to see the creature up close. My father would not have let me see that creature, even with my grandfather's insistance I see it." Rollo said hiding his bitterness.

"Was it always like it between you two? Ragnar and you I mean." Aslaug asked as Ubbe came to sit on her laps, apparently tired of running after the servants.

"You know it better than anyone don't you?" Rollo asked. "Weren't you there when he banished me? Weren't you there when we fought? All our life it had been like this, Ragnar was the first and I was the last."

"Are you angry about that?" Aslaug asked with caution.

Rollo scoffed. "Am I angry? Of course I am angry! Don't you think that because I love him I am not angry at him! I too deserve some happiness! I too deserve a family to love and who loves me back. I too deserve a wi..." Rollo stopped in the middle of his sentence, clenching his fists and repressing a tear.

"Rollo." Aslaug said putting her hand on his arm, "It's been a year. Don't you want me to find someone for you? I could convince Ragnar to give you more money to marry."

"No. I have my arm ring, that is more than enough to marry a woman. I don't want Ragnar's money. I don't want his pity. And I certainly don't want to be responsible for another woman's death. The gods had been clear. They don't want me to be happy." he said bitterly.

"It was not your fault Rollo. She just drowned. That is all." Aslaug said comforting the berserker.

"I should have treated her better. She deserved better." Rollo said gripping his hand so tight it became white.

"Rollo, you need to stop accusing yourself of this. Stuff like that happen. We all have to die one day or the other."

"It should have been me. Siggy had everything, she was beautiful, wise, loved. I am nothing compared to her." he said almost crying.

"Rollo," Aslaug said with compassion. "I loved Siggy too. She was my best friend. She was also Lagertha's friend, and Helga's. But none of us ever blamed ourselves for her death. We loved her, she helped us all. She had her flaws of course, but we loved her almost as much as you did. Yet, the gods decided to take her not because of your behavior, but because they wanted her by their side. Siggy is fine in Vanaheim."

"She drowned in the sea, Aslaug. I know she is not in Vanaheim, but in Ran's net."

Aslaug lowered her eyes, sad for her friend's death and for Rollo's sorrow. She knew how it felt to lose someone you cared about. She had lost her foster father at a young age, but the pain it caused her was carved in her heart even after all these years.

Rollo noticed a small bruise below Aslaug's eye. He frowned. "Did he do that to you?" he asked showing the bruise with his finger.

Aslaug suddenly blushed and her expression became fearful. "Yes. But do not worry, I am fine."

"He should not have."

"Oh please Rollo! Spare your breath! You're one to talk! You have raped more women than you own money?" Aslaug said in a sudden burst of anger.

Rollo's heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt as if someone just dropped a basket full of ice cold water down his spine. The back of his ears began to hurt.

"Oh Rollo. I am sorry." Aslaug said noticing his pained expression. "I know it was a long time ago."

"Don't apologize for saying the truth." he said. "You are perfectly right. It is true I was an asshole before. Perhaps I still am."

"You changed. That's what is the most important." Aslaug said putting her hand on his forearm gently. "Siggy changed you."

"Yes, and look at where she is now. Look at all the good it did to her." Rollo said.

Aslaug kept silence. She let Ubbe play with her hand and gently brushed Bjorn's hair. As odd as it might be, she loved her step-son. It was as if he was her son himself. She was happy she could be a second mother to him. She was thankful to Lagertha for Gyda and Bjorn. They truly were a light on this house. And Gyda's kindness always made Aslaug happy.

"Did it get better with Lagertha?" Rollo asked noticing her expression.

"I think so, yes. I mean, I know Ragnar is still in love with her, and who could blame him? Did you look at her? She is so beautiful, so strong. She is the best shieldmaiden there is and a legend at such a young age. She fought more famous shieldmaiden than her." Aslaug said without hiding her admiration. "I envy her, sometimes. Ragnar and I may be married, but I know he doesn't love me. He only stays with me because I can give him other sons and Lagertha cannot."

"I know it feels." Rollo said with melancholy. It had been the same with Siggy. They had stayed together by convenience at first and eventually they grew accustomed to each other and love and understanding had grown between them. Yet, despite the fact that they did not love each other as much as Ragnar loved Lagertha, Rollo missed her like he missed his wife. Every day when he woke up, he felt her absence beside him. It was as painful as an axe blow to his heart.

"I know you do. After all, you too were in love with her once."

"Wasted feelings. Trust me." Rollo said recalling with bitterness the years he had loved Lagertha and her disdain toward him. "This had been my greatest betrayal of all."

Aslaug smiled gently. "I know. Ragnar forgave you. You have to know that."

"Perhaps, but I can still feel those feelings sometimes when I look at her. I always end up feeling guilty."

"I know how it feels." Aslaug said blushing. She herself sometimes felt the same kind of feelings in her heart. But she knew how dangerous those feelings were. If Lagertha knew, surely she would laugh at her and slay her with her sword. What worst outrage than being loved by your ex-husband's wife? Especially for such a proud shieldmaiden.

The door opened suddenly and Torstein, a tall, blonde and muscular man appeared in the entrance of the longhouse. "Ragnar is back." he said with joy. "Lagertha too."

Aslaug stood up and took Ubbe and Bjorn's hand. She gently rubbed young Ivar's cheek and took Hvitserk with her. If only Gyda was there, all Ragnar's children would have been present to welcome their father back from the war. "Let's go see your father shall we." then, she turned to Rollo. "Come with us. I am sure Ragnar missed you. He'll be happy to see you after such a long journey."

Rollo nodded and followed the Volva. Ragnar's entrance in the village drew all the people out of their houses to greet the heir to the jarl. Ragnar looked good, Rollo thought. He seemed more confident than ever. He smiled. He was happy to see his little brother alive. Ragnar and Lagertha were welcomed as heroes among the villagers. Each came to embrace them, greet them and congratulate them. All smiled and laughed, all said they missed them dearly. Aslaug lowered her head. Rollo could feel her envy. He had no doubt she felt his too.

When Ragnar crossed Rollo's eyes, his face lit up with a smile. He dropped his weapons and opened his arms. "Brother!" he said hugging Rollo. "I missed you so much on the battlefield." Aslaug smiled, and shot Rollo an 'I told you so' stare.

"Ouch, Ragnar, you're going to break my ribs." Rollo laughed. "I can't believe how much you've grown in one month! It even seems that you are taller and stronger." Rollo said gripping his brother's arms.

"Ah, but not as tall and strong as you are Rollo." Ragnar said with mischief in his eyes.

"Did you win?" Rollo asked.

"What do you mean 'did you win'? Look," he said showing war prisoner and his army. "Does it look like a defeat to you, brother?"

"No, indeed. You did well. I am sure this battle will be sung during the Althing next week."

"Can I confess one thing?" Ragnar asked. "We came two weeks early just for that." he whispered to his ear before chuckling.

Rollo laughed. "Then I am glad. It seems the gods are watching over my little brother pretty well."

"So it seems. How are my boys?" he then, asked Aslaug.

"They are very well," she said. "see for yourself." she said showing the two young boys standing beside her. "Bjorn began to train with Arne Alfsson."

"Ah fine!" Ragnar said putting his hand on Bjorn's shoulder under Ubbe's jealous face and Hvitserk's marveled eyes. "I have no doubt that in a few years he'll be as strong as his mother."

"And his father." Lagertha added coming out of the cheerful crowd behind Ragnar. "I am pleased to see that you took great care of my son Aslaug." she said with a proud smile on her face.

"Always Lagertha. You can always count on me. If you are looking for Gyda you will probably find her in the barn with her friends." Aslaug said.

"Thank you. I will check on her later" the shieldmaiden said gently putting her hand on Aslaug's shoulder.

"So, does anyone know where our father is?" Ragnar asked around.

"He left yesterday to go hunting." Aslaug said. "He said he would come back for the Althing."

"Very well. Because I have a story to tell him." Ragnar said.

"What story?" Bjorn asked.

"A story that will allow me and your mother to be legends. The story of how we saw a mermaid at the end of the fjord."

Rollo's heart skipped a bit. A mermaid? Was she the same he saw yesterday? He needed to know. "What did she looked like?"

"Why do you care brother? Do you want to hunt it with me?" Ragnar said, mockery in his voice.

"I am curious, that is all."

"She was hideous of course. She had long brown hair and I cannot really recall her tail..." he said stroking his beard.

"It was blue." Lagertha said. "If you want to join us and help us with the hunt Rollo, then you are welcome."

"I will... I will think about it." he said hesitantly. "I have to go now. Thank you for your advices Aslaug. I hope you like the fish."

"Do not forget what I told you Rollo."

"I won't."

* * *

Rollo ran to the beach where he found himself stranded on when he met the mermaid. He did not know what to expect. All his thoughts were solely focused on her. If Ragnar had seen her, that only meant one thing: she stayed. He needed to know why. He needed to see her fiery eyes. He needed to know her name.

When he inspected the beach he saw nothing. He sighed out of disappointment and was about to head home when he heard a familiar sound. It was almost the same sound as of a fish thrashing about in his net, only louder. His heart skipped a beat and suddenly, hope rose in him. It was her. He ran to where the noise was coming from and found her, the beautiful and fierce mermaid, entangled in one of his nets. He slowly approached her, trying not to make any sound that could frighten her.

Unfortunately for him, a small branch of driftwood happened to be right below his right foot and its crack made the mermaid turn around. When she saw him she immediately moved away from where he stood. Her eyes seemed to burn with anger and hatred. Rollo supposed she did not like to be a prisoner. He slowly took a knife off of his belt which had the effect on frightening the mermaid even more. Noticing her attitude, Rollo gently put his hands down.

"Don't be afraid." he said with his deep calming voice. "I am not going to hurt you."

The mermaid's face was distorted with hatred. She kept moving away, but soon, she found herself driven behind a rock. She was almost shaking with fear. Rollo did not want that. He did not want her to be afraid. He wanted her to be as fierce and strong as she was when he first laid his eyes on her. He kept walking closer to her. The water reached his knees when he bent to her and began to cut his net.

The mermaid looked at his enormous and powerful hands cutting her prison and then, she looked at his face, intrigued. When he had freed her, she immediately jumped in the water before he had time to touch her and splashing him in doing so. When she was far enough from the shore, she screamed at him. Rollo had to cover his ears to protect them from the terrible and high pitched sound escaping her mouth. After a few seconds of torture, she closed her mouth, made a middle finger at him, shot him a last stare full of hatred and dived into the deep waters of the sea.

Rollo was left alone on the shore, an enormous smile on his face. He loved her spirit. Even her back driven against a rock she was offensive. She was fearless. He was happy he got to meet her again. That had been perhaps the best moment of his day. He silently prayed to the gods to see her again.

* * *

 **As promised, here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope the way I chose to portray Aslaug is as accurate to the show as it might be. I tried to emphasis the fact that she is a mother, a wife but also a powerful sorceress and Volva. Also Gyda is alive because I hate that all the daughters dies in the show. Soooo she is alive and Aslaug loves her because she feels she has a daughter. I also chose to have Aslaug feeling her step-children are like hers because this is the way she is in the sagas.**  
 **Reviews and comments are most welcome ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Althing

One week passed. One week where Rollo kept staring at the sea with melancholy. Of course he kept the mermaid's existence secret. He did not wish for her to be killed by his friends and family. In addition to this, he loved the fact that her existence wasn't related to Ragnar. He was happy the fact that how met her was not related to his brother whatsoever. He had the impression she existed in total independence from his world. He had the feeling, keeping this secret, that she sort of belonged to him and only to him. He deeply wished to see her again. He wished to talk to her. He felt like things would be very different when she would open her mouth and form words.

When he went fishing on the shore, he was filled with hope that she would be back soon, that perhaps, she was trapped in one of his nets again. But every time he checked, disappointment followed. She wasn't. Rollo was afraid she left. He desired her so much he dreamed of her at night and found himself hard in the morning. He felt like his destiny lay with her. He felt an attraction he had never felt for anyone, not even for Lagertha.

Even though his search for the mermaid and his fishing activities kept him very busy, the Althing came soon enough. Rollo had to leave his usual contemplation for the village where the most important matters such as trials, marriage announcement, votes, raid projects and tales and sagas were discussed. He had told his wolf to stay put. He did not wish for him to be killed either. He had too much affection for him to put him at risk. He knew the villagers were afraid of wolves and saw Fenrir in all of them.

The Althing, as all Things, was to take place in a large glade in the middle of the forest. The rocks overhanging it produced a wonderful natural amphitheater. Rollo could not help but to look at the top of the high pines. He had always been amazed by the shade the moss and the leaves took in Summer. He went to sit on top of the highest rock, far away from the place the jarl and the man of law would sit. When Aslaug entered the glade, she smiled at him gently and sat in front of everyone with Ubbe in her arms. Rollo had always been amazed at how graceful she was. Lagertha too entered and sat beside Aslaug. Both women were so different. One was muscular, rather small with generous breasts. Her hair was combed into multiple braids and a ponytail and her eyes were circled with black paint. She looked around her with proud eyes, almost disdainful, a cocky smile on her face. Aslaug on the other hand, was taller, thinner, her face was filled with grace and elegance, her long chestnut brown hair was kept down and cascaded on her back and she was looking at her son with tender affection. Such a contrast almost made him laugh.

Then, came Floki and Helga. The boatbuilder shot him a look full of mistrust and sat just behind Aslaug. Helga, on the other hand, smiled gently at him. Rollo liked Helga. Never had she been mean to him. Helga was love and compassion personified. Sometimes, Rollo felt struck by jealousy seeing Floki with such a caring and loving woman. Torstein followed them and after a sympathetic smile to Rollo, he sat next to Floki. Rollo was alone at the end of the crowd, but he did not care. It was easier for him to think about the mermaid away from human beings.

Finally, his father and brother appeared. The jarl was following them as well as the man of law. The old jarl, Ragnar and Rollo's uncle, sat on a trunk in pain and was coughing. It was no secret to anyone that he was sick and would soon die. Only, he wished to gain Valhalla to be able to drink with his late friends. Thus, he raided every summer, seeking death on the battlefield. But no spear, nor sword was able to slay him. Rollo looked at his father, hoping for him to smile and raise his eyes at him, but he did not. His sight was focused on Ragnar and he held his shoulder with pride. Rollo's jealousy increased. It was almost as if he did not exist to his father. On the contrary, Ragnar saw him and addressed him a happy smile. A smile to which Rollo answered by a nod.

"Welcome!" the man of law said. "This Thing, we will talk about the upcoming raids, the marriage of Floki and Helga, the vote for the new heir to our jarl and of course, Ragnar and Lagertha's story."

The crowd cheered at this last sentence. Lagertha turned to smile at her shieldmaidens and Ragnar had a grin.

"Last Spring, we talked about Helga and Floki's upcoming marriage during the Varthing. On this day, we can finally make it official and plan a date on which they will marry. Floki, Helga, when do you wish to marry?"

"Right after the Leid." Floki said. "In autumn when the weather become wilder and the leaves are colored with blood."

Helga smiled gently at him. Rollo did not understand why she stayed with him. Floki was crazy, he was a joker and sometimes he could become mad as suddenly as a storm rising. He was the opposite of Helga. Floki was a boiling sea while Helga was as steady as the earth. Truly, they made an odd couple.

"Now, I suppose you all want to know where our jarl will lead us to raid this summer. I'll let him speak." the man said before sitting next to the jarl.

Jarl Haakon stood up with tremendous efforts and began to speak with a clear voice. "Last year we suffered a defeat by the Swedes. This year, we will not. We will attack king Ketill again and then we will raid in the East. Our wealth might have been increased by the successful trades with the Rus, but it is not enough for this land to be the pride of this kingdom." he coughed a little then spoke again. "That is why we must overcome the king and increase our fame. We will show him what people of this land are made of! We will show them our pride by our swords!"

The crowd, roused by his speech, cheered with pride and joy. Rollo frowned. He would have to fix his coat of mail. The jarl sat back.

"It should be said that we will also increase our trades with the Rus, our fur output was especially good this year." the man of law said. "Now, for one of the most important parts of this Thing, I will ask Ragnar and Sigvar to step forward."

The two men complied with a smile on their face.

"You all know our beloved and respected jarl is dying. We all wish he went to Valhalla to drink with the gods, am I right?" The crowd cheered and Haakon had a smile and nodded, thankful. "That is why we must decide who will succeed him after he passes away. We have a choice between two candidates, Sigvar and Ragnar. Who would you want to rule you?"

The crowd immediately chanted Ragnar's name. Sigvar looked at his son with pride. Soon, the screams of the people became unbearable to Rollo. He even wanted to leave the Thing and go home and get drunk. Ragnar was loved, not him. He should have been there with his father, he should have been a candidate to become a jarl, he should have been sitting next to Lagertha. His name should have been screamed by the crowd. But none of those things had happened. He was nothing in the village. He was barely a villager. He was the lone wolf unable to become part of a pack. He clutched his fists. Siggy. Siggy should have been there. Suddenly, Rollo remembered that day when he found her on the shore, her eyes, lifeless and her beautiful skin tarnished by death. It had been a year. One complete year since she died. Rollo still felt the pain he had carved in his heart.

But a moment later, her image was replaced by the blue-tailed mermaid. Rollo grinned. She was his secret. She was something Ragnar would never have. Suddenly, he felt better. Instinctively he looked at the sea, far away from the place where he stood. What was she doing? What was her name? Why was she so angry? He wished he knew all of this. He wished she was part of his destiny.

"Your choice is made then. I now proudly declare Ragnar heir to the jarl. And now," the man of law said. "For the part you all waited so long for, a scald will come and tell us the story of how Lagertha and Ragnar defeated an army on their own."

The crowd cheered once more and with a proud smile to his son, Sigvar sat back on a trunk. Lagertha rose and came to stand beside Ragnar, her cocky smile still on her face. The scald stepped forward and began to declaim the story. To Rollo's great displeasure, the scald wasn't good. He used words in a way that did not do justice to the story he was talking about. Rollo would have added more pictures, more intensity, more epic. But Rollo wasn't a scald. He was barely a poet. It was true he loved to sing and play music, but he kept those talents for himself. He did not wish to suffer the mockeries of the villagers, nor his father's disapproval. Or at least, he did not wish to increase it.

According to the song, Ragnar and Lagertha defeated an army on their own in the south. It was said Freya herself noticed Lagertha and that Thor struck the earth with his hammer as a sign he stood beside Ragnar. Apparently, his brother had been noticed by the gods. As always, he was favored over him. Rollo would never be noticed by a god. He wasn't worthy of it. Rollo felt jealousy invade his heart like a powerful wave overturning a ship. He looked at Lagertha. She was beautiful. He had no doubt that if he had been able to marry her, they would have had wonderful children. He was sure they would have been happy. But she chose Ragnar. She chose power, wealth and an assured future rather than distrust, poverty and uncertainty. The fiercest shieldmaiden did not want him. He still felt this rejection as strongly as at the beginning of his infatuation.

The more he looked at her, the more he thought about the mermaid. She too had proud eyes, but hers were softer, she too had anger on her face, but she wore it in such a way it was hypnotizing. She too was strong, and truly Rollo loved it. The more he thought about that marvelous creature, the more he realized she shared both Siggy and Lagertha's traits. Only she shared only the parts he loved in both women. How he wished she was beside him just now. How he wished to smell her hair or lose himself in her amber eyes. Her whole face was for him worth every treasure in the world. He desired her.

Once the Thing finished, Rollo full of gloominess walked back to his house without even saying goodbye to his family. Only Aslaug came to tell him not to commit any follies on the one-year anniversary of Siggy's death. His father, as usual did not look at him, only focusing on Ragnar. Never had Rollo felt so alone and so abandoned.

* * *

Once he was home, he greeted his wolf and headed to his personal stock of alcohol. He needed a drink. If possible something strong enough to make him pass out. Preferably in the sea.

After a few pints of mead and strong ale, he went walking on the beach. He was nothing. Nothing compared to Ragnar, nothing compared to Lagertha, nothing compared to Aslaug. The gods didn't even watch him. How could they watch a poor fisherman? A fool who made himself ridiculous every time he did something. Rollo was nothing but a stone swallowed by an ocean of self-loathing and envy. He hated himself. If only he had died on the battlefield! But he did not. Apparently the gods wanted to humiliate him even more.

The night fell. Rollo kept drinking. He began to cry out of anger. Why had this always been like this? Why had he not been successful in his rebellion? Rollo felt as if a hundred blades pierce his heart. He wanted all of this to end. He wanted to feel more pain and then pass out.

"Why gods? Why all this injustice? Why do you piss at me?" he yelled. "Why did you take her from me? Did I not suffer enough to your eyes?" he cried. "Ragnar did not even want me to join him in his last raid. How can I blame him. Such a useless fool. That's what I am. I was unable to keep her." he said with a voice broken by pain and sorrow. "A useless fool. I am nothing."

He gulped the remaining of his pint and drunk with sorrow and alcohol, he threw himself in the heavy sea that was in front of him. He wanted to die. He wanted to disappear and vanish from this world. Swallowed by a wave, he began to lose conscience and to drown. Air left his lungs, he began to suffocate, inhaling water instead of air. Was this what Siggy felt when she drowned? Did she suffer as much as he was right now? Rollo was saddened by the idea that she felt pain when she died. She did not deserve it. She deserved better. With a last tear, he sunk into the abyss.

* * *

Gisla was swimming, not very far from the shore. She studied her enemy. He had walked and drank on the beach, apparently struck with pain and sadness. She had heard his screams of despair and him, calling out for a woman he seemed to miss. Even though she hated this man, Gisla felt his sorrow as strongly as if it was hers and pitied him. After all, she knew what grief looked like. Never had she seen a human so unhappy.

Gisla hid behind a rock in the sea to watch him and decide which way would be the best to kill him. But apparently the man was too drunk to even notice her. She had seen him walk into the anger of Aegir and a wave sinking him. He had made no resistance at all, as if he wanted to die. Gisla's blood rushed to her ears in anger. No, he wasn't going to die. Not of his own will. If that human had to die it had to be by her hand.

She dived below the surface to grab this fool who had dared to kiss her and had humiliated her by freeing her from one of his net. She had to bring him back on the shore. Perhaps, then, she would be able to appease her thirst for revenge and kill him.

The man had lost conscience and he was heavy. Gisla had trouble to lift him, even under water. Finally she managed to raise his head out of the water and called a wave to carry them both on the shore. Once away from the sea, she laid him on his back and checked if he was alive or not. To her annoyance, his breath was weak and she found herself forced to save him. First, she punched his chest. She had to get the water out of his body. The more she punched, the better she felt. But even after the liters of water he spat, he still would not wake up.

"Oh Ran, why me?" Gisla complained when she realized the only way to save him was to put her lips on his.

With utter disgust she began to blow some air into his lungs. Hopefully, she would not transform him into a merman. It would be the ultimate proof of dishonor to her.

Gisla was about to put her lips on his for the fifth time when she felt some powerful arms enlacing her and keeping her captive. She looked at the human with anger and panic as he opened his deep green eyes. His eyes color of the sea. The man smiled at her.

"Hello." he said with his deep and calming voice.

Gisla tried to escape. She punched him in the jaw, tried to strangle him with her hands, did everything in her power to get out of his arms. She even summoned the ocean to help. But the ocean did not comply and the man was too strong. Once again, she was trapped. She let out a furious huff. She prepared herself to scream in his ears, but he gently put his hand on her lips, his thumb brushing them tenderly.

"Don't. Please." he said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Don't touch me monster! You are a savage! Just as all of your kind! I hate you! May you die! May Ran feast on your soul for you shall never reach Valhalla!" Gisla exploded.

Rollo's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. His surprised expression was soon followed by an tender smile and enamored eyes. Gisla was afraid to name what was in his eyes. It was as if this human was immune to her power. He was dangerous. Especially dangerously attractive.

"The most fierce." he whispered gently caressing her lips and her hair.

"Let go! Let go!" Gisla said punching him. But his arms were as strong as the most powerful waves and no one, not even a mermaid could escape it.

"What is your name?" he gently asked.

"Let me go!" Gisla shouted.

But Rollo kept her close. Now her entire body was pressed against him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered. The feelings this caused were not okay.

"That is not a name." he laughed. "Mine is Rollo."

"I will kill you." Gisla fiercely said.

"Perhaps. But I wish to know my killer's name. This is plain courtesy."

"Plain courtesy would have been for you to die when I created the storm a week ago."

"It was you then?" Rollo said impressed.

"Yes. Yes it was me! Now let go of me! This instant!" Gisla screamed.

"What? Do you think you can command me? Who are you to make me do things I do not want to?" Rollo said with a grin.

Gisla scoffed. "My name is Gisla. My father rules on the North Sea and his kingdom is larger than yours. I am a daughter of Ran, the best harvester there is and the goddess's favorite. I am more powerful than you ever will be and one day I will kill you."

"Gisla. Gisla." Rollo whispered as a spell. "Why do you want me dead so much Gisla?" he said stroking her hair.

She had a bitter and angry laugh. "Why? Isn't that obvious? For revenge! What better reason?"

"What did I ever do to you. We just met."

"What did you DO to me? You killed my mother!" she said, her face distorted by the tears she could not shed.

Rollo's smile faded. He gently caressed her cheek and gave her a look full of compassion.

"I am sorry. I know how it feels."

"No. No you don't! You murderer!" Gisla spat in anger.

"I don't recall having killed a mermaid ever." Rollo said harshly. "Don't make me guilty of a crime I did not commit."

"Your kind committed it! That is the same! You're all the same!"

"Then, why did you save me?"

"Because it should be me killing you, not you!"

"What a shame. Me who wanted to die tonight, I find myself saved by a mermaid who wants to kill me. It is almost funny." Rollo said. "I lost my mother too you know. In fact, I have lost perhaps more loved ones than you. Many of my friends died on the battlefield and at sea. Yet, I do not seek revenge to Aegir or Tyr." he stated with a broken voice.

"Shut your filthy mouth human! You don't know anything about my pain!"

"Do mermaids experience feelings stronger than humans?" Rollo asked in sheer curiosity.

Gisla stayed silent. Rollo brushed her eyes with his thumb, trying to remember the shape of her bone structure, the curves of her nose, the softness of her lips, the shape of her breasts pressed against his chest. He finally managed to smell her scent. It was unlike everything he had ever smelled. She smelled of the sea, of flowers, of gold – if gold had a smell - and of blood at the same time. It was exhilarating. A feeling stronger than anything he ever felt invaded Rollo. His breath became heavier. His heart began to beat like a thousand stallions.

"Gisla. You are beautiful Gisla." he whispered with adoration.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Very well," Rollo said standing up. "But I do not lose hope of seeing you again. Perhaps you'll be able to kill me then." he said with an amused grin.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he took her waist and lifted her to his chest. Gisla blushed heavily. It was so humiliating for a mermaid to be shown so much consideration from their prey. He walked in the sea until the water reached his thighs and then carefully put her in the water, caressing her back in doing so. After a last stare full of anger to him, Gisla dove into the turmoil of the sea. Rollo stayed where he dropped her and looked at the sea a happy smile on his face. To think he was depressed this morning and now he was at the height of happiness! This mermaid had a gift for making him happy. In her presence, he forgot everything about Ragnar and his family. In her presence, he could really be himself.

"Gisla." he murmured. "Gisla."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your kudos and nice comments on the first chapters. It meant a lot to me and I couldn't be more grateful for you all. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried as much as I could to give authenticity to the Vikings society and the way they lived. I did researches about law and administration and I can only hope I got it right.**  
 **Thanks again for your feedbacks. Comments and reviews are more than welcome ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The storm's consequences

Gisla kept studying her enemy the next week. As far as she could recall, she had always been that careful and meticulous. Her plans never failed. So why did it fail with the human? What about him made her perfect strategy fail? Gisla blushed just thinking about this man. The way he had touched her. The way he had looked at her. All of this produced such an effect on her that she felt an unusual warmth invade her body.

His eyes. Gisla thought of his eyes. They were so green, so soft, so brutal and yet so sad. It was as if he had been cursed by Aegir. As if he was part man, part sea. And his voice, as deep and sepulchral as Thor's storm, as soft and loving as a calm wave kissing the shore. Gisla had enjoyed that sound more than she should have recently. He was her enemy yet she felt an unwanted attraction to this man.

He had humiliated her by saving her, kissing her and had proved to her how strong he could be. He had held her captive only to release her. It was almost as if he mocked her by saying she was not strong enough to resist and escape. Gisla felt ashamed. She was the mighty Gisla, the fierce princess, the deadliest mermaid that had ever existed. Gisla knew who she was but it just took her one look at this human to suddenly doubt of herself. She wasn't even strong enough to make her body hate him. She felt betrayed.

She lightly touched her lips, recalling the two times their lips had touched each other. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by fear and shame. She was afraid to admit it, but she had liked his touch. She had liked his eyes and the tone of his voice. Yet still, she felt shame.

She sat on a rock in the cove where she was hiding. She closed her eyes and memories of her mother immediately came rushing to her mind. She smiled. She loved her mother. Her mother was calm, fierce, intelligent and loving. She supported her husband all her life and had stayed faithful to him up until her death. If only she had still been alive, Gisla would have talked to her about the unwelcomed feelings she felt toward the human. Perhaps her mother would have been able to guide her, or at least kill the human to get rid of the problem. Everything would have been better if her mother was still alive. Never would she have lost her innocence at such a young age.

All of sudden, she heard the sound of someone approaching below the sea. She opened her eyes and looked around her. A merman got out of the water and smiled at her.

"Roland!" she rebuked him. "You scared me."

"Forgive me your highness." the young merman said. "I looked for you for weeks. Your father misses you dearly."

"Then tell my father that I am on the path to avenge his wife. Thing he did not do himself. Tell him it is a matter of pride and honor to our family."

"As you wish, princess, but as a royal guard it is also my duty to bring you home."

"Then I command you, as your princess, to not do anything of this." Gisla said sternly.

Roland rolled his eyes. He was a finely shaped merman with a blue tail, muscular chest – but not as muscular as the human's – short black hair, straight nose followed by a straight and attractive mouth and serious brown eyes. He hoisted himself on the rock Gisla was sitting on.

"Then, if you command me to not bring you home, how can I fulfill my duty?" he said.

"Go to my father and tell him I am fine." Gisla said head held high. "Tell him I do not need protection."

"Fine? No protection? Princess, may I remind you that you are in enemy territory? These waters are not ruled by your father but by his worst enemy."

"If that is the price I must pay to get my revenge, I am gladly willing to pay it." Gisla said with pride.

"Princess, please. Your father is worried about you. He really misses you."

"He is worried about me? How can I blame him? I am the one who had secured his power all these years. Oh, how he would miss his best political adviser and strategist! But my father has to learn to do things by himself."

"Your highness, it has been years since you left. I think he truly misses you."

"I miss him too, Roland. But right now, my revenge is more important. This is what I want."

"With all the humans you've killed, how can you still be on the path of revenge?"

Gisla shot him an angry stare. "Harvesting souls is also my duty as a daughter of Ran. I am merely fulfilling it."

"And you fill us with pride, but your people miss you."

Gisla looked down. Her people. It had been a while since she last thought of them. What a shame for her. She loved them so much and only ever showed dedication toward them. She was saddened to realize she almost never thought about them since she started her revenge on the humans. What a poor princess she made.

"I am sorry." Gisla said looking at Roland with sorrow. "But I have to do this. It is a matter of pride, of duty to me and to all the mermaids ever killed by humans."

"Then I will tell your decision to your father. I suppose he will understand."

"Tell him that I love him, please."

"I will princess. But after this task is done, allow me to stay by your side and to protect you from the humans and our enemies."

"I thank you for your loyalty Roland. You are a true friend." Gisla said smiling to him.

"I am your loyal servant, your highness." Roland said bowing to her, hand on his heart. "I will greet your sisters on your behalf."

"Tell Adelaide that she needs to marry. I am sure it will enrage her." Gisla said amused.

Roland smiled and said, "I will." Then, he dove into the water and disappeared under the calm waves of the sea.

Once he was gone, Gisla silently glanced at the sea. It had been years since she last saw her father. Years since she had left. Years when she had harvested more human souls than any other mermaid. Years when her sisters, who she loved, came second in her thoughts. She resented herself now. She missed Adelaide's pouty attitude when it came to marriage. She missed Hildegard's easygoing attitude. She missed Freron's jokes and goofy faces. She missed Ermentrud's motherly attitude and the hugs she gave each of her sisters. She missed Rothrud's flirty jokes with the guards, and especially Roland. But what she missed the most was the moments they spent together, their laughs and the happiness they shared. When her mother died, they all had been there for her. They often said that even though she was the last born of their father, she sometimes looked older. All of them were happy and proud Gisla ruled beside their father. It was a mark of pride for them. They loved her as much as Gisla loved them.

She wished they were fine. That nothing had happened to them. She desperately wanted to see them, but revenge came first. It was not just her mother she was avenging, but also the moments of sadness she experienced with her sisters and their own sadness. She did not like to know that they were unhappy.

Yet, she had not been able to kill a mere human. This failure was carved in her heart so deeply it hurt her to even think about his eyes. She would make him pay. She had to.

* * *

Rollo kept thinking about Gisla. Gisla, simply saying her name was enough to bring him strength. Her voice was printed in his mind. Her voice was as fierce as her eyes. Her tone was as strong as a princess's. Gisla was everything Rollo had dreamed for so many years. When he thought about her, he felt like he was falling and rising at the same time. It was a powerful wave of adoration, fascination and devotion that overturned him. But the feeling wasn't bad, on the contrary, it was a delight Rollo wished to experience his whole life. The moment she spoke, he knew he loved her. Stronger and deeper than everything he had ever felt. Stronger than what he still felt for Lagertha from time to time. He had fallen for her unconditionally.

A mermaid and a human. Rollo chuckled just thinking about this odd thing. Her kind wished his kind dead and his kind wanted to kill mermaids to exhibit them as war trophies. What an odd thing for a mermaid and a human to meet and not kill one another. What an odd thing for him, the son of Sigvar, the great mermaid killer, to have fallen for a mermaid. The most beautiful mermaid of all.

Nevertheless, he feared Ragnar and Lagertha might discover his tender secret. He knew how eager they were to kill a mermaid and enter a legend. Yet, he hoped his brother would love him enough to let Gisla in peace, though, knowing Ragnar, he doubted it. Gisla was his secret. A secret he wanted to keep for himself as the most precious treasure.

But his feeling of happiness and daily drayfreaming did not last long enough. Soon, he was struck by reality and the fact that in order to keep his fisherman activities, he had to buy a new boat. He went to Floki's house early with the remaining of his money to pay what would keep him sustaining his needs with his activity.

Floki's house was not far enough of his. It was in the middle of the forest, near the edge of the fjord. Just like Rollo's small hut, his house looked like an overturned keel. But it was different in the way that it was far bigger and larger. He called Floki and Helga got out of the house, her long blonde hair let down on her back and her hazel eyes shining with happiness.

"Good morning Rollo." she said with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Helga. I came to ask something of Floki."

"Well, well well, what would Rollo, the betrayer, want?" Floki said coming out of the house and moving to stand behind Helga.

Rollo's eyes became darker and his brows furrowed. "I was banished for my actions Floki. Ragnar forgave me." he said gloomily.

"Perhaps Ragnar forgave you Rollo, but the gods are still angry with you."

"Tell me about it." Rollo muttered. "I came to ask you for a boat."

Floki giggled in mockery. Helga shot him a warning stare.

"You don't have enough money for another boat, Rollo. Everyone knows it." Floki said.

"My fishing was good this year. And I saved all my money from the Hreppr. I can pay you."

"And how did Skidvaldnir the third – or was it the fifth? I lost count – How did the unsinkable ship, sink?" Floki mockingly asked.

"I was caught in a storm about a week ago. The boat overturned and I almost drowned."

"You should have. It would have been a relief for many mothers and widows." Floki said harshly.

"Floki!" Helga reprimanded him.

"No Helga, it is fine. Don't worry." Rollo said. "It is true it would have been better for me to drown. But the gods, as Floki might know, wanted to make me suffer a bit more and mock me."

"I do not pretend to know what the gods say, Rollo. I am not a Volva." Floki said with a hint of disdain. "Practicing the Seiðr is a disgrace. Even if Odin, the All-father practices it, it remains disgraceful for a man."

"There is no need to remind me of this Floki. And besides, I will not betray your secret. Not after what I did to you." Rollo said pointing at his leg. "I owe you at least this one."

"You owe me everything Rollo!" Floki said in anger. "You owe me your ships, you owe me your life, you owe me your health, you even owe me your house. If you ever think about betrayal, as I am sure you soon will, think about what you owe me."

"Floki, I just came to ask for a boat. You can count the money." Rollo said, already tired of the conversation.

"Very well." Floki spat. "But don't expect a ship as large as Skidvaldnir. My best trees are for Ragnar's boats. Not yours."

"I understand." Rollo said with bitterness.

He gave him the purse containing all the money he had left. Floki took it with mischief and made a face at him. Floki was a jokester and everyone knew it. He kept saying he could hear the gods but most of the people thought he was only mad. Rollo had been one of those people. He had been until they first fought together in the shield wall. His appearance was strange. That was why people thought he was mad. His eyes were circled with black paint and he drew spikes down at the corners of each eye. He was tall like a tree. But he was thin and looked fragile. He was frightening in his own way. He was so different than Helga. She was small, thin and had the most gentle eyes. She was like the wild flowers of the mountain.

Floki waved his fingers at him and then groaned. Without a last glance at him, he came back inside his house.

"Floki says he hates you, but he doesn't really mean it." Helga said.

"You are kind Helga. But I think you are wrong. He will never forgive me."

Helga looked down with sadness.

"Well, I should go then. I have some nets to fix. Good day Helga."

"Good day Rollo. May your fishing be good."

"Thank you. And thank Floki for me please."

"I will. Goodbye Rollo."

Rollo waved his hand at her and walked off into the forest on his way back home and to Gisla who, he hoped, would try to kill him again.

* * *

While Floki was building his new boat, Rollo still had to eat. That was why he had put nets here and there, hoping fish and shrimps would come and be trapped in them. Yet, when he went to inspect it with his wolf, he saw none. Rollo sighed. He would have to dive into the sea and harvest some shells and other sea creatures to eat. He was beginning to run out of dried fish. And even if the wolf was of a great help to hunt, Rollo did not wish to steal all his preys for himself.

He went back to his house, his pet joyfully walking beside him and took his fishing spear. He removed his linen shirt and his pants, tied his hair into a knot and walked down to the shore. The waves were big, but not big enough to drown him. He smiled at the wolf.

"You stay here. I will be back in about an hour. Do not get caught." he said with affection.

The wolf grunted and then lied down on the sand. Rollo smiled to himself. It was so nice to have a friend to confide in. Even if it was a wolf.

He entered the cold water and shivered at the first contact it made on his chest. It was summer, but the water seemed to ignore that. Once he was far enough off the shore for his feet to not touch the ground anymore, he dove below the water. The salt of the sea irritated his eyes, but he was used to it. Underwater was so quiet, so calm. He did not hear the screams of seagulls anymore. It was so silent he could hear his heartbeat and the breathing of the sea. He held his fish spear, ready to strike any fish that would come to him. He saw a movement below him and immediately chased the thing that made it. When his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he finally realized he was chasing Gisla. He noticed her angry eyes and caught the reflection of the sunlight on a long piece of metal. She was holding a sword.

She immediately turned to him and waved the sword to hit him. He dodged it easily, use to being the target of blows on the battlefield. She kept waving the sword with clumsiness. Rollo blocked every single one of her blows with his spear. Annoyed, the mermaid opened her mouth and began to sing. The sound was unlike anything Rollo had ever heard. It was a complaint and a war cry at the same time. The sound was entirely new to him. It seemed like she was speaking the language of the waves.

He suddenly noticed her rushing to him, pushed by a powerful stream. Rollo did not think twice, he swam back to the surface swiftly and swam to the shore. He was about to put his feet on the ground when Gisla grabbed his foot. Rollo seized the occasion to grab her wrist and pull her out of the water. He took her in his arms and casually walked to the beach.

"Let me go! Let me go you beast!" she shouted. "I want to kill you! I will rip your heart from your body and then offer it to Ran! She will feast on your worthless soul! Let me go monster!"

Rollo did not speak. Once on the beach, he dropped her without any delicacy and bent to her, his face distorted with sadness and anger.

"I am no monster, mermaid! I am no beast! As much as I agree with you regarding my worthlessness, I am not those things." he growled.

"Then why did you try to kill me?"

"If I recall precisely, you were the one who attempted to kill me. Twice. And even when I wanted to die, you saved me. I should be the one angry at you. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead by now and everything would have been better. And now, you interrupted the only thing that could have fed me at least for today. Do you have any idea of how expensive a boat is? Do you have any idea of how your actions keep me from having a good life?"

"Good!"

"Really? Is that the kind of victory you want?" Rollo asked harshly.

"It is not about victory. It is about revenge. Revenge for my mother's death, my sisters sorrow and the pain your kind inflicted on my people." Gisla said. "I would go to any length to achieve my goal."

"As much as I admire your strength and your temper, I think you are wrong."

"Really? How so?" Gisla asked hatred filling her eyes.

"Revenge can be achieved in other ways. I did not kill your mother. I don't know who did. Yet, I think you seek your vengeance with the very person who killed her. You seem to have lost your target."

"What does a human know about revenge?" Gisla hissed.

"You would be surprised." Rollo darkly said. "Now tell me, why do you hate humans so much? Why do you want to kill us all using revenge as an excuse?"

"I am not using it as an excuse! How dare you?"

"You destroyed my ship. You owe me at least an honest answer. Don't you think?"

Gisla averted her eyes. His eyes were too much for her to bear. They were burning with a passion never seen before by her.

"Answer, please." Rollo said gently.

"Fine!" Gisla said in anger. "You humans stink! You are brutes who kill mermaids to have your names remembered. You show no compassion to the mer creatures. You are always at war and are savages without delicacy who reproduce with anyone you see. You are nothing more than beasts without remorse or regrets." she said with disdain. "I hate your kind. You killed my mother." she said almost crying.

"How was she, your mother?" Rollo asked with a calmer tone.

"What do you care?" Gisla sniffled.

"I care because I care about you." Rollo said his hand on her shoulder. "You bewitch me Gisla. I know you hate everything I am, but I wish to understand you. Tell me about her, please."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Gisla finally accepted to talk about her mother to him. After all, perhaps talking about how great she was would make the human bow to her and apologize for her murder by the hands of his kind. "My mother came from this very sea. She was a powerful mermaid, admired, feared, respected. She was Ran's favorite. People say that she was so beautiful Baldur himself seemed ugly compared to her." Gisla said with pride. "I don't have many memories of her. She died when I was a child."

"I am sorry." Rollo said sorrow and compassion in his voice.

"My mother," Gisla said with a gentle smile. "was dutiful. She was fierce, funny, clever and she supported my father so well she was considered a queen on her own. My father loved her. Everyone loved her. She was strong, kind, compassionate. She illuminated our lives like a sun. She was our pride. A legend among the other mermaids. Every little mermaid wants to be like her. I am like them. I admire her."

"Then it is a shame she was killed. From what you told me of her, you seem to be very similar to her." Rollo said with a grin.

"Don't talk about her!" Gisla yelled. "You are not allowed to say if I am like her!"

"You are stubborn Gisla. I like that."

"Shut up human!"

"How about you call me by my name?" Rollo said.

"Never! You are not worth it!"

"Perhaps. My mother was like yours, you know? She was strong, fierce, respected. She was a famous shieldmaiden. Perhaps the most famous. I admired her. I loved her. But she died when I was young in childbirth. The child died a few years later."

"Did you think this sad little story of yours would make me stop hating you?" Gisla scoffed.

"No. I know you are too stubborn for that." Rollo chuckled.

"I am not stubborn!" Gisla protested.

"Yes you are." Rollo said his mouth at one inch of hers.

Gisla could feel his warm breath on her skin. She inhaled his scent; a musky scent mixed with the smell of the sea and a forest under the rain. A scent she never had smelled before. She lowered her eyes to his lips, bewitched by the sight of this man and his calming voice. Why was her heart beating so fast? And why was she hot so suddenly? Why did this man have to awaken such shameful instincts in her? She hated him. She hated him and yet, she wanted him. She had to be strong. Otherwise, she would be dishonored.

"I will leave." Rollo said.

He stood up and was about to leave when Gisla turned to him.

"Aren't you going to put me back in the sea?" she said annoyed.

Rollo seemed to think about it for a minute and then smiled at her. "The sea will be high soon enough. I think you'll just have to wait an hour. Maybe less. Good bye Gisla."

He then left her on the shore and went back to his house under a rain of insults coming from Gisla's mouth.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your kind feedbacks on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. If I could, I'd hug you all. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried as much as I could to get Floki and Helga in character as well as Rollo and Gisla. Sometimes, they are really hard to get right hahaha... I hope this chapter will comfort some of you regarding the catastrophe that was the last episode (except some parts which were good) and how Hirst messed Rolisla up. As always I hope I gave enough realism regarding the old norse culture.**  
 **I hope you liked this chapter ^v^ As always, comments and reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5: Songs and braids

Gisla did not know why she kept watching Rollo. She could have easily changed her target, but each time she was about to leave the shore where he lived and the feelings this man produced in her, she immediately regretted it and came back. She felt attracted to the shore. She felt attracted to him.

What a disgrace for a mermaid to feel attracted to the very man she wanted to kill. Gisla felt humiliated by his attitude toward her. He left her on the shore as if he did not care. As if he was stronger than her. He made her feel weak. Never in her life had she felt weak. This human was everything she hated. She hated the way he looked at her. She hated the way he smiled when she spat insults at him. She hated his stupidly handsome face. She hated his deep green eyes that made her look at the sea in a totally different way. She hated the effect his scent and his voice had on her. It was like she no longer had control over herself. She hated not being in charge. She hated not being the one in control. And she hated Rollo for making her feel that way.

Yet, despite the hatred she felt toward him, something in him drew her closer to him. No matter how much she fought against it, she always came back to him.

She wished her sisters were here with her. She knew they would have brought her strength. She was sure her sister would have avenged her and killed the human together. Her sisters were strong. After all, they too were true daughters of Ran. If only they were here, everything would be simpler Gisla thought.

Ran. To even imagine the goddess's rage when she would receive word that her best mermaid failed to harvest the soul of one single human was enough to bring a cold shiver down her spine. If she failed, she would never be able to come back. Ran would destroy and dishonor her. What would she do if she found out Gisla saved Rollo from her net twice already? Surely her punishment would be worse than Loki's for the goddess was known to be cruel and ruthless. This was another reason for Gisla to kill the human.

She was thinking about new ways to get rid of her problem when she heard someone singing not far away from where she was standing. She hoisted herself on the rocks she was hiding behind and was surprised to find the human, sitting on another rock, staring at the sea, singing a sad song, his slowly filling with tears. Gisla was hypnotized. She couldn't help but be bewitched by the sound of his voice. It was so harsh, yet so calming. It reminded her of the ocean, of Aegir. The song itself could have caused her tears if she was able to cry. It was so sad, so desperate Gisla felt the need to embrace him and live with him forever. She tried to fight this sensation. He was human, she was a mermaid. They were enemies.

The song changed. It was no longer sad. It seemed like a war cry. From his voice, Gisla could sense he was angry. Resentful. It was a war cry. Never had she felt the wish to die on the battlefield so strongly in any human.

She sat on the rocks to be more comfortable. From where she was she could see him much more clearly. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, linen pants and his long brown hair was tied into a thick braid. She could see his strong arms holding a delicate harp and his calloused fingers delicately brushed against the strings. On his arms she noticed for what seemed the first time his mutliple tattoos. He looked so violent, so brutal and yet, his voice and his movements showed nothing but tenderness and delicacy. He was a paradox.

Entranced by his voice she tried to approach him unnoticed. But suddenly her hand met a slippery piece of seaweed and she fell on the sand with a big thumb. Rollo instinctively turned around, ready to fight anyone who might try to attack him. But as soon as his sight fell on Gisla his expression became softer and his mouth widened to a happy smile. He stood up and approached her joyfully.

Gisla took a defensive stance, ready to fight if he dared harm her. But he did none of it. Instead, he lifted her in his arms and made her sit on the rock he was sitting onto a few seconds ago. Once she was on the rock, he sat beside her.

"You'll have to be more careful if you want to kill me. You were not very discrete." Rollo joked.

"You distracted me with you annoying voice." she replied. "Besides, I was not going to kill you. If I was going to you would not have turned around. I am always discrete when I kill filthy humans." she pouted.

"Because you are the best harvester there is?" Rollo said with a grin.

"Because I am skilled in many ways and because I know I am the best." Gisla said with pride.

"Then why did you fail to kill me?"

"Because you are annoying."

"Oh really?" Rollo said one inch from her face.

"Yes. And stop looking at me with those eyes of yours. It makes me want to stab you."

"With a rusty sword? I have to say, you do not choose your weapons in accordance to your needs. I think you would only have broken the sword."

"What do you know about that, human?"

"I am one of the best warriors there is on Midgard. And my name is Rollo." he said with pride.

"I knew that. I just refuse to say your name." Gisla stated coldly.

"Do you hate me that much?" Rollo said, feeling hurt.

"Yes."

"And why is that?" he said almost whispering.

"Because you are a savage who humiliated me on countless occasions."

"Oh, and how so?"

"Well, for starters, you kissed me multiple times, you left me freezing on the shore for an hour waiting for the tide, you helped me like I was a weak fish and you resist my attempts to kill you. That is how you humiliated me." Gisla said with anger.

Rollo stared at her with surprise for a moment and then burst in a delirious laughter. She was so deliciously tempestous. Gisla immediately hissed and shot him a death stare.

"What is there to laugh about?" she asked coldly.

"Forgive me your highness." Rollo said still laughing. "But humiliating you was never my intention. On the contrary, I was so impressed with your bravery and strength that I felt like you could take it as a challenge. I apologize if I ever hurt you." Rollo said tenderly.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Stop what?"

"Apologizing as if I am weak. It humiliates me even more." she said angrily.

"Gisla," Rollo said with a calming voice. "It was never my intention. You are not weak. I can see it in your eyes. I can also see that you are worth much more than you think. You have tremendous potential you need to unleash."

"Is that an invitation to kill you?"

"No. merely an advice." Rollo casually said. "And I can't wait for the day you'll succeed in killing me." he grinned.

"Why do you seek death so much?" Gisla asked puzzled. "I thought humans loved life."

Rollo lowered his eyes. He sighed. "Not all humans I am afraid. I seek death because I don't think there is anything left for me on Midgard. You said my soul was worthless. You were right. I am useless, feckless, hollowed out by failed ambitions and failed loves. I don't think anything good awaits me in the future." he said with anger and bitterness.

"I am always right." Gisla said with pride. "Yet, I thought you would be more arrogant. Men are always arrogant."

"Perhaps." Rollo muttered. "You said you had sisters. Are they all like you?"

"No." Gisla said. "And don't talk about my sisters. You are not allowed to. Don't forget your kind made them suffer as much as I did. Perhaps even more!" she angrily said.

"I am sorry about the pain my kind – as you say – inflicted on your family. I merely wish to know you better."

"Why?" she asked defiant.

"Because I admire you Gisla." Rollo said calmly.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because you are strong, you seem to be bright, and you are a dedicated person. Those are virtues I admire in a woman." Rollo said looking at her. "Now please, tell me about your sisters."

Gisla sighed with annoyance. "Fine." She averted her gaze from Rollo. "My sisters are not like me. They are better than me. More beautiful, calmer, more joyful, with an easier temper. I love them. They were always there for me after our mother's death. They took care of me, of our father and of themselves. I have five sisters. All are different in their own ways but they are alike in the fact that they are brave, dedicated and compassionate. I remember I always wanted to be like them when I was a child. They are the most admirable mermaids I know."

"Who said you are not as good as them? From what you told me of them, they are just like you."

"You don't know me human! How can you say such a thing?" Gisla hissed.

"I would know you better if you stopped being so stubborn and actually talked to me." Rollo said with the same tone. "Can't you see I only want to be your friend?"

"A human, the friend of a mermaid? What a joke!" Gisla laughed. "Don't you ever forget that our kind are enemies! You are my enemy!"

"I don't want to be." Rollo calmly said.

"But I do!" Gisla shouted. "You don't understand how hard it is for me not to li... You are the most unnerving human I ever met!" she said with despair.

Rollo smiled gently at her words. She was so stubborn, so young. He wished he was able to protect her. He wanted to.

"Why did you fall from that rock?" he asked gently.

Gisla turned to him in shock. "I DID NOT... I only fell because you distracted me with your stupid voice and that screech you made. I was actually going to kill you but I slipped on a stupid piece of seaweed."

Rollo chuckled. "Ugly skreech... Is that how you heard my song? I who thought I was a pretty skilled singer. How mistaken I was."

Gisla contented herself by hiding her face behind her hair.

"Can mermaids sing?"

"No." Gisla sighed. This human was so stubborn! Why was he still talking to her? Why didn't he try to kill her? Was it all a trap? Was he playing nice to later stab her in the back and kill her? Gisla was certain he would. All humans were traitors. "Not outside the water." she continued. "I thought you knew that considering the fact that you have heard me sing before."

"Really? When?" Rollo asked surprised.

"When you tried to kill yourself by drowning. And also the last time I tried to kill you. Did you forget?"

"How could I ever forget? It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Rollo said with wonder.

"What? The screech? Why you are even more strange than I thought." Gisla said.

"No." Rollo chuckled. "The song you sang underwater."

"You know it was meant to kill you, right?"

"Yes. That is why I loved it. It was strong, powerful. As powerful as a wave overturning a keel. As powerful as you." he said one inch of her face, his lips grazing hers.

Gisla blushed. Her heart beat like thunder in her chest. All her body was electrified by his eyes. She desperately tried to conceal her feelings but they were so strong she feared she might be overwhelmed. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" she asked to change subject.

Rollo's smile fell and his eyes became distant and melancholic. He sighed. "I told you. There is nothing left for me on Midgard. My brother will be jarl instead of me, my father hates me, the woman I used to love is still in love with my brother, I am poor and my former lover drowned about one year ago saving my brother's sons. I am nothing."

"Then your brother is a better man than you." Gisla scoffed.

Rollo shot her a dark stare. "Don't say that. You can't say this. Not when you don't know his ambitions. Not when you are a mermaid." he said in slight anger and anguish.

"Why?" Gisla asked curious.

"Because his only wish is to kill a mermaid to have his name sung in the Sagas. And because he noticed you swimming not far from the fjord. You are his target Gisla." Rollo said despair in his voice.

"How do I know you are saying the truth? How do I know if you want to discredit him so that you can kill me later without me ever suspecting anything?"

"Do you really believe what you said?" Rollo asked with hurt eyes.

Gisla's eyes widened. She slowly shook her head. His eyes. Again his eyes awoke an attraction in her that she had never felt before. His eyes were so hurt, so sad she felt herself become sad. What kind of man was he to draw so much empathy from her?

"No." she whispered. "But I wish I could."

"I don't want him to kill you. I don't want you to die." Rollo said stroking her hair.

"Then what do you want?" Gisla asked harshly. "Gold? Favors from the gods?"

"As much as gold would greatly improve my life and favors from the gods would be a wonderful gift, I do not want that. I want something else."

"And what is that?" Gisla asked.

Rollo didn't answer. He simply looked at her a mischievous smile on his face. His green eyes burned with affection and desire. He kept staring at her for a few seconds before Gisla averted her gaze, blushing heavily. Why did his eyes have to move her so much? Ran! This man was infuriating.

"You said you were a princess." Rollo said. "Does that mean there are kings underwater?"

"Yes. My father rules a huge part of Ran's territory. But since this sea is not sailed on very much by sailors and other ships, we don't have many souls to harvest and we are poorer than the Skagerrak and Kattegat sea. These are the richest territories."

"Because those parts of Ran territory are frequently used and the most difficult to sail in. Is that right?"

"Yes." Gisla said slightly impressed. "That is exactly right. I didn't know you so smart human."

"You would be surprised, mermaid." Rollo said with a smile.

Gisla returned the smile. "Yet I think there must be a way for us to grow more important than Skagerrak and Kattegat. We have to. I have thought about this for a long time and I realized we need more traffic in our territory. The more people sail in it, the more souls there are to harvest. We are rich in fish and marine life but that merely compensates our output regarding souls."

Rollo looked at her, bewitched. She had a way of talking about her kingdom, about ruling that truly fascinated him. She was so clever, witty and fiesty. She had a strategic mind and ideas that could benefit the greatest good. As if she had spent her life ruling. He loved her. And he most certainly loved her words.

"We need souls to gain Ran's favor. If she favors us, our people will live better and have better status. I want to increase the pride and wealth of my people. It is my duty as their princess to protect and help them."

"You seem to have ruled all your life." he noted with admiration.

"I did. When my father was mourning my mother for so many years, I had to keep the kingdom together on my own. I helped him the best I could, I advised him the best I could, I did my duty as his daughter in the best way that I could."

"And what about your sisters? Did they help?"

"They provided moral support to me. But I mostly did the job by myself. There was a lot of pressure and I did not want that for them when they too were mourning. I had to protect them." Gisla said a gentle smile on her face.

"But weren't you mourning your mother too?"

"Yes. But since she died when I was very young, my grief was perhaps lighter. It was harder for my sisters who knew her for longer than me. I envied them a lot about this. But thanks to the stories they told me about her, I feel like I know her in a way."

"Do you miss her sometimes?"

"Yes. But I know she will forever be with me in a way. I know she loved me."

Rollo looked at her and marveled. She was so young yet so strong. The death of her mother made her mature in such a way that she sounded like she had lived longer than him. He was certain of her strength before but now he discovered a new side of her which strengthened his love for her.

He gently stroked her hair. It was so soft and so long. Rollo loved her hair. "May I?" he asked showing one of her locks.

"What are you going to do?" she asked defiantly.

"I am not going to hurt you if that is what you are asking." Rollo said jokingly. "I just want to braid it. I have never braided a mermaid's hair."

"Do you know many mermaids?" Gisla asked with sass.

"No."

"Then that is why you never have. And besides, I doubt you would be able to braid my hair properly. Your fingers are so fat I doubt it would be refined."

"You insult me Gisla." Rollo said faking offense. "I am the best braider I know and my skills give me many compliments. See my hair? I braid it myself every morning." he said with pride.

"Oh, that explains why it is so ugly."

"Excuse me your highness." Rollo said mockingly. "I didn't know you were not used to human braids. Perhaps the one your servants made for you every day are better. I am only a poor fisherman who has repaired many nets. How could my poor fisherman fingers touch something as delicate and as thin as your hair? I am such a fool."

"Do not mock me human!"

"The princess is not used to being laughed at? Can't you take it?" Rollo said joking.

"Not when it is you who mock me. You are not allowed to!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because it hurts me when you do it!" Gisla said with anger and sadness on her face.

"I am sorry Gisla. It wasn't my intention." Rollo apologized.

"It is never your intention." Gisla harshly said. "Why don't you want to hurt me? Why don't you want to kill me like the rest of your kind? Why are you so nice when I want to kill you?"

"I love your spirit Gisla. That is all. All I want is to experience this spirit more. I want to be your friend." he said.

"Even if it is against common sense? Even if it means betraying your family?"

"I betrayed them once already. I sacrificed everything for them. My lovers, my happiness and my life. I redeemed myself beyond everything possible and yet they keep dragging me in the mud. People in the village hate me, my former friends hate me and I will forever be Ragnar's brother. The forgettable one. Don't you think I deserve something on my own? If I betray them for you, then to me it will be worth it."

He spoke without any shame. Without any hesitation. Gisla felt overwhelmed by such devotion and affection. Would he really be loyal to her? Would he really respect her? It seemed unimaginable to her when she had been denied the respect she deserved for ruling and advising her father. She had never been shown respect. She had never heard someone say they would break every bond they had to their family for her and not for duty. And the first time it happened, it had to be a human saying it.

"So, may I?" he asked again.

Gisla shyly turned away and lifted her hair, revealing her naked breasts. Once she turned her back to Rollo, she said: "You may."

Rollo breathed heavily and smiled. He had always loved braiding hair.

"It has been a while since I braided a woman's hair. Last time was with my little sister before she died." he said.

"You had a sister?" Gisla asked surprised.

"Yes. But she died soon after my mother. A plague." he said sorrow in his voice. "She was kind, compassionate and calm. I loved her. I used to braid her hair every morning. Had she lived she would have made an amazing shieldmaiden. I am convinced of this. My niece, Gyda, reminds me of her sometimes." he said as he began to braid her hair.

"Did you love your mother too?" Gisla asked.

Rollo's face became gloomy. "I did. I admired her. I wanted her to be proud of me, but she always chose Ragnar over me. He was my parents' favorite. I don't think they ever loved me."

"Why?"

"Because Ragnar is everything I cannot be. He is a leader, a father, a husband, a successful warrior admired and loved by the people and he is to be a jarl. His exploits are so amazing and so important he is famous already across all of Norway. I may be the first born, but I know I wasn't wanted. Ragnar was desired. Not me."

"How do you know that?"

"My father kept telling me this after my mother died. I think I remind him of her. I have her eyes." Rollo said with a gentle smile on his face. "I hope one day my father will acknowledge me and my worth, if I have any."

Gisla stayed silent. Rollo stopped talking but she instinctively knew what expression he had. She could feel it in his voice. He was sad, bitter and angry. No matter how she hated this human, she could sympathize with him and his story. She too thought her father did not love her. She too thought he was not proud of her. She too wanted him to be proud of her.

She let him braid her hair for one hour in silence only broken by the sound of the waves kissing the shore. After he was done, she looked at his work with marvel. It was so delicate and yet so strong, just like him. It was as if he put a part of him in her hair. She did not wish to say it to herself, but she greatly enjoyed having him with her.

"Now your hair will no longer be entangled by the streams." he said with a smile.

"Thank you human." Gisla said before diving into the sea.

Rollo smiled. For the first time since he knew Gisla, he felt like their relationship had progressed. And for once, he was happy.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this fluffy chapter xD. I thank you all for all your feedback on the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me.**

 **Comments and reviews are more than welcome ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: Axe and Arm ring

Gisla kept the braids. She couldn't help but find them beautiful. Despite the fact that is was the human who did them, she couldn't help but stare at them for hours and see her reflection on the water and find herself beautiful beyond anything she could imagine. Even though the braids were delicate, it gave her face a fierce appearance. She was even more fearsome than Ran. All in the way she looked tended to make people step away from her path respectfully and out of fear. She suspected the human did it on purpose.

While she admired her reflection she thought of him. Strangely, her fascination with him increased to the point it was nearly impossible for her not to look at him. Sure he was a brute and a savage and he certainly would not hesitate to kill her one day or another, but he proved himself as being as delicate as a little wave kissing the shore of a peaceful beach. The man was full of contrasts and surprises.

Gisla thought about the way he pledged loyalty to her. She was too taken aback at the moment to even realize how he looked at her. Now she remembered. He looked at her like someone would look at a Valkyrie. She did not know why he looked at her that way. Perhaps, she thought, he would use her one way or another to gain fame and beat his brother. Gisla knew from experience how strong the bonds between siblings were.

Or perhaps – and she was terrified to admit it – he truly admired and loved her. Perhaps he had become mad with love when he drowned. Perhaps his feelings for her were stronger than anything a mermaid could ever feel. Gisla immediately expelled this thought from her mind. It was wrong. She had to convince herself it was untrue. It was wrong for her to imagine such things. It was being arrogant. A thing she certainly wasn't. She was proud, for sure. But more than anything she was proud of her people and of her family. Her pride was not for herself, but for the one she loved.

Her thoughts always came back to the human. "Rollo." she whispered as if a spell.

Saying his name immediately made him more real. It was the first time she knew a human she wanted to kill's name. She had never asked the name of the others. She only saw them as enemies to drown and souls to give to Ran. She only saw them as a duty, as less real than her. She had never thought they might have a name. They were nothing to her.

But Rollo. Oh, Rollo! That man was different. From his eyes, his many scars, his tattoos, his hair and most importantly the way he looked at her, all of his man seemed different to Gisla. He had not been afraid of her. He had not been afraid of death by drowning. He even sought it many times. He had looked at her with admiration and respect. He had kissed her without any fear or shame. He had been straightforward. Something Gisla had rarely witnessed among merpeople. He had been honest and kind. His eyes were the color of the North sea, her home. It was as if he was kind enough to make her feel like she was there. It was as if there was a part of Aegir in him. As if he had been cursed by the sea.

Gisla bit her lips. No. She couldn't. She mustn't think about him in that way. He was her enemy. He was everything she fought against. His people killed her people. It would be an insult to her and to them to even appreciate his presence, how pleasant it might be. She had to repress her feelings. She had to do it for her people. She owed it to them.

Without thinking, she started to hum the song he sang on the beach when he braided her hair. But when she realized it she immediately stopped and gave an angry growl.

"Stupid human!" she muttered. "He got this stuck in my head, the savage!"

Suddenly, the sun rose in the sky, illuminating the pool Gisla was laying in. Dawn. The sign that indicated the beginning of the day for humans. She sighed and dove below the surface for her usual hunt. Perhaps this time the human would be kind enough to die. Who knew?

* * *

Rollo was soon out of seashells to eat and out of meat. He went hunting as much as he could but he always ended up with only a rabbit or two. It wasn't enough for him to regain the strength he lost with the loss of Siggy. He had to be stronger to impress the gods. He had to hunt something that would grant him the favor of surviving a battle.

After his last talk with Gisla, he had spotted a few dolphins near the shore. He had studied them, deciding which one he would hunt. He had no need to kill them all. One would be enough for a whole month. He could even sell the bones to a jewelry maker for him to make tools, combs and even hair pick.

But since he had no boat, Rollo had to improvise. He started building a raft at dawn, having prepared his weapons the day before. It was hard. He was no boatbuilder and he doubted it would be sturdy enough to hold him out on the water.

"I will sink at the first wave." he grunted.

Once the poor excuse of a boat finished, he smiled to his wolf who immediately left and went into the forest to hunt something for them both. Rollo looked at him going away. He loved his wolf. He had been his only emotional support this past year.

Rollo carefully walked on the big stones below his house leading to the beach. He did not wish to damage his already fragile craft. He calmly breathed once he arrived on the sand. He let the wind caress his hair and refresh his skin. He embraced the sunlight; and was warmed by it. All was calm. The water was steady and the sky clear. Nothing, except a stubborn mermaid, would come in his way.

Rollo removed his shirt and raised his linen pants. He rolled up the bottom of it and walked into the water.

It was cold and made him shiver. The cold woke him completely and moved by determination, he marched into the open sea. Once the water reached his waist, he lifted himself onto the raft and began to paddle with a plank of one of his previous boats. The dolphins much farther up the shore. If he recalled correctly they were swimming up north, where the sea was colder and the mountains higher.

He rowed for an hour before he finally saw them. He had to pick one. One not too young, nor too old. One that could be killed without consequences. Finally he saw one. A big male at the bottom of the shoal. He readied his fish spear still looking at the animal and tied his raft to his ankle to not lose it. Then, when he was ready, he dove into the water.

He was a fast swimmer. He quickly reached them despite his floating burden and started to watch them before he acted. Once he was certain of the tactic to adopt, he began to drive the dolphin to the shore. It would be much easier to kill it there. He waved his axe and fish spear to it and the animal, scared, swam away from the rest of the group. Rollo smiled. It was working. He waved again and it began to swim to the shore, just as Rollo planned. They kept playing the game for a few more minutes and the dolphin was almost at the place Rollo wanted to kill it when he suddenly felt a change in the water.

The sensation was familiar to him. Much too familiar. It was as if the sea had warmed around him. It was the same sensation he felt when Gisla was near him. He looked around and saw her, her eyes burning with fury and anger. She swam to him with an rage he had never seen before. She looked at him and then at his prey. Rollo immediately understood. She was going to prevent him from killing it. And perhaps she would kill him too.

His reaction was instinctive, he waved his axe at the dolphin more violently for it to go to the shore and swam faster. Faster than he had ever swum. At last, his feet could feel the ground beneath them, but it was too late. Gisla opened her mouth and began to sing, calling waves and streams to expel Rollo out of the water. He heard her calling him a savage and the next thing he knew he was crashing onto the beach with a loud noise. He straightened up and he could see his prey, the animal that could have brought him strength and money disappearing into the waves. He ran into the water to catch it back but he was instantly slapped by the end of Gisla's tail.

Never had he suffered such a blow. Not even in battle. Exhilarated by the same passion that consumed him in battle, he wrestled with the mermaid and finally managed to grip her arms and pull her out of the water. He was panting with the effort.

"How dare you, you beast? You monster!" she shouted.

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?" he shouted back. "That dolphin was supposed to be my supply of food for a month! Do you have any idea of how hungry I am?" he continued louder. "I... I..." he said in a weak voice. "... need this." he said collapsing on the sand.

Gisla's heart sank. She rushed to him and laid him on the shore. He was bleeding abundantly. His axe had fallen on his chest and cut him deeply enough for him to lose a large amount of blood.

Gisla was hesitant. She could leave him here and go. She could even drown him and bring his soul to Ran. That was the wisest option. But what glory would his death be? He was already weak. No. Gisla wanted him at his full strength and ferocity. That is how she wanted to drown him. She ripped his pants and tied it around his wound so tight that it made him groan. She smiled, happy for the pain she inflicted on him.

"I thought you wanted to kill me." Rollo said in a weak voice.

"Not like this." Gisla said, to her own surprise, in a voice broken by fear and sorrow.

"Are you crying?" Rollo asked gently touching her eyes.

"Idiot! Mermaids can't cry!"

"That must be painful then, for you not to be able to express your sadness." he said with compassion.

"It is." she murmured.

"I am happy you kept them."

"What?"

"The braids. It makes me happy." he said with a gentle smile. "It makes you fiercer. Fearsome even."

"I will undo them as soon as I can." she hissed.

"I know you will." he said in a weak voice. "But that will give me another occasion to braid your hair again." he said sitting up with effort. "You have such a nice hair."

"Flattery won't excuse what you just tried to do!"

"I had to. It is the time for raids and we will set sail soon. I had to hunt it to feed myself. To gain strength."

"Strength to do what? Kill people? You are a murderer!"

"A killer perhaps. But not a murderer. I only kill in battle. Besides, all the men I kill at sea can be yours if you desire so."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that it is your duty to harvest souls for Ran and it is my duty to kill people in battle for my Jarl. I swore it on this arm ring." he said showing his wrist to her.

"What arm ring? There is nothing around your wrist human!" Gisla said annoyed.

"What?" Rollo exclaimed panicked. "It must have fallen into the sea. This is terrible! I swear all my oaths on it! That arm ring is the most precious thing I have! I have to get it back! I have to... urgh." he said bending in pain.

He was about to stand up, his hands holding tight on his wound when Gisla said, "Stay here! I will get it for you. I may hate you, but I will always respect loyalty."

"Would you really do that for me? You don't have to, you know."

"How are you supposed to be a traitor to your people if I don't get it for you?" she said, her eyes glowing with disdain before diving into the sea.

Rollo smiled, but then it faded. A traitor. That was all he would ever be. Even Gisla saw him that way. He looked at the sea with melancholy. He wished for her to see him as he was. He wished it with such an intensity he felt he never really wished anything as strongly. Not even fame. He wished she would love him as he loved her. He wished she would see how much he could be loyal to her. How strong his desire for this was. He laid back on the sand, his hands on his eyes, hiding the tears forming at the bottom of his eyelids.

She came back a few minutes later, holding the arm ring a victorious expression on her face. She called a gentle wave to push her onto the shore, near Rollo.

"There!" she said handing it to him.

"Thank you." Rollo said in a sigh. He grabbed the ring and put it back on his wrist.

"What happened? Why are you so sad suddenly?" she asked without delicacy.

"It is nothing." he harshly said. "Thanks again mermaid. But perhaps it is better for us not to meet again. I don't want to starve eternally." he said standing up.

"What? Is that all the gratitude you show me? I who saved your life on many occasions? I who patched your wounds?" she asked in anger.

Rollo gave a cold bitter chuckle. "Saved me? You want to kill me Gisla! To you I will forever be nothing more than a monster! A beast! You should have let me die! It would have been better for both of us!"

"Is that so." Gisla said with an unusual sadness in her voice. "Then yes! I should have! Next time human, you won't be as lucky as you were today!"

"Fine!" Rollo yelled.

He left the beach with angry steps to his home, still bleeding heavily. It was a surprise to Gisla that he did not collapse on the ground due to the blood he was losing. She looked at him walk away with what seemed like regret and when he disappeared from her sight, she dove back into the sea.

* * *

Rollo stayed in bed for the whole afternoon. Fortunately for him, his wolf had caught several hares for the both of them. Rollo cooked them with fine herbs and mushrooms and ate them as soon as he could. He had to gain strength to survive the wound his own axe did to him. What a disgrace for a warrior to have been wounded by his own weapon! Rollo cursed himself and his foolishness. He was so enamored with the mermaid he forgot everything around him. What good fortune she would not be on the battlefield. Otherwise he would gain Valhalla as soon as he stepped onto the battlefield.

Rollo slowly recovered and spent a night riddled with many dreams and nightmares. There was the usual one, with Ran. And there was another one in which Gisla looked at him with affection and gently caressed his muscles and his tattoos. Usually the second one preceded the first. This night was no exception. Yet, he managed to get some rest and when he woke up the next day, it was as if he never had a wound.

But this feeling did not last. As soon as he walked into the forest to go to the village, the pain started to come back. He gripped his chest the whole way to the village, cursing himself for his lack of judgment. If Aslaug had been with him, she would have told him to rest for one more day. He hoped she would be kind enough to give him plants and medicine. He did not want to be a burden for his brother during the next raid. He wanted to be at the peak of his health and strength to impress the gods.

After one hour of suffering he finally arrived in the village. It did not take him much time to find Ragnar. He was by the harbor with Aslaug, Lagertha, Floki, Torstein and the rest of the villagers. He noticed his father and his brother were sitting not too far away. He also saw Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk playing by the water and Gyda looking at them with Ivar in her arms. She was holding his hand and played with it as to teach him how to use it. He came to stand beside Lagertha and smiled gently to her.

"Rollo. What a pleasure to meet you. You were going to miss the show." she said.

"What show?"

"Floki showing Ragnar his new boats. The boats that will lead us to victory." she fiercely said looking at the fleet of brand new ships Floki had made.

"Are your shieldmaidens ready?" he asked her.

"Of course they are. I personally trained them. They are more ready than ever. This time, our enemies will bow to us as soon as we set anchor." Lagertha said with pride.

"You will be even more famous Lagertha." Rollo said with affection.

The shieldmaiden didn't answer. She simply smiled and looked at Ragnar with the same love in her eyes Rollo once had toward her. Rollo had always admired her. He still did. He cared about her. Perhaps he still would have loved her most ardently if it wasn't for Gisla, the bewitching mermaid. Lagertha directed her eyes to her daughter and son and gave a smile full of pride and affection. It was clear she held her children dear to her heart. Rollo wondered if he ever would get to have children of his own.

He grunted suddenly. He put his hand on his wound and was surprised to notice it had started bleeding again. Rollo sighed.

"Rollo what happened?" Lagertha asked putting her hands on his wound with slight fear.

"Nothing." he lied. "Just a small cut."

"Small? Rollo, you are bleeding!"

"It's nothing really Lagertha. Thank you for your concern."

"Please Rollo. Do not lie to me. Not you. Let's go find Aslaug. I am sure she can help you. She is the best Volva there is after all."

Rollo chuckled. When he was young he would have given anything for Lagertha to care about him, and now that it was the case, he was in love with another. How mischievous the gods were! Lagertha took him by his shoulders and Rollo bent his back out of pain. He walked with great effort, grunting and cursing.

"Aslaug." Lagertha called. "Rollo needs your help!"

Aslaug immediately turned around and noticed his bleeding. She left Ragnar's side, who was too busy congratulating Floki to pay attention to his own wife, and quickly walked to Rollo. She gasped when she saw the wound but her surprise only lasted less than a second. She gave a look to Lagertha, asking her to press her hands on his wound, which the shieldmaiden did. Then, she swiftly walked to her house and brought back some plants and medicine. She quickly removed Rollo's shirt and grunted.

"This is infected. You should have called me earlier Rollo. I would have healed you."

"No. No it is fine. It is just a cut. I can take it."

"Lagertha, hold him tight please." she said as she laid him on the ground far enough of the crowd not to be disturbed.

Lagertha complied and Aslaug lit a fire. It took it a few minutes to take and in the meantime, Aslaug cleaned Rollo's wound. Once the fire well taken, she readied a sizzling knife.

"This is going to hurt." she warned him with worry.

"Just do it." Rollo said.

Aslaug pressed the blade on his wound. Rollo had to bite his tongue not to scream. Then, when the wound was disinfected, she applied a cream and some plants on it and bandaged it with a fresh cloth.

"There!" she said. "Now you have to rest for a while. Thank you Lagertha. You were of a great help." she thanked her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Aslaug." she said giving her a gentle smile. "Can you stand?" she asked Rollo.

"Yes. Thank you. Both of you." Rollo said.

Once on his feet, he saw Ragnar coming toward them. Floki was still entertaining the crowd with his boats joyfully and Helga looked at him with love. He saw Gyda's curious eyes to him, but she did not move to them. She kept staring for a while but turned her head back to her brothers when Lagertha gave her a look that meant 'It's alright'. Rollo noticed his father standing up and heading to where he was.

"What is going on here?" Ragnar asked coldly.

"Nothing." Aslaug said. "Rollo was hurt and I had to heal him."

"I was not asking you." Ragnar harshly said to Aslaug. "I was asking you." he said to Rollo.

Lagertha clutched her fists trying not to punch Ragnar. How dare he talk like that to Aslaug? The very woman he chose instead of her! She did not leave him for him to treat her this way. He chose her so he at least owed it to her to treat his new wife well. Especially since Aslaug was the one who gave him the sons he had desired for many years. She would not suffer her pride to be hurt by it. She was about to stand up against him when she was interrupted, her words lost in her throat.

"What happened here?" Sigvar asked reaching the spot Ragnar was standing on.

"I cut myself. Aslaug and Lagertha healed me." Rollo sighed.

"Oh, and may we know how?" Sigvar asked with disdain.

"I cut myself with my axe." Rollo admitted. "It fell on my chest father."

"You cut yourself with your own weapon and then you were healed by women! And you still dare to call yourself my son? You are a disgrace Rollo! An insult to your family!" Sigvar said disgust in his voice. "I'll see you later, son." he said to Ragnar, his hand on his shoulder.

Rollo watched him walk away, his eyes burning with anger and resentment. He was at the verge of crying. Why did he have to be wounded in front of his father? What a shame it was! Yet, Ragnar smiled warmly to him and pat his arm with affection.

"So I hope you will be well for the next raid brother! I need you at the top of your strength to win our battles. I just hope you still know how to fight after all this time."

"I do, brother." Rollo said. "But perhaps I am rusty. I think I will need training to get in shape."

Ragnar nodded.

"I think I should go. I only came here to admire the boats and see Aslaug to ask her to heal me. Now that my goal is fulfilled I can leave."

"Don't you want to stay and enjoy the feast?" Lagertha asked.

"Thank you Lagertha. But clearly I am not welcome here." he said looking at his father.

"Then we will see you soon." she said.

"I hope so. Thank you again Aslaug. I am happy you healed me."

Aslaug nodded to him and smiled warmly. She put out the fire with water and cleaned the tools she used to patch Rollo's wound.

"Tell Floki his boats are amazing. I am sure they will carry Ragnar to the end of Midgard." Rollo said warmly.

"He will be pleased then." Aslaug said.

Rollo smiled then left the group. He gave a last look full of tenderness and melancholy to his niece and nephew still playing with each other by the water and sighed with content. He was glad he even saw them. Thanks to them, this day was not as terrible as it could have been.

On his way out of the village he crossed Torstein's path. He had his arm around the shoulders of two women.

"Hey, where are you going Rollo? You're going to miss the feast."

"I am just tired. I have been wounded and Aslaug said I had to rest."

"I hope you'll recover by the time we set sail. I could use a training session." Torstein said smiling.

"Me too. Perhaps you could come to my house one day and we would train. What do you think?"

"I think this is a great idea. But for now, I want to enjoy the feast to its fullest." he said giggling and looking at the women in his arms.

Rollo chuckled and waved his hand at him as a goodbye. With a last stare to the village, he walked into the forest back to his home and solitude.

* * *

 **The insults are back! But this time it is Rollo who is offended hahahaha! Oh and guess what? Lagertha and Aslaug gets along well because they take responsibility for their choices and because in their culture a man can have several wives and they accept it. Also, since I ship them I chose not to go in the same direction than 4b, so suck it Hirst!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter ^^ Comments and reviews are most welcome ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Ragnar's ascention to power

Rollo was recovering rather well. His wolf had been of a great help with hunting and he felt he regained his former strength. He even felt he could become stronger than before. He wanted to. He was impatient to feel the fury and violence of the battlefield again. He had so much to unleash. Every day he waited for the occasion that would grant him freedom from his resentment, anger and sadness through punching and slaying opponents.

During his day of recovery Rollo prepared his mail coat and his helmet, fixing the holes, polishing, just as he would do with a fish net. He fixed his shield, and sharpened his sword and his axe. He swore never to use his axe before going into battle again because of his wound. While he did so, his thoughts, as always were focused on Gisla. His mermaid.

He wondered where she was, if she was well, if he would meet her again and if she was mad at him. He cursed himself for having yelled at her. He should have been more patient. After all, she was much younger than he was. But how was he supposed to stand still while she insulted him and reminded him of how much of a traitor he was? She had a point though, he thought. After everything he had done, why shouldn't she call him a traitor. That was who he was after all. A traitor to his people. He betrayed them on countless occasions. Would he eventually betray her too? Would he be dishonorable enough to break his promise to her? No, he thought. He would never do that. He did not know why but his affection for her forced him to respect his promise. He did not want to be Rollo the traitor anymore. He wanted to be Rollo. Simply Rollo. If he knew something about himself, it was that he was loyal to the women he loved. He owed it to them.

His day of solitude did not last long. Soon an unfortunate event led him to come back to the village. Jarl Haakon was dead and everyone was invited to his funeral. Even him, the traitor.

Consequently, he headed to the village as soon as he was warned of it. He arrived right on time for the beginning of the feast. He immediately headed to the great hall where he knew Ragnar would be and where there would be a lot of mead to drink. When he entered it he saw Ragnar, sitting in place of their late uncle, Aslaug by his side, Hvitserk and Ivar on her lap. Gyda, Bjorn and Ubbe were playing hide and seek in the great hall, untouched by the grief many felt.

He saw Gyda come to Aslaug from time to time and make faces to her little brothers, playing with them and teaching them words. Lagertha was sitting next to them, a little bit lower than Aslaug. Her face bore a proud smile and she was wearing her finest apron to which she had tied a sword. Rollo saw some of her slaves and servants behind her as well, and a few shieldmaiden watching over her. She was looking at her son with affection and he saw Gyda come to embrace and hug her mother tight. Lagertha stroke her hair and whispered some words that made the young maiden smile. Lagertha called Bjorn and kissed his forehead making him blush and make a face. Rollo chuckled silently. Apparently, his nephew did not appreciate to be reminded that he was still a boy.

Rollo gently greeted her and she smiled back and waved at him. Rollo stood in the line of the people who came to congratulate the new Jarl and pay their condolences. When he did so, he spotted his father, not far from his favorite son, watching him with distrust. Rollo held his gaze with anger until he averted his eyes. While he was waiting his thoughts came back to Gisla. Picturing her hair and her eyes were the only things that prevented him from becoming mad with anger and jealousy. She was his. She was his secret. A thing no one, not even Ragnar would ever possess. He knew for sure that she would kill Ragnar as soon as she would cross his path. In fact, he knew for sure she would kill any human in this room and claim duty as her excuse. She was his fierce mermaid. His Valkyrie from the sea.

He gently twisted the arm ring around his wrist and grinned. He should apologize, he thought. Perhaps he overreacted by yelling at her. He did not wish for his relationship – as chaotic it was – with Gisla to end. In truth, he wanted it to blossom as surprisingly as a flower blossoming in Winter. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to appreciate his presence just as he enjoyed hers. He was sure she stayed here. He talked enough with her to know she was the most stubborn of all and would not leave until she had proven her point to him and drowned him – not that he cared much. Rollo thanked Ran for her temper. Yet he was disappointed that for every step he made toward her, she made two steps backward. It was as if their relationship would never progress. As if they were tangled in a game without end.

He reached his brother soon enough. He immediately gave his best smile and hugged Ragnar.

"Little brother!" he said warmly.

"Rollo. I am happy to see that you are well again." Ragnar said. "I suppose this means I can count you for the next raid?"

"Of course you can." Rollo said. "Aslaug's healing was of a great help." he smiled to her.

Aslaug returned the smile. She sipped her mead from her pint and looked down for a second, preoccupied by what seemed like an important matter. Helga came to sit beside her and she took Ivar on her lap, smiling to her friend. Aslaug handed her a cup of mead and Helga gladly accepted it. Ragnar looked at Aslaug without any warmth and turned back to Rollo.

"I came to pledge loyalty to you and your family Ragnar. I also want to congratulate you for your good fortune." Rollo said.

"Well, well, well. And who said we can trust you Rollo?" Floki said coming behind Ragnar. "You betrayed your brother once. What's to say you won't do it again?"

"Floki." Ragnar rebuked him calmly.

"No Ragnar! He cannot be trusted. Have you already forgotten what he did to you? To us? Have you forgotten how he killed Arne and Leif? The snake changes skin, but it stays the same." he said with hatred.

Helga was about to speak but one look at Floki kept her from doing so. She just shot him a warning look he did not pay attention to.

"I paid for my follies Floki." Rollo said bitterly. "I redeemed myself with the gods. Did I not prove I could be trusted? Ask Aslaug and Helga if you want! They'll tell you how I protected them when you were away, raiding with Ragnar and all the men."

"Then why did they take Siggy from you if not to punish you?" Floki hissed.

Rollo's face darkened and his eyes became dark with anger. He clutched his fists, ready to fight. He gave a menacing growl and was about to roar.

"Do not talk about her." he menaced him.

"Why? Is it too much pain to bear for Rollo the warrior? Are you going to drown your sorrows in alcohol? Isn't that what you always do?" Floki said mockingly.

Rollo's muscles flexed, ready to attack the fool who dared insult him. But Aslaug came beside Rollo and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Lagertha stood up and did likewise. Gyda stepped behind her mother and gave Rollo a curious stare, as if she waited for his answer. Ubbe came to find Bjorn to play again and Aslaug hushed Hvitserk to play with his brothers.

"This is enough Floki." she said once rid of her son.

"I agree. Rollo has proven more than once he can be trusted. After all, didn't he save your life on the battlefield two years ago? Didn't he saved Helga when raiders attacked the village in our absence?" Lagertha said fiercely.

"A mere compensation for what he did to Arne." Floki said anger and hatred filling his voice.

"I paid the heavy price for this Floki. Don't you forget it." Rollo growled.

"I shall never forget it! We were better off without you Rollo. Even Siggy was happier." Floki hissed.

"Floki!" Helga rebuked harshly him coming beside him.

"What? Don't you agree Helga?" Floki said.

"Helga is right Floki. That is enough." Ragnar said. "I am your Jarl now and, as such, I decided, as such, that I will forgive Rollo for everything he has ever done."

"But the people shall never forgive him for he is nothing more than a traitor."

This sentence was followed by Rollo punching Floki. The sound of cracking bones joined it. Floki fell to the floor; holding his bleeding nose with his hand. Rollo looked at him with fury and madness in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and his hand was shaking with anger. Floki shot him a death glare. Helga quickly handed Ivar to a servant and bent to Floki to tend his wound. She shot Rollo a disappointed look and turned back to her betrothed. After a second, Rollo realized what he had done and suddenly his face changed. All he felt was was regret now.

"How dare you ruin your brother's feast?" Sigvar said coming behind the group. "Don't you think you have covered yourself with enough shame?"

"Father." Ragnar said. "Rollo was in the right. Floki insulted him. He questionned his honor." he finished with a sad stare at Rollo.

"Stop trying to find him excuses Ragnar!" Sigvar said.

"I do not need my brother to find excuses for me, father. I fully acknowledge what I have done. And I am sorry I came here to remind all of you that I still live and breathe!" Rollo said bitter.

"Do not call me your father! You are not my son! My sons succeed! My sons rule! My sons are famous and are victorious in every battle they fight in! My sons are not cowards who bow before their little brothers out of weakness!"

"Is that what I am to you? Is love considered as weakness to you?"

"Do not talk to me about love! Not when you betrayed your own brother! Not when you shamed your family with your failures!" Sigvar spat with hatred.

Rollo contented himself by shooting him with a dark stare. Then he turned to Ragnar and his face lightened.

"I bid you all my congratulations again Jarl Ragnar. Now if you'll excuse me I am thirsty." he politely said.

"Rollo." Ragnar began with a soft tone.

"No. No it is fine Ragnar. I am happy for you." he said smiling. "And perhaps a little bit jealous too." he added mischievously.

He left and went to sit to the other side of the room under the sad sight of Ragnar and his family. Floki was still shooting a death stare while Aslaug and Lagertha looked at each other, pained by what just happened.

Fortunately for him, Rollo was sitting next to the supply of alcohol and he began to drown his bitterness in mead. One hour went by when he drank much more than he should have, but far less than before. He watched the people coming to congratulate their new Jarl and offer him gifts. When everyone had finished Ragnar finally could go around the longhouse and chat with his friends. Lagertha noticed Rollo and headed toward him, leaving her shieldmaidens and kissing Gyda's forehead as to bid a good night to her.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier." she said as she sat beside him.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for." Rollo sighed.

"Did you recover?" she asked.

"A bit yes. Torstein and I planned a training session. You are welcome to join us."

"I would accept this with pleasure, but I have business to take care of. Some of my farmers need my help and I have to watch over the training of my shieldmaidens."

"Oh yes, that's right." Rollo said, suddenly recalling Lagertha's high rank. "I almost forgot. You are someone important now. I think I should thank you for the Hreppr. After all, you are one of the biggest contributors for this."

"I am. And you are welcome."

"It was amazing how you killed your husband and took his place. I bet the scalds will sing of this story for centuries."

"The son of a bitch deserved it. I only defended myself."

"Do you plan on marrying again?"

"Yes. Perhaps." Lagertha said while wondering.

"Then I hope your husband will be better to you than your previous one. Because otherwise, you would have to kill a husband again." Rollo said chuckling.

"I know he will never be as bad as my second husband." she said smiling.

"Are you still in love with him," Rollo asked after a few seconds.

"Who?"

"Ragnar. Do you still love him?"

"I guess. But because of his behavior with Aslaug, I cannot love him as much as before. I cannot forgive him for choosing her instead of me and then treating her like shit. My pride is hurt by it."

"I understand." Rollo sighed. "I think Aslaug like you. I think she admires you."

"And I admire her. She is a wonderful mother, a Volva who helps the people she rules. She is a competent healer and possesses skills I will never have. If Ragnar ever opens his eyes, he will see what a wonderful wife she is." she said smiling.

"Don't you still resent her?"

"No. After all, she takes care of my son and daughter so well when I am in battle that I find it difficult to resent her for Ragnar's own follies. He is the guilty one. Not her. And besides, it was I who divorced; I who left. It was my choice. Mine." she said fiercely. "Furthermore, she gave my son and daughter many brothers to play with and love. Gyda seems to very happy when she is with them. I am thankful for this." she said as she smiled.

There were a few minutes of silence before Lagertha started to talk again.

"I noticed you are much happier these days Rollo. You drink less and your muscles have sharpened. Is there a reason for this?"

"Perhaps I finally accepted Siggy's unfair death. Perhaps I am not grieving anymore." Rollo said.

But deep inside, he couldn't help but think Gisla was the cause of it. Gisla who gave him a new purpose. Gisla and her fierce eyes. Gisla and her stubbornness. Gisla the challenge. He twisted his arm ring without thinking. What was she doing now? Was she still planning to kill him? Was she fine? Had she been caught? Was she thinking of new ways to insult him? He could not help but think of how much better things would be if she was human. He would introduce her to his family with pride, he would cover her body with kisses, he would sing songs about her unusual beauty, he would keep bragging about how dedicated she was, of how strong she was. Had he been Jarl, she would have made a wonderful wife.

But he was not Jarl and she was a mermaid. They were natural enemies and bragging about her would surely grant him his family's hatred and anger. Perhaps this time he would be banished for good. Rollo loved his brother and nephews too much to let that happen. And he loved Gisla too much to let her existence be known. He knew she would be killed if he did so.

"I am sorry." Lagertha said.

"What?" Rollo said snapping out of his thoughts.

"For Siggy's death. I am sorry. After all, she died to save my son. I am in debt you in a way."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was her choice. If only I treated her better. Then I would feel less guilty." he said with sadness in his voice.

Lagertha gently patted his shoulder and then turned to Aslaug coming to them with a goblet of wine in her hand. She smiled at Lagertha and sat beside Rollo.

"I put the boys and Gyda to bed. They were exhausted." she said.

"Good. Why is Ragnar so cold with you today?" Lagertha asked.

"You mean, more than usual?" Aslaug sighed. "I do not know. It must have something to do with a prophecy I told him this morning."

"What prophecy?" Rollo asked.

"Well, I predicted that a wolf would come to strike him by the sea. And since then he has been angry at me. But I only spoke what the gods told me."

"A wolf coming by the sea? Do the gods ever speak in clear terms?" Lagertha asked.

"I do not know. If they do then, they do not to me." Aslaug said.

"The wolf could be Fenrir. Perhaps Ragnarok is coming." Rollo casually said.

"Do not talk about Ragnarok. Not here. Not on this occasion." Aslaug said in fear.

"Very well." Rollo sighed. "Why do you have that bruise on your face?" he asked pointing to her cheek.

Aslaug immediately hid it with her hand. "It is nothing." she said in fear.

"Do not lie to us Aslaug." Lagertha said. "Was it Ragnar who did this to you?"

"You know very well that it was." Aslaug said with fire in her eyes.

"I am sorry." Lagertha said.

"Don't be. It is he who should be sorry." Aslaug said.

"Why did he do that to you?" Rollo asked.

"Because of the prophecy. I guess he did not like it very much."

"Ragnar should treat you better." Lagertha said.

"I agree." Rollo added.

Aslaug gulped her wine and gently rubbed her thumb over her big belly holding her soon-to-be-born child. Rollo looked at Ragnar with resentment. He was joyfully chatting with Floki and Torstein, with Sigvar by his side. Rollo was angry at him. He was angry at the gods. Why should Ragnar have everything and still treat his wives like shit? Why did the gods allow that? All this unfairness made him want to set the house on fire.

"Do we know how Haakon died?" Lagertha asked. "Last time I saw him; he was doing well."

"I don't know." Aslaug hastily said.

"It is rather convenient since it will be Ragnar leading the next raid." Rollo noted.

Aslaug did not answer. She gulped her wine and looked at Ragnar and his father with a mix of fear, disgust and hatred.

The rest of the funeral happened without any incidents. Rollo drank – perhaps - more than he should have and soon came the time to burn the body of the previous Jarl on a small funerary boat. A few slaves agreed to be burned with him and once filled with alcohol and finished with their last requests, Aslaug, the Volva and sorceress, slit their throats and carefully put them on the ship.

Ragnar and Sigvar lit their arrows and shot them at the boat. All the people stood in silence, looking at Jarl Haakon's last ship burning with him on board. The silence was only broken with the songs the scalds sang, telling of his exploits to the gods and how valuable his soul was.

Ragnar's children did not weep him much. They barely even knew him, so little were the chance of them mourning a man they did not grew to love. Only Gyda, the most sensible of Ragnar's children, wept. Lagertha gently put an arm around her and kissed her forehead to bring her comfort. Not at all moved as much as their sister, Ubbe and Bjorn were playing joyfully with wooden sticks, probably mimicking the exploits of famous heroes, dreaming of a glorious fate and fame.

When it was over, people slowly went back to feasting and so did Rollo. The feast lasted three days and Rollo stayed in the village for the whole time, drinking, fighting and enjoying his nephews' presence. He played with them for a long time and never had he laughed so much. But soon enough, he grew tired of the people and of the stares they gave him and bid his farewell to his family and went back to his home and to the sea.

* * *

One day after the feast and the funeral, Torstein came to Rollo's house to train as they had planned. Rollo was thrilled to train again. He was happy to feel the same excitement he usually felt on the battlefield. He led Torstein to a deserted and large and deserted beach where the tide would not reach them. He grabbed his shield and his blunt sword, removed his shirt and readied himself to fight. Torstein kept his short sleeved shirt and did likewise.

Rollo was the first to attack. Torstein diverted his blows with his shield. At first Rollo's fighting was uncertain and clumsy, but the more he fought, the better he became. He finally had got his old reflexes back and began to fight harder. Torstein had more and more trouble defending himself from the strong blows of his opponent. Rollo grunted and growled like a wolf. His face became more and more serious, his movements more brutal, his appearance more feral and one could have mistaken him for a beast in such a state.

After one hour or more of intense training, Torstein fell on the sand, exhausted. Rollo panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"And you said you would be rusty!" Torstein ironized. "Never have I experienced such blows!"

"It is because you are a good training companion, Torstein." Rollo chuckled. "The blows are only worthy of such a skilled adversary."

"Fine. But I am not as strong as Ragnar or Floki. My only skill is archery."

"And that is more than enough, trust me. Without you most of our raids would have failed."

"Don't flatter me like a girl." Torstein laughed. "Otherwise I will think you are trying to seduce me."

Rollo laughed and threw a piece of cloth at him. Torstein tried to dodge it but failed. He burst out in laughter.

"What? Did I offend Rollo the berserker?" he ironized. "Speaking of which, I always wondered since when are you a berserker?"

"I guess after my banishment." Rollo said with a smile. "The life in the wild was tough."

Torstein got up. And took his sword back in his hand. "Our training is not finished yet. I hope I'll get to cut you a bit." he laughed.

Rollo grinned and struck his shield with his blade. Torstein laughed and both went back to their brutal dance.

* * *

After their argument, Gisla had stayed around, deciding what to do next. She felt bad for calling him a traitor. After all, he promised her he would betray his people for her. He had said he would be loyal to her. What kind of princess would she be if she did not accept one's loyalty?

After he left her, she lost his sight for a week. He no longer came to wander on the beach or by the sea. He no longer came to sit on the rocks, and sing songs with his beautiful voice. She could no longer study and spy on him unnoticed. It was as if he disappeared. Strangely she missed him. She felt his absence even in the sea. Without him the sea seemed duller, less colorful. It also felt less warm. How weird was it for her to feel those kinds of feelings towards a human. Never had she felt it before. She missed him. She hated him and yet she missed him.

She wondered if she should apologize to him. After all, even if she attacked the dolphin, he never attacked her. Sure he annoyed her and humiliated her by leaving her alone in the middle of the beach and by refusing to die by her hand, but he had always treated her with kindness. Yet she felt like he did not respect her. Not fully.

After a week without seeing him, Gisla decided to make amends and give him a gift which would make his life easier. She asked Ran for forgiveness for what she would do and went to hunt salmons, so that she could offer them to Rollo as an apology. After all, it was she who kept him from eating. She did not want her enemy to die of starvation, she wanted him strong so that she could kill him. It was a matter of glory. If she succeeded to kill the strongest of humans, then surely her reputation and fame would increase and her people's too.

When she put her head out of the water to put the salmons on the shore, she was surprised – and happy – to see that Rollo was there. She was about to shout insults at him when she noticed he was with another human, slightly smaller and blonde. She immediately hid behind a rock where she could watch them unnoticed.

She heard the blonde one say something and Rollo chuckled. She started. Suddenly she felt warmth flooding in her body. Her heart started beating faster and she had to control herself so that a small moan would not escape her lips. She immediately tried to repress what she was feeling, but it was so intense it was like Jormungand had disappeared and unleashed the whole ocean inside her.

A brutal crash brought her back to reality. The men were training. She watched Rollo fight with fascination. His muscles flexed and glistened with his sweat and his hair flowed in the air with each of his movements. She watched, hypnotized his back arching, his hips moving, his powerful arms flexing and his strong hands gripping the pommel of his sword with strength. She blushed and her heart beat so fast it seemed it would break her ribs.

She had never seen a man with such strength and violence. He was almost frightening in such a state. She practically could hear him growl. His eyes were darker than the abyss of the sea and she could feel the turmoil inside them. She felt like he could become a beast at any moment. The extent of his strength seemed unlimited. He seemed to compare only with Aegir in terms of ferocity and power. Gisla was entranced. At the same time she feared and admired him. If he wanted to he could kill her in one single blow. If he wanted to do so.

 _If he wanted to_ , Gisla repeated herself.

But he did not. Why? Why didn't this human attack her? Why didn't he kill her and exhibit her as a trophy? Perhaps he truly admired her. Perhaps he truly wanted to be her friend. Gisla suddenly felt rise in her body. Realizing his true intentions – and perhaps feelings – was, strangely, more frightening than the state the human was in.

She kept watching them until the blonde one left. Rollo waved at him and when he was out of sight, he turned back to the sea. He smiled. But not one of those smile of happiness or contentment, no. His smile was softer than anything Gisla could have imagined. He smiled as if he was falling in love. All hint of barbary and fury left his eyes. Instead, they were as calm as the steady sea.

Gisla quickly got rid of the salmons, throwing them to him and diving back under the sea, blushing heavily. Rollo looked at the place she was standing a few seconds ago and then he looked at the salmons at his feet. He chuckled and took them and looked back at the place she had been watching.

"So stubborn." he whispered in wonder.

Gisla swam as fast as she could to her pool of salt water. She tried to repress this thought as much as she could but she couldn't help but believe his stare was for her.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy new chapter! So Haakon is dead and Ragnar is now a jarl. I hope I described the funeral accordingly with what we know of vikings funerals. I have to confess that I did not really did my researches well on that matter. Also, The fanfic reached 170, 000 words long for 30 chapter today and I haven't even written the ten following chapters. So this will be a very long run xD.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments and reviews are most welcome ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: The tub

Torstein came back the next day to train. Rollo's days were now a pattern with training sessions, fishing, hunting, preparing his battle gear, swimming and recovering. The day of the departure for the raid was coming really fast. With Torstein, once came Floki. He finished his new boat and had come to give it to him. The boat was small. It was the smallest of the boats he ever owned, but that was all he could afford. Rollo thanked him, of course, but Floki, as usual had made a face at him and left without even saying goodbye. He had almost no time to think about Gisla. Almost.

He tried to get in touch with her by swimming in the sea but he did not manage to reach her. So, in the meantime, he did everything he could to remember her. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her fierce eyes, heard her harsh tone and felt her soft hair. No man has ever been blessed with such a vision as Gisla, Rollo thought. The more time passed, the more his love for her grew and matured. He desired her at first but now he felt a deep attachment to the mermaid. He loved her so much he was worry about her well-being. Was she fine? Was she cold? Did she eat well? He wanted to shelter her and offer her gifts. He wanted to seek her advice freely. He wanted to enjoy the sea and the sweet breeze of summer with her. He missed her.

The day before the raid, the wind became harsher and more violent. It started the very morning and Rollo decided to stay home and not wander along the shore. He had brought his boat near his house and prepared a fire to stay warm. His wolf sat beside him from time to time and Rollo trained for one hour before coming back inside due to a violent rain that suddenly appeared. Before midday he was afraid the storm would never end and the raid would be canceled.

He could hear the violent waves crashing on the rocks, as if they were to destroy them. He felt Aegir's wrath would wipe away the entire world. It was as if Jormungand was dead and the sea unleashed its fury on men. Suddenly Rollo snapped. He caught something between the sound of the waves and the wind. A voice. A woman's voice. He recognized it as being Gisla. She was screaming and he could feel she was terrified.

His heart sank and he immediately stood up. He told his wolf to stay put, grabbed a rope and hastily ran to the beach. He called her name but his voice was covered by the sea. He waited to hear her voice and finally she screamed again. He ran to her location, panic rising in his body. He finally saw her, holding tight on a rock not to be crushed by the waves. He called her and she turned to him. Rollo was expecting angry eyes but what he saw frightened him. Her face was distorted with fear and panic and for once she yelled at him, begging for help.

Rollo looked at the sea separating him from her. He doubted he would even survive this. He growled and shouted his favorite poem before diving in the turmoil of the sea, swimming to Gisla. He fought the streams and the waves with such a fury he felt he was on the battlefield. After what seemed an hour he finally reached her. Without asking for her consent, he lifted her and took her in his arms. Gisla gripped his neck, holding tight on him. Rollo whispered tender words to calm her down and dove back into the sea. He swam as fast as she could, Gisla still holding onto him tight. The tide would be high soon and he had to get her to safety as fast as possible.

Once on the shore, he ran to his house, Gisla still in his arms. He set her on the floor gently and went to fill a large tub with water. He lit a fire and began to put large stones with it.

"What are you doing?" Gisla asked puzzled.

"I am making us a bath. I do not want you to get cold. And you'll feel better anyway."

"But I am used to it. I swim in the abysses. Mermaids don't get cold!" she protested.

"Perhaps, but the wind is colder than water. Being on land can make you sick."

"I am sure you want to eat me. That is why you are preparing this tub. You are going to boil me and eat me as a soup." she hissed.

Rollo chuckled. "We do not eat mermaids Gisla. We just exhibit them and take their bones as medicine."

Gisla shivered. Rollo noticed and bent to her, smiling gently.

"Do not worry. This is not my intention." he softly said.

Then, he turned away and finished preparing the hot tub. Once the tub filled with water and the stones boiling, he carefully put the last in the first. Then, he turned to Gisla, took her in her arms tearing a little squeal of surprise of her mouth and gently put her in the water.

The warmth of it immediately made Gisla feel better. She felt her muscles relax and a shiver of pleasure ran through her spine. She sighed out of contentment. The human was right. It was a delight. She eased herself in the tub in such a way only the top of her face was out of the water.

Rollo watched as a smile of contentment lit Gisla's face. He chuckled silently and went back to his house to prepare some food. He roasted a rabbit with herbs, took some bread, some honey and some cheese. He also took some mushrooms with him though he swore to himself not to let Gisla eat any. Once his cooking done, he came back with all of it and put it in a dry place, near enough for him to take some food while in the tub.

Then, to Gisla's surprise, he began to undress without any shame.

"What are you doing?" Gisla asked slightlty panicked and embarrassed.

"Is it not obvious? I am coming in." he said smiling.

"But... But..."

"What? You thought this bath would be just for you? You sure don't doubt a thing your highness." he joked.

Gisla blushed and moved deeper into the tub. Rollo finally removed his pants and put them on a chair near the fire. Fortunately for him, even if the wind was still strong and the sky still dark, it stopped raining.

He came to stand in front of Gisla before entering the tub. Gisla blushed harder at the sight of his muscles, fascinating tattoos made of blue ink, his arms, his hips, his back, his thighs and what was in between. She suddenly felt hotter, as if Rollo put another stone in the bath. Gisla's body was betraying her. If she wasn't stunned by the man in front of her, she would have cursed.

Rollo entered the tub with a low moan of delight. He tied his hair into a bun from which locks were escaping and relaxed completely.

"I did not know men had tails too." Gisla said nervously.

Rollo looked at her puzzled for a second and then, seemed to understand what she was saying. He burst out in laughters. Gisla immediately shot him an angry stare.

"What is so funny?" she asked

"Forgive me Gisla." Rollo said wiping a tear from his eyes. "But this is not a tail."

"Then what is it?"

"It is my manhood." he said without shame.

"What is its purpose?"

"To please a woman's body and to put life in her belly."

Gisla seemed to fully realize what it was for she averted her sight and blushed heavily. Rollo chuckled and then turned his eyes to the dark sky of the afternoon.

"I think I owe you an apology." he said.

"For what?" she asked in a defiant voice.

"For saying all those things to you last time we spoke."

"Then I should make amends too. After all, I said some pretty harsh things too."

"Weren't the salmons an apology?" he asked with mischief in his voice.

"You knew it was me?" Gisla asked surprised.

"Of course I did. Who else would throw salmons at me?" he laughed.

Gisla hid behind her long tangled hair.

"Thank you." he softly said reaching for her hand.

"You're welcome." Gisla hastily said avoiding his hand.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked. "I am starving after all so much work."

"What says it is not poisoned?"

"So stubborn!" Rollo grunted with affection. "Here!" he said taking a bite of the bread. "See? No poison."

He handed her cheese and bread. She hesitantly took them in her hand and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she let out a moan of content. She ate the rest of it so fast Rollo felt like he never handed her the food. She licked her lips with delight which had the effect of making Rollo sigh. He smiled and offered her more food. Fruits, apples, roasted hare, flat bread, honey, dry fish. He gave her every single meal he had prepared. He was satisfied with Gisla's smile when she ate. Never had he seen her so happy.

Rarely had Gisla eaten food so delicious. The smell itself aroused her hunger. While she ate she felt her entire mouth was a feast of texture and tastes. These were the most divine things she had ever eaten. Everything was new and she was thrilled with it. She ate with joy and every time she raised her eyes, she saw Rollo eat, never diverting his sight from her. He seemed happy just watching her.

"This is so good!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you have food underwater?" Rollo asked as he grabbed some mushrooms.

"Yes, but not this delicious. We only eat seaweed and fish. I never thought human food would be this delicious."

Rollo grinned. He put another mushroom in his mouth, chewed it and gulped some strong ale. He was about to take another of the mushrooms when he was interrupted in the middle of his movement.

"What is that?" she asked pointing the mushrooms. "Can I have some?"

"No."

"What? I can't believe it! You are so selfish!" she exclaimed.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't want to give some to you because I think it is not good for you. I only want to protect you from the magic of these things."

"Magic?"

"Yes. Those are magic mushrooms which grant you the favor of no longer feeling pain or sadness. When you eat it, you are immediately happy. I used to eat many more of them before, but not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to now." he said looking at her.

Gisla averted her eyes, frowning. Ran! This man was infuriating! She hated his annoyingly beautiful eyes. She hated how every time he looked at her, her heart beat beyond measure. And she hated his voice, so low and sepulchral. Who was he to remind her of the sea and thunder?

"Your hair is tangled again." he noted.

Gisla touched her hair lightly. "The wind and the waves must have messed it. I guess it is for the best. After all, I promised I would take them out."

Rollo chuckled. "Let me fix this please."

Gisla hesitantly turned around, her back showing to Rollo. He drew her closer to him and now all her back was pressed onto Rollo's chest. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and with fear she realized their heart were beating in unison. She breathed heavily.

Rollo took her hair in his enormous hands with great care and delicacy, his fingers brushing against her skin, making her shiver and moan. He took his comb and began to brush her hair gently. His breath became heavier and he felt like his heart would come out of his chest at any moment. For the second time, she let him touch her hair. Rollo was grateful for such an honor. No man had ever touched a mermaid's hair.

"Did you like the food?" he asked almost whispering.

"Yes. It was delicious." Gisla answered in a breath.

"I am happy then."

Gisla could feel his breath down her neck and her ear when he spoke. She sighed.

"Tell me, were your words true then?" she asked.

"When?" he said with a low voice.

"When you said you would be faithful to me. When you said you would betray your family."

"Am I not betraying them at this moment?" Rollo said whispering down her neck. "Ragnar wants to kill you. He knows you are here. If I was more loyal to him, don't you think I would have told him about your presence here? Don't you think I would have handed you over him?"

"Does that mean you pledge loyalty to me?" she asked with hesitation.

"I am loyal to my Jarl, Gisla. I swore it on my arm ring. I do not want to be Rollo the traitor anymore. I don't want to betray my people. I am loyal to my Jarl and everything he commands I do."

Gisla frowned. Rollo could feel she was unhappy with what he said. He sighed.

"I am loyal to my people yet, I am selfish. My wish not to hand you to my brother is dictated my more personal motives."

"What would they be?"

"You." he simply said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I admire you Gisla, I respect your strength, ferocity and your strong will. You are mightier than a storm. You are dedicated to your people. Even though you have flaws, I love all of you. I love you Gisla. The more you tried to kill me, the more I fell." he said almost whispering with dedication.

"Oh." she murmured. His declaration had on her the same effect of his fingers brushing her skin and his warm breath against her ear.

"Yes. Keeping you away from my brother and keeping you a secret is not to me an attack on the loyalty I owe to him. If he does not command me to kill you, I won't. That is why I keep you a secret. I do not want him to have you. I do not want him to kill you. And I most certainly don't want to harm you. Never would I be able to forgive myself if I did so."

Gisla shivered as Rollo's fingers ran through her hair, combing it with affection and stroking it. The water around her seemed warmer. Each time his hand brushed her skin, she could not help but want more. She needed more.

"But I know you hate me Gisla. I just hope someday we will be friends. I want to win your affection." he said with devotion.

"You're hateful." she whispered angrily.

"And you're infuriating with your stubbornness." Rollo chuckled. "Yet, I love you, princess."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Of what?"

"How can you be so sure you love me? How are you certain it is not some desire you men seem too often to have?"

"Because if that was the case I would have had my way with you already. And because I care about you deeply enough not to let you leave my thoughts. You have bewitched me mermaid."

"You said you would have had your way with me and yet you kissed me without my consent!" she said harshly.

"I apologize for that princess. I should not have done that. But must I remind you how you punched me and tried to kill me so many times?"

"A mere compensation for the kiss, don't you think, human?"

"Perhaps." Rollo chuckled.

All of sudden, Gisla heard a growl. She looked at the source of the noise and saw a big wolf coming toward them. She saw his fangs red with blood and his grey fur glistening with the moonlight. She began to panic and pressed her back against Rollo's chest.

"Fenrir." she said with fear.

"Do not fret. It is my pet."

"Your pet? You keep a wolf as a pet? You must be out of your mind!" she yelled at him.

"For sheltering a mermaid and a wolf? For sure I am!"

"Will it bite?" she asked with concern.

"No. He must have gone hunting and he is bringing some animal home." Rollo said looking at the rabbit in the wolf's mouth.

"Does he have a name?"

"Harmr." he said with sadness.

"Why that name?"

"Because I adopted him after... after the death of a woman I loved. He was only a small puppy when I found him, alone in the woods. I took him with me, and since then, we never left one another."

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"The woman you loved."

"Siggy." he began with melancholy. "Siggy was kind, she was strong also. She was wise and often people came to seek advice from her. Even Lagertha did. Siggy wanted to rise. She wanted power and a good situation and I was unable to give this to her. I will always resent myself for that. I should have treated her better." he said, his voice broken by sorrow.

"You must have really loved her."

"I did. Perhaps not as much as I should have, but I did. We lived together for ten years even if we did not marry."

"Why was that?"

"I never had the money to and either way she did not want to get married again."

"Again?"

"Yes, she was married to a powerful Jarl and when my uncle invaded and conquered his lands, he took her with him. He initially planned on marrying her but instead he decided she was to be a servant. Siggy always resented him. Who could blame her knowing what he did?"

"What did he do?"

"He killed her sons, cut their heads and put it at their asses. He also married her daughter put a child in her belly and she died from it."

"That is awful!" Gisla exclaimed shocked.

"Yes." Rollo said in a breath. "I understand why she wouldn't want to marry me. After all, I am the nephew of the man she hated the most. She never forgot where she came from. She was a woman of high rank and I am a poor fisherman who could have been a Jarl. I am a traitor to my people and a failure. Yet, she developed a strong friendship with the woman of the village. It was in the name of that friendship she drowned saving my brother's sons. She gave her life for her enemy's family. She was brave. As brave as you." he said smiling. "I will never forget how she took care of me after my failed rebellion and how she waited for me when I was banished a long time ago. Of course, I know she had to sleep with other men when I was away. She confessed some men took her as a mistress. I was so angry at her at first. But then, my anger left and I forgave her. I had no right to be angry at her. After all, I did much worse than she ever did. I forgave her but never will I forgive those men."

"You talked about a failed rebellion. What happened?"

Rollo sighed. "It is a long story. A story about betrayal and defeat. It is not very interesting."

"Don't assume I am not interested in a story about you failing human." Gisla harshly said.

"Fine." he chuckled. "It happened more than nine years ago. I tried to rebel against my father and brother. As you know, my father has always favored my brother. He still does. My brother was becoming more and more famous and I was jealous. It was unfair for him, the youngest, to succeed when I, the eldest, constantly failed and stayed in his shadow. I wanted out. So I fought him. I raised an army and fought him. I killed many people there. I even killed some friends. I can still hear their screams in my head sometimes. But Ragnar defeated the army and when I had the chance to kill him, I didn't. I couldn't. I love my brother. I believe he does too, but he never shows it. Or when he does it is only to prove that he is a better man than myself. My father saw me refusing to kill him as a weakness and he constantly reminds me of my failure. I wanted to step out of his shadow but when I did, there was no sunlight. None a all." he said. "I was banished of course. I wandered for more than three years until I came back. But people never forgot, nor forgave me. I was cast away from the village, I began a new life as a fisherman when I was a warrior before and I had to deal with my father's disdain and hatred. He hates me. I think he wishes I never existed."

Gisla suddenly became fearful of him. After all, he killed many of his friends, he said so himself. He was a killer with so much blood on his hands. He was a dangerous beast of wrath and destruction. What said he wouldn't kill her one day or the other? She carefully watched as his powerful and deadly arms moved around her body. The more she watched the more afraid she became.

"What's wrong?" Rollo asked noticing her sudden tension.

"Nothing." she said in a breath.

"Don't lie to me. I can feel something is wrong. What is it? Are you afraid?"

"It is nothing I say!"

"You are afraid." Rollo said with sadness. "Please Gisla don't be. Don't be afraid. I promise I will never ever hurt you." he said in despair. "I love you too much to do that."

"You said you love your brother and yet you betrayed him! How could it be different with me?"

"Brothers hate and love each other at the same time. The love between a man and a woman is different. It is a bond that does not left many space for betrayal."

"I am not a woman. I am a mermaid!"

"Does it change anything?" he said stroking her hair.

"It changes everything! This is unprecedented! It might provoke Ran's anger."

"Then I will fight the goddess if it means having you beside me."

"You seem to forget that I hate you." she noted.

"But I love you Gisla. I admire you. I respect you and your strength. And as odd as it might sound, I want to help you rise and increase your people's pride with you. I swear to Tyr and Ran that every warrior I kill at sea is yours."

"Do you swear it on your arm ring?"

"I swear it on my life, as worthless as it might be."

"If you swear so on your life, then perhaps it is not so worthless after all." Gisla said sternly.

Rollo chuckled and silence fell between them. He kept braiding her hair with delicacy and the contact of his fingers on Gisla's hair tore her many shivers of pleasure from her. After a while, the water became cold and Rollo had to replace the hot stones in the tub. Of course, when he stood up and walked to the fire, she averted her eyes and blushed heavily which drew a laugh from his mouth. But he was not mocking, merely amused. It started raining one hour of silence later, oddly, it wasn't as cold as the rain Rollo experienced the same morning. It was warmer. The same warmth he felt when Gisla was near him. Rollo felt like his entire body was being consumed with a fire of desire and love when he was near her. He felt calmer, more relaxed. And it had nothing to do with the tub.

He finished braiding her hair. This time, she looked proud and regal. His eyes suddenly glowed with lust and awe when Gisla turned to him. She quickly averted her gaze and Rollo had to make tremendous efforts not to be hard.

What Gisla was feeling was beyond everything she had ever known. Everything was new, the smell of the rain on the soil, on the leaves of the trees, of the pines. The smell of fur, animals and moss. The smell of the land and the noises of the forest. Strangely it did not seem as barbaric as she thought. It was delicate, almost poetic. She was delighted by the contact of the air on her skin, of the texture of the soil she could feel when her arm ventured out of the tub. Being on land was an ecstasy of new sensations and she almost felt dizzy.

She felt she rediscovered the world again. As if she was born a second time.

But what was the most dazzling was Rollo. She felt she would never grow tired of him and his voice. She felt she would never forget his bewitching scent of trees and sea. She felt she would never see the things as she saw them before.

The night fell and soon they were only lit by the fire cracking next to them. Gisla yawned.

"Do you want me to lead you somewhere to sleep? I noticed a small cove, safe from the wind and the waves. There is a nice pool of salt water and an access to the open sea." He said with kindness.

"Yes, please." Gisla answered shyly.

Rollo smiled then stood up. He put his pants on and lifted Gisla in his powerful arms out of the tub. Gisla felt herself blush. She averted her eyes from his face. Rollo smiled gently and walked to the place he thought would be a perfect shelter for the mermaid. Gisla sighed when she felt his powerful muscles, which reminded her of the waves, in action. To feel his strength was a delight.

Once they had arrived, he gently put her on the ground. He was about to leave when Gisla hesitantly said:

"Please stay."

"Why?"

"I am scared of the dark."

Rollo gently chuckled.

"I'll be right back, princess."

He then left and came back soon after with a large fur cloak. He laid beside her, covered himself with the cloak, took her in his arms and waited for her to sleep. Once he heard her calm breathing which indicated she was sleeping, he closed his eyes and relaxed entirely.

He was thrilled Gisla would eventually join him in battle. He was happy he got to sleep with her before the raid. He was grateful she accepted his loyalty. With Gisla by his side, he felt invincible.

* * *

 **I'd like to dedicate this fluffy chapter to the queen of fluff, the amazing Rachel Daizydoe. Thank you so much for being the best beta reader and cheer reader ever. This fanfic would not be the same without you. I also would like to thank you all who follows and read this fanfic. I am always happy when you leave feedbacks. Also, I hope you liked the backstory and this chapter filled with fluff and food xD.**

 **As always, comments and reviews are more than welcome.**


	10. Chapter 9: Departure

Rarely did Gisla feel safe when she slept. Usually she stayed alert in case someone would kidnap her as was often the case when she was a child. After all those years, she still had the same reflexes. But strangely, despite what she knew of him, despite the fact that he killed perhaps more humans than she ever had, she felt safe in Rollo's arms. Of course he was a human and she still was wary of him, but she couldn't help but feel safe and relaxed with him. She breathed calmly and slowly, nested in Rollo's powerful arms. Her back was pressed against his chest, her tail half in the water, half on land and she felt his warm breath on her skin. From time to time, she was tickled by the fur he had wrapped around both of them. And from time to time, she sighed at the sound of his calm breathing and his delirious scent.

She felt protected that night. She felt almost at peace. Almost. She still felt conflict in her heart. One part of her told her not to trust him, to kill him right away and the other one told her to stay with him, to care for him, to let him love her and to let herself loving him. Thus, when she dreamed, she dreamed of war. Two giants fighting each other so violently even the gods were afraid. Those dreams only lasted a few seconds. Rollo had gently stroked her hair and she relaxed right away. He had sung for her and she had slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Rollo, on the other hand, made tremendous efforts not to be aroused by the mermaid. His arms were wrapped around her body, sheltering her, and all his body was pressed against hers. Even though the night was fresh, never had the air felt warmer.

He tried to memorize the scent of her hair, the gentle warmth of her skin, the shape of her bones, the sound she made when she breathed, for he did not know if he would even survive the raid. Should he die in battle, he wished to die with the memory of her. She was all he had. His most precious bond despite his brother. Should he reach Valhalla, he would always have a memory of her.

For the first time in more than ten years, he felt he had something that kept him on Midgard. A will to live he never had. A will to see the sun rise again and feel the crashing waves of the ocean on his stiff body. She made him want to live.

Slowly, he was awoken by the sun rising. The storm had passed. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight. The wind was gentle yet strong enough to give speed to Ragnar's boat. It was a perfect day to raid. Rollo feared – or hoped – the raid would be delayed because of the storm, but apparently the gods were on his brother's side.

He looked at the beautiful mermaid sleeping in his arms with love and tenderness and stood up without waking her. He wrapped his cloak around his body and with a last smile to the mermaid, he went back to his small house. He greeted the wolf who had been hunting the whole night, ate all he could to give him strength, and headed to his chest where his battle gear was in.

He put on a shirt, then his bronze mail coat – an expensive item which reminded people that despite him being a fisherman, he once was noble - tied his shield to his back, grabbed his dane axe, a hatchet and his old sword – a gift from his grandfather - which he tied on his belt and once finished he left. With a last affectionate stroke to his wolf, he walked back at the cove he found for Gisla to bid her farewell. He wished to hear her voice one last time.

When he arrived, she was waking up. She looked around her, apparently looking for something and her eyes fell on Rollo. Her eyes widened in sheer fright and she squealed. Rollo immediately took off his helmet and carefully approached her.

"Shhhh. It's me Gisla. You have no need to be afraid." he said with a calming voice.

"Frighten me like that again human, and you can say goodbye to your head!" she said angrily, panting to catch her breath.

Rollo chuckled.

"It will never happen again then. I came to say goodbye. Unless you'll follow us on the battlefield to take some souls and give them to Ran."

"Wait. You were serious then?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I was. I never joke about war and fights. I promised you and I promise again: each man I kill at sea is yours." Rollo solemnly said.

Gisla stared at him with interest, brows furrowed.

"So, will you follow us? Of course if you do, you'll have to hide just in case. I do not want my brother to see you."

"I will think about it." Gisla said with pride.

"Very well then." Rollo said standing up. "We will leave in a few hours. It will give you time to make a decision."

He grinned one last time and turned away, heading for the forest. He gave her a gentle stare, smiled to her and entered the forest.

Gisla looked at him with wonder. Truly he fascinated her. All of him was violence and strength and yet he proved himself to be delicate and gentle. Could such a human ever be real? Could humans not be what merpeople were taught at such a young age? Could they be more than that? Gisla did not know for sure, but she knew Rollo was. From the start he looked at her with admiration and not with disgust; or fear and hatred as the other humans Gisla ever killed. Something in his eyes and in his spirit was different.

Different. Perhaps that was why he fascinated Gisla. He was different. But this did not explain how her heart beat every time he was near her. Nor her sudden hot flushes when he was with her or the way she let herself go into his arms. It was only part of the reason for it.

She wished she would find the answer to her interrogations but she was afraid of what she would find. She did not wish to even come close to the truth. She felt it would destroy her. She felt it would be betraying her people and everything she held dear. Her pride as a princess and daughter of Ran would not survive this.

Yet, like a powerful wave, Rollo's presence had the gift to wash away all her doubts. He offered her devotion and love. He placed the love he felt for her above his loyalty to his family. He offered her his help to fulfill her duty as a mermaid and as a princess.

'Every man I kill at sea is yours' those were his words. What if he was sincere, she thought. What if he really wanted to prove himself useful? What if working with him was compatible with duty? No. It was impossible. A human working with a mermaid. This was almost as ridiculous as Skadi happily married. It was laughing at the face of the gods. Never had this been done before.

"Every man I kill at sea is yours." she whispered.

What did she have to lose? _Everything_. Her reputation, Ran's blessing, her father and people's love and pride. If she was discovered this could be the end of everything she knew and held dear.

But again she thought of his words. He promised he would keep her as a secret. Why couldn't she keep a secret too? If it was to fulfill her duty, then surely Ran would forgive her. Or at least not be as very angry as she could.

With determination, Gisla dove into the pool. She had some work to do.

* * *

While he walked in the forest, Rollo tried as much as he could to remember the sensation of it. It might be his last day on Midgard. He would be a fool if he did not try to enjoy it. He carefully watched as the gentle fog of the morning disappeared slowly, as the leaves of the trees took a golden shade because of the sun. He listened the sound of his heavy steps on the moss, the rustle of the leaves moving in the wind, the sounds of birds, foxes and wolves, the sound of the forest singing life. All was quiet and to tell the truth, Rollo regretted leaving for the raid. The forest itself was enough for him to want to stay.

But he had to raid. He swore on his arm ring to be loyal to Ragnar. He grinned remembering another oath he swore not so long ago. He hoped Gisla would come. Of course he would have to hide her and keep Ragnar distracted. He did not want him to find her.

Rollo's face lightened with the sky. He kept thinking about the night he spent with her. He had been surprised to realize how gentle and peaceful she was when she slept in his arms. It was as if any hint of anger and pride left her. Never had he seen her that soft – not that he did not like it. In fact, the night he spent with her increased his love for her in a way he did not think possible. He was happy he had the chance to be with her before the raid. He was more than happy. He was grateful. He wanted to thank Ran and to make a sacrifice to the sea.

Caught up in his thoughts, he stopped caring about the time and he got to the village sooner than he expected.

From where he stood he had a clear view of Ragnar's fleet. It was impressive and Floki did a wonderful job. He saw some men bustling around and packing their weapons, adjusting their shields on the longships, women saying goodbye to their lovers, husbands, sons or brother and some other women readying themselves to fight.

Rollo couldn't help but to remember with a joyful melancholy the time he and Lagertha fought together. It seemed so far and yet so close. He remembered what it was like to fight alongside old friends and his brother.

"History is repeating itself it seems." he whispered without thinking.

He sighed then headed to the harbor. He found Lagertha, Ragnar, Aslaug, Sigvar, Floki and Torstein near the water. Sigvar had his hands on Ragnar and Lagertha's shoulder and he smiled with pride. He did not notice Helga. He supposed she was kept busy at home with all the work she had to do by herself since she and Floki did not own any slaves anymore.

Lagertha was beautiful. She was wearing a long cloak of fur, an apron tied with two brooches, a pair of large pants and some comfortable boots. Her long blond hair was braided and tied on the back of her head and she had applied war paint on her face. Never had she looked fiercer. The fire in her eyes reminded Rollo of Gisla. Yet, there was something missing in Lagertha that filled Gisla's.

He saw Bjorn and Ubbe looking at their father with admiration. He saw Hvitserk holding Gyda's hand and Ivar resting in his sister's arms. Gyda was looking at her mother with affection but also worry that she might be wounded in battle. Lagertha put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and squeezed as to give her comfort.

As he approached, Sigvar turned to him and his smile faded, replaced by a disgusted expression. Rollo shot him a daring glare and then went beside his brother.

"Your hair is unusually tangled this morning brother." Ragnar noted. "Did you sleep well?"

Rollo quickly touched his long hair and noted with a mix of panic and disappointment that he did not braid his hair and that it was messy. Gyda giggled as well as Lagertha and Aslaug.

"Yes. I slept rather well I guess." he said.

Torstein laughed and handed him a comb. Rollo smiled at him and began to brush his hair. He gave Gyda a knowing look and she smiled gently. Hvitserk mimicked his sister and giggled as well. In this moment Rollo was happy.

"Did you have a nightmare, Rollo?" Floki said with mischief. "Is the great warrior afraid to raid again?"

"Floki." Lagertha said as a warning.

"No. you're too great of a warrior to worry about those things." Torstein noted. "I bet it was a girl!"

"Torstein, don't be ridiculous!" Lagertha said. "Do you forget that since Siggy is..." she stopped half way. "I am sorry Rollo. Perhaps I shouldn't talk of these things."

Rollo did not answer. A smile appeared on his face and suddenly his expression melted into nothing but love and tenderness. Lagertha looked at him with astonishment on her face.

"No. Don't tell me... You... Rollo, did you sleep with a girl last night?" Lagertha said.

"Oh it is true then." Torstein said a smile on his face. "That would explain why he is so joyful lately." he said pushing Rollo's shoulder.

"Stop. It's not what it seems." Rollo said shyly.

"Then what is it brother?"

"It is true I slept with a girl. But this was..."

"Who was she? A shieldmaiden perhaps?" Torstein said teasingly. "No one but a shieldmaiden could have earned Rollo's affection."

Lagertha grinned. Aslaug looked at her with affection and smiled, amused by the situation.

"No." Floki said. "I am sure it is a slave. No woman sane of mind would sleep with a traitor such as Rollo."

"Careful Floki. Don't forget what happened last time you talked to me like that?" Rollo menaced him.

"As if I could! I will never forgive you Rollo! I hope you fucked your slave right. If I recall, last time you did not wait for her consent. Nor the other times."

"Floki." Rollo growled.

"A slave is perhaps what suits you the most Rollo." Sigvar said. "After all, you are a failure and a rapist. You are a worthless man. I curse the day you were born."

Rollo clenched his fists. No one was allowed to call him worthless. Only Gisla was allowed that privilege. Calling him a worthless man because he loved her was an insult to her. Rollo could not bear it. Any insults made to Gisla was to be punished.

"She is not a slave! She is a woman of noble blood and heart!" he whispered angrily.

"A woman of noble blood and heart!" Sigvar mocked. "What a tale! Don't try to give yourself more value than you have! Ragnar married two woman more noble than the one you fucked. That is proof of his worth. You and your whore are nothing." he spat.

Rollo felt himself become mad with rage. If it were up to him and only for him, he would have ripped his father's heart out of his chest and feed it to the crows. If it were up to him, he would have drowned him and offer him as a sacrifice to the gods of the sea. But more than rage, he felt pain and sorrow. He knew they were right. He was worthless. His soul was worthless. It was true he was nothing compared to his brother. Nevertheless he loved Ragnar and deep down he held the wish to make his father proud someday. Perhaps that day he would even call him 'son', who knew?

"If you'll excuse me." Rollo muttered walking away.

"That's right Rollo! Run! Run like you always do!" Sigvar said with disdain.

Aslaug shot him a glare and then ran to Rollo under the cold gaze of Ragnar. Whose sons were teasing with woodsticks as to fight with swords.

"Rollo wait!"

"What is it Volva?"

"This woman. I can't help but believe she has something to do with your dream. I can't help but believe she belongs to a world you don't have a place in."

Rollo stayed silent.

"Rollo, please tell me she isn't a daughter of Ran. Tell me she isn't a mermaid." Aslaug said with despair and fright. "This could provoke her anger."

Rollo sighed. He turned to her and showed a tired face. "She is not. As Floki said, she is a whore." He cursed himself for lying about Gisla like that. Calling her a whore was worse than being tortured. "Even so, how could a human love a mermaid? They are such hideous creatures." Great! Now he owed Gisla one more apology.

"Yes. I thought so too." Aslaug said quietly. "The son of Sigvar the mermaid slayer and a mermaid. That would be ridiculous."

"Do you really think so? " Rollo said with sadness.

"For one of the Sigvarssons, yes. For the other, I am not so sure." she mischievously said.

Rollo chuckled and then headed to the boats while Aslaug walked back to the group. She smiled gently at him. She was happy he got to fall in love again. As mysterious as his lover was; if she caught Rollo's heart, she had to be extraordinary.

Once arrived at the boats, Rollo heard a familiar voice in the water. His heart skipped a beat and a large smile spread over his face. The voice was coming from a boat far from the others. The water was hidden by a large rock. No one could see what was under the water. Rollo smiled to himself. Gisla was so smart.

He looked around him and when he was sure no one was looking at him, he headed to where the voice was coming from. Finally, he saw her, her eyes burning with the fire of war and her wonderfully braided hair spreading on the surface of the water.

"Human." she called. "Human! Savage! Brute!" she called again.

"I am here. I am here." Rollo said with a low voice.

He carefully stepped over the rock and hid behind it.

"At last!" she hissed. "I have been calling for you for an hour. Another of your kind almost found me."

"What? Are you well?" he asked with a hint of panic.

"Of course I am! I am a mermaid! Had he found me I would have drowned him!"

"I am sure you would." Rollo chuckled gently.

"I have come to tell you my decision."

"Which is?"

"I accept. I will follow you on this raid human. But remember to keep your promise."

"I will. I will not betray you."

Gisla smiled gently for a second. Rollo grinned and leaned his lips to hers to give her a kiss. But she swiftly pushed his head away with her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Is that not obvious?" he said puzzled. "I am giving you a goodbye kiss."

"Goodbye? But I will travel with you!"

"Is it not the tradition for a man and woman in love to bid farewell with a kiss when one is going to raid?" he said with a smile.

"I do not love you human." Gisla hissed.

"But I do, mermaid. And I vow to love you again and again until I win you over. I want you to love me." he said nearly whispering.

"If you betray me, I will kill you." Gisla angrily suddenly.

"Have you not tried this yet, princess?" Rollo teased.

"You are unnerving." she hissed before diving into the water.

Rollo chuckled. He looked at her underwater and could not help but feel happy. Her simple presence was enough to give him the strength of one army and the courage of thousand men. With her by his side, he was stronger than ever.

* * *

Once his shield was on the longship, Rollo came back to Ragnar, Lagertha and all the others. This time, he tried not to answer either to his father, or to Floki. He needed to concentrate and relax before the battle. Otherwise, he would end up dead.

"Are we leaving soon?" he asked Ragnar.

"Yes. I am just giving instructions to father for when we will be away."

"Isn't it Aslaug who should rule in your absence, Ragnar?" Lagertha asked.

Ragnar looked at his wife and then turned back to Lagertha with a cold smile on his face.

"You are right, Lagertha. It is Aslaug who should rule. I am just afraid she might be too busy with raising my sons to rule the whole time I will be gone."

"I can do both, Ragnar." Aslaug said coldly.

Ragnar smiled to her and then turned back his head.

"I can help her." Gyda said calmly. "I can take care of my brothers while she rule."

Ragnar looked at his daughter and his cold grin turned into a proud smile. Lagertha looked at her and gave her a proud look.

"You are very kind Gyda." she said. "I will miss you." she whispered, hugging her daughter tight.

"I will make a sacrifice to Njord and Tyr for your victory." Aslaug said.

Gyda looked at her and smiled. She played a bit with Ivar's hand while Ubbe and Bjorn took Hvitserk by the hand to go and play but the water.

"What do you care about our victory? Isn't it you who predicted a wolf would come and attack me by the sea?" Ragnar said with anger.

"I speak the words of the gods. I do not approve of them." Aslaug said in anger.

"Right." Ragnar said. "Well, I guess we should go. Rollo seems eager to fight."

Rollo smiled to his little brother. A smile to which Ragnar answered with a pat on his back. Both brothers walked away to the ships, chatting joyfully, showing affection, followed by Torstein who laughed, happy to fight again and Floki, who shot them angry stares. Lagertha, Gyda and Aslaug stayed behind, all looking at the fleet in front of them. Lagertha was about to walk to them when she suddenly turned to Aslaug with concern.

"Please," Lagertha said to Aslaug. "protect us on this raid. You are a Volva. I know you can help us from here. Your magic can grant us victory."

"I will Lagertha. You are under my protection. I will ask Freya to give you strength."

"Thank you." Lagertha said her hand on Aslaug's cheek.

"May you be noticed by the gods and may you be victorious Lagertha." Aslaug said solemnly as if she was declaiming a prophecy.

"Take great care of my son. I love him more than anyone." she pleaded Aslaug. "And take care of Gyda." she said smiling to her daughter. "I have no doubt that she will have matured and grown by the time we get back. I am sure she will make a great shieldmaiden one day."

Gyda smiled weakly when her mother mentionned her wish to see her as a shieldmaiden. Aslaug smiled to her, sorry. She knew Gyda did not wish to fight in the shieldwall. But she was so afraid to disappoint her mother she kept it quiet.

"I will Lagertha. I will take care of them as my own." she said putting her hand on Gyda's shoulder.

"Then I have no worries to have. I know how great of a mother you are." Lagertha said smiling gently.

Aslaug smiled back. She held her hand for one second and dropped it with affection.

"Give my farewell to Helga. Tell her I wish her good health. I will miss her." she said.

"I will. Do not worry." Aslaug said smiling.

The shieldmaiden hugged her friend tight, kissed her daughter's forehead, advising her to stay safe and walked away, her long blond hair bouncing on her back.

Once all men gathered on the longships, Floki blew the horn announcing the departure for the raid. Aslaug stood on the pontoon, her long hair swept by the wind, Sigvar by her side. She sang a spell to bring them protection and when the ships were far enough from the village, she turned to Sigvar with a defiant expression on her face. Sigvar shot her a warning look and stayed in the harbor looking at the ships while Aslaug walked away, Gyda by her side and the boys running to her. But he was too focused on Ragnar's ship to notice the strange patterns on the waves made by a mermaid underwater.

* * *

Rollo was sitting next to Ragnar on the main ship of the small fleet. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun and the wind in his hair. He had tied it in a bun and a few locks escaped it to whip him in his face. The speed was exhilarating. It was a sensation so familiar, yet, so strange. It had been years since he last went raiding. Years since he last fought with his brother. He was happy to fight beside him again. But what he looked forward to the most was killing men and giving them to Gisla. He hoped she would like the gift and trust him more afterwards.

He looked around him and what he saw warmed his heart. Lagertha was on her ship with her shieldmaidens, Floki and Torstein were chatting joyfully while they were rowing, warriors sang and laughed. It was as if the last ten years never happened. As if Rollo was still one of them. As if they were young again.

He closed his eyes again, cradled by the sound of the keel cutting through the water and the waves. The sea began to be more violently; a sign they were entering the open sea. He wondered if Gisla would be fine. After all, the trip to raid was long, perhaps she would be tired. He gave the water a worried glance. He wondered how far she was from him. Was she fine?

All his doubts were washed away as he noticed her, just below him, deep enough not to be spotted by anyone but him. From the look on her face – as blurry as it was – she was focused on her mission. Rollo sighed with wonder. He loved her. She was so fierce in such a state, she looked like she could sink ten ships with one glare. She was mighty.

In many ways she reminded him of Lagertha. In some others, she reminded him of Siggy. Siggy's beauty was elegant, Lagertha's was wild. Gisla certainly was not as beautiful as those women but she had something unique in her. Something that made Rollo fall for her. Her beauty was one of a kind and often Rollo's thoughts lingered on her fierce eyes and her beauty spot on her neck – an imperfection that only made her more charming. He loved her. And because he loved her she appeared more beautiful than anyone else.

"You are smiling, brother." Ragnar noted.

"What?" Rollo asked immersed in his tender thoughts.

"You are smiling. It is the same smile you had when you looked at Lagertha when we were younger." he said smiling.

"If you say so."

"I am sorry for what father said about the woman you slept with."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Ragnar grinned.

"So, how is she? How is the woman who makes you so happy you are distracted?"

"Am I distracted?"

"You are. I only hope you will not be as distracted in battle."

"That won't happen. I promise." Rollo said chuckling.

"So, how is she?"

"She is... she is... she is beautiful. That is all I can tell you."

"Who is she?"

"A wanderer. I met her yesterday." Rollo casually lied.

"A wanderer. How mysterious!" Ragnar said unimpressed.

Rollo silently laughed and then looked away. He did not wish Ragnar to ask any more questions. Gisla was his and he was afraid that by sharing he might lose her in a way. Apparently Ragnar understood because he stood up, patted his brother's shoulder and went in front of the ship to talk to Floki and Torstein.

Now alone, Rollo could think and dream about Gisla without being bothered. He stared at the water and the large waves crashing against the ship; and wondered if Gisla was responsible for them. He knew she could. She was strong enough to do that. He gently brushed his fingers on his lips, recalling the time he kissed her and the multiple time she had insulted him. Of course he had been offended. But more than anything he enjoyed her stubbornness much more than he should have.

"A Valkyrie from the sea." he murmured.

Then, he laughed.

"Gisla." he whispered as a spell. "My Gisla."

They spent what seemed like days on the longship. Ragnar did not communicate their destination to Rollo. All he knew was that they had to sail on the Skagerrak. From what Gisla had told him, Rollo suspected the merpeople of this kingdom might not enjoy the fact that the daughter of one of their enemies, as loved by Ran as she was, was traveling freely in their territory. He was afraid of the consequences for her. He was worried she might get caught.

One night, when everyone was asleep, he carefully put his hand in the water and beckoned Gisla. She stuck her head out of the water, visibly angry.

"Why did you call me? I reached a reasonable pace. Now I have to find the right rythm to follow you again."

"I am sorry Gisla. I just wondered if you were fine."

"Fine? Of course I am fine human! Why would I not be?"

"Because we are going to cross the Skagerrak. I wondered if you would be alright with the merpeople of this kingdom, you know, considering they are your father's enemy."

Gisla's eyes widened in shock. He did listen to her. He had remembered what she told him. He did take her advice seriously. But more than anything, he was worried for her. He was worried about her and the possible political implications of her actions. She was so taken aback she had to catch her breath.

"So you listened then?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I listened! What man would be stupid enough not to listen to your advice?" Rollo said offended she might have thought the opposite.

Gisla's mouth twisted into a gentle smile. A smile which Rollo answered with a happy grin.

"It will be fine human. I have Ran's protection. And besides, I know my father plans on marrying my eldest sister, Adelaide to the prince of the Skagerrak. I can say I am here on her behalf to say how thrilled she is to marry the prince." she said. "And either way, if that does not work, then I just have to do my best not to be spotted. I just have to be discrete. It will be fine."

"I can't help but worry." Rollo whispered.

"You should not. You should only worry about the men you'll kill and give to me." she said fiercely.

Rollo grinned. "I will. You should be ready princess. I intend on giving you many souls."

"Remember human. You promised."

"I will never forget it. Now, perhaps I should get some sleep and you dive back under the surface, I am afraid you might get caught."

Gisla smiled rebelliously and did as he advised. Rollo wrapped himself in his fur cloak and closed his eyes to sleep. But once he did so, he immediately pictured Gisla. Her eyes were imprinted in his mind as permanently as his tattoos on his arms and his chest. He smiled gently. It was perfect. She would never leave his thoughts. She was with him forever.

* * *

 **Things are heating up. Next chapter will have more action I promise. A lot of blood will be shed and a big step will be made forward. Also I hope my portrayal of Gyda is good. I just couldn't not write her.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are more than welcome. I crave them.**


	11. Chapter 10: Raid

At last, after several days of sailing, the fleet saw the land and Ragnar ordered the crew to set the anchor near the shore. He sent spies to set the camp up in a safe place and they returned after one day. In the meantime, Rollo became enraged. All this time on a ship and he couldnot find an excuse to rejoin Gisla underwater. He could not even talk to her. He wondered if she found a place good enough for her to hide. He wondered if, on the contrary, she was nearer than he thought.

While waiting for the fight, Rollo felt like a chained wolf. He kept pacing up and down on the deck of the ship or sharpening his dane axe. He could not wait for the fight. His impatience was consuming him.

Finally, the scouts returned. They spoke to Ragnar and he ordered them to set up the camp near the beach. All the warriors put their feet on the ground and started to set the camp. Rollo couldn't help but praise his good fortune. With a camp near the sea, he could easily sneak out and go wander along the shore to call Gisla and talk to her. He praised the gods for this favor.

Once the camp set, the crew lit a fire to keep them warm. The night was falling slowly and many warriors needed to get some sleep in order to be fully focused during the upcoming battles. When most of the men and women were asleep, Ragnar summoned his chieftains and Rollo to explain his strategy. Lagertha was sitting next to him, wrapped in a cloak of white fur, Floki was leaning against a wodden pillar that supported the main tent, Torstein was sitting on the floor and Rollo stood next to his brother.

"Well. Now that we are all here," he said. "I suppose I should give you the necessary instructions for our raid."

"We are listening." Lagertha said with authority.

"Our main goal is to fight Ketill and inflict a horrible defeat on him. I want revenge over the Swedes. It is a matter of pride. I will not tolerate my uncle's name being soiled forever."

"Neither can I Ragnar." Rollo said.

Ragnar smiled at him and patted his back.

"You are probably wondering why I chose this exact place to cast the anchor. Well there is a village, not far away. An important town, with wooden walls. It is not the town Ketill lives in, but I know for sure he cares about it." Ragnar said playing with a knife. "We are going to raid it. We are going to attack."

"And how exactly are you going to do that Ragnar?" Lagertha asked. "If they have walls, surely they can defend themselves. Such an important town is probably well protected. There might be enough warriors to defeat us."

"Ah but here is the trick. At night, you and your shieldmaiden will enter the fortress. You will stay hidden until dawn; when the majority of our troops will attack the main entrance. The guards will be busy fighting us and another smaller part of our crew will attack by the other entrance which you will defend. You will allow them to come in and you will attack them from behind."

"And then what?" Torstein asked.

"Then, Ketill will be informed of our raid and he will raise an army to fight us. We will lead him to this beach and we will fight him there. Archers will be positioned on the ships and they will shoot from there, a part of the warriors will be hidden and at my signal, we will surround them and end them. Perhaps we could also take some of them as slaves and sell them to the Jutes and the Danes. This will increase our wealth."

"So you are planning this raid solely on around your cunning?" Lagertha asked taken aback by what looked like cowardice.

"Of course I am. There is nothing dishonorable in cleverness, Lagertha. Cleverness can bring you fame." Ragnar said with a cold anger, offended the great shieldmaiden dared to doubt his ability to win the battle.

Lagertha shot him a stare full of distrust. She wasn't keen on this tactic. Yet, she could see the advantages she and her shieldmaidens would gain from such a strategy. Rollo moved forward and put this hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I agree with this strategy. This is the only way to grant us a safe victory."

"Thank you brother. I am happy you like it because you will lead the smaller group of the warriors." Ragnar said.

Floki's eyes widened, his face filled with pure rage and he spat on the floor with disdain. He walked to Ragnar angrily.

"Why should you give that treacherous snake the lead? Did you forget how he betrayed us? How he stabbed you in the back? Did you forget that we cannot trust him? What makes you think he will not do this again? What makes you think he will not take our enemies' side and kill us?" he said waving his arms in Rollo's direction.

Rollo's face darkened. He lowered his eyes and looked angrily at the floor. Again, he was seen as a traitor. He clenched his fists and cursed himself. If only that had not happened, perhaps his friendship with Floki would still be good. Perhaps he would have been seen as the better option to lead warriors.

"Floki." Ragnar warned him.

"No Ragnar! You know it is true!" Floki spat. "Why do you trust him so much?"

"Because he is my brother."

"Did that ever stopped him from betraying you?"

"I forgave him Floki. I am only giving him the lead because I know he is a skilled warrior and that he can lead a few troops. I chose him very carefully and based on his skill set." Ragnar said smiling to Rollo.

Rollo returned the smile, his heart was warmed by the fact his brother held him in high esteem. He reminded himself to thank the gods for it later. Floki looked at him with hatred, anger and distrust. Torstein smiled to him warmly and Lagertha gently patted his back.

"Well. I guess it is time for us to get some sleep. Lagertha, you and your shieldmaiden will attack before dawn. Rollo, you will lead your men at my signal. Be all ready for tomorrow. It will be a long day." Ragnar said.

They all nodded. Floki was the first to get out of the tent. Torstein followed him and was soon imitated by Lagertha whose shieldmaiden, who did not went to sleep like the rest of the men, followed as she walked out of the tent. Only Rollo and Ragnar remained in the tent.

"Are you sure about this?" Rollo asked.

"About what?"

"About me leading some of the men. You know they don't trust me. Why would you expect them to follow my lead?"

"Because I told them to." Ragnar said. "Because I trust you."

Rollo sighed, taken aback. Ragnar patted his shoulder and then left the tent to get some sleep leaving Rollo alone with his thoughts.

He trusted him. His own brother who he had betrayed and fought his whole life trusted him. At last, his relationship with him was back to the way it was when they were young and foolish. At last his brother gave him the lead of some men. At last he had regained his trust.

But then, his thoughts drifted to Gisla, the bewitching mermaid. Wasn't keeping her as a secret another way of betraying him. However hard he claimed it wasn't treachery to her or to his heart, he still felt guilty for it. He loved Ragnar. He was his brother. But more than anything he loved Gisla. Whatever he would do, he would inevitably betray his own heart. It was a shattering feeling.

Without really realizing it, he walked to the shore and sat on the sand, looking at the sea lightened by the moon. He shivered and then wrapped his fur cloak tighter around his body. Despite being still in Summer, the nights were fresh, announcing the coming of Fall. Caught up in his contemplation, he did not notice Gisla coming to the shore. She crawled to him and laid beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked almost as an insult.

"My brother asked me to lead some men." he simply said without looking at her.

"And?"

"My brother trusts me."

"So?"

"How can this be? I don't understand. I am happy but I don't know, it feels strange."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel torn."

"Torn by what?"

Rollo sighed and turned his head to look at her. He instantly regretted it. Her pale face was lightened by the moon in such a way she looked ethereal. Her long hair which he had braided framed her face so beautifully his heart skipped a beat. She had never looked more divine than in this moment.

"Gods you're beautiful." he whispered in awe.

"I know." Gisla fiercely said. "Now tell me, why are you so torn?"

"It's nothing. I have to get some sleep. A long day awaits me." he hastily answered.

"I can't believe it! You're leaving me again! Are you going to leave me here and to wait for the tide to be kind enough to bring me back to the sea?" she said insulted.

"Of course not. Will you allow me, your highness?" he said asking with his hands if he could lift her.

She nodded, her eyes burning with pride. Rollo scoffed and lifted her into his powerful arms. He walked into the water until it reached his hips. He gently stroked her hair and pressed her body against his. He took this opportunity to smell her feverish scent and then, as delicately as he would touch the most fragile of treasures, he put her into the water. She looked at him in a whole new way. In her eyes, he found nothing but doubts and questions. He wondered what she might be thinking. He wondered where her anger and her hatred toward him had gone. As soon as this expression appeared on her face, she disappeared into the waves. Rollo smiled and then headed to his tent.

* * *

He had trouble sleeping that night. It had been a while since he last fought and he felt apprehensive about the upcoming battle. He spent most of the night staring at the starry sky, wondering what Gisla was up to. Thinking about her hair, recalling all the times she insulted him and proved herself the fiercest woman he ever met. He had no doubt she could outdo Lagertha in such a field. He desperately tried to recall her scent, convinced it was the only thing that could grant him some sleep, but her smell was so unlike everything he ever smelled, he couldn't do it.

The more he thought of her, the more aroused he became. He would have given his life just for her to be human and be with him as such. But she was a mermaid, a creature that belonged to the sea and to a world he did not have his place in. Yet, he wondered if that wasn't one of the main reason why he loved her. He loved the idea of her. He loved the idea of loving a daughter of Ran. Was that all? No. He also admired her strength and her intelligence. He also adored how ravishing and unique she was. She truly was one of a kind.

Rollo silently chuckled. Every time he doubted his love, his uncertainty was washed away as soon as he thought more about her.

At last he fell asleep. His rest did not last long. It seemed that as soon as he closed his eyes, he was woken up by Ragnar. He looked around the camp and it seemed everyone was awake except for him. Rollo cursed himself. What a poor leader he was. His brother had given him a chance to prove himself a suitable leader and he failed by oversleeping. He hoped his father would never hear of this.

"Lagertha and her shieldmaidens are gone. It is your turn now." Ragnar said.

Rollo grunted and stood up. He put his bronze coat of mail and his helmet on, grabbed his belt, tied his dane axe and his hatchet on it, tied his sword on his back and grabbed his shield. He was ready in less than one minute.

Ragnar nodded to him with a confident smile. He took Rollo in his arms and gave him a hug, creating a noise of two parts of metal crashing against each other like swords.

"Good luck brother. I trust you." Ragnar said.

Rollo gave a sad smile. Why had his brother torn his heart in this way? He let go of the embrace and returned the confident smile. Then, he turned away and went to the men he would lead. He was surprised to find some of the best warriors there were in Ragnar's earldom. Apparently, his brother trusted him enough to lead great warriors. Rollo felt even more torn. But he was also incredibly flattered by the favor.

He inhaled and began to speak.

"Ragnar must have told you his plan to defeat the Swedes. As you may know, I will lead the part of the assault. I see among you many skilled warriors. It is an honor to fight with you." he said with confidence.

"We cannot say the same for you, Rollo the traitor." a voice said in the back.

Rollo's eyes began to burn with rage.

"Whoever said it, leave! I do not want cowards or insubordinate men in my ranks!" he said with authority. "Once we attack, there will be no coming back, only victory or Valhalla. Are you with me? Or should I tell Ragnar his men refuse to obey their leader?"

His question was followed by nods and grumbles. But as soon Rollo walked toward the target of their attack, he was glad to see that they followed.

All went according to Ragnar's plan. At dawn they attacked. Of course, Lagertha and her shieldmaidens did extraordinary work. Rollo did not have to wait one minute before the doors opened. On the ground, he saw the guards, throats slit and arrows piercing their chest. He also saw two of the shieldmaidens lying on the ground, a pool of blood around them. With a smile to Lagertha, he ran into battle recalling the exciting feeling of his own strength crushing his enemies, his bloodthirst fulfilled and the adrenaline that usually joined the fight and the slaughter of enemies.

He shouted to his men, encouraging them to slay as many opponents as they could. He yelled the words as he uttered poetry. He tried as much as he could to inspire them. It must have worked, for he heard them chant the end of his favorite poem with him and saw them run beside him to further into battle and perhaps die at his side. Rollo tried as much as he could to help his men. Whenever he could, he saw blows other didn't see and, immediately, he rushed to them and diverted it with his shield. As much as he could, he tried to protect them. He knew how valuable those warriors were. It would be crucial to have them by his side in the upcoming battle against king Ketill.

The space between life and death was where Rollo felt the most alive. The dreadful eventuality of dying made him want to live to the fullest. His mind was focused on the battle and only the battle. He heard himself grunt and roar. He waved his dane axe around him slaying his opponents, cutting them in half, he crashed his shield on the skulls of the enemies surrounding him and became a storm of death and deadly blows. Of course his opponents tried to resist, but it was no use against Rollo's terrific strength. All fell at his feet in a pool of blood. None in his field of vision remained.

He saw his brother and his friends beside him, fighting with the same rage that drove him in battle, slaying enemies and reaching total victory. Within an hour, it was over. All around Ragnar's army were many corpses, too many to count; all of them painted in red with their blood and the blood of their attackers. Among them, many enemies but also a few of allies laid on the ground. Rollo did not weep for them. After all, he knew they were either in Valhalla or Folkvangr, drinking and feasting with the gods and the Valkyries. He looked at his armor and noticed that the fine bronze of it was covered with blood and that the part of his face not hidden by his helmet was red with the blood of his enemies.

A few villagers were kept alive, mostly women. They were tied to one another and Ragnar walked back and forth in front of them. He had his usual grin, the one Rollo knew was meant to impress his enemies. The prisoners were shaking with fear and a few of them were crying. Rollo felt a hint of regret in his chest but he repressed it immediately. This was the law of the raid. He should not have any feelings.

"You are wondering why I kept you alive." he stated. It was not an interrogation, just a fact. "Well it is either to sell you as slaves or, in the case of two people, to send a message to your king." he said menacingly. "You." he pointed to a young man. "And you." to the other man at his side. "You will be my messengers. Cut their ties." he ordered Floki.

Floki complied, a sly smile on his face and the two men looked at Ragnar with fear.

"Go." Ragnar said with fake kindness, waving his arms.

The messenger immediately ran away, panicked, under the laughs of Floki. Ragnar had a grin on his face and headed back to the camp, followed by the prisoners and his men. Rollo stayed a little while longer in the, now destroyed, village. He watched the blood mixing with themud and fire consuming the houses of what was once a prosperous town. He gave a smile. He did good today, and that made him really happy.

* * *

Ketill's answer wasn't long in arriving. He returned one of the messengers to Ragnar with the message that he would destroy him and his men, and then sail to his lands to take it for him as well as his wife. He promised he would kill his son and make Aslaug his fourth wife. Of course, Ragnar had not been impressed and he had scoffed mockingly.

In the waiting of Ketill's arrival with his troops, the warriors trained with each other. Everyone was thrilled to fight a king as powerful and famous as Ketill. With this battle, the chances of fame in case of victory were increased. Rollo was one of them. He craved for the upcoming battle. He wanted to fight. He wanted to win against enemies that were stronger than he was. He wanted to prove himself worthy in the eyes of the gods. And perhaps, in Gisla's eyes too.

He spent most days training and most nights looking for her under the moonlight, whispering her name in the sea and waiting for her to pierce his heart with her eyes. Sometimes they talked for what seemed hours. And other times, they kept silent. Rollo always marveled at the simple fact that he was talking to her. He stared at her and was surprised to find that he found her more and more beautiful day after day. He couldn't wait to prove himself worthy of her by offering her souls. He wanted to kill as many men as he could to make her happy.

After an intense week, his wishes were finally answered. Ragnar spies warned him that a large army was approaching. As soon as he heard that news, Ragnar told the archers to get on the boat and to a part of the troops to go and hide in a cove not far from the battlefield. Then, he led his men to the beach. He gave Rollo command over the same men he led when they attacked the village and everyone got into position. Rollo felt his whole body fill with the thrill of the fight. He unsheathed his sword and waited for Ketill to arrive. Ragnar was hidden with the men and only Lagertha and Rollo stood on the beach with their troops. They were the bait.

The waiting for the first strike seemed endless. Within a few minutes the warriors got into position on the beach, the tension rose to a point it could be touched. The men flexed their muscles, the shieldmaiden gripped their pommels so tightly their knuckles became white. The warriors breathed slowly not to make any mistakes and calm their heart beat. Rollo glanced at the sea and what he saw warmed his heart with the strength of a crashing wave. She was here. Gisla was here. She was looking at him behind one of the boats. Only him could see her. Only him turned his head to her. It seemed the sea was calling him.

She was looking at him, confidence in her eyes. Her face was fierce and he instantly knew what she wanted. She wanted war. She wanted souls to give Ran to fulfill her duty. She wanted him to fight.

Rollo had a silent laugh and a (bestial) groan. He would make her proud. He would make her prouder and fierecer than she already was. He hit the metal part of his shield with his sword and roared encouragement to his men. He was soon followed by Lagertha and her shieldmaiden. They all chanted victory and wrath upon their enemies.

At last, Ketill arrived in front of them. He glared at Rollo and Lagertha's troops with disdain and raised his sword. A few archers came in front of him and they drew their arrows. Before he had even time to give them the signal to shoot, Rollo shouted to the archers hidden in the boats to loose their arrows. Torstein was leading them. A few of the enemies managed to shoot their arrows but without waiting even a second, Lagertha shouted 'shield wall' and all the warriors formed it. The arrows shot some of them nevertheless but despite the amount of blood spread, it was only minor injuries.

Ketill dominated his enemies. He was tall, fair haired and as muscular as Thor himself. His men were similar. Rollo heard Torstein order his men to loose and a few seconds later, their enemies found themselves trapped under a rain of arrows. They protected themselves with their shields, just as their opponents did. Ketill's army was large. Three times larger than Ragnar's. The warriors engaged in battle. Rollo waved his sword, slit the members of his opponents, threw spears, piercing two enemies in a single blow. He was back again in that trance that prompted him in battle. All he saw in front of him was places to hit and enemies to slay.

After a few minutes, someone sounded a horn and the remaining of Ragnar's army spread on the battlefield, trapping Ketill and his men who were all on the beach, lured by the bait Ragnar had set. Soon, the fury of the battle filled the warriors and nothing except roars and shouts were heard. The sand was red with the blood the men spread. Ragnar was fighting three men at once and Rollo was by his side, exhilarating by adrenaline, fighting as many enemies as he could. His heart was warmed that his brother by his side and by the trust he showed in him. He laughed and fought and Ragnar returned the laughs.

In the chaos of the battlefield, Rollo noticed someone aiming at Ragnar with a bow and arrow and another warrior running to them with a hatchet in his hand. Rollo did not think twice. He grabbed a spear and threw it at the man with the hatchet and, shouting his brother's name to warn him of danger, he put himself between the arrow and him. He ran to the archer to kill him but he shot the arrow and it pierced Rollo's body right above his heart. He roared with pain and with rage, he cut the archer in half before he had time to draw another arrow.

Rollo turned to Ragnar, smiling and then headed to kill more enemies to kill and carnage to commit. He noticed a few of his opponents were trying to get on the boats and without listening to anything but wrath, he walked into the water to kill them. He felt a sword cutting his back but did not care. He was entirely focused on the battle.

At last he came to his enemies' height, his body half submerged and slayed them with a blow of his sword. He heard some of them fall into the water. Rollo cut them, piereced them, sliced them and took them by their head and pushed them underwater. As soon as he did so, he felt a movement by his feet. It was her. She was here and she was harvesting the souls of the fallen. Rollo looked at her blue tail moving underwater in awe.

His moments of distraction had the same effect as being struck by a sword blow. He had time to kill the unfortunate man who struck him in the back and then began to lose consciousness. He fell into the water with a big splash. It was only when he noticed that a large amount of blood was coming out of his body that he realized how badly injured he was.

He noticed Gisla coming to him, distress in her eyes. She seemed sad. Rollo did not want her to be sad. He waved his fingers at her and tried to call her name. But the sound died on his lips and his muscles became weak. He was powerless. He was dying. At least, he thought, he got to see his beautiful mermaid before his death. He was glad she was here, for she was the one who would harvest his soul. He was happy it was her and no one else who would have it. With one last grin, he lost conscience and fell in the dark and churning waters of a sea red with blood.

* * *

Gisla was fulfilled so far. She was harvesting more souls in one day than she had ever imagined. Never had any of her harvests before been so productive. The souls she caught were so many she lost count. And it was all thanks to Rollo.

She watched him, hidden behind a boat. It seemed no one was paying attention to her. Only Rollo did. She noticed his eyes on her in the middle of the chaos. She started at his sight. One second his eyes were nothing but savagery and bloodlust and just when he met her eyes, they changed and became softer. It was as if the monster in him left him in one moment of grace.

Gisla saw him save his brother. She saw him struck by arrows and blades trying to protect him. She saw the amount of blood he spilled and was spilling. She saw the water turn red. She saw the archers falling from the ship and heard their leader, a tall blonde-haired man, give them strength. She swam underwater to grab them and pull them more deeply into the abyss.

She began a familiar dance and ripped souls thanks to a powerful appearance changed and she transformed into the monster she was when she was harvesting souls for Ran's hall. There were so many to harvest she was constantly singing and she never stopped hearing their screams of pain shut by the water. Gisla was pleased. She knew how painful it was for a human to be stripped from his soul. It was ten times worse than being burnt alive. She was happy to watch them fear her. They deserved fear. They deserved pain. They deserved it for everything they ever did to her people and her mother.

She was so caught up in her activity that she did not notice Rollo walking towards her. She only realized he was here when he drowned one of his opponents and gave him to her. He did so with many other men. And every time he did it, he was struck by a weapon. Gisla could not help but worry. She was so worried she could have dropped her harvest and gone to rescue him.

But she didn't. She had a duty to fulfill.

Yet, she still noticed him fighting from time to time. Never had she met a man of such strength and violence. It was as if he held Thor and Aegir's fury in his body and the battle was the only moment he could let it go. Gisla was equally impressed and terrified.

The more he killed, the more she worked. She fed the sea all the men he killed – which was many – and was bustling around in heaving water.

Until she saw him fall. She suddenly caught sight of himt in the middle of her activity. An alarming amount of blood coming out of his many wounds and tore her heart in two, though she did not know why. She saw his helmet fall off of his head and his long hair spread over the water. She saw him try to reach her with his hand and his lips moving to form a word too familiar. Her own name. He was calling her. He was smiling at her. The same grin that annoyed her and made her melt at the same time. He closed his eyes and drifted away, carried by the current.

Gisla's heart sank as she saw the last remaining of air he had, leave his lungs. She looked at him, unable to move. He was dying. _He was dying._

She could let him die. It was her duty after all. It was what she had wanted. What she was meant to do. If she did, she would be welcomed warmly by Ran and everyone would chant her name. After all, he was just a poor human. One of the many souls mermaids or Valkyries would harvest. What was he to her, Gisla the princess of the south? What was he compared to the mighty creature she was? What was he compared to Ran's pride and anger? What was he compared to the gods of the sea? What was he compared to her duty?

She suddenly recalled how he had slayed his enemies and offered them to her. She recalled how kind he was to her when she was being mean with him. She recalled all the moments they spent together, both the tender and the harsh. She recalled how safe she felt in his arms. She recalled his laugh, his eyes and his soft gaze he had when he looked at her. She recalled the sweet sound of his deep voice. She recalled how calming he was.

What was he compared to her duty? The answer was simple: he was her help in fulfilling it. He promised he would give her souls and he did. He promised he would keep her a secret and he did. He kept his promises to her. He did not lie when he said he would be loyal to her. He might even have been sincere when he claimed he loved her. Her heart sank more.

She felt hollow watching him drown in the open sea. Each second she looked at him tore her heart in two. She felt she would never feel whole again. She felt as if her soul had been ripped away from her. It was devastating. The water became more volatile and colder around her. She felt so much pain in her heart she was afraid she was going to die. She felt empty. She wanted to go with him.

One of her braids came to wave in front of her eyes.

No. that couldn't happen. She could not let him die. Not like this. She cared about him. For Ran's sake, she might even like him! She was going to save him. She believed in her heart that Ran would not be as angry as she could be. After all, she had brought her many souls today, and it was all thanks to Rollo, the human. She could at least save him.

With determination, she swam to him as fast as she could and carried his heavy body to a narrow tongue of sand between two high rocks. He was losing too much blood. And his body had too many wounds for her to count. She lifted him onto the surface and kept her head underwater. She began to sing a spell to heal him. She supposed it worked because she did not see blood coming out of his flesh anymore.

Gently, she carried him to the shore where she laid his back on the sand. She pressed her hands on his chest to make the water come out. After a few minutes of expelling all the water he inhaled and because he would not wake up, she gave him a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Gently she brushed his lips with her fingers, lingering on the beginning of one of his scars. She pressed her lips onto his and did it repeatedly until she finally heard his heart beat again.

Far away, she heard the sounds of men, chanting. Apparently one camp won, though she did not know which one. But it was of little importance compared to the man she was leaning over. And it was of little importance compared to the violent storm she saw appearing far away. The waves crashed onto the shore with a high pitched noise and the air suddenly became colder. Ran was angry. She was furious. Gisla gulped and felt panic rise in her body. It was as if someone just poured an ice cold bucket of water down her spine. She was afraid. Terrified even. Who knew what the goddess was capable of? She wished she could disappear to avoid the humiliation that awaited her.

But her worries faded as she heard Rollo's low breath. He coughed and opened his eyes. He intenttly looked into her eyes and frowned.

"Don't cry." he said in a weak voice.

"Idiot, mermaids can't cry." she said in a voice broken by sorrow.

"Then why are you shedding a tear?" he asked trying to brush her left cheek with his thumb.

His hand fell to the ground. He did not have enough strength to raise it to her face.

Gisla gently touched her left cheek and discovered with surprise that she was, indeed, crying. Never before had she cried. Never before had her bloodline cried. What was wrong with her?

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"I should be the one asking this!" she protested.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You almost died you idiot!" she yelled.

"Gisla, it is fine. You can cry. It is alright." he whispered.

With a loud sob, she let herself go completely into his arms, not caring whether or not she would stain her skin with his blood. He was alive and she needed his shoulder to cry on. She needed him. She needed his support and his kind words.

He gently stroked her hair whispering and sang to her. He wanted her to be fine. But in order for her to do this, she had to let go of her sorrow first. He heard men chanting victory far away from where he was. Someone won. He did not know who, but someone won. He should have gone there to make sure his brother was alright, but Gisla was more important. It was the first time she shed tears. It was important to her. It was important to him.

Right now, only she mattered. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

 **Told you it was action packed. I can only hope I described the battle scenes well enough (and spread enough blood). Anywhoo, I am so happy about the comments you left on the last chapter. It is always a delight to read your kind words. You may have noticed that this chapter is longer than the previous ones; well, starting from now the chapters will be longer (the average length will be 5,000 words long).**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. As always, comments and reviews are more than welcome.**


	12. Chapter 11: Victory and loss

Rollo went back to the camp, eventually. He was pleased to notice that they won their battle against king Ketill. He had no doubt Ragnar would gain even more fame. His brother captured several men and was holding Ketill's crown in his hand. Floki was laughing beside him, bullying the prisoner. He saw Torstein beside an enormous pyre, and Lagertha; carefully carrying some of the many corpses left on the beach and putting them on the pyre. He was pleased to notice that their enemies were on another pyre; ready to be burned.

Rollo approached his brother, grunting out of pain and holding his back. He was bare chested and his long hair was tangled and matted with blood, sand and salted water. Gisla removed his armor to heal him and his helmet was lost somewhere in the open sea along with his old sword; which blade was so well forged and made with such a solid metal it was perhaps the best weapon he ever had, his hatchet and his dane axe. Of course he was sad he lost them, for those were things he treasured in his heart. His sword was a gift from his late grandfather, Jarl Harald and his dane axe was a souvenir of his first raid.

Yet, those things were of little importance compared to the vision of Gisla, his dear Gisla, his mermaid, crying. Somehow it hurt him more seeing her cry than any wounds he received in battle. He did not mean to make her cry. He wanted to make her happy. To make her smile. But instead, he made her weep. And it was the first time she had ever cried. He was so disappointed with himself he wanted someone to punch him in the jaw.

After a long moment of her crying on his chest, she finally wiped her tears and she dove into the waves and headed to the heavy sea. She did not speak a word to him,only giving him a sad look of regret. Of course, Rollo tried to hold her back, to comfort her, to keep her with him a little more. He warned her about the dangers of swimming in such a violent ocean, but she did not listen – as always – and left him on the shore, filled with worry about her safety. The memories he had from the day before the raid were so vivid and terrifying he could not help it. He was worried. He knew how mighty she was, but he still feared for her.

He finally reached Ragnar's side with difficulty, drawing all sight toward him. What he could read on their faces was surprise, shock and even admiration. Ragnar turned his head to him and gave a relieved smile. He walked to him and hugged him tightlty, making Rollo groan with pain.

"And I who thought you were dead!" Ragnar exclaimed. "I am happy you proved me wrong brother! It seems the gods chose to spare you."

"So it seems indeed." Rollo whispered.

"I saw you fall into the sea. I saw you being struck so many times by so many blades I thought no one would be able to recognize you."

"What can I say? I am stronger than you thought."

Ragnar smiled. Floki shot Rollo a glare of distrust. He hissed at him. Lagertha came running to Rollo and hugged him, just the way Ragnar had. Torstein came to congratulate his friend and gently pat his back.

"We were so worried! We saw you fall! What happened Rollo?" Lagertha asked.

"I was distracted."

"How are you still alive?" she asked.

"I guess their blades were not sharp enough. It was just a small cut, really." Rollo lied.

Lagertha shot him a defiant look. She did not buy his poor excuses and suspected something else had happened. But for the moment, she was just happy a man she considered as family and a friend survived many wounds.

"I am glad that you are alive." she said warmly.

Rollo nodded to her. He was happy she told him that, but not as happy as he would have been ten years ago. It seemed things were different now. Now, only Gisla's approval and love mattered.

When Ragnar's men finished putting the fallen warriors on the pyres, they set them on fire and watched the flames take away their friends away to the afterlife. When everything was gone and turned to ashes, Ragnar ordered everyone to pack their stuff on the boats – prisoners included – and gave his instructions to leave and go home.

Once on the boat, Rollo thought about Gisla. He wondered if she was alright. She seemed very upset when he last saw her. He wondered if this had anything to do with the storm and perhaps Ran's anger she seemed to fear. Or perhaps it was because of him. Perhaps he hurt her in some way, though he did not think of anything he had done that could have led to this. Yet, in his mind he was convinced he upset her. That he was guilty of this.

Ragnar kept looking at the crown. Rollo wondered if he would take Ketill's throne. He suspected he would. After all, he knew his brother was the kind of man to never be satisfied with what he had. He knew for sure that he would try to conquer more lands to increase his fame. If he became king, he thought, they would never be equals. All his life he had wanted to step out of his brother's shadow. He wanted to reach his level and be his equal, but in reality, his shadow was so big and he was so imposing it was impossible for him to do so. Equality; the dream of a fool.

He wished he could seek advice from Gisla. He knew she was gifted in politics and was wise enough to discuss it and speculate about anything related to it. He wanted to share his suspicion with her and to talk about the rise of his brother. In truth, Rollo was feeling threatened by his brother's ascension. He knew it was going to be no for him. Sure his brother trusted him. But at what cost? He had to live in poverty, receive deadly blows in battle for him and obeying him like a dog. He loved his brother. But he respected himself enough to see things as they were.

He truly wished Gisla was here. He kept worrying and thinking about her. Just recalling her tears tore his heart in two and filled him with sadness.

The journey to get back home was filled with laughter and songs from the victors. Ragnar himself was joyful and exuberant, which was a rare thing. He mockingly put the crown on his head at one point, which had the effect of making Rollo frown and his heart tighten in his chest. He felt like a beast of ire and violence threatened to unleash its fury.

To his surprise, the sea was gentle. He would have expected more waves and turmoil but it was steady and helped the boat to gain speed. Perhaps, it was all thanks to Gisla, he thought. After all, she had gathered so many souls Ran would be grateful. Or at least he hoped so. He noticed how scared she was to go underwater. He was afraid he was wrong and Ran's wrath might have fallen upon her. She did not deserve this. She deserved praise and congratulations for her hard work. He wished he could say this to the goddess. Though, he knew she would not listen to his excuses calmly.

After one full day of sailing across the sea, the fleet finally reached the village. The prisoners were immediately sold and used as slaves and the time to share the spoils had come. Rollo couldn't help but notice how Ragnar took the majority of it for himself and how poorly he was rewarded for the way he fought and saved Ragnar's life. He also noticed the fear in Aslaug's eyes when she looked at her husband and her father-in-law. It was almost as if she knew something dreadful about them. She seemed so terrified Lagertha herself was worried. Another subject he could talk about with Gisla.

He watched with joy his niece and nephews welcoming their father and Lagertha hugging her son and daughter close to her. She looked at Bjorn with pride and kissed Gyda's forehead warmly. She patiently listened to Bjorn telling her of how much he progressed and his training under Gyda's tender gaze. Then, Ubbe came to fetch Bjorn to play with him and Hvitserk. Lagertha had all the time she wanted, now that the boys left, to enjoy her only daughter's presence. She missed her dearly and regretted not spending enough time with her.

But Gyda never blamed her. She knew her mother was busy; she knew what responsibilities a Godi had and she was proud of her mother for being so involved in the matters of her clan. She was proud to be the daughter of such a great shieldmaiden and chief of clan.

A few moments later, Aslaug and Helga came to welcome Lagertha back. Aslaug hugged her friend warmly and Helga simply smiled. Then, the women went to sit by the hearth of the great hall to chat and talk about Lagertha's latests exploits.

Rollo did not stay in the village long. He had just received words a big feast would happen tomorrow and that the scalds would sing about the battle and their leaders' bravery. Ragnar saw him leaving and ran to him. He put his arm around his shoulder.

"What do you say about going fishing tomorrow? I heard from Floki that you have a new boat. I would love to test it with you." Ragnar said joyfully.

"I would be happy about that. You have been talking about this fishing party for at least a month." Rollo said almost laughing.

Ragnar grinned.

"You fought well during the raid. You were a good leader. I heard the men talk. You inspired them."

"I only acted as you would." Rollo said with modesty.

"Well it paid off. I am sure you'll hear songs about your exploits on the battlefield tomorrow."

"Perhaps."

"You survived so many blows people will think you are immortal." Ragnar joked.

Rollo chuckled silently. He was happy his brother finally held him in a somewhat high esteem, but to think him as an immortal was too much. He wasn't immortal. He only had lived because Gisla refused to let him die. It was her stubbornness that kept him alive.

"I think I will head home. Give my greetings to your wife and your children."

"Of course, and father?"

"Why bother? He has not even looked at me since we got back to the village. Even if I am victorious and prove myself worthy in the eyes of the gods he still won't look at me. There is no use to give my greetings to him. It would be a waste of breath." Rollo said with a certain bitterness.

"I understand." Ragnar said nodding. "I will see you tomorrow morning. I hope we will catch something."

"I do too. See you brother."

"See you."

Then, Ragnar walked back to the great house to administrate his earldom and maybe spend some time with his family. Rollo walked in the opposite direction to his home, to the sea, and perhaps to his beautiful mermaid.

It seemed every time he was at the village, the sea was calling him. He felt attracted to the water. It was an odd feeling. It was as if the spirits of the ocean were talking to him, singing in his ear a delightful song he could not resist. He was as bewitched and he knew Gisla had something to do with it.

* * *

To his great disappointment, and worry, he did not find her spying on him from the sea. She wasn't in the safe pool of water either. He looked for her the whole day and could not find her. He was beginning to be afraid that something bad had happened to her. He could sense something was wrong. But he did not know what. And this uncertainty terrified him.

He went to sleep at night, feeling like his heart would implode from anxiety. He tossed and turned for about an hour in his bed trying to fall asleep. And when he finally succeeded, he kept having nightmares about Gisla disappearing, being struck by giant waves, being devoured by the sea and a giant snake. Those nightmares were so terrible he woke up early in the morning sweating so much his bed was wet and felt like he had just gone swimming into the sea. Despite having slept, he did not feel like he had at all. Strangely he was even more tired than when he fell asleep and he woke up his heart racing in his chest.

He quickly prepared for his fishing party with his brother. He put a short-sleeved shirt dyed with a vibrant blue, short linen pants and tied a belt around his waist. He grabbed his fish spear and walked down to the shore. He looked at his boat caught between two rocks. He would need a pontoon he thought. It would be easier for him to set sail if he had one. And besides, it would allow Gisla and him to speak more comfortably. He knew how uncomfortable it was for her to lay on the sand to talk to him and how difficult it was for her to lift herself up on a rock. At least, if he had a pontoon she could talk to him while being in the water.

He frowned as soon as he Thought of this. All of this depended on him ever seeing her again. He felt his heart sink at this thought. Whatever he did, he kept worrying about his beautiful mermaid.

Ragnar arrived soon after he had readied the boat. He looked happy. Perhaps it was because the purpose of spending a morning away from Aslaug and his children thrilled him. Rollo felt a hint of anger toward him. If he had what his brother had, he would make sure to enjoy them to the fullest.

"So, are you ready to catch a fish or two?" Ragnar asked.

"If it were up to me, we would catch a killer whale." Rollo joked;

Ragnar laughed and got in the small boat. Rollo pushed it farther on the water and then hopped on. He rowed for several minutes until they finally stopped and stayed alert, waiting for a big salmon to swim by the boat.

It had been a while since Ragnar and he last went fishing, Rollo felt awkward. He did not know what to do anymore. Did he have to talk? He stared at Ragnar for a second and Ragnar smiled to him with a knowing smile. He nodded and it seemed he understood the awkwardness of their situation.

Rollo chuckled silently. It seemed they still could understand each other without speaking. Just like when they were children and they were sometimes spying on women washing themselves under the waterfall outside the village. How many jokes did they make to villagers with their sister! How many schemes to drive people crazy did they come up with! Rollo missed these good old days full of joy and innocence. He missed the close bond he once had with his brother.

"So, any news of the mermaid?" Ragnar asked after a long moment of silence.

Rollo almost choked. He coughed and felt the back of his ears become colder.

"The what? Why?" he asked quickly.

"Well, you are a fisherman, right?" Ragnar said not really understanding his brother's reaction. "I just thought you would know something about it... since... you know... since you are at sea most of the time. I wonder if you ever see the mermaid swimming by the shore."

"I do not."

"I am sure I told you I saw one swimming not far away from the fjord." Ragnar said.

"Yes. You did."

"I thought she would have left. You see I intended to slay her but she seemed to have disappeared right after I did. I looked everywhere." Ragnar said slightly annoyed. "Well, believe it or not, I saw her yesterday evening."

Rollo dropped his fish spear. He felt himself sink with grief. Ragnar saw her. She was in danger if Ragnar had seen her. He needed to warn her. He needed to protect her. He wanted to jump off the boat. He wanted to swim as fast as he could to find her and tell her to leave and go back to her father's kingdom. He needed her to be safe. He almost felt like throwing up out of anxiety.

"Perhaps it wasn't the same mermaid." Rollo said with a low voice, trying to convince himself.

"Oh, trust me on this brother. It was the same mermaid."

"How do you know?" Rollo asked with a hint of anger.

"Her tail. It is that same color. A slightly blue tern. And her hair. Long, brown and strangely, this time, braided. Her braids looks like human braids. I did not know mermaids could braid their hair. The ones I saw always had their hair loose. I also remember her eyes and her proud face."

Her proud face. Rollo felt himself become mad with rage. He breathed slowly to calm himself. Only he was allowed to talk about her. Only he was allowed to describe her the way Ragnar did.

"And do you want to know a secret? I lied when I said she was hideous. We all think mermaids are such monsters that simply seeing one can kill a man. That they are so hideous men's eyes bleed. Well they aren't. The mermaid I saw was a perfect example of that. She was beautiful Rollo. Perhaps, not as much as Lagertha, but she was beautiful."

Rollo clenched his fists as he tried not to punch his brother. He tried to repress his feelings but a destructive rage was burning in his chest. As destructive as Ran and Thor's wrath combined. He wanted to destroy everything around him. He hated when Ragnar spoke about Gisla like that. She was his. Not his brother's. Especially since he wanted to kill her.

"Why do you want to kill her so badly?" Rollo asked with menace in his voice.

"That is simple, brother. I want to slay the mermaid to have my name sung in the sagas and so that I am remembered."

"Is that all that matters? Fame?" Rollo asked bitterly.

"Of course it does. Fame and legacy are things all men should seek. I thought you would know that considering you tried to increase your fame some years ago."

"That was before... before you got me banished. I do not think the same now." Rollo said vexed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what matters to you? What on Midgard could matter to Rollo, the great warrior?"

"Something else. Something I can only find with one person in the world." Rollo said staring intensely at the sea.

"Love?"

"Respect. Equality. And yes, love. I want someone who respects me. Who considers me a partner and not as subordinate."

Ragnar nodded raising his eyebrows, not convinced. Rollo could tell he knew his sentence was directed to him.

"Can your mysterious wanderer give you those things?" he said, implying he doubted it.

"She can. And so much more. She is just as mighty as a goddess."

"A goddess." Ragnar scoffed unimpressed.

"Yes. I love her. More than anything. More than Siggy."

"More than Lagertha?" Ragnar said with mischief in his voice.

Rollo stayed silent. Ragnar gave a mocking laugh and went back to his fishing. Rollo shot him a dark stare full of resentment. Why did he have to torture him with his past actions? It seemed every time his brother gave him a kiss, he slapped him a second after.

"I will kill this mermaid. Lagertha agreed to help me. You can join us." Ragnar said.

"I do not desire to slay any mermaid any time soon." Rollo answered annoyed

"Even if it can bring you fame?"

"Even then. Fame can be achieved in many other ways."

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"Perhaps since Siggy died. I guess I needed it to grow up."

"No, I think it started after your banishment."

"Perhaps." Rollo said with melancholy.

"What did you find there?" Ragnar asked with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"A new life. A purpose. Living in the wild was hard. I had to acclimate myself. I guess I found myself." Rollo said almost daring.

For a moment the memories of his three years in the wild came back flooding his mind as the waves crashed on the shore. He remembered his sparring with his berserker friends, his talking with Thorbjorn about the gods, his jokes with Eirik and Herleikr's mad eyes when he lost a fight againt him. But those memories only lasted less than a second. He was instantly drawn back to reality by his brother.

"Yourself." Ragnar scoffed.

"Yes. Myself. Is there something to laugh about?" Rollo said displeased.

Ragnar silently chuckled and went back to his fishing. They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, catching salmons here and there and when the sun reached its highest point, they finally left for the afternoon feast. Of course, Ragnar left the first, he had to change and see to the preparations for the feast.

Rollo stayed behind and took care of the boat. When he was done putting everything in its place, he went back to his house, pulled a vibrant purple shirt which collar was adorned with golden threads, tied his belt around his waist, braided his hair and brushed his beard. He patted his wolf who had been hiding the whole time Ragnar was here and with a last look full of longing at the sea, he walked to the village.

But even if the forest was particularly beautiful on this day, he did not pay attention to it. All his thoughts were focused on Gisla.

* * *

He arrived in the village and was welcomed by the cheering of many people. Rollo was startled. He did not know what was happening and why these people were cheering for him and that was what frightened him. Something definitely was wrong. He even thought it was a trick from Loki, the god of mischief.

He immediately felt better when he entered the great house and was greeted with the hateful stares of Floki. Who knew he would one day appreciate that? He immediately went to greet Aslaug and her children. Ivar was on her lap, Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk were sitting on the furry floor next to the throne;joking about one another and Gyda was sitting beside Aslaug making faces at Ivar to make him laugh. Aslaug smiled warmly to the child under Lagertha's amused and pleased eyes.

On his way to Aslaug's throne, a lot of people patted his shoulder which shocked him. What happened for him to be welcomed?

"Rollo, is everything alright?" Aslaug asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I think so..." Rollo said absend-mindedly. "What happened? Why is everyone cheering for me?" he asked, with a hint of panic.

Aslaug giggled silently.

"I think it has something to do with Ragnar and the tale of how you saved his life. He told everyone how heroic you were. Of course, the men you led spared you no praises. They keep saying how great of a warrior and a leader you are."

"But, but they hated me. They loathed me. How could Ragnar have made them change their minds in a single day?"

"I guess the people are just happy you saved their beloved Jarl."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Sigvar said stepping beside Aslaug. "I cannot believe your brother trusts such the worthless man."

At least some things did not change, Rollo thought with a mix of annoyance, anger and relief.

"I cannot believe it either. It sounds too good to be true." Rollo said.

"You saved him, Rollo. You even saved the village some time ago. I remember. And I also had word you have been tortured to protect Ragnar before my arrival."

"A mere repayment for his whole existence." Sigvar spat with hatred.

"If you are looking for me, Volva, I will be sitting near the fireplace. With a pint of mead." Rollo said without paying attention to his father.

He walked away under the disdainful stare of his father and Aslaug's worried expression when she was with Sigvar. She almost seemed to hate him. Gyda looked at him with compassion and sorrow. She was the only one among Ragnar's children who paid attention to what just happened. The boys did not and kept laughing and pushing one another to make them fall.

Rollo poured himself a large pint of mead and went to drink alone, by the hearth. He needed to drown his worries in alcohol. He kept worrying about Gisla. He was even more worried now that Ragnar told him he saw her yesterday. He was so anxious his heartbeat quickened in his chest. If Ragnar saw her, she was in great danger and it was all his fault. After all, wasn't he the one that pledged love and loyalty to her? Wasn't he the one who had begged her to stay?

He felt the destructive guilt of Siggy's death invade his heart. He would be responsible for Gisla's death just as he was responsible for Siggy's. He cursed himself. He hated himself with every fiber of his being. He couldn't even bear to stare at his hands. He thought he had changed. He thought he would never be as foolish and cruel as he was with Siggy, but obviously he was wrong. He was a wretch.

He drained his pint in one gulp and poured himself another. He kept drinking, trying to forget his troubles and worries. He wanted to drown. He wanted Gisla to come to him and take his worthless soul. He knew it would solve all their problems. He wanted to feel the fire of her eyes and the warmth of her skin and her naked breasts.

At one point, Torstein came beside him and put his arm around his shoulder and joked about him being gloomy. Rollo gave an ironic laugh to give him satisfaction and then came the moments for the scalds to tell their stories. Of course, they did not spare any praises toward Ragnar and Lagertha. They gladly talk about the enemies they killed, the amount of blood they spilled and how great of a strategist Ragnar was. They praised Lagertha to be fierce and a good leader. All the shieldmaiden cheered when they heard this. They hugged Lagertha and the shieldmaiden answered them with a smile. They praised how no blade touched her and how beautiful she was in battle. They praised her spirit. They compared it to Freya which made Aslaug smile with tenderness and Gyda with pride and joy.

To his surprise, the scalds finished their song by talking about Rollo. Rollo raised his eyes to Ragnar and he smiled at him. The scalds praised his assertiveness in battle. They said he became a deadly beast and spared no details on how many men he killed and his strength. They sang about how he saved the life of his brother by valiantly stepping between an enemy arrow and him. They sang about the many blows he received and how he drowned and survived. As if the gods of the sea were on his side. They sang about how well he led the soldiers and contributed to Ragnar's victory.

Rollo had never heard so many cheers for him. Had he been free from all his worries and not as drunk as he was, he would have laughed and cheered with the others, but it wasn't the case. He was bitter, resentful and afraid for the one he considered the fiercest and fiestiest woman he ever met. Gisla.

Once the songs finished the scalds went to drink and the feast started again and was louder than ever. Lagertha noticed Rollo at the end of the room and smiled at him. She stroked her daughter's hair and smiled to Aslaug. She said a few words to them and Gyda answered with grace and kindness. Lagertha gave a laugh, left them and walked towards Rollo. She was wearing a vibrant blue apron on a red dress adorned with golden threads. She was beautiful. Her fair hair was glowing with the light of the fire in the center of the room. She looked fierece and noble.

She sat beside him and poured herself a large pint of beer. They stayed in silence for a while before she started speaking.

"Aslaug performed some sacrifices to the gods this morning. She said they needed to be thanked."

"I think she was right to do so." Rollo said looking at the Volva playing with her sons, step-son and step-daughter under Ragnar's disdainful gaze. "We need to appease the gods. She is a good Volva."

"Yes. It is thanks to her that Ragnar and I are alive today."

"What do you mean?"

"She wove a shirt for both of us. They were filled with magic. She said no spear and no blade would kill us as long as we wore them. I can never thank her enough for that."

"She is a powerful sorceress."

"Yes. But I don't understand why she seems to be so frightened lately."

Rollo nodded and then drank again. Lagertha talked about the battle, strategies and how she was beginning to teach her son how to wield a shield. She talked about Aslaug's pregnancy and how she would give birth soon. She talked about the time, when they were young they chased a wolf out of the village, she talked about her shieldmaidens and her exploits on the battlefield. She talked about many things and before he had time to realize it, Rollo was drunk and tired. After one hour of talking and drinking he was about to fell asleep.

"I must ask you something Rollo." Lagertha said cautiously.

"What?" Rolo mumbled.

"No one is a fool. I will have to marry again sooner rather than later. It is important for my clan and my business for me to have a strong man by my side."

Rollo groaned something incomprehensible and Lagertha took it as a sign to continue.

"It should be noted that many people noticed your exploits on the battlefield. You are praised now and people seems to respect you. You are a great warrior Rollo. Perhaps a great man too. I have come to realize you would make the most suitable husband for me. Your wealth could be guaranteed if you were my husband and people would perhaps like and respect you more. I know my reputation could be tarnished if my name is associated with yours, but I can't think of anyone but you to be my husband. I know my children loves you dearly. This was one more reasons for me to ask you to marry me. Besides, if I recall, you were in love with me once."

Rollo groaned again.

"Rollo, do you understand? I asked you to marry me." Lagertha said slightly offended he did not pay attention to her.

"N... no." he managed to say.

"You don't want to marry me? But I am the best choice here. Think of all you could gain. I am the greatest shieldmaiden on Midgard! You will find no one better than me."

"You're not... her." he said with a tired voice. "You're not... you're not... Gisla... not Gisla. Gisla. Gis... la." he finished, falling asleep on the table out of tiredness and too much alcohol.

The last thing he saw was Lagertha's shocked and worried face and everything faded to black.

* * *

He woke up late the morning after the feast. He was happy to notice he wasn't the only one sleeping in the great hall. Many of the villagers seemed to have stayed there after the feast and fallen asleep from of too much alcohol. He looked around searching for Lagertha but she was nowhere to be found. She must have gone home.

He stood up silently, as to not wake anyone up and left the great hall. He did not say good-bye to Ragnar. He knew he was asleep too. And besides, he did not wish to see him and his family today. He was too worried about Gisla to stay with them without being mean. And more than anything he did not wish to face Lagertha after he rejected her proposal. All he wanted was to go back to the sea and warn Gisla about his brother's intentions.

He tried to run into the forest to go back to his home but his head hurt so much he had to walk to prevent feeling more pain. Besides, his muscles ached and he still felt pain due to the wounds he got during the raid. He was afraid they might bleed again.

At last, after what seemed like ages walking in the forest he finally arrived home. He went to the pool of water but she wasn't there. He decided, in the meantime to build the pontoon which would make his life easier. He took a hammer, nails, and some planks of wood and began his woodworking. He deeply hoped Gisla would show up. Every time he struck a nail into the wood; he passed all his fear, worries and anger into his hammer. He hit it hard to get rid of the wrath that upset him. He hit so hard to get rid of his anxiety he was afraid he might break his tools.

He was about to finish his work when he saw the familiar sight of a mermaid swimming underwater. He sighed out of relief and as she put her head out of water. He bent over her, his eyes full of distress for her.

"Gisla! At last! I was so worried! I need to talk to you. It is important." he said.

She did not answer. Her face was distorted from sheer terror and it seemed like she was about to cry.

"Rollo." she said her voice shaking from fear and distress. "I need your help."

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! First of all I would like to thank every single one of you who read this fanfic. It means a lot to me that my story is read by people. Then I'd like to thank all the people who leave reviews and comments each chapter I post. Your words light up my day in the most beautiful of ways. I hope you will forgive that cliffhanger I wrote at the end of this chapter xD I just couldn't help myself hahahaha. Starting from this chapter, things will get more serious and the real deal is coming ;)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter (despite the lack of Rollo and Gisla interactions). Comments and reviews are very much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 12: Abduction and shelter

Rollo stared at her and her eyes that were usually so proud were now filled with fear. Needless to say, he was heartbroken to witness her in such a state. He couldn't help but believe it was his fault. Sure, he was relieved to finally see her, especially since he lived these past few days in anxiety that could have killed him. But her distress and her general appearance of fear were enough for his heart to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

He gently nodded, gulping in the process, and lifted her in his powerful and warm arms. He wrapped his arms around her body and pressed her gently to his chest. She could practically hear his heartbeat. She felt herself melt in his arms. She savored his scent, allowing his presence to fill her lungs. Her body immediately felt warmer at the sweet contact of his skin. She felt her fear disappear as soon as he took her in his arms. She relaxed a little.

Rollo walked to the pool of water below his house and gently placed her inside it. Then, he sat on the green moss near the pool in silence, waiting for her to speak. He wished to give her time. He knew, from her attitude, that she was upset. That something wrong had happened. He thought it would be easier to give her time.

He wished to warn her about Ragnar, but he feared the news she would tell him would not allow her to leave freely. He feared she might be trapped. He did not wish for her to be trapped. He wanted her to be free. Free from himself, free from Ragnar and free from whatever troubles she had. He wanted her to be the fierce mermaid he knew she was.

Gisla kept staring at him. Somehow the look on his face made her want to jump at his neck and nest in his arms. His eyes were nothing but compassion and tenderness. She was amazed to notice how many expressions they could make. Sometimes they were joyful, sometimes they showed nothing but bloodlust and other times, they were filled with love. Gisla's heartbeat quickened. She did not know what to do with the unusual feelings that invaded her.

All she knew was that Ran was angry with her and that she had nowhere to go. All she could think of was she had to go seek some aid to Rollo. The only human she couldn't kill. The only human she refused to let die.

"Forgive me Rollo." she began with a broken voice.

Rollo started. She had said his name. It was the first time she ever said his name. Just the sound of it in her mouth made his heart melt with desire and devotion. He had a blurry memory of her saying it before, but he was so focused on her distress he had not paid attention. Her voice saying his name was so bewitching he wanted to remember it for centuries and kiss her until she dragged him underwater and drowned him.

"I know I should not have come. I know I put you in danger and that if I am discovered you might end up banished for good but I... I... I had nowhere else to go."

"What happened?" he asked with a low, deep calming voice.

"It is Ran. She is... she is angry at me." Gisla said sobbing without shedding any tears.

"Why?"

"She said I betrayed my kind. She said I overstepped the limits of what she could bear."

"How so?"

"I saved your life. I saved you many times, Rollo. But when I saved you during the raid... that was when it changed. You were supposed to die. You were supposed to be trapped in Ran's net. But I took you out of it. I saved you from her. I ripped a soul out of her nest. This is the greatest atrocity there is for a mermaid." not to mention she took an oath to the goddess of giving her Rollo's spirit. But she kept it silent. She did not want him to know.

"So it is my fault then?" Rollo said with sadness and resentment.

His face grew dark and Gisla was certain he would strike himself. She could see the way he clenched his fists and the way he frowned seemed angry, and that he was upset.

Yet, she did not answer for all that. She simply averted her eyes with sadness. She did not wish to hurt him. Not anymore.

"I am sorry Gisla. I am so sorry. I put you in great danger both at sea and on land. I thought the goddess might be forgiving considering you brought her many souls, but obviously I was wrong."

"What do you mean, 'on land'?"

"Ragnar knows you are here. He is watching your every move. He swore to me he will slay you one day." Rollo said with concern.

"I can't move then. I am trapped." Gisla said panicked.

"I am sorry." Rollo said with sorrow.

"Not as sorry as me. Returning to my father's would be the safest option but I cannot travel freely anymore. Ran told the merpeople to capture me at first sight and to bring me to her so that I can be devoured by Jormungand. She told all kingdoms to prevent me from going back to my father's. Besides, I doubt he would welcome me with arms wide open. I disgraced him. I dishonored my people. Oh! How much they must hate me now!" she finished sobbing.

Rollo slipped into the pool of water and held her tight in his arms. He stroked her hair, trying as much as he could to comfort her. He truly hated to see her like this. He hated himself for being the one responsible for this.

"Shh. It's alright. It is not your fault Gisla, do you hear me? It is not your fault." he said with a pleading voice. "It's all mine." he finished, his voice broken with pain.

Gisla nestled her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his chest. She pressed her body against him seeking some warmth to make her feel better. Right now, he was the only source of comfort she had. He had never disrespected her. He always had shown her how strong she was. He said he admired her for who she was, no matter her flaws or weaknesses. And his attitude right now proved it. Gisla knew, in her heart, that Rollo meant more to her than she thought. He was her rock in an ocean filled with wrath.

Rollo wanted to hit himself. Even a lifetime of suffering wasn't enough for what he had done to Gisla. He was the reason she was trapped. It was his fault. He hated himself. Yet, when her breathing became calm again and her warm breath caressed his skin, he could not help but appreciate the situation. Of course he blamed himself. But in this moment was all he had hoped for.

He felt sad she couldn't return to her people. He felt shameful that because of him they would see her as a disgrace. No one was allowed to call her a disgrace and impute to her the dishonor of a kingdom. She was the fiercest of all. That was why he offered to kill men for her. He wanted her pride and honor to be increased. Not decreased. He did not want this. He wanted to go to Ran and roar at her how fierce, strong and honorable Gisla was.

Carefully he let go of her. Her face was so close to his he could see his face reflect in her eyes. Apparently, he looked as distressed as she was. As if he shared her pain. He gave a silent chuckle. He gently caressed her shoulders and then dropped his arms along his body. He looked down. Gisla did likewise, her face distorted by sorrow.

"I will bring you food. I am sure it will make you feel better. I will also bring mead. You need it." he said after a minute of awkward silence. "You can stay here as long as you wish. Until things get better."

He grinned, gently stroked her cheek with two fingers and then got out of the pool.

"Rollo." Gisla called.

He turned to her, longing covering on his face. "Hm?"

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"Anything for you." Rollo said with a comforting smile.

Gisla returned the smile. She sat back in the pool and watched as Rollo walked to his house and got the food.

While she was alone, Ran's words came rushing to her mind. She was summoned as soon as she saved Rollo's life and since then she tried to find a place to stay. But none of the merpeople she asked agreed to welcome her among them. Ran spread the word as faster than Sleipnir galopped. Her anger was so strong Gisla feared a dreadful storm would appear and cover the whole sea. Never had she been so afraid. The only time she felt this threatened was – ironically – when she realized she might have feelings toward Rollo. When she realized she was attracted to him.

She recalled how underwater she felt the sea become colder when Ran was talking to her. She remembered her voice resounding in the sea. She recalled her cold angry voice and the turmoil it created around her. She recalled all the fish swimming away and the atmosphere around her become so tense and stressful with anger she felt overwhelmed and felt as if someone was strangling her. She recalled how she choked and was under the impression she was drowning. Ran was truly terrifying. Where Aegir could be gentle and forgiving, Ran showed no mercy.

'Traitor to your kind.' That was what Gisla heard. She recalled she felt as if someone was shouting it into her ear in a crowd and only she heard. She heard it as a whisper shouted at loud. It was as if her mind shouted it to her. Ran was inside her head. Disgrace. Thief. Weak. That was what Ran called her. At this memory, Gisla couldn't help but feel as if someone was piercing her heart with a boiling blade. She thought Ran loved her. She thought she would never hurt her. How wrong she had been! The goddess had never loved anyone but herself. She had never been compassionate. She was cruel and destructive.

Gisla sobbed silently – still without shedding any tears – at this thought. All her life she idolized her. She wanted to make her proud. She had considered herself as the goddess' pride. She wanted to be her. She was happy when Ran showed kindness to her. She was happy when she said she was her pride. And she stole all of this from her as brutally as the most violent wave against a fragile structure of stones. She withdrew the image she had of the goddess, her pride, her words, her life. All that was meaningless. She no longer had someone to admire. She no longer was the pride of Ran and her people. She no longer had a home. She no longer had a purpose. She was lost. She had nothing left. The only thing that remained was...

"Rollo." she whispered.

She hesitated to laugh. It was ridiculous. Who would have thought that the very reason of her demise would be the only thing that remained in her life? And yet for all his faults, he had always been kind to her. He said he was sorry. He comforted her. He offered her a home. Gisla felt warmth fill her heart. He was kind.

She smiled. Perhaps he wasn't all that bad. Perhaps it was for the best.

Rollo came back with a large plate of food. Gisla was surprised to notice he prepared only dishes she loved. He gave her a large goblet of ale and a plate. She noticed he wrapped himself in a cloak of fur. She gave him a questioning stare and he answered with a grin. He showed the ground next to her with his eyes.

Gisla understood. He would stay beside her for the night. Strangely, she felt moved by this. It was as if he wanted to distract her from her gloomy thoughts. As if he understood that she would spend the night turning over in her mind her bitterness and self-resentment. Oddly, she felt relieved he would stay with her. She still wasn't sure of what she felt for him, but she was glad he was here with her.

She gladly ate as the night fell, silently, only distracted by the noises of the forest. At some point Harmr, the wolf came with them and laid next to Rollo with a happy grin. Rollo petted him and Gisla hesitantly did likewise. The sensation of his fur between her fingers was so pleasant the burden of Ran's words and her actions lightened a little. The smell of his fur was enough to make her smile. The wolf closed his eyes and showed his belly as to beg for more caresses. Hramr's attitude made Gisla's burden less heavy to carry. She was thankful for that.

They ate for the remainder of the day. They never spoke. They simply looked at each other and oddly, they understood, without saying a word, to one another. They had never been so close. It was as if their spirits were merging into one.

Gisla felt so much better at the end of this tiresome and catastrophic day she fell asleep in a few seconds. Rollo looked at her in awe mixed with compassion and kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight." he whispered. "Your highness."

* * *

Rollo woke up the morning after he found Gisla at the door of his home wrapped in his cloak, his head resting on his wolf's body. Gisla was peacefully sleeping beside him, her head laid on his chest and her long brown hair spread over his body. He looked at her with affection and gently stroked her hair. She gave a little moan and she made herself more comfortable.

Rollo looked at her as the sun rose in the sky. She was bathed in a pinkish glowing light. Rollo could not help but find her picturesque in such a light. As if it were even possible for her to be more divine than she ever was.

At last, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him with sadness. Rollo was disappointed. It seemed she still bore the heavy burden of his actions. He desperately wanted her to feel better. He missed the fire in her eyes.

"Good morning." he murmured. "Are you hungry?"

Gisla nodded.

"Fine. I will go hunt something and roast it. What do you think of rabbit?"

"That'll do." she said with a broken voice.

Rollo smiled.

"Hramr will stay with you. Pet him as much as you want."

"Thank you."

Rollo grinned. With a last look full of compassion to her he went to his house and grabbed his bow and arrow and began his hunt.

He walked silently around the forest, tlooking for a sign of any animal he could find. Focusing on his hunt helped him not to resent himself as much as he would have regarding Gisla's terrible situation. He still resented himself. He thought he would have learned his lessons after Siggy died but obviously he was wrong. He had not changed. He still was the incompetent jerk who was responsible for Siggy's death.

All of these things were his fault. Perhaps if he had not tried to rebel against his brother it would have been better. Perhaps he was such a bad and worthless man things would never go well for the ones he loved. He destroyed everything he touched. He was the worst person on Midgard. Even his brother was better than him. Even though he acted like a dick to his wives, they did not die and were not rejected. It seemed like the gods blessed Ragnar and cursed Rollo.

Why, after everything she had done for Ran, did Gisla had to be punished? Yes, she saved him, but how many souls did she offer the goddess? Countless. What was his soul compared to the ones Gisla offered Ran? After all, he was worthless. What value did his soul have? What would Ran ever do with it? He was a good warrior, but that was not good enough of a reason for Ran to want him more than the others.

After an hour in the forest, he finally saw signs of prey. He watched as a deer walked by not far from his hiding place, its steps muted by the moss covering the ground and his sight nearly obscured by the usual fog that covered the green forest in the morning. Its crossing created twirls in the fog and sometimes its hooves made leaves crunch under its tread. It was almost Fall. The time to put the longships and the axe away. The time to hunt and prepare for the hard Winter that would come soon enough. The time for the warrior to rest and take care of his family and the time for animals to sleep.

He slowly drew his arrow. He watched as the deer turned its head. It did not even have time to blink before Rollo shot it straight in the heart. It collapsed on the ground with a muffled sound. Rollo carefully walked to it and took his dagger. He whispered a small thanks to the spirits of the forest and to Skadi and he slit the deer's throat which had the effect to cover the ground, the moss and the fallen leaves with blood which heat steamed at the contact of the cold air. Once the animal dead for good, he put its body around his shoulders and walked to his house.

When he arrived he skinned it, removed its innards and undertook covering the meat with herbs. Once he was done, he lit a fire and put the meat on to roast. He was happily grinning thinking about how pleased Gisla would eating the deer and how it would make her feel better. Then he saw Hramr running to him. Immediately Rollo dropped what he was doing. He frowned.

Something was wrong. Hramr Would never leave Gisla. Rollo made sure of that. Rollo tied his belt to his waist, grabbed a long knife – one of the last weapons he had – and ran to the pool of water. While he was running he felt terror invade his mind. Something had happened to her. Something bad. He felt it. Something was definitely wrong.

He hoped she wasn't in danger. He could not bear it. Not after Siggy's death. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He was so worried he felt like throwing up. His heart beat so fast in his chest he felt like his ribs would break. He desperately ran faster. The pool wasn't far from his house but the path to get there seemed to last years. He felt like his legs were heavy as a mountain.

Finally, he arrived at the pool. He looked around him and his heart sank. She was gone. On the shore, he noticed the goblet and the plate he brought the day before were broken. He also noticed the fur cloak was in the water. His heart sank more. Someone abducted her. Someone took her from him.

At first, he was worried Ragnar took her, but since Hramr was watching over her that was unlikely. The wolf would have killed any human who would have come near him. Or he would have been killed. Besides, he did not see any other footprints than his. No. She had been abducted by merpeople.

Merpeople. Rollo shivered. He knew from Gisla's attitude and the well-known fury of Ran that they did not compromise. He had never met any other mermaids than Gisla but he knew her enough to deduce she was the finest example of what a mer-person was. He could not help but be fearful. He was afraid for her.

Nevertheless, he deeply wished to get her back. He said she would be safe as long as she would stay with him and he planned to keep his word. He fully intended to treat her well. He had to go get her. Without thinking it twice, he went to the pontoon and dove into the ocean. He did not know what he was looking for but what he knew was that it was underwater.

He began to swim but felt his foot caught by a powerful hand. He twisted to look at the thing that was grabbing him and gasped with surprise. It was a merman. He had black hair that was shorter than his, and his body consisted of a blue fishtail and a finely shaped torso. Rollo noticed he had a beard and how finely shaped his face was. The merman tried to drag him underwater but Rollo resisted and kicked him in the face. He was able to resist Gisla, who was this merman to think he couldn't resist him too?

He swam back to the pontoon and grabbed the merman's tail. Once he reached the pontoon, he hoisted himself on it, the merman with him. He crossed the merman's arms behind his back and put his knee on him. Now, the merman could not escape.

"What do you want?" Rollo asked.

"To kill you. Human!" the merman said in anger.

"One of your kind tried this. She has yet to succeed."

"So it was you then? You are the one responsible for her demise?" he said with hatred.

"You know Gisla?" Rollo asked slightly angry. "How?"

"Of course I know her! She is the daughter of my king! I am her loyal servant."

"What is your name?"

"Roland."

"Roland." Rollo sighed. "I do not have time to fight with you. I am busy..."

"Busy what? Destroying her reputation again?"

"I never wanted this." Rollo growled in anger. "I wanted the opposite! I wanted her pride to grow! I wanted her people to be proud of her! I wanted to show how much I respect her! I wanted her to be more powerful! I did not want her to be so helpless and disgraced. I did not want this."

"And yet you destroyed the pride her people had in her. You are the reason why Ran disgraces her. You are the reason why she is dishonored. If she had not saved you, human, she would still be Ran's pride."

"You are right. This is my fault. I am the one who offered to kill for her. The one who offered to betray my people for her. The one who would kill anyone who would come to hurt her. I am the one she saved despite her hatred toward me and my kind. I am the one who offered her a place for her to be sheltered away from Ran's wrath. I am the one who hid her from my brother who wants to kill her and your kind." Rollo said with anger

"Why would you do that for her?" Roland asked puzzled.

"Isn't that obvious? It is because I love her!" Rollo simply said.

"Why?"

"You ask why? She is noble, fierce, proud and strong! She is all I admire in a woman! She did not deserve Ran's anger! She deserves praise for what she did! She killed more humans than me! She ruled her kingdom when her father couldn't! She sought vengeance for her sisters and was strong when she should have been weak!" he said passionately. "She is extraordinary." he finished with admiration.

Rollo released Roland. The merman massaged his painful arms and looked at the human, intrigued.

"I need to get her back. Will you help me?" Rollo asked.

"I swore an oath to protect her. Of course I will help you."

"Fine."

"But that does not mean I trust you human. I will watch your every move. If you hurt her I will tear your lungs out of your body. Am I clear?"

"I already hurt her. I just want to make amends. Now let's go." Rollo said gloomily.

Rollo put his boat in the water and jump in it. He asked Roland to help the boat move and he did. He called a current to push the boat and swam beside it. They travelled together for a long time before Roland got a track of the merpeople who took Gisla. Rollo readied his long knife and fish spear, ready to attack. Whoever took his beloved mermaid would suffer the consequences.

Roland told Rollo to stay put while he swam to determine the abductors' position. While he did it, Rollo felt the adrenalin of the fight stream into his veins. It was the same feeling he had before a battle. His eyes became darker and he felt a bestial rage invading his body. He was ready to kill.

At last Roland came out of the water. He gave the indication of their enemies' location and with a feral grin, Rollo dove into the water his weapons in his hands. They swam for a long time and Roland helped Rollo to breathe underwater by creating a bubble of air. At last they saw the small group who took Gisla.

Five mermen. Nothing Rollo couldn't handle. They hid behind a rocky formation, in front of the mermen, and waited for them to finish what looked like a break. Rollo noticed Gisla sitting behind them, tied to a rock. When he saw this his blood boiled in his veins. How dare they chain her? He was sad she was tied, but more than anything he felt a rage he had never felt before. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill them and paint his house with their blood. They had taken and chained Gisla. This was the least he could do. He also noticed she bore several bruises on her face and her shoulders. He turned to Roland, his eyes burning with wrath. Roland's eyes widened and for a second he looked terrified. Rollo silently asked him for his signal to attack. Roland nodded and they charged.

Rollo had to admit, Roland was good. In a second he was where their common enemies were at and was already fighting. Despite being a good swimmer, Rollo only got there in ten seconds. He arrived in front of his enemies and noticed from the corner of his eyes that Gisla's eyes widened when she realized Rollo and Roland were both fighting side by side.

He showed the same fury he usually had in battle and with his fish spear and his knife, he slew the three mermen Roland was not fighting. He pierced one's heart with his fish spear, cut the head off one and struck his knife into the remaining opponent's head. He did it with all the strength of his arms and it seemed the ocean itself increased that strength. He had never fought underwater. And he had never wished to win so badly. All he saw around him were opponents to slay and places to strike. All he was thinking about was killing his enemies. He was entranced.

He felt the thrill of the fight as strong – if not stronger – as in battle, fighting alongside other warriors during a raid. But this time it was different. This time, he was fighting under water; in an environment he was not used to fight in. The threat of drowning, the desire to save Gisla and the eventuality of air leaving his lungs added to the usual feeling he got when he fought which had the effect to make him fight twice harder and to increase his violence.

In a few minutes, the sea was colored with red. Rollo came out of his deadly trance and turned to Gisla. His eyes softened and he swam to cut her tie. Once it was done, Roland rushed to her and asked her if she was alright. He offered her his help, which she accepted and Rollo could not help but feel a hint of jealousy. Roland gave him look full of gratitude and he called a current that pushed Rollo to the surface.

Once his head was out of the water, Rollo breathed the fresh air deeply. He swam to his boat and hoisted himself on it. He laid down for a second, panting from the exertion of what he just did. He chuckled. He was proud to realize he could fight as well underwater as he did on land.

After a few minutes when Rollo worried Gisla left him to go with Roland to her father's kingdom, the two merfolks' heads came out of the water and they swam to him. Rollo smiled. Gisla's eyes sparkled with the same fire she often gave him when she was angry at him. It seemed she was back to her former self. Rollo couldn't help but want to thank the gods for it. He loved her. He loved the whole of her. He wanted her to stay with him. But he knew that sooner or later, she would have to go back to her father's realm. He dreaded that day. He wanted her to be free but at the same time, he wanted her to stay with him.

With a sad grin, he bent towards her face. He gently caressed her cheek and Gisla shivered, then smiled. She put her hand on his and gently rubbed his thumb with hers.

"Will you go back with him?" Rollo said tilting his head to Roland.

"No. I can't." Gisla said with a sad smile. "It would be too dangerous to cross the Norwegian sea. The people here are really..." she gulped and supressed a sob. "They are really mad at me."

"I am sorry." Rollo said with sadness.

"Yes." Gisla whispered. "I am wanted. Ran wants my head and has offered many rewards to the one who would bring me to her. Travelling only with one guard would be madness. I doubt I would even reach the border of the North and Norwegian sea. It is wiser for me to stay here." she diverted her eyes and blushing. "With you."

Rollo gave a silent chuckle, yet his expression was sad.

"I will stay around to watch over the princess." Roland said. "I will keep merfolk away from her. She told me about the pool of water. That is a good idea. But perhaps it would be safer for her to be in a tub on land. It will decrease the risks of her being attacked."

"Attacked by merfolk. I know a lot of humans who want to slay her. I agree to protect her, but I am afraid she is in as much in danger on land as she is in the sea."

"I can handle myself. If a filthy human wants to slay me, I will kill him before he even has time to touch me." Gisla said with authority.

Rollo smiled at this sentence and Roland bowed his head to her solemnly. Gisla looked proud.

"It is settled then. I will guard you at sea and the human will guard you on land." Roland said.

Rollo nodded as he would nod to the chieftain of an army and Gisla gave a proud smile. Rollo couldn't help but find her beautiful. Even trapped and dishonored she stayed proud and regal. What a fine princess she was.

Once this agreement made, they all went back to Rollo's house. Once at the pontoon, Rollo hitched his boat on the, now finished, structure, took Gisla in his arms and waved to Roland who dove below the surface to begin his watch. Rollo couldn't help but smile. A human and a merman working together, how odd. Of course he had worked with Gisla before but it was not the same. This time it looked more like a partnership than anything else.

He walked to his house, Gisla still in his arms, turning her head away from his; blushing heavily. Rollo couldn't help but love the effect he seemed to have on her. Once they arrived at his house, he put Gisla in the tub he used the last time she was there and filled it with water. He finally finished cooking his deer and Hramr licked Gisla's fingers, happy she was here again.

All of sudden, Rollo heard the sound of someone approaching his house. Hramr raised his head to the source of the noise and ran away panicked. Rollo's heart skipped a beat. A human was coming. And he was close. He shot Gisla a panicked look and ran to grab her. He lifted her into his arms without any delicacy in his rush and put her in his bed. He went to search through his chest and took one of Siggy's old gowns he kept as a memory. Some of her smell was still on it. Without any words, just panicked panting, he put it on her, made her sit on a chair outside the house and wrapped her in a cloak of fur to hide her fishtail better.

Rollo cursed. Just when he thought everything was fine and he and Gisla would have some peace, someone had to visit him! And he thought everyone despised him!

He sat on a chair next to Gisla and not even a second later, he finally saw his visitor's face. His eyes widened in surprise when he identified that person.

"Rollo." Aslaug said. "I need to talk to you. It is important."

* * *

 **YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? To be honest, I couldn't help it; the chapter was too long had I included the part that comes next. Thank you all for reading this fanfic. And thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed the last chapters. I love you all.**

 **Anywhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are always appreciated ^^**


	14. Chapter 13: A dreadful reveal

Aslaug froze when she noticed a woman was sitting next to Rollo, eating what seemed to be a piece of a roasted venison. The woman had a unique kind of beauty. She wasn't as beautiful as Lagertha or herself, but she had a charm and a confidence that instantly drew all eyes to her. Aslaug had never seen hair so long and so finely braided. The woman had a regal and proud posture and something ancient emanated from her. Her back was straight and her head was held high, yet, Aslaug could tell something was off. The woman seemed to be highly uncomfortable and constantly darted an eye on the cloak of fur she was wrapped in.

Aslaug noticed Rollo looked at her nervously. His muscles were flexed. Like a wolf ready to attack. Aslaug gave a gentle smile and walked to the couple.

"Forgive me, Rollo. I did not know you had company."

"You are forgiven Aslaug." Rollo said. "Tell me, what does the great Volva wants from me?"

"Volva?" Aslaug heard the woman say.

Her voice sounded harsh and proud. Aslaug had no doubt she was used to ruling. She recognized the tone.

"Yes. Rollo, who is she?" Aslaug said.

"She is... she is... her name is Gisla." Rollo eventually said looking at Gisla with adoration.

"Gisla. What an unusual name. How did you meet her?"

"She is the woman I slept with. The wanderer." Rollo said with hesitation.

Aslaug's eyes widened and she looked at Gisla in shock. She walked to her. Slowly, yet with confidence. She sat in front of her and took her hand his hers. She looked carefully at her palm and brushed it with her fingers. Suddenly she turned to Rollo, fear in her eyes.

"Rollo." she said afraid.

"Aslaug, let me explain." Rollo hastily said.

"Rollo, does Ragnar knows she is here?" she said sounding terrified.

"No. I did not say anything to him. And I won't." he said with a violent determination.

"Are you aware that you are betraying him? Do you want to live through that again?"

"I don't care! I don't care about him or the gods' wrath! I care only about her. That is all."

"A daughter of Ran, Rollo! A princess of the sea! That was why you said she was noble of blood and of heart!" Aslaug exclaimed.

"You told them about me?" Gisla said outraged. "I trusted you to keep this simple secret!"

"They left me no choice. I pretended you left. That you were a wanderer." Rollo said, growing tired.

"What is a mermaid doing on land?" Aslaug asked Gisla.

"I am wanted by other merfolk. Ran disgraced me. Rollo was kind enough to shelter me at his house." Gisla stated perfectly calm.

"Ran disgraced you? How? And why?" Aslaug asked with compassion.

"I saved a soul she wanted. I saved Rollo on a raid and healed his wounds underwater with a mermaid spell. This is something no mermaid has ever done. I was disobeying Ran's firmest commands."

"You know the Galdr then." Aslaug said thoughtfully. "I always suspected Rollo had been cursed by the sea. And the things you just brought to my attention only strengthen my suspicions."

"What do you mean?" Rollo asked intrigued.

"Siggy drowned. As well as many of your friends. Not to mention the fact that you have almost drowned many times. It is as if the sea is calling you. As if you belonged there." Aslaug said.

"His eyes are green. They are the exact same deep shade of green as the sea." Gisla said. "In our tales, men cursed by the sea have eyes the same color as it."

Rollo's eyes grew dark. He felt a storm rising in his chest. If he was cursed, then he was certain he passed some of his curse to the women he loved. He hated himself. He hated his whole existence. He wanted to be gone. Without him, things would be better. Siggy would be alive and Gisla would still be the pride of Ran. Why did he have to destroy everything he touched?

"Why did you save him?" Aslaug asked.

Gisla blushed heavily and diverted her eyes. But then, they met Rollo's and instanly; she felt her heart melt like a snowball in summer. She felt warmth fill her body and a wave of affection overcome her.

"It was an impulse. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't. Like the sea attracts him, he attracts me." Gisla said with a bit of shame.

Rollo's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a sad grin. He gently caressed her hand, rubbing his thumb on her palm.

"Rollo, do you love her?" Aslaug asked noticing the way he seemed to turn to her every time she spoke.

"I do. I am drawn to her. I know she doesn't love me and I know she despises humans, but whatever she wants to give me, I am ready to feast on it." Rollo said fiercely.

Gisla's shy expression turned into a smug smile and she turned to Rollo with thankful eyes.

Aslaug smiled with tenderness. "A human has never been brave enough to love a mermaid. And never has any mermaid been fierce enough to let herself be loved by a human. Even the gods are not brave or fierce enough." she said with kindness.

"Except Loki." Rollo chuckled.

Gisla and Aslaug laughed silently. For a moment, nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind in the trees, and the sound of violent waves crashing on the rocks of the shore, and the gentle tweets of the birds. Rollo handed some of the venison he had hunted to Aslaug and she gladly ate. She ate as much as she could. Her belly was so round Rollo had no doubt she would give birth soon to another one of his brother's offspring. As if he did not have enough already.

"I came here to talk about your father Rollo." Aslaug eventually said. "I am afraid he might want to getrid of you."

"He can try." Rollo said chewing a piece of meat. "But I won't give him satisfaction. If there is something my recent drownings have taught me; it is that I am hard to kill."

"That is because I saved you many times, human." Gisla said.

Rollo gently smiled at her. He wanted to say 'but you paid the price for it' to her, but he restrained himself. He did not wish to hurt her feelings. He loved her confidence. He did not wish for it to go away.

"You seem to be afraid of him." Rollo noted.

"I am not afraid. I am just wary of his actions. If you knew what I know... If you lived with him, you would understand." Aslaug said harshly.

"Did you have any visions that can prove what you are saying?" Rollo asked.

"No. But I know his schemes. I live with him. I heard him talk despite the size of the long-house. Him and Ragnar."

"Ragnar would want to get rid of me?" Rollo asked a menacing grin on his face.

"No. Your brother knows where your loyalty lies. At least, he believes so." Aslaug said looking at Gisla. "He believes you are useful to him. Your father doesn't. He is not as clever as Ragnar. He does not see things on the long run. He hates you Rollo."

"Really? I had not notice." Rollo said impertinently.

Aslaug rolled her eyes. "Your father said he suspect that you will someday betray Ragnar again. He considers you as a threat to Ragnar's reign over the Earldom and perhaps Ketill's kingdom. Sigvar only wants Ragnar to rule. He believes his fame will be increased with his son's success. People will talk about Ragnar Sigvarsson for centuries. That is what matters most to him."

"My father, Sigvar the great mermaid slayer, would be afraid of his own son? A son he humiliated his whole life? A son he considers as a worthless and a weak man?" Rollo said chuckling bitterly. "How good is it to fear the bite of a dog you constantly kick! I am thrilled he fears me. He should." he finished in a menacing voice.

"I only came to warn you Rollo. I cannot do anything but that." Aslaug said standing up with efforts due to her large belly.

"Aren't you a Volva? Can't you weave the destiny of men with golden threads? Can't you grant victory to warriors through those threads? You can. Odin himself comes to seek advice to you! What is a mortal compared to a god?" Rollo said.

"I wasn't talking about magic." Aslaug said with a hint of anger. "I was talking about loyalty. Mine lies with my husband and his family. This is the only way for me to be loyal to my father-in-law and my brother-in-law. That is all." She finished calmly.

She was about to leave when Rollo called her.

"Aslaug."

"What?"

"Did you weave the threads for Ragnar's victory during the last raid?"

Aslaug kept silent and simply stared at Rollo with a mix of pain, sadness and anger.

"Good-bye Rollo." she simply said.

Rollo and Gisla watched her walk away, penetrating the deep forest covered with a heavy mist. Rollo noticed how arched her back was. He admired the fact that despite her condition she had been brave enough to walk to his house to warn him about his father's scheme. He thought about her warnings. Indeed, they made sense. He had no trouble picturing his own father killing him. Of course it pained him. Ever since he was born he only had one purpose, making his father and the gods proud. But he never achieved it. Instead of pride, his father was defiant and hateful. If only Rannveig, his late sister was here. He was certain all things would have been better. She had a gift for sowing peace among her family.

Rollo turned to Gisla. The night was slowly falling and he needed to put her in the pool of water for the night. He gently removed her dress, his fingers lingering on her wanted to feel her warmth. He wanted her.

Gisla shivered at the contact. She tried to conceal her emotions but the way he electrified her senses when his large warm hands touched her was so intense she gasped. He had the gift of arousing her desires and making her head dizzy when he was around that confused her. Was this what the humans called love? Was this the feeling her mother once felt toward her father? Was she in love with a human?

All those thoughts streamed into her mind and she did not notice Rollo was carrying her close to his chest until she heard his heart race in his chest. It beat at the same pace as hers. The same pace. Could it be? Could she be feeling the same thing he felt toward her?

Gisla felt overwhelmed by this sudden realization. No. It wasn't that. It couldn't. be She had never loved. A mermaid could only fall in love once. She couldn't waste it on a human. What was more, a human who disgraced her!

And yet, when she looked at the events more closely, she couldn't blame him. Of course he was the reason why Ran was angry, but he had offered her souls. He had offered to fight for her. To fight for a mermaid. He who was a human. He whose kind slew hers. He had been loyal. Loyal to her and loyal to the sea. Ran did not see the things as Gisla did. Ran only saw one side of the problem and not the other. Her judgment was erroneous; not Gisla's. She had seen the benefits of working with Rollo. And their efforts bore their fruits. There was a way for them to coexist. There was a way for them to work together which would benefit their personal interests. And there was a way for them to love each other.

Gisla felt the barriers she set up around herself collapse. She did not need to hate him. She would not betray her people by loving him. She would not betray Ran. Aslaug said Rollo belonged to the sea. He belonged to her, the fiercest daughter of Ran.

Gisla suddenly felt at peace when she realized it. She could love him. She was allowed to. He proved to her that she could.

Rollo gently dropped her into the pool of water and laid on the ground, his face turned to hers. He smiled.

"I guess it is Roland's turn to be your guardian now." he said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes. It is."

"I am sorry about what I make you go through." he said frowning out of regret.

"You shouldn't. You are not the only one to blame. Ran is to blame as much as we are." Gisla said confident.

Rollo gave a happy grin. "It seems you feel better."

"I do. I know my worth. I know who I am. I am Gisla, daughter of Ran, the greatest harvester, princess of the North Sea and someday I will regain what I have lost. I shall make my people proud and I shall regain their love. Ran will not tell me who I am. Nor will my father's enemies. Only I am allowed to do so." she fiercely said.

Rollo looked at her with adoration. He gently caressed her face, his thumb lingering on her lips.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" Gisla asked confused.

"For being you. For not being afraid."

"I am not afraid. Not anymore." she said smiling.

Rollo grinned and then stood up. He kissed Gisla's forehead to bid her a good night and with a last stare full of longing to her, he walked away to his house where Hramr and his bed were waiting for him.

Gisla watched him walk away with a whole new feeling. For the first time since she met him, she was at peace. She knew he would come back. And she did not want to leave. She could finally rest.

* * *

Rollo woke up the next day full of hope. He still had regrets for what Gisla went through because of him, but her recent confidence comforted him and made his burden lighter. After a bath and his daily hair braiding, he decided to go into the forest and to gather some raspberries for Gisla. He knew she never tasted them and he wanted to see the same smile she had when she first ate with him.

On his way to the raspberries, he saw some blueberries and blackberries. He decided to take some. He carefully chose the biggest, tastiest looking ones. He wanted Gisla to enjoy this breakfast the fullest. Once his harvest done, he went to the pool of water and saw Gisla giving Roland orders and the handsome merman disappear below the surface to fulfill her orders.

Rollo approached the mermaid carefully and sat on the shore. Gisla turned to him with a smile on her face. She had never welcomed him with a smile. Rollo was delighted. He smiled to her and showed her the piece of cloth the berries he harvested were in. He opened it and handed it to her.

"Breakfast." he said simply.

Gisla looked at the berries and then at Rollo.

"I already ate. Roland brought me some seaweed and fish."

"Oh." Rollo said with an obvious disappointment mixed with anger.

"But I guess I still have space in my stomach for your human food." she said giggling.

Immediately Rollo's face lit up. Gisla took one raspberry in her fingers and ate it with a delightful delicacy. Rollo almost growled out of lust when her fingers met her lips and when he watched them curl around them. Gisla chewed with glee and took another berry, a blueberry. She ate it with the same tantalizing manner she used to eat the raspberry. She let out a contented moan and all her muscles relaxed.

The more she ate, the redder her lips became. Soon, it was almost impossible for Rollo not to look at them. Never had his wish to kiss her been so intense. Without realizing it, he moved his head closer to hers. He was so close Gisla could feel his warm breath on her lips. She looked at him, bewitched by his eyes. She felt she could drown in them. They were so deep, so vibrant. They shone with such devotion it would have been impossible for a woman not to fall for him.

"I thought of something." Gisla suddenly said.

Rollo moved his head back, realizing what he was about to do. He grinned and sat on the grass with a happy expression on his face. It seemed Gisla did not wish to be kissed. Or perhaps she was too shy to let herself be kissed.

"What did you think of?" he asked.

"About what is happening between Aslaug and your father."

Rollo made himself more comfortable on the grass and frowned.

"What of it?" he asked suddenly more aloof.

"I have a feeling your father made her do something terrible. She seems afraid when she speaks of him. It is almost as if she knows how horrible he is."

"Perhaps." Rollo said thoughtfully.

"What do you think?"

"You might be right." he said in a sigh. "It is true that since my uncle's death she seems wary of him. It started right after that. Perhaps it is linked."

"I believe so. How did your uncle die?"

"Didn't I tell you already? We don't know. One day he was fine - well as fine as a man his age could be – and the next day he was dead."

Gisla seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment and then her face lightened up and her face contorted into a horrified expression.

"Gisla, what's wrong?" Rollo asked with concern.

"Poison. Your uncle was murdered."

"What? How can you know that?" Rollo said puzzled.

"Your uncle was fine when you last saw him. In one night he died. This is suspicious enough. Then, there is your father, he wants to get rid of you. He seemed to want your brother to succeed to his throne and gain power. He is trying to get rid of any threats to his son's power. What says he did not help your brother ascend to power?"

"Gisla this is ridiculous, my father would never have murdered his own bro..." Rollo said laughing.

"Are you certain?" Gisla said with a dark face.

Taken aback, Rollo sat back on the floor. He had to admit, what Gisla was saying made sense. But he knew his father wasn't the hand who killed his brother. He could not afford this. This would have meant covering himself with shame and dishonor; something his father would never permit. It was someone else. Someone he could easily control. Someone close to his family. Someone close and important enough to approach the old Jarl without being noticed.

"I suspect Aslaug killed him. I am certain Sigvar blackmailed her. I am sure she poisoned him. After all, she is a Volva, she knows the art of the plants and she could have cut the thread of his destiny."

"Gisla, this is ridiculous." Rollo nervously laughed.

"I was born and raised in a court in peril. Merpeople are much crueler and meaner than you humans. When it comes to power, we do not compromise. I learned how to scheme, how to use tricks to get what I wanted. I am certain of what I say. Think about it and you'll realize it makes sense." she sternly said.

Rollo's face fell. Indeed, it made sense. His eyes grew dark. He knew his father well enough to know it made sense. That was why Aslaug was nervous when she was around Sigvar. And that also explained Sigvar's menacing looks at her. Rollo wondered with what Sigvar could blackmail her. He cared about his grandchildren too much to do them any harm. It had to be something else. Rollo might not be as clever as his brother but he was smart enough to agree with Gisla.

"You are right." he ultimately said. "It makes a lot of sense."

Gisla nodded, pained for Rollo.

"I can't believe he wanted his brother dead. What kind of brother would want that?" Gisla said.

Rollo gave a bitter chuckle and Gisla's eyes widened, realizing what she had said.

"I am sorry Rollo."

"Don't apologize. You are right. A true brother would never want any harm to befall upon his brother. He would not envy what his brother have. But isn't it the way with brother? To love and hate each other at the same time?" Rollo said half to Gisla half to himself. "I might have betrayed and envied my brother. But I am happy to realize I might not be as terrible as my father."

Gisla smiled at him and ate a few more berries.

"Your father, Sigvar the mermaid slayer." Gisla noted with a hint of disgust.

"Yes." Rollo sighed. "You must hate me, now, knowing I am the offspring of a mermaid slayer."

"He rejected you. You even said he does not consider you as his son. Why should I hate you? You who helped me. You who are kind to me. Since he rejects you, you are not his son. Not truly." Gisla said half convincing herself of what she said.

Rollo gave a silent laugh. And ate one of the berries he had picked in the morning.

"How old were you when he killed the mermaid?" Gisla asked.

"I was no older than seven, or eight. I was a child at the time."

"What did she look like?" Gisla asked grief in her voice.

"I was at the back of the crowd. I couldn't see well. I recall that Ragnar was standing proudly beside my father and my grandfather. I recall my mother and my sister not far away. Rannveig tried not to look at it, but my mother made her look; to strengthen her as she said. If my memories are correct, my grandfather helped my father to kill the mermaid. He was the one to pull in the ship. My father slew her, but my grandfather, wise and fair as he was, helped him. The memory is blurry but I remember the mermaid was beautiful, even dead and a fish spear impaling her. My father took great care in ruining her face, but I could tell she was beautiful. I recall her long brown hair spread over the grass. I recall the shape of her body. But what I recall the most is her tail. I had never seen one like this. It wasn't blue like yours. It was golden."

Gisla's heart sank. Her face fell and she felt like as if someone had poured ice-cold water down her spine. Her face distorted in horror and she moved away from Rollo. She only knew one mermaid who could fit that description. One mermaid with the great gift of a golden tail. A mermaid she loved. A mermaid she admired. A mermaid long dead. A mermaid she constantly missed. Her mother. She put her hand on her heart. Rollo's kin killed her mother. He was the son of her murderer. She fell in love with the son of the man who killed her beloved mother.

She began to inhale and exhale with pain and effort. Her breath was cut by the sudden realization. It seemed air wouldn't fill her lungs when she inhaled. She was choking. She needed to leave. She needed to leave instantly. She gasped for air and looked around her, panicked, looking for an exit.

Rollo noticed her sudden state. He felt panic assault his body as he saw her trying to catch her breath. He moved toward her and tried to reach for her shoulder with his hand, his eyes showing how distressed he was to witness her in such a state. As soon as his fingers brushed her skin she brutally moved away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she roared in sheer horror. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!"

"Gisla..." Rollo tried to say his voice broken by sorrow.

"No." she panted. "It was her... it was her... he killed... he killed my... my mother." she ended this sentence with a scream of pain. Her scream was so heart wrenching it could have made Ran pity her.

Rollo's face fell. His face showed at first disbelief, horror, sorrow and pain. At first he had trouble believing this, but seeing Gisla's face as she finished to convince him. His father killed her mother. His own father killed the mother of the one he loved. He hated himself. But more importantly he hated him. He despised him. He had never seen his father for what he was more than in this instant. It seemed the picture he once had of him collapsed and broke into a thousand tiny pieces. He hated him. He wished to open his wrists and drain his father's blood. He suddenly felt it boiling as if it were poison, trying to destroy his being.

"Gisla." Rollo said breathing heavily to repress a sob.

"No." she said her eyes becoming wet. "No."

She turned her head away from him and dove underwater in a hurry. Rollo watched her disappear with grief in his heart. Why, when everything seemed to go well between them; did all of this have to be taken away from him? Why did the gods give with one hand and take back with another? Rollo felt betrayed. He felt betrayed by his own father. Was this what Ragnar felt when he betrayed him? Did it hurt him as much as it hurt Rollo to know that his own father slew the mother of his beloved mermaid? How painful it was! Now he understood. He finally understood how much he hurt his brother. He did not regret his rebellion, but he understood the pain of betrayal.

Rollo gave a grim laugh. It was ironic that the son wanted to kill the daughter of the mermaid the father slew. He needed to protect her. As the son of the man who killed her mother, he felt it was the least he could do. He wanted to protect her. His father had ruined his life enough already. He did not wish for him to ruin whatever he had with Gisla.

He walked to his house, leaving the berries as an offering to the princess. He felt such a rage and resentment he needed to fight. He needed a battle to let go of his fury. He needed someone to punch him. To do him as much harm as they could. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted revenge. He wanted to get rid of the rage burning inside of him.

He suddenly changed his path and went to walk in the forest. He let out a long scream of pain and despair and began to hit a tree with his bare fists. He did not care if his fists bled after a few punches. It did not matter. Only Gisla mattered. Only his pain mattered.

He kept punching, punching and punching. He screamed and grunted like a wounded wolf. He hit and hit and hit until the night fell. When he realized it, he stopped punching and looked at the tree. He created a hole in its trunk. A hole as empty as his being.

* * *

Gisla fled as far as she could from the pool. Her shelter had become the place she hated the most. It was there she learned Rollo's father killed her mother. It was there she discovered the man she loved was the son of her most detested enemy. She was sad. She was hurt. She felt pain as if someone pierced her heart with a boiling blade.

She swam to the cove she first took shelter in when she first attempted to kill Rollo. She laid on the floor and curled up into a ball. She had lost her reputation for him. She lost it for Rollo. For the son of the man who murdered her mother. All of this pain for nothing. She wanted to punch him, to drown him, to open his chest and to rip his heart out of his body. She wanted to make him suffer as much as she suffered. She wanted to get rid of him. He was the reason she felt so much pain.

Just when she thought of how great life would be without him, she felt tears running down her cheek and her nose. Thinking about him being gone suddenly hollowed her heart. She felt empty. She felt a void nothing could ever fill. She had fallen in love. She was in love with him. Mermaids could only fall in love once in their life and she had fallen for the son of the man who had slain her mother.

She hated herself for having wasted her one chance. She hated the Norns for having woved such a destiny. It seemed the threads of their lives were so tangled neither could live without the other. It seemed they were snared in such a way their pasts crossed each other. Could it be fate? Could she possibly have been fated to fall for him all this time? But then, why did his father have to be her mother's murderer? Wouldn't that keep them from loving one another?

Now that Gisla thought about it, she realized it didn't. Rollo wasn't the one who killed her mother. It was his father. His father was guilty, not him. Why should she seek revenge and hate a man who showed her nothing but affection, loyalty and cared for her? She wanted revenge. But revenge could only fall upon the guilty one. Now she had a target. Now she no longer needed to blindly kill and hate every human she crossed the path of. She had a purpose. The only way for her to have it all, to love and to hate, was to kill her mother's murderer. She had to kill Rollo's father, Sigvar, the mermaid killer.

Once, Sigvar gone, she thought, Rollo would be safe. He would no longer be threatened by his father's ambition. Once him gone; she could fully embrace what she felt for him. Once him gone; she would taste the sweet taste of revenge. She would have avenged her family and her people. Perhaps they would be proud of her. Perhaps, Ran would even forgive her.,

Gisla wiped her tears and sat back. She straightened her back. Just as she did it, Roland came out of the water.

"Princess. I was worried. I did not see you in the pool, nor at this human's house." he said with slight panic in his voice. "Are you well?" he asked noticing her red eyes. "It seems you cried."

"I did. I am well Roland. I thank you for your worries."

"What happened? How come you leave that human's place to come back here?"

"I learned the name of my mother's, our queen's killer." Gisla said with sorrow.

"Who is it?" Roland asked gloomily.

"Sigvar. Sigvar the mermaid slayer. This man built a reputation and great fame through the heinous murder of our queen. Sigvar is... he is Rollo's father." she said in pain.

Roland's eyes grew dark. It seemed like he was ready to raise a storm to destroy any ship nearby.

"I will do what must be done, your highness. This human fooled you. I will get rid of him. Trust me."

"No." Gisla said with determination. "You will not."

"Why princess? His father killed..."

"Precisely. His father. Not him. I will seek revenge on him and him alone. This is only justice. I forgave Rollo the day he offered me shelter when no one wanted to. But I will never forgive his father. I will avenge her. I will drown him and give his soul to Ran. Surely she will be pleased to know that I killed the man responsible for the death of her most beloved daughter."

"As you wish, your highness."

"I trust you not to do Rollo any harm. He must not be killed."

Roland nodded reluctantly. If it were up to him, he would have killed him right away. But his loyalty to the princess was too strong for him to disobey her orders.

Gisla was already planning her next move. How convenient was it that Sigvar wanted to get rid of his son. It gave her one more reason to kill him. She couldn't let him harm Rollo. He was too precious to her eyes for that. She wanted to protect him as much as she wanted to protect her family. Sigvar had to die. So the Norns decided. So she decided.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND DRAMA IS FAR FROM OVER! Be ready for what will come next because it will intensifies (or so I hope.)! There is much to be said and much to happen before shit get real. Also, I would like to thank you all, my wonderful readers, for beinge there each updates and commenting on them. I also thank you all for your kudos and nice feedbacks. I hope this fanfiction is decently written and I hope you like the story and the characters so far. I need to warn you though, the second part of Crashing Waves will not be published straight after the end of this part; I have yet 10 chapters planned and one of them turned into a double chapter. Count at least a month between the firt part and the second.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are always welcome**


	15. Chapter 14: Sigvar's true colors

Rollo couldn't sleep. He stared at the sky, whipped by the wind and bit by the cold air of the night. He was lying on the ground, his bleeding fists coloring the fallen leaves with red. His eyes were painful from too many tears shed and he still felt anger and resentment burning inside of him. Even one-afternoon punching a tree had not been enough rid him of his feelings. The chaos of his being was so hard for him to bear it seemed he would never sleep again.

He frowned in the darkness. He tried to find the right thing to do. He couldn't kill his father. He couldn't avenge himself on him. Despite all his father had done to hurt him Rollo still cared about him. Besides, he did not wish to give him the satisfaction regarding the fact that he thought he was a man without honor. He would face him. He had something against him he did not know about. He knew about the fact he poisoned his brother. Rollo might be a man without honor, but so was his father. Rollo had a plan. He would discredit his father in Ragnar's eyes – though he knew it would not be an easy thing to , he would have him banished for good. After all, it was the law, and Ragnar respected the law.

He would keep Gisla's existence secret; like he swore. It might be selfish of him but for once, he wanted to be selfish. He did not care about his relatives' anger. They did not matter. As always, only Gisla mattered. He decided to follow his heart.

Yet, he was grieving the affection she once might have for him. He was convinced he lost it forever. Truly, his father had the gift of making his life miserable.

The whole night, these thoughts roamed his mind; restlessly. He felt his heart race and then sink. He felt his head hurt and his heart hurt even more. There were times he slept, but it never for long. He looked at the stars, his heart empty, and wondered why the Norns chose to tangle Gisla and his threads at the very root. He knew she was his destiny. It seemed clear now, that she was. But then why did she have to hate him now? All was lost. He would never see her again and she would probably leave this cursed land forever.

He was sad of course; but more than anything he was worried something bad might happen to her. He was afraid more merfolk would want to take her and bring her head to Ran. He was afraid her people might reject her. He was afraid she might die. It was all his fault. His fault and his father's. At least, Roland would stay with her. At least he would protect her. Perhaps she would fall in love with him. Gisla's affection for him wasn't strong enough to make it too late for her falling for Roland to be too late. There was still a chance for her to be happy. He wanted her to be happy. And so far, he only made her sad and hurt.

The sun rose in the sky and the forest around him took a gentle blue and pinkish shade. Even in such a terrible moment; Rollo appreciated the colors. All was quiet in the forest. Hramr came to cuddle against his chest and his gentle breathing, his warmth and the softness of his fur helped Rollo to relax a little. He was happy his wolf was here. He was always here in times of sorrow. Rollo could not help but think Hramr was the best thing that happened to him.

Everything ached in his body. He had bruises on his fists, his chest felt like it had been crushed, his back was painful, along with his head, his arms, his legs. It seemed his whole body was shouting his distress. He stayed on the ground a little longer, cradled by the gentle breathing of the sea below.

When the sun was whole in the sky, he stood up and went to the pool of water, desperately hoping to see Gisla there. But she wasn't. Rollo went to the pontoon and sat at its edge. He had not combed his hair this morning. He had not bathed. He had not braided his hair. He had not eaten. He lost his appetite. It felt like he had lost his will to live.

Suddenly he felt someone grasp his ankle and drag him to the water. He recognized the hand as being a man's hand. Rollo, even without looking at the merman, knew it was Roland. Gisla might have told him about his father. Roland was here to seek revenge.

Rollo was tired enough. He wanted to be left alone. He did not want Roland to drown him. He swore long ago that only Gisla could do that. He kicked Roland in the jaw, lifted him with his legs on the pontoon and punched his perfect face.

"I am growing tired of you trying to drown me." Rollo said anger filling his voice.

"I will tear your lungs out of your body human!"

"Why don't you just give it a try?" Rollo growled.

"Do you have any idea of how much you made our princess suffer?"

Rollo punched him in the face again. He did not want him to speak about it. It was too painful. He wanted him to shut up.

"Our princess gave you her trust! She gave you her reputation! And now she learned that your father killed her mother and built himself a reputation on it! Do you have any idea of how much she hates herself now? Do you have any idea of how much she suffers and think she betrayed her people? Do you have any idea of how much dedicated she is?" Roland spat with rage.

Rollo punched him again. Roland's nose made a cracking noise and he felt his mouth fill with blood. The human was strong.

"Don't you think I know that already? Don't you think I already hate myself for what I did to her? Don't you think I wish to be dead because of it? I know how she is! I know how kind and selfless she is!"

"It will never change the fact that your father killed our queen. It is my duty as a royal guard to avenge her. I owe it to my people."

"So you are going to kill me, even though I never laid a hand on your queen?" Rollo said with boldness. "You really have a peculiar sense of justice underwater. Or is it specific to your kingdom?"

Roland's eyes grew dark and he suddenly fought back. He let go of Rollo's grip and began to punch him. Rollo let him punch him and responded with a few powerful blows.

They hit each other until their face became red with blood. Each time Roland punched him, Rollo felt a part of his burden of emotions and resentment fade away. And every time he punched Roland, he let go of his anger and hate towards his destiny.

They eventually both fell out of exhaustion. Rollo laid next to Roland, panting and spitting blood. Roland tried to roll and go back under the sea, but he was too weak to do so. Instead, he laid back on the ground and sighedin annoyance.

"I will never forgive you for our princess's suffering, human." he said.

"I know. I also know that she probably hates me. It is my fault. It is destiny's fault."

"You speak well for a savage."

Rollo chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Roland asked offended.

"She called me the same once. I never forgot it." Rollo said with affection. "So many things have changed since that day." he sighed with melancholy.

"Had she known you were the son of her mother's killer. She would have killed you instantly."

"Oh, she tried. Trust me on that. But I guess it wasn't my time to die."

Rollo looked at the clouds roaming the blue sky above. Had he known his father's heinous crimes, he would have never wished to spend as much time with Gisla. He would have tried to keep her away from him and strengthen her hatred toward him. That way; she would not have suffered and she would have been free. She would still have her reputation. Now, because he was too stupid not to fall for her hopelessly, she was disgraced, hurt, betrayed and trapped.

He was disappointed with himself. What kind of lover was he to let the object of his affection suffer so much? A bad one; he guessed. Had he been a better man; this never would have happened. His father, ruthless as he was, was right. He was indeed a worthless man without honor.

"Gisla and you must leave. It will be better for all of us." Rollo said his voice filled with pain.

"As much as I agree with you, she said she won't."

"Why? Isn't that better? Why would she want to stay here? The very place she learned my... my father killed her mother. Why shouldn't she want to go as far as possible from me? Doesn't she loathe me?" Rollo asked puzzled.

"It is the princess orders. I do not need to understand them. I am only her guard and her servant. My only duty is to obey."

Rollo gave a bitter laugh, half mockingly.

"How loyal of you."

Roland did not answer. He simply stared at the sky, wondering why the princess insisted on protecting this human. He found him too straightforward and confident for his own good. It seemed Rollo knew he could take down anyone who would try to wound him. Roland did not like this level of arrogance. If anything, it proved he did not fear death. And for a merman; that was frightening.

"I need to go." Rollo said standing up with effort.

"Why?"

"I have to patch my wounds. You should do the same." he said with a hint of compassion.

Roland nodded and then sighed. With a grunt of pain; he managed to roll to the edge of the water and dove below the surface.

Rollo watched him swim away for a while and then went back to his house. He still had some rage left he wanted to let it out. Perhaps a training session with his brother would benefit him. Besides, he wanted to see Aslaug. He wanted to see if his and Gisla's suspicions were correct. If so, he needed to ask her what his father had against her. He also wanted her to heal his wounds.

* * *

Once Hramr was petted, he had washed, braided his hair, had a bite of bread to eat, he walked to the village. He passed by the tree he punched the previous night and gently rubbed its trunk, his fingers brushing the edge of the hole. He had never caused so much damage. Even though he punched and fought most of the time, he still had some rage left. He still felt he could dig a hole in a trunk with his bare hand.

He finally arrived at the village and headed to Ragnar's great house to find Aslaug. He entered and found her; sitting by the fireplace, weaving what looked like a shirt. Her face was calm. She seemed peaceful and not afraid at all. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a deep purple apron adorned with golden threads. Her wrists were ornamented with many bracelets and around her neck, she bore a splendid necklace. A gift from Ragnar, Rollo supposed.

Around her, Bjorn and Ubbe were playing together. Rollo saw Hvitserk trying to play with them and Gyda with Ivar in her arms, looking at Aslaug's work with interest. Rollo couldn't help but be amazed at how close they all seemed to be despite the fact that they were born from different mothers. He gently smiled to Gyda and Aslaug turned to him.

"Rollo." she said pleased. "Welcome. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No. I am not thirsty Aslaug, thank you. How are my niece and nephews?" he said smiling to them.

Hviterk giggled and Bjorn and Ubbe stopped playing whatever game they were playing to come and hug their uncle. Once this done, they went back to their game under Hvitserk envious eyes and Gyda's gentle expression.

"They are well. Ubbe and Bjorn had a training session with Lagertha this morning. Hvitserk and Ivar fought over a toy and Gyda," Aslaug turned to the girl. "Gyda was as calm and nice as usual. She settled the conflict between her brothers well and she is learning how to run a house with me. She will make a wonderful bride if she ever decides to marry." she said a wide happy smile to her step-daughter.

Gyda smiled and nodded to the Volva.

"So you do not want to be a shieldmaiden like your mother then?" Rollo asked her.

"No. I want to be a wise woman. There are enough men fighting in this house already. I do not want more fights to happen." she calmly said looking at her brothers fighting in the corner of the great hall.

"This is not going to please Lagertha." Rollo noted.

"Who cares? It is not her who has to decide my future. It is myself. I want to be a peace bringer. Not a sorrow bringer."

"Then you are already wise, Gyda." Aslaug said smiling gently. "It is indeed wiser to bring peace rather than sorrow. It can help one avoid many unnecessary wars. You are already on the right path."

Gyda nodded happily to Aslaug and held her little brother tighter. She gently kissed his forehead and played with his fingers affectionately. Aslaug gently rubbed Ivar's cheek with her thumb and smiled at Gyda. She loved her step-daughter as she was her own. In truth, she loved all of Ragnar's children. She wanted to protect them from their father and grandfather. She did not wish for any harm to befall them.

"Why did you come here, Rollo?" Aslaug asked.

"First of all, I came for you to heal my wounds. And also, I wish to talk to you about your last visit."

Aslaug's smile faded. Her eyes grew dark and hesitant. She stopped her weaving and turned to Gyda, her face bearing a stern expression.

"Can you finish it, please? I have some work to do." she said gently.

Gyda nodded and took Aslaug's place. She took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around herself to hold Ivar on her chest. Aslaug smiled to Bjorn and her two sons and asked them not to bother her and Rollo and they complied. Aslaug, then, led Rollo to a small cabin outside the house. It was there she kept her plants. She made Rollo sit in a chair and began the preparation of the herbs that would heal Rollo's wounds. Once that was done, she fetched some water and a fresh piece of cloth and cleaned Rollo's face and his fists.

Her brows creased when she saw all the tiny cut on his fingers.

"How did you manage to do this to yourself?" she asked puzzled.

"I punched a tree." Rollo said with a shrug. "Well, I started cutting it with my long knife but the blade broke and I began to punch it."

Aslaug's eyes widened and she frowned.

"Why on Midgard would you punch a tree?" she almost yelled.

"To get rid of my anger."

"Your anger?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did something bad happened?" Aslaug asked with compassion.

"Yes."

"What?" she asked with the same tone.

"My father. Gisla..." he hesitated. "He killed her mother."

Aslaug dropped the piece of cloth she had in her hands and gasped in horror.

"And since then, I have not heard from her. I suppose I never will again."

"Oh Rollo! Please tell me you are not thinking about dying! You suffered so much when Siggy died and when you were banished! It was a calamity for all of us."

"I am not thinking about it. Be reassured. But I am afraid for her." he paused for a moment. "And I am afraid for you."

Aslaug's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what my father made you do."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aslaug hastily said.

"Don't lie to me. I know. Gisla was the one who figured it out."

"If Sigvar finds out you know; it will be the death of all of us. Do you understand? I cannot leave my children motherless."

"It is true then? You killed Haakon?" Rollo said with a hushed tone.

"Yes. I did." Aslaug whispered. "Sigvar ordered – or threatened – me to poison his brother. Ragnar doesn't know. He mustn't know. It would only give him an excuse to humiliate and beat me more harshly than he ever has."

"Your secret is safe with me Aslaug. After all, don't I keep her existence a secret from Ragnar?"

"I know."

"Did my father gave you his reasons for wanting such a heinous crime committed?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"He said he wanted his son to rule as soon as possible. He said it would only increase his own fame. I think he plans on using Ragnar to gain more lands and to conquer a larger territory he would ask Ragnar for a small part of it for himself. He wants to be the founder of a powerful dynasty. He said I should like it since, thanks to my actions, I will become queen." Aslaug ended with disgust.

"What does he have against you?"

Aslaug lowered her head.

"He doesn't care much for me. He once abused me when Ragnar was away. He made his way into my bed and forced me to have sex with him saying that if I did not comply; he would kill my children." Aslaug said shedding tears of shame and her eyes burning with hatred. "If I had been Lagertha I would have stabbed him and bathed in his blood. Ragnar would even have forgiven me and believed me when I told him the story. But I am not her. I am me. I cannot kill Sigvar even though I want to. I bear his sight every day, begging the Norns to cut the thread of his life."

Rollo's face fell. His eyes grew dark and he felt a beast awaken in his chest. His father was truly as worthless and dishonorable as he was. And he called him a rapist! What a hypocrite! He slowly felt wrath filling his body with the strength of a wave. He felt bloodlust heat his hands. He wanted to avenge himself on his father for all the time he belittled him. His father was no better. He was worse.

"Can't you tell Ragnar?" Rollo asked with compassion.

"No. He would not forgive me and that would give him one more reason to beat me. He would throw me to the wolves and banish me for good. He would not believe me and would believe his father who would tell him that I seduced him. I have to endure. This is the only way to protect myself and my sons."

Rollo stayed in silence as Aslaug went back to healing his wounds. He couldn't help but admire the kind of strength she had. Like Gisla she did not fight, but she was strong. She had the strength of a survivor. The most powerful of all. The most fearful of all. If she learned how to fight, she could be amazing. Perhaps as amazing as Lagertha.

"There is something else." Aslaug said hesitantly.

"What?"

Aslaug finished patching his wounds and wrapped a piece of fresh cloth on the mixture she put on his wounds. She dropped his hands, tidied her things up and sighed as she turned to Rollo.

"Siggy told me never to talk to you about it. She was my best friend and as such I kept my word. But given today's circumpstance..."

Rollo snapped. He clenched his fists. He knew what Aslaug was going to tell him would make him angry. He tried to control his rage, took a deep breath and asked, "What of Siggy? Speak, Aslaug."

"When you were banished, Siggy was left alone. I tried to protect her the best I could. Lagertha and Helga helped me. But your father was soon interested. He offered her the opportunity to be his wife and she declined. Then, he offered her the chance to sleep with him and in exchange he would help her ascend to power. She agreed, thinking he would keep his word. But he never did. Siggy slept with your father thinking she would help you rise. I am sorry Rollo. She wanted to keep it from you, but I have been wanting to tell you ever since she died." Aslaug said with sorrow.

Rollo felt the beast in him unleashing its fury. It was as if a violent storm appeared inside him. A wrath ready to consume the whole world and turn everything into ashes. He wanted to kill. He wanted to feast on blood. He wanted to fulfill his bloodlust. He wanted his father to pay for everything he had ever done.

"You should have." Rollo said with anger. "You should have told me the moment she slept with him. I would have come back and slit his throat, cut his head off and give his body to the crows to feast on."

"Rollo, I am sorry." Aslaug said slightly worried by Rollo's mad eyes.

Rollo gave a grim scowl and frowned. He wanted to avenge himself on his father. But he knew that if he did, if he killed him, Ragnar would have no mercy on him and the villagers would start hating him again. They had just started to forgive him a little, Rollo did not want all his effort to go to waste. He had to endure his sight. Rollo thought for a while about the right thing to do. He couldn't discredit his father in Ragnar's eyes. He simply would not believe it. Rollo was known for being a traitor, so obviously people would assume he lied to gain favors. Rollo was trapped. He couldn't avenge himself.

This caused a rage to start burning in his heart. Without a single look to Aslaug, he left the cabin in a hurry, went to the weaponry and grabbed a sword, an axe and a shield. Then, he headed to the training yard where Ragnar, Lagertha and Torstein were training. Rollo saw Floki and Helga not far away, cuddling in peace. This sight alone made him angrier. This was a thing he would never have. Thanks to his father.

Rollo entered the yard and headed towards Ragnar. He turned his head to him and gave his usual cold smile.

"Brother! It has been a while. To what do we owe for your presence among us?"

"I came to train, Ragnar." Rollo answered in a growl.

Lagertha stared at him with curiosity. She was intrigued by Rollo's state. He looked like a mad beast. She wondered what might have happened for him to be this angry. Torstein came by Ragnar's side and smiled widely to him.

"I will train with Lagertha." he said to Ragnar. "You two can train. I hope Rollo will be wise enough not to hurt his little brother" he said.

"If I hurt him, then he is not as good of a fighter he thinks he is. That is the law of the fight." Rollo said.

"Well said brother." Ragnar said with a grin.

Lagertha looked at them both, worried. She was afraid Rollo might wound Ragnar. She did not trust him when he was angry. She was afraid something terrible might happen.

"Ragnar." she said with worry.

"Rollo will not harm me. He is wiser than that." Ragnar said smiling to Rollo.

Rollo returned the grin and took a fighting stance. Lagertha and Torstein walked away, worry printed on their faces. After a last stare at the two brothers, they went back to their training.

With a feral growl; Rollo attacked. Ragnar diverted his blows with his shield and counter-attacked by pushing him with it. Rollo changed his stance and dug his feet into stronger on the ground. Ragnar's shield crashed against his but Rollo's stance was so strong it seemed like Ragnar had crashed his shield against a mountain. Ragnar hit and hit with his shield and Rollo's shield splintered in half. Rollo got rid of it, grunting angrily and began to wave his sword and his axe. With a groan of pain due to the multiple cuts on his hands, he gripped the pommel of his sword and strengthened his grasp around the handle of his axe. He struck it on Ragnar's shield with such a strength the blade came through the wood. Ragnar looked at it, impressed, and fought back with his sword.

The two brothers exchanged blow after blow with each one being stronger than the previous. It seemed as if they fought to kill each other. It seemed it was no longer a training session but a real battle. At one point, Ragnar's shield was so ravaged by Rollo's blows he had to get rid of it. He gave a cold grin; realizing the danger of the fight. Rollo kept fighting, stronger than he ever did before. His eyes grew so dark it seemed he was no longer human but a monster made of bloodlust and wrath.

He hit Ragnar's sword so hard it produced sparks. Rollo dodged the deadly blow and counter-attacked by stopping Ragnar's sword with his axe and cut his shirt with his sword. Ragnar looked at his chest and noticed Rollo slightly cut it. A small line of blood appeared and he looked at his brother in shock. With a groan, he fought back. But Rollo's wrath was too strong and was too mad to let himself be beaten by his brother. He dodged his blows again and cut him on the arm. Then, with his axe, he made Ragnar drop his sword and his axe; and tipped him over making him fall to the ground. Once this done, he stuck the blade of his sword next to his brother's head.

Immediately, Lagertha rushed to Ragnar's side, her eyes showing nothing but worry. She was followed by Torstein and Floki. They all looked at Rollo as if he had betrayed them again. There was a moment of silence and then, Ragnar burst out in laughter. Rollo grinned and then offered him his hand. Ragnar took it and Rollo helped him to get up.

"Well it seems someone needed to let out steam today." he chuckled.

"Indeed."

"You could have killed him Rollo!" Lagertha yelled with anger.

"Yes. I could have. But I did not. Being hurt is the law of the fight." Rollo replied.

Floki hissed at Rollo and Torstein imitated Ragnar and laughed. Lagertha looked at them, not understanding what was so funny.

"So, what happened for you to be in such a terrible mood?" Ragnar asked. "Last time you fought like this was after Siggy's death."

"I quarreled with someone."

"Was it Gisla?" Lagertha asked slightly angry.

"Who is Gisla?" Ragnar asked.

"How do you know about Gisla?" Rollo asked with a hint of fear in in voice.

"You said her name when I offered marriage to you. Don't you remember?"

"You asked me to marry you?" Rollo asked in shock.

"Yes. But you declined. You said I wasn't Gisla. I assume she is a woman you love."

Rollo stared at the group in front of them. Suddenly he felt worry invade his heart. Now that they all knew her name; it seemed the danger she was in had become more real. He felt fear and panic fill his veins like a poison. He needed to get back to her. He needed to tell her to go. She had to leave if she wanted to be safe. Roland could watch over her. She would be safe with him as her guard.

"Is it true brother? Is this Gisla this wanderer you slept with? The woman noble of blood and noble of heart?"

Rollo was silent for a second.

"Yes." he eventually said. "She is. And as Lagertha said, I love her."

"So you fought with her and decided to make your little brother suffer a little because of that." Torstein joked.

Rollo grinned. Torstein had always been a joker. But not in the same scary way as Floki. No, his jokes were much more light hearted.

"You must really love her to decline a possible marriage to me." Lagertha said.

"I do. She is extraordinary." Rollo said with melancholy.

Ragnar looked at Rollo, sorrow in his eyes. He still recalled how hurt and sad Rollo was when Siggy died. It broke his heart. He did not want to witness such a scene again. Rollo noticed Ragnar's stare and smiled at him.

"I have to thank you brother. Our training session was very relieving. I feel much better than when I arrived. Of course this also has something to do with your wife."

"My wife?"

"Yes. I punched a tree yesterday and I needed healing for my fists. She has been of a great help."

Lagertha gave a gentle smile and Ragnar a cold silent chuckle. Rollo unstuck the sword from the ground and turned it over in his hand. It was true he felt better regarding his and Gisla's fight, but he still felt hatred toward his father fill his veins and dampen his heart.

"I should probably go. I suppose you have a lot to do. Did you decide what to do with Ketill's crown and kingdom?"

"Yes." Ragnar said. "I have no choice but to become king I suppose. Of course, since Ketill's lands are far from my earldom, I should perhaps conquer the lands between them." he finished with a grin.

"Obviously." Rollo said with a smile.

Then, he left the yard, waving at his family and friends and headed to his house. Of course, he put his weapons back where he found them. But to his displeasure, on his way out he encountered the man he hated the most in the world: his father. His simple sight was enough for Rollo's bloodlust to come back. Sigvar, as always, only had disgust and disdain to him.

"So I heard you almost killed my son today." he spat.

"It wouldn't have happened if he was stronger."

"How dare you speak of your brother that way?" Sigvar said with hatred. "He is a better man than you'll ever be."

Rollo grinned. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at his stupidity. Sigvar noticed and his eyes became two burning suns of hatred.

"I will teach you to respect your brother!"

"You talk about respect? You?" Rollo said with the same tone. "I know what you did father. I will never tell, but I will remember. You are not a better man than me. If I did half the things you did, I would have been executed. Next time you want to talk to me about honor, look at yourself!" he spat with hatred. "Now move, or you will be moved."

Rollo tried to pass through him but Sigvar held him back, his hand on his shoulder.

"If you talk, I will make sure your name will be cursed by the gods. You will have nowhere else to go. I will make sure you lose everything. Even that whore you slept with."

Rollo snapped. His eyes suddenly grew dark and feral. He extracted himself from his father's grasp and pushed him against a wall. Rollo grunted. It seemed he had become a beast. He put his forearm against his father's throat cutting his breath.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that. I will not allow you." he said with a low and menacing voice. "Say what you want about the rest of my life, I will not bat an eye. I could even forgive you for what you did to Siggy. But talk about Gisla and I will cut out your tongue and feed it to the wolves."

"Her name is Gisla then? What a fine name for a whore." Sigvar said.

Rollo growled in anger. He punched Sigvar in the face, then kicked him in the balls and punched his belly so hard and so violently Sigvar fell on the ground and held his lower parts with a grunt of pain.

"It has been a pleasure to have this talk with you, father." Rollo ironized.

With a last stare of disgust to the man lying on the ground, he walked away.

"You will pay for that Rollo! You will pay for that!" Sigvar yelled.

But Rollo did not listen. For the first time this day; he felt satisfied. For the first time he felt he could sleep peacefully at night. Of course, he missed Gisla; but punching his father freed him from a lot of his heavy burden. Who thought Sigvar would do him good? Rollo grinned at that thought. Truly, his day ended better than it started.

* * *

 **That Sigvar really isn't kind to his first born son hahaha. It is such a shame since he had been a good father to Ragnar and Rannveig (the sister). Many of you may wonder why he is the way he is with Rollo; well the answer is that Rollo wasn't a wanted child. But that is another story and it isn't the time to tell it yet. Many things must happen first.**

 **I cannot thank my Ran enough for her amazing work at editing my writing just as I cannot thank you all enough for reading that story. You really are the best and I love you all.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. As always, comments and reviews are more than welcome.**


	16. Chapter 15: Gisla's vengeance

Gisla finally knew what she had to do. She had come to a decision and in order to execute it, she needed something from Rollo. It had been two days since she last saw him. Two days of wondering how he was. She tried as much as she could to fill the void his absence created by scheming and strengthening her magic. She kept herself so busy in order to stop thinking about him, she almost forgot about Ran's anger and her disgrace.

Often, when she closed her eyes; she could see his face. Often when she focused, she could smell his scent. Often, when she was underwater; she saw his eyes all around her. Even if he wasn't with her. Even if he was away from her, Gisla still felt his presence with her. She felt it as strongly as she felt his absence. Everything seemed to remind her of him and yet he wasn't there. It truly was an odd feeling to Gisla.

At night; she dreamed of him. She dreamed off his contact on her skin, of his arms that were as powerful as the waves, of his voice, low and calming and of his kindness, as delightful as a warm bath after a violent storm. She wanted to be with him. She had never been more attracted to the shore than during those few days.

But at the same time, she was afraid to be with him. She was afraid he might have changed in her eyes, now that she knew the truth. She was afraid she might stop loving him and because of this, vanish into spume. She was afraid of noticing a change in his eyes when he looked at her. She was afraid that whatever they had have disappeared.

One day, Roland left her for a while and came back with his face covered in bruises and blood coming out of his nose. Gisla asked him what happened and Roland told her that he fought with Rollo. He also told her about his discussion with him. Gisla was moved to know that Rollo was thinking about her well-being above all things. She was moved to know that he still thought about her.

Of course, she scolded Roland for disobeying her orders and leaving her. Roland apologized and they never talked about it again.

Two days after the dreadful reveal, Gisla swam back to the pool of water. At first she was afraid to go back there. Too many good memories of this place filled her mind. She also was afraid to see Rollo, even though it was her decision. She feared she might get hurt.

She finally arrived and eased herself into the pool. She took in a large breath of air to try to calm her heart; that was racing in her chest. After a while, she saw Hramr, running to her happily, his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging from the corner of it, moving with the movement he made; followed by Rollo. When she saw him, Gisla's heart skipped a beat. She almost forgot how attractive he was. She was filled with hope and apprehension. Would he still look at her the same way?

It didn't take long for her question to be answered. The second Rollo realized she was in the pool, his eyes brightened and shone with longing. He immediately entered the pool and carefully approached her. He gently caressed her cheek and her hair and, realizing it really was her inside the pool, he sighed and smiled. He hesitated to take her in his arms but restrained himself. Instead, he simply moved his hands onto her arms.

Gisla shivered at his contact. His fingers electrified her senses and made her feel dizzy. She looked at his eyes and gasped when she realized how colorful; and vibrant they were, and how much she missed them. The sea became greener, the water and the air became warmer and the breeze gentler. Instantly, she felt relaxed.

"You came back." he said with relief and a hint of regret.

Gisla's heart skipped a beat from the sound of his voice. She missed it so much.

"Yes. I did."

At the sound of her voice, his mouth widened into the largest smile Gisla had ever seen him have. His chest rose and went down and it seemed he was about to burst into the most delirious of laugh.

"I thought you left with Roland."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought it would be safer. I thought you wished to never see me again."

"For a moment I did. But strangely I couldn't swim away from the shore."

Rollo chuckled silently.

"Don't you hate me because of my father?" Rollo asked with a pained face.

"Why should I? He is the murderer. Not you."

"Does that mean you will stay?"

"If everything goes according to my plan, then yes. I will stay."

"Your plan? Your plan to do what?"

"That is none of your concern, Rollo. I came to a decision and for it I only need one thing from you. It does not include me telling you what I am up to. It is better for you not to know."

Rollo's eyes grew dark for a moment. He did not like being left behind. Ragnar did that all the time with him. He used him to get what he wanted and then left him in the shadows. He did not wish Gisla to do the same with him. He could not bear it.

"Am I so useless and worthless that you have to leave me behind?" he asked bitterly.

At this declaration; Gisla's eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"How dare you assume that?" she said louder than she intended. "How dare you assume that I only use you as a tool?"

"Isn't that what you're doing by not telling me your plan?"

"I only hide it from you because I want to protect you. Never assume that I do not know your worth. Never assume that you are only a tool to me!" she said hurt.

Rollo noticed her eyes becoming wet. He immediately calmed down. If he meant so much to her; then perhaps he overreacted. Perhaps she trusted him more than he trusted her.

"I am sorry, Gisla." he said. "I just want to be part of your plan. I just want to be with you."

"You are part of my plan Rollo. Just not in the way you would wish to be."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do!" Gisla yelled. "I trust you! But I need to do this alone! It is a matter of pride!"

Rollo sighed and raised his hands as a sign of surrender. She was too stubborn, he knew that. Truth be told, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Very well." he said. "What do you want from me, then?"

"I want some simple information."

"What would that be?"

"Is your father in the village?"

Rollo frowned. What did his father have to do with her plan? Why would she ask where the murderer of her mother was?

"Why?" he asked defiantly.

"Just answer the question. You will know later." she sternly said.

Rollo sighed. Her stubbornness was hopeless.

"Yes. He is in the village. I haven't heard of any hunting or fishing parties from my brother and he rarely leaves the village without him. I saw him yesterday, so I guess he is still there."

Gisla nodded. Her face hardened with determination. He was at the village. She had to act as fast as possible if she did not want her prey to escape his fate.

"One last question." she said.

"Yes?" Rollo asked intrigued.

"Do you think your father might still want to slay mermaids?"

Rollo frowned. Why would she suddenly ask about his father?

"Yes. I think so. There is nothing more important to him than fame. He would go to any length to gain more fame than he already has."

"Perfect." Gisla said.

She was about to leave when Rollo held her back, his hand on her shoulder.

"Gisla, why those questions?"

"You will know tonight." she coldly said with an aloftness which surprised him. "For now, I have to go."

She then dove below the surface and disappeared in the water. Rollo watched her swim away with apprehension. In his chest; grew a feeling that something would go wrong. Gisla was so determined. Her eyes were cold; just like when she tried to drown him. Her tone was stern just like when she talked about revenge.

Suddenly, it made sense. It hit him like a lightning would strike a tree. She was going to avenge her mother. She was on the war-path of vengeance. She was going to kill. Why did he not notice this usual desire on her? When he knew it so well?

He wanted to hold her back. He knew she would be in great danger if she went to the village. He wanted to prevent her from murdering someone. But she was already gone.

Rollo felt his heart sink. The back of his ears became cold and he had a dire need to leave. He got out of the pool; and told Hramr to stay and watch in case she came back. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of a merfolk coming out of the pool. Rollo turned to the source of the noise; hoping to see Gisla, but to his disappointment, it was only Roland.

"I need to speak to you, human." he said.

"I can't. I don't have the time to listen to you. I need to go to the village now."

"You can't. The princess wants you to stay here."

"If she thinks she can command me as easily as she commands you, she is highly mistaken." he said with a hint of anger.

"She said it would be safer."

"I have to go. I think she is going to commit murder. I need to stop her. It will not bring any good to any of us." Rollo said.

"Indeed she will. She is on the path of vengeance and she will avenge her people. This is for the greatest good." Roland said not hiding his satisfaction regarding what the princess was about to committ.

"So you knew then?" Rollo asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She told me about an hour ago." he calmly stated.

"She will kill my father Roland!" Rollo yelled outraged but also panicked.

"Does it matter?" Roland snorted disdainfully.

Rollo gave the question a thought. It was true he hated his father. It was true he wanted him dead. But he did not want Gisla to kill him. He did not want her hands to be tarnished with his blood. It was he who had to kill him. Not her.

"I need to go." he said.

"I will not stop you. I don't care if you get killed." Roland fiercely said.

Rollo grinned and then began to run through the forest to the village. He still got time, he thought. The geography of the fjord made it longer to arrive at the village by sea than by land from his home. He still got time to stop her from going to the village. If she was discovered, Rollo doubted she would come out of the fjord alive. He would never forgive himself if she died.

It seemed fear gave him wings. He ran so fast the forest around him became patches of green, yellow and orange. He ran so fast he felt like his feet did not touch the ground. All his thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only: Gisla and the terrible action she was going to commit.

He had never arrived so quickly to the village. He stared at the sea, wondering where Gisla might be, but she was nowhere to be found. He ran to the harbor; certain she would act there. When he arrived, he saw his family and friend chatting on the pontoon, not aware of the danger. Aslaug held Ivar in her arms, Hvitserk and Ubbe were clutching her dress, Gyda was by her mother's side and Bjorn, by his father's. Rollo did not know what they were talking about but it appeared his father was angry with Ragnar.

He carefully approached them, dreading the words his father might have for him. Ragnar and Lagertha turned to him, their faces showing suspicion and Aslaug looked at him with compassion.

"There he is!" Ragnar said.

Rollo frowned. He wondered what on Midgard were they talking about before he arrived. His father shot him a glare full of hatred. His mouth distorted into a cruel smile and he came by his son's side.

"Is it true?" Lagertha asked.

"Answer the question." Sigvar spat.

"I cannot answer any question, only guess at a riddle." Rollo said. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Sigvar told us you plan on killing him and taking Ragnar's earldom when he is king." Aslaug calmly stated.

Rollo gave a mocking scoff. He had to bite his tongue not to burst into laughters. How predictable of his father to ascribe to him all his schemes!

"My father clearly knows a lot of things about me; for a man who hates his son so much. I wonder when he might have heard that. Surely not from my mouth. He spends so little time with me and every time I speak he suddenly seems to become deaf." Rollo ironized.

"He told me when we last met." Sigvar said. "Ragnar, believe me, son. This man is a threat to your power. Look at what he did." he said showing a bruise on his neck. "He has no regrets for strangling his own father."

Rollo supressed a laugh. His father was so ridiculous. He sounded like a child whining to his parents. Oh, how good it would feel to kill him! How good it would feel to cut out his tongue and feed it to the pigs.

Aslaug shot Sigvar a dark look. Her eyes grew so dark Rollo was convinced she was trying to cast a spell on him. Lagertha looked grave. Rollo recognized her face as the one she bore in battle or when someone questioned her power. But the way his niece and nephews looked at him broke his heart. They usually looked at him with admiration and affection, instead, they had the same face as Lagertha. Gyda's face was the one Rollo regretted the most. She was usually so calm and forgiving but now looked at him with great defiance.

"Of course I don't regret wounding you. I congratulate myself, I kicked your balls. I should have done so much worse to you." Rollo said without a hint of shame. "Tell me father, how does it feel to be bitten by the dog you constantly kicked and dragged in the mud?"

Sigvar did not answer. He shot a hateful glare at Rollo and then looked at his other son. Ragnar, on the other hand, had nothing but sad eyes for Rollo. He seemed hurt by Rollo's condition and his disastrous relationship with their father. Torstein was dead serious. Something Rollo rarely witnessed. He was only serious when he was in battle. Floki was as angry as usual. He moved his hands as if he was casting a curse on him and hissed. Helga, standing beside Floki, only gave him a sorry smile. Gyda's face hardened as well as her brothers who were old enough to understand the argument the adults were having.

"I will always give my brother the benefit of the doubt." Ragnar said.

"Don't forget that he almost killed you at the training session Ragnar. You shouldn't trust a wolf even if it looks like a dog."

"I trust him, Floki. Besides, I am still alive. Am I not?"

Floki scowled and shut his mouth. He knew there was nothing that could change Ragnar's mind. He knew him too well. But he feared the trust he had in his brother might be misplaced.

"Then we will clear things up." Lagertha said. "There will be a trial and both parties will give their accounts."

"I did nothing. Why would I plan on taking what is my brother's? After all these years of suffering, after my banishment, do you really think I would be willing to go through this again?"

"Rollo has a point." Aslaug said. "I do not think he would betray his brother twice."

"Who asked you?" Ragnar said coldly.

"Isn't it my right; as a Volva; to bring wisdom and intelligence to a conversation?"

"It is." Lagertha said.

Suddenly, they heard a boy scream. He yelled that he had seen something in the water. Rollo's heart sank. He was so focused on the conversation he was having with his relatives; he forgot about Gisla. Instantly, his father ran to the shore, followed by Ragnar, Aslaug and Lagertha. Rollo followed them and he noted with horror that Gisla was there. Her face and her neck were out of the water and her long hair was unbraided and spread over the surface. Despite her bloodthirsty eyes; to Rollo's, she was the most beautiful creature the sea ever created.

She was far away from him, yet Rollo could feel her gaze on him. As soon as she laid his eyes on him; her face softened. But that only lasted a second. Her eyes then filled with the fire Rollo loved so much. Rollo's breath quickened. It felt like he was about to be out of air. It couldn't happen. This was a nightmare. The worst kind of all. He had to enter the water. He had to hide her. He tried to move but his legs did not answer his orders. All was lost. Gisla was in danger and he could do nothing. He had no doubt she would die. After all, his father, brother and Lagertha were here. Rollo knew how deadly they were.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it." Rollo begged, murmuring so low and quickly no one paid attention.

He looked at them; waiting for their reactions. Aslaug looked surprised. She looked at Rollo, worry covering on her face, then turning her head to Gisla in the water. Lagertha grinned and gripped the pommel of her sword. Her face showed nothing but determination. She had the same face she had when she had to slay her enemies. Ragnar looked at Gisla with a cold grin. He crossed his arms and held his head high. Floki and Torstein made a path in the heavy crowd of witnesses. It was such a rare scene; a mermaid swimming ashore. Many stepped back in surprise. Floki hissed and giggled and Torstein looked at Ragnarwith a smile. Helga came to stand by Aslaug's side and on her face nothing could be seen but marvel.

But the man's expression Rollo dreaded the most was his father's. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He felt hit by fear for a second. His fear lasted as shortly as a lightning touching the ground, Rollo had never seen such cruelty and bloodlust on his father's face. Was this his expression when he killed Gisla's mother? His entire face was distorted into a cruel smile. His blue eyes were shining with cruelty. He was usually handsome, but in this moment, his monstrosity was unlike everything Rollo had seen before. Even his dark hair looked filthy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mermaid! What on Midgard made her come out of her lair?" Ragnar said.

"I have been waiting for a mermaid for years." Sigvar said in crazed excitement. "Everyone! Get on the boats! We need to capture this mermaid!" he shouted to the crowd. "She will make a fantastic trophy for my wall." he muttered loud enough for Rollo to hear.

Rollo felt anger filling his chest like the most powerful wave. He hated the way he spoke of Gisla. Yet, he was afraid for her and strangely; he was afraid for his father too. Who though he might fear for him? But perhaps Rollo's heart still had a place for people who had hurt him. Perhaps he enjoyed pain.

Before anyone could get on the longships, Gisla opened her mouth. Rollo could almost hear her inhaling with a rough noise. She stopped for a moment, smiled and screamed. Immediately, all the villagers held their ears in pain. Some people's ears even bled. She kept screaming until everyone – including Rollo – was on the ground, plugging their ears. She eventually stopped; and lowered her mouth below the surface and began to sing.

Since her mouth was an inch below the surface; her song could be heard by everyone. Many stopped; bewitched by the sound and many froze out of surprise. They had never heard a mermaid sing. It was as beautiful as it was hateful. It was a song of wrath. The violence of war had never been more enchanting.

All of sudden, a groundswell dragged the longships farther from the shore. Then; when they were far enough from the shore, a triangular wave, a monter of green water, appeared and split them in two. All the ships sank, swallowed by the dark waters of the fjord. Nothing remained. Everything was gone, given as an offering to Ran and Aegir. Gisla moved her head out of the water and smiled to the humans. They couldn't reach her now. All their ships were gone.

Floki let out a scream filled with rage and despair. All his work was gone in such a short amount of time. He had spent months designing and building those ships. All of that was gone and it took only a minute for the mermaid to destroy his beloved boats. He kept shouting until he lost his voice. Even Helga's gentle hugs and caresses did little to calm him down.

Ragnar and Lagertha fulminated. This mermaid humiliated them with her actions. Aslaug, on the other hand, was calmly watching the boats sink. She did not bat an eye at the disaster. It was almost as if this was normal to her.

But Sigvar, oh, Sigvar! He stood there, staring at the sea like a madman. Anger added to cruelty and hatred. He wanted to kill. He wanted to spread blood carelessly and with such a rage Rollo could feel it. He grabbed his axe and entered the water. Ragnar was about to follow him when Sigvar raised his hand.

"No." he coldly said. "I will go alone. I am Sigvar, the mermaid slayer. This is a matter of pride. Of honor."

Ragnar shrugged and stood still, waving his hands to the sea as a sign it was his father's. Rollo noticed Gisla's satisfied grin as his father entered the water. She would kill him. It was all part of her plan. He gasped in fear and followed his father.

Sigvar turned to him. "This mermaid is mine. Not yours." he spat with a burning hatred.

"Father. What if it is a trap? Wouldn't it be better to be wise and wait?" Rollo asked in a hurry.

"I do not need the advice of a traitor."

"Father, don't go! This is not wise." Rollo said with fear in his voice.

"COWARD!" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF MY SON? STAY IN YOUR PLACE! Know that place is in your brother's shadow! Know that you will never be half as good of a man as he is! You disgust me! I should have killed you as a baby! You only have luck to thank for your life!" he said.

Rollo stepped back, hurt. His eyes grew dark. As dark as when he learned Siggy died. Ragnar looked at him, saddened, Lagertha slightly opened her mouth in shock, Floki smiled and Torstein gave him a compassionate look. Aslaug simply stared at Sigvar with revulsion. How dared he call himself a father? To a mother, this was unacceptable. She tighetened her grip on Ubbe's shoulder. Her blood boiled in her veins in the anticipation of Sigvar's imminent death and her release.

Rollo stood still as he watched his father penetrate the dark waters; walking to a certain death. He had no choice but to watch with a crippling apprehension of what would happen next. It seemed his muscles refused to take action. He was paralyzed. He had no other choice but watch the woman he loved kill his father.

Gisla saw Sigvar walking closer to her. She knew it was him. Despite the fact that his son was very different from him, he had the same nose and the same beard. Besides, she saw him talk to Rollo a while ago. So far, everything was going according to her plan. The only thing she did not expect was to see Rollo there. She thought Roland prevented him from running after her. Each time their eyes met; she felt her heart shattering into thousand pieces. He had looked at her in horror and fear. Something she never saw him do. He usually looked at her with fascination, devotion, affection and mischief, but he had never been afraid. Of all the humans she killed; he was the first to withstand her sight and her fury. But now, now, he looked at her with the same fear she witnessed when she harvested other souls. She could not help but feel sad. She felt she had lost some of his respect.

But then, his father insulted him. She heard his words as loudly as if he had been by her side. She could even feel what Rollo was feeling. He was hurt. He was sad. Gisla felt a wave of rage fill her heart. She waited until the cunt that was Rollo's father was far enough away from the shore. His feet no longer touched the shore. He was trapped.

Gisla bore his sight fiercely for a second and then with a grin; she dove below the surface. As she expected; he followed her, reinforcing his grasp around the handle of his axe. She swam deeper and deeper and he followed her with madness in his eyes. When she was deep enough, Gisla turned around and waited for him to be closer.

A few seconds later, he was right in front of her and about to strike her with his axe. Gisla had a bloodthirsty grin and bared her teeth at him. Her hair danced around her and her skin was pale, as pale as a dead body; as pale as snow. Her eyes suddenly became black, erasing her sclera, iris and pupil, and she rushed at him with a feral and savage growl. Sigvar's eyes widened, and out of fear and sheer terror his face turned pale. At this moment, he knew what his fate was. He knew there was no coming back. He was fated to die.

Gisla opened her mouth and showed her teeth, almost as if she wanted to eat him. She sang a primitive song with a low voice and a current came to grab Sigvar's leg and dragged him into the abysses of the sea. Gisla sang again and Sigvar gave the most horrible scream; like someone just skinned and burnt him alive at the same time. Only the pain was ten time worse than this. A man had never suffered that much. She ripped his soul from his body. She captured it in her hands, murmured a spell and a net made of glowing water appeared next to her. She put the soul in it and let go of it. It was Ran's now. She hoped she would know what to do with such a dishonorable one. She also hoped Ran would not be angry with her for giving her such a bad soul to feast on.

Gisla watched his empty body sink and being carried away by the currents of the deep waters and swam up to the surface. She slowly moved her head out of the water and looked at the crowd; far in front of her. She grinned and disappeared below the surface.

Rollo knew she killed his father. He did not see the body come up to the surface. Gisla seemed fine, so his father had to be dead. Yet, there should have been a body. He guessed that was part of Gisla's vengeance. Preventing him from living a life and an afterlife. Rollo could not help but be impressed. Even in vengeance, she was clever.

Rollo had watched the scene in terror, fearing for both Gisla and his father. But soon, terror left replaced with anger. He was mad she decided to kill him by exposing herself. He was mad she decided to kill him before he had the opportunity to make his father proud. At one moment, he had looked at Aslaug's reaction. She bore the scene without so much as flinching or batting an eye. Her face was proud and stern and her eyes showed nothing but disdain. Rollo was certain she was glad Sigvar was dead. He was certain it freed her from a burden.

On the other hand, Ragnar and Lagertha grinned, sure of Sigvar's victory. But when Gisla reappeared on the surface, their grin faded and anger replaced it. Ragnar spat on the shore and left with anger. Lagertha looked at Gisla with shock and lack of understanding. Then, her expression became cold and angry. She made a sign to her shieldmaidens and left the harbor, followed by Torstein, Floki, Helga and Ragnar's children.

Aslaug stayed there for a while, a small smile on her face and she nodded as Gisla dove below the surface. When she left his sight, Rollo suddenly ran, his muscles recovering from the shock he just had. He ran to his house and the pool of water; faster than he ever had before. At last he arrived at the pool but she wasn't there.

He growled out in anger. He breathed heavily trying to control the burning rage in his chest. He changed path as suddenly as a wave hitting the keel of a ship and headed to the pontoon. She wasn't there. He felt a beast of wrath awaken inside him. He walked back to the forest, each of his steps producing a louder sound than the previous. He was about to walk back home when he heard a splashing noise by the beach. He growled and headed there.

He found her, not far from the shore, trying to clutch a rock and hoist herself on it. Rollo stopped walking and stood before her panting. He seethed with anger. Gisla raised her head and looked at him. At first she wore a frightened face at the sight of this angry human. But soon, it was replaced by angry eyes.

Rollo walked to her angrily. Gisla did not even move away. He grabbed her arms but Gisla struck him with her tail. Rollo fell in the water and got up as soon as he touched the sand. Water reached his ankles. He tried to grab Gisla's hand once more, but she hit him again with her tail. With an angry growl, Rollo got up and grasped her wrists and pushed her to the ground. He immobilized her by surrounding her waist with both his legs and holding her wrists to the ground. He bent over her, his long hair tickling her nose. He panted from his effort and grunted when Gisla spat on him. Half her face was underwater and her eyes had never been so angry.

Rollo strengthened his grasp around her wrists and pushed them harder into the ground. Gisla gave an angry scowl and frowned with rage.

"How could you?" Rollo roared. "How could you kill my father?"

"He killed my mother! It was a matter of justice!" she yelled.

"Justice? Try vengeance!"

"Yes! Yes, I did avenge myself! Myself, my family and my people!" she yelled. "If you were in my place, you would have done the same!"

Rollo flinched. She had a point. If he had been in her place, he would have sought revenge. But he cast those thoughts away. If anything, he wanted to win this argument.

"It was my father!"

"I know very well that it was!" Gisla yelled outraged. "Don't assume that I don't know what he meant to you!"

"No. No you don't know! I wanted to make him proud one day but you stripped that possibility away from me!"

"He would never have been proud and you know it!"

Rollo moved his head away. Her words hit him like a blade in battle. His eyes grew dark and pained. He gave a sorrowed grin and moved his head back to where it was.

"I heard the words he had for you!" Gisla said. "I heard how much he despised you! I will never forget nor will I forgive!"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you! That is why I care!"

"If that is so; then you should have told me about it!"

"No! You would have only stopped me! I had to do this alone! It was a matter of honor!"

Rollo groaned. He sighed infuriated; and bent lower. His head was now one inch away from hers. Gisla watched him bring his head closer to hers with fascination. She almost lost herself in his eyes but resisted fiercely.

"Do not lie to yourself Rollo! You are relieved he is dead! He no longer threatens you and shames you! You are free now that I have killed him!"

Rollo's face softened. Indeed, his father's death was relieving. Of course, he no longer felt threatened constantly.

"But why? Why did you kill him without leaving his body? Why did you even bothered to commit such a crime?" Rollo asked with a lack of comprehension.

"Don't you understand? It was the only way for me to love you without destroying myself!" She shouted.

Rollo snapped. _Love him_? Did she just confess she loved him? His anger melted, replaced by affection. His eyes softened and his panting stopped. He gave a long sigh and weakened his grasp around her wrists. Gisla did not try to escape his grip for all that. She contented herself to stand still and relaxed her muscles.

"Am I a murderer?" she asked with a sudden sorrow. "Did I just become what I hated most? Did I just become like him?"

Rollo's face took on a saddened expression. He did not wish for her to be guilty all her life. He loved her too much for that to happen.

"If you did it out of love for your people and loved ones, then, you were only protecting them. If you did it for selfless reasons, then you are better than him." Rollo said calmly.

"I did it for them, just as I did it for you. I could not bear to know you were threatened and despised by him. I could not bear the words he had for you. It only gave me one more reason."

Rollo frowned in anger for a second, but his resentment vanished as soon as it appeared. She did it for him. She dirtied her hands with his death for him. She hated him with all her being. If that was the extent of her love for him, then Rollo could easily forgive her.

"I just wish I could have killed him before you did." he sighed. "But I guess it is better that way. You spared me a trial against him where he would have won and I would have been banished. Or worse." he said with a low voice. "What happened to his soul?"

"I gave it to Ran."

"Knowing the extent of his crimes, I doubt the goddess will be forgiving enough to let him fight in Ragnarok. I suppose she will use him as a pet to torture for all eternity."

"He killed her most beloved daughter. I doubt he will not suffer a thousand deaths and punishments for the next few centuries." Gisla said in a smile.

Rollo chuckled silently.

"How do you get rid of the guilt?" Gisla said after a moment of silence.

"You have to remember who you are. And if you can't, then you have to find out who you are. It doesn't go without making some sacrifices."

Gisla nodded.

"You will be even more wanted now." Rollo sighed. "I guess it will be more dangerous for you to stay here. It will also be more complicated to hide you."

"I do not want to leave. I want to stay with you. I know you will hide me. I trust you Rollo."

Rollo's heart melted. He smiled and lowered his head in such a way his lips brushed against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. She could feel the heat of his body, pressing against her naked breasts through the fabric of his shirt. She could feel lust awakening in her lower belly just as she could feel his, pressing against her tail.

"Thank you." he whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome." she said, her eyes focused on his lips.

"You are not a murderer, my proud mermaid" he murmured.

"And you are not a coward, nor a traitor, my dear human." she answered as a soft breeze.

Rollo gave a low groan of lust and kissed her. The contact of his lips on hers electrified her senses in such a way she gasped for air. Rollo's kiss was passionate yet she could feel him restraining himself. He was almost asking her a question. He let go of her wrists and put his hands around her waist. He kept kissing her, as softly as a warm breeze in summer. At last, he broke the charm and sighed. Gisla moaned and put her arms around his neck. She dragged his face to hers and kissed him violently. Taken aback, Rollo almost lost his balance, but as soon as he realized this was the answer to his question, he closed his eyes and smiled on her lips.

She roamed his back with her hands as they kissed and Rollo drew her onto his chest. Her entire body was pressed on him. She could feel his heart and he could feel hers. They both smiled, still kissing, realizing they beat in unison. Rollo's hands caressed her back and then her hair. He stroked it with love and passion and she did likewise. It was the first time she and Rollo had kissed so passionately, so violently. It seemed they rediscovered their mouths and the sensation of their lips touching one another. Gisla had never experienced such a magic. When Rollo kissed her she could feel all the trust, love, loyalty and admiration he had for her simply by the way his lips were moving. When he kissed her, she felt respected, feared, admired. She hoped she gave him the same feeling. It was so good, so intoxicating.

Alas, a kiss never lasts very long. Especially when the kissers are being splashed by the waves and threatened by the tide. Rollo and Gisla stopped their tender embrace, breaking the spell that bewitched them. Rollo sighed and Gisla smiled to him.

"I need to find Roland. I need to tell him what I've done and I need to give him my orders for the night." she said in a low voice.

"Fine." Rollo whispered.

"I will see you at the pool."

Rollo chuckled. Gisla let go of his arms and swam farther into the sea. She was about to dive below the surface when Rollo held her back.

"Did you really mean it? When you said you loved me?"

"Perhaps." she mischievously said.

Rollo laughed silently, amazed at his bliss. He felt he was walking on clouds. She loved him. She loved him. He had managed to make the proudest of mermaids love him. No human had ever been loved by a mermaid. He was the first. And he was loved by the fiercest, feistiest and most regal mermaid of all. If it were up to him, he would sacrifice everything he owned to Ran and Aegir. He watched her swim away, hope and joy filling his heart. His father might have died this day, but it was of little importance compared to what he gained in return.

* * *

 **WELL WELL WELL! GUESS WHO JUST DIED? Hahahahaha! I hope Sigvar's death was satisfying to you. I had so much fun writing that. But, of course, Gisla's actions will have important consequences, and not the good kind.**

 **I am so happy with your comments and feedback. I am so grateful to you for reading this fanfic. As always, since I crave for your words, leave some feedback, please.**


	17. Chapter 16: Gods and prospects

Rollo stayed all night at the pool, with Hramr beside him. He brought some blankets of fur to keep himself warm and some food for him and Gisla to eat. The night was cold and since it was fall, Rollo had no doubt that their nights together would be colder. But oddly, ever since Gisla confessed she loved him, the air around him, when he was in her presence, became warmer. It was as if someone had revived a fire inside of him.

Roland was on guard duty that night, yet, Rollo thought of bringing some food for him. Roland, defiant toward those human delicacies, ate nevertheless, too polite to offend their host. He did not touch the cheese – too smelly for him – but gladly ate the fruits Rollo brought and a piece of meat. He, then, dove and patrolled the area around the pool.

Rollo and Gisla did not talk much that night. Gisla mostly avoided his gaze, slightly embarrassed by their sudden closeness. Often, when their eyes met, she blushed and turned her head away. Rollo kept smiling. He knew she did that because she loved him. He knew she wasn't entirely comfortable by that sudden realization. He knew there would be a time when she would fully respond to the love burning in his chest. But he knew that in order for her to be comfortable with it, he had to give her space and adapt to her rhythm. Like a hunter, he had to show patience and restraint. He had to wait for the creature to be willing to be tamed.

When they were not sleeping, or napping, they were kissing. Rollo deeply enjoyed the sensation of her lips against him. He enjoyed the way she claimed his lips as if he was hers. He enjoyed how different those kisses were. Sometimes, it was merely a breeze, sometimes it was passionate, sometimes it was tender and other times it was loving. They could kiss for hours without caring about the world, the gods and the kings. In such moments, there was only the two of them and the world ceased to exist. How different was it from the first kiss Rollo put on her lips! Now that they finally entwined the threads of their destinies everything they did was a source of delight.

Alas, this night had to come to an end. Nearly after dawn, Hramr heard footsteps in his direction. He howled and Rollo woke up and hastily hid Gisla. He quickly put the food in the cloth and hid it behind a rock near the pool. That way, he thought, if Gisla felt hunger, she wouldn't have to suffer until he came back.

He walked back to his house and found Lagertha at his door. Her long hair was braided in an elaborate hairstyle and she was wearing a long blue cloak lined with fur. She was wearing one of her best aprons and her brooches seemed to be made of gold in the morning light. Her wrists were adorned with a few small bracelets and a new sword was tied to her belt.

Rollo shot a worried glance at the pool, below the house and quickly turned his head back to Lagertha.

"Good morning, skjaldmö. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit at such an early hour?" he said.

"I can see you are up early as well, Rollo." Lagertha said quite coldly.

Rollo chuckled. "The sun was too bright and too warm to stay in bed. I went for a walk." he said.

"I can see you are making a good use of the Hreppr." she said looking at the house. "I am glad. It means the money I gave is not wasted."

"I am afraid I gave it all to Floki for a new boat. The house and the pontoon you see are built from the trees of the forest."

"I hope you did not offend the elves, trolls and spirits of the forest doing so. It would be bad for us." she said with concern.

"I did not." Rollo said. "You still have not given me the reason for your visit."

"Ragnar summoned you." she said after a moment of silence. "It has something to do with your father's death and his funeral."

"How can there be a funeral with no body?" Rollo asked puzzled.

"I cannot read your brother's mind. It is far too complex no matter of how well I know him. He just asked me to tell you."

"Very well then. Let's not make my brother wait an eternity." Rollo said. "Let me just wash my face and we can go."

Lagertha nodded and watched as Rollo poured some water in a bucket and cleaned his face that was dirtied by mud and sand. When it was done, he combed his hair, brushed his beard and followed Lagertha into the forest, which was still dark at this early hour.

They did not speak. Rollo did not want to. He wanted to savor the morning, the fog slowly fading, the warmth of the air, the wind of the ocean whipping his back, the colors of the sky, of the leaves, the sound of his steps on the moss and the grass, the sound of fallen leaves cracking and the memory of Gisla's lips on his. This morning itself was enthralling.

Rollo smiled and chuckled thinking about Gisla and the time they kissed. Lagertha turned to him, puzzled at this sudden wealth of happiness. Didn't his father just die? Why would he smile on such a sad occasion? She shot him a defiant look and turned her head away, quite upset Rollo seemed not to take things with the seriousness and sadness the occasion required. Rollo did not notice. He was too caught up in the memories of the night he spent with Gisla to notice.

At last they arrived at the village. But she did not lead him to the great house where Rollo thought Ragnar would be. She led him to a place; outside the village. She led him to a rock high enough for them to see the fjord below their feet. He saw his brother sitting there, looking at the landscape with melancholy. Lagertha met his gaze and nodded. With a last look at Rollo, she left for her daily tasks.

Rollo walked to the rock and sat beside his brother. He did not speak. He waited for him to do so.

"This is where he took us when mother died." he said after a moment of silence.

Rollo nodded.

"I recall he took us here many times." he recalled with a tender melancholy.

"He took you. I was never invited. I only followed you like a dog." Rollo stated with bitterness.

Ragnar looked at his brother, pained.

"I wish he could have seen your worth." Ragnar said. "I am sorry his last words were insults toward you."

"It does not matter. It will not make his words any less true." Rolo said. "I should have stopped him. I should have knocked him out. Perhaps he would still be alive."

"We are all fated to die one day or the other. It was his time. You couldn't have stopped him. He truly thought he would not die. This was his mistake. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Rollo gave a grin and silence fell between them again.

"I will kill the mermaid." Ragnar said.

Rollo's heart sank. He suddenly felt as if someone had just poured cold water on his head.

"I will find her; I will slay her and cut her head. I will put it on a pike and wave it to the gods. This is the only thing I can do to avenge our father." he stated with determination.

"He was more your father than mine."

"He was your father no matter how badly he treated you. It is our duty as his sons to avenge him." Ragnar said in annoyance. "We have to kill that mermaid. That is our duty. If we don't we betray our family. We betray our father's legacy. We have to slay the monster. For us and our honor."

"I will leave you that kill, brother." Rollo said. "I know how much you want it"

And besides, he did not wish to kill Gisla. He could not promise his brother to kill her. It was better to lure him with the idea that he was giving away a potential fame. He wanted to be famous, but not at this price.

"Look at us." Ragnar said smiling. "Planning a hunt as we used to do when we were younger."

"Do you remember when we hunted that giant moose for days?" Rollo recalled with a grin.

"You saved my life that day." Ragnar said giving his brother a smile full of affection.

"It was so large. I remember we had meat for a month!" Rollo said laughing.

"Mother scolded you because I was hurt. I remember that."

"It is because she loved you very much. From the memory I still have of her, she was strong. She was a great shieldmaiden. But perhaps not as good as Lagertha."

"No one is as good as Lagertha." Ragnar said.

Rollo smiled. No human woman at least. He knew she could hardly compete with Gisla's power. After all, she was a mermaid and Lagertha was a human. It didn't leave any space for competition.

"Do you regret she left you?" Rollo asked.

"And you? Do you regret I married her and not you?"

"Those are wasted feelings. I am done regretting what I should or shouldn't have done. I no longer long for her. There was a time I would have given everything I own for her, but not anymore. I guess I only wanted her because she was a symbol of everything you had. I've always been a jealous man."

"You've grown wise, brother. Where is the foolish warrior who had his way with more women than he had money? Where is the bloodthirsty and lustful Rollo I've always known?"

Rollo laughed. "I guess I took him with me into the forest and he never returned."

"Your banishment was the right thing to do. Our uncle..."

"Was right. My banishment was very instructive. I am just glad he did not make Siggy come with me. She could not have borne it. It was better for her to stay here. Besides, Aslaug was here to take care of her."

Ragnar gave a cold grin at the sound of his wife's name.

"Since our father is gone, perhaps you could come and live in the village." Ragnar said.

Rollo turned his head and frowned. What on Midgard was his brother thinking?

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, since you will no longer have to avoid him here, I thought that it would be easier for you to live here."

"Why?" Rollo asked again.

"You are a great warrior Rollo. The people have started to forgive and respect you. I will become king soon. I will crown myself and take full possesion of Ketill's lands. I thought of handing this earldom to Lagertha. I know she will always be loyal to me." Ragnar said. "And as a king, it would be inappropriate for me to let my own brother live in poverty as a mere fisherman. You already proved you could be a leader. Therefore, I offer you a title and a part of Ketill's lands. You will protect it and you will be loyal to me. You will be a rich and important man. What do you say?"

Rollo inhaled deeply. He frowned and considered the offer. Indeed, it was appealing. A title, lands, wealth, a family perhaps. Rollo thought of all he could gain. Of course he was attracted to power. What kind of man wasn't? But he always thought that if he ascended to power it would be by his own will and means. He did not want his brother's pity. Accepting would mean lowering himself to kiss his brother's boot. And that, he did not want.

His thoughts went to Gisla, his beautiful mermaid. She loved him. Her love for him was untouched by his brother. He achieved it on his own. The thread of her destiny wasn't tangled with his brother's but with his and his only. Her heart – like herself – was something he gained by his own means. And never had anything been so delightful, not even the gods could know such a happiness.

He thought again about his brother's offer. But again, it was washed away by Gisla. If he accepted, he would lose her. He would have to be loyal to his brother and he had no doubts Ragnar would not want to spy on him. He couldn't risk that. A lifetime of wealth and power wasn't worth a life without her. He finally knew what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted to rise, with her by his side. He wanted to be free from his brother's grasp. But he yet did not know how.

"I do not see why I should go and live in the village." Rollo said gloomily.

"To protect it while Lagertha and I go to war. And because I miss my big brother's presence among my family. Your niece and nephews would be happy to know their uncle better. You could even teach Bjorn how to fight."

Rollo smiled. He always liked Bjorn. In a way he reminded him of a young boy he once met and to whom he taught how to fight; he had the same temper as Bjorn. The boy was short-tempered and had such an insolent tongue. He was too sure of himself for his own good. Rollo knew he had to change that if he wanted to survive a battle. Of all his nephews, Bjorn was his favorite. Perhaps was it because he inherited many things from his mother.

"So you plan on leaving me behind, again?"

"To rule, Rollo. You will oversee the earldom."

"Why not Aslaug? She is your wife." Rollo said, feeling compelled to remind his brother of what he had.

Ragnar scoffed. "I do not trust her."

"She is your wife, Ragnar. What says you can trust me? May I remind you that I am a traitor?" Rollo said angrily.

"You were a traitor Rollo. But I know that you are done being one. I know you won't betray me. Not for all the gold in the world."

Rollo sighed and silence fell for a brief moment, only broken by the sound of the wind between the trees and in the valley.

"How can we ever be equals, now that you are a king?" Rollo whispered.

Ragnar looked at him with annoyance.

"Think about my offer again brother. It is more than fair."

"I will, Ragnar. I will." Rollo said. "Now. It is time for me to leave. You must be pretty busy with your family, the funeral – if there is one – and your tasks as a Jarl."

Ragnar scoffed coldly again. Rollo stood up and walked back to his house and his mermaid. Perhaps he could have accepted Ragnar's offer in another life. But he did not. He wasn't the kind to obey and be loyal to a master. He was the kind to take what he wanted. He was the kind to conquer and betray. He knew his younger self would have never accepted. And he knew he had too much to lose to accept the offer this time. Nevertheless, he was happy Ragnar offered it to him. He was happy Ragnar forgave him and was so thoughtful about him and his needs.

Rollo wanted to talk about it with Gisla. He knew whatever advice she might have was beneficial. He trusted her enough to know that. He hurried to the forest and finally arrived at the pool of water where Gisla was calmly eating some berries Rollo brought her in the morning and was petting Hramr at the same time. When she saw him she smiled and instantly headed to him.

"Where have you been? It's been hours." she said quite annoyed.

"I was in the village. My brother wanted to see me." Rollo said removing his shirt and his pants as soon as he arrived in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Gisla asked as she noticed what he was doing.

"Isn't that obvious? I am coming in." he said laughing.

Fortunately for Gisla's cheeks, he kept his underwear on. She did not know if she could have looked at him if he didn't. Once in the water, he sat on a rock and relaxed against the stone. He gave a long sigh which ended with a soft chuckle.

"What did your brother want from you?" she asked, as if she was asking somone a report.

"He wished to talk to me about our father. I guess there will not be a funeral. And if so, I don't plan on attending it."

"Was that all?" Gisla asked, hiding the fact that she was pleased with the information.

"No." Rollo said in a grunt. "He also wanted to offer me lands, title and wealth. He offered to let me come live at the village. He said that since he will be king, it would be inappropriate for him to have his brother living as a fisherman in poverty. He told me I could become a Jarl and be a warlord at his service. Of course, I won't inherit this earldom. He said I would get some lands in Ketill's territory. I suspect he wants to give a wife to me too."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. Although this offer is appealing, I do not wish to accept it."

"It seems wise. I am afraid this might only be a ruse to keep you as his dog. I suspect he wants to use you. He knows how valuable you are. He wants to take advantage of you for as long as he can."

"That is my brother you are talking about." Rollo said with a hint of menace.

"So? I do not love your brother, Rollo. I love you. I am only thinking about your best interests." she fiercely and coldly said.

"I know. I am just torn. I wish to believe my brother genuinely loves and respect me, but deep down, I know this isn't the case." Rollo said. "Ragnar always see the bigger picture. I feel like he is always ten steps ahead of me. I feel like I will never catch him and stay in his shadow for the rest of my life."

"Then perhaps it is time for you to cast your own shadow."

"How can I if I am still in his?"

"I don't think you are. I think this is just an illusion of your mind. You want to see something that isn't there because you don't feel worthy of being in the light. But I believe you are."

Rollo took her hand and kissed it in gratitude.

"I love you."

"I know." Gisla said smiling. "Was it all you talked about with your brother?"

"No. he also said he wants to kill you and put your head on a pike."

"He can try." Gisla scoffed. "I won't grant him satisfaction! If he tries, I will drown him as well like I drowned your father."

"Gisla this is different. Ragnar is different. He is smarter than my father. Perhaps less arrogant also. I told you, he always plans things ten feet ahead of anyone. He enjoys playing tricks to get what he wants. Believe me. I have known him for years." Rollo said with worry.

Gisla looked at him and frowned, upset he dared question her ability to drown humans. She sighed angrily and relaxed after a few seconds. Rollo truly seemed worried. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps it was wiser to avoid Ragnar as much as possible.

"Come with me." she said taking his hand.

"Why?"

"I want to go swim into the open sea."

"What of the merfolk that want to capture you?"

"I will repel them. Now that I have killed Sigvar, the mermaid slayer, I know I can fight against them."

Rollo grinned. Truly, he loved her spirit. He let himself be dragged and led underwater to the sea and when he felt the strong currents and the powerful rush of the waves of the open sea, he swam back up to the surface to catch his breath. He noticed with relief that his feet still touched the sand and that he wasn't far from the pontoon he built. Gisla put her head out of the water and giggled when a wave came and hit Rollo's head.

Rollo shook like a wolf, his hair whipping his face and water spattering Gisla, which tore an outraged squeal out of her. Rollo laughed and swam to her, drawing her to him with his powerful arms. He gently kissed her cheek, which had the effect of making her moan. His lips lingered near her ear and softly, he kissed her underneath it. Gisla felt her heart skip a beat and she gasped for air at these arousing actions. She let herself go in his arms, his lips drawing a line down her neck. She could feel his hunger and his lust at the gentle thrill of his lips. His beard tickled her but she did nothing. His lips on her skin were far too delicious for her to want him to stop.

At one point, he turned her around and repeated the same kiss, from the back of her ears to her shoulders. The caress of his mouth on her neck made her arch with pleasure. She sighed and moan in his arms and felt his hands roaming her naked breasts. It was not a claim, it was something else, a reverence. All this time, Rollo was gentle. Sometimes the waves splashed them but they did not care. They were far too aroused to care.

He took her chin in his hands and turned her face to his. He noticed with delight that her eyes shone with lust. The same as his. He gently drew her face closer and put his lips on hers. Their kiss was so intense, so passionate Gisla moaned against his lips. Rollo smiled which made Gisla turn her body to him and kiss him even more passionately. She did not let go. Her hands roamed his back and Rollo's grasp around her waist strengthened her entire body was pressed against him. Rollo stroked her long hair and Gisla gripped his shoulders, scratching his skin with her nails. Neither of them wanted to let go of their embrace.

They kissed again and again. Sometimes gently, sometimes more passionately. Now that they finally were free from the boundaries they set between them, they finally could unleash their lust and passion. After what seemed a lifetime, they finally let go of each other and when their eyes met, they realized they were panting. Gisla smiled and blushed, shy as she was and Rollo simply smiled.

"Well, that was a kiss." Rollo said in a grin.

"Yes." Gisla murmured.

"I am happy. Are you?"

"Yes." she said in a breath.

Rollo stroked her hair for a moment, her locks of hair sliding between his fingers. At his contact, her muscles relaxed and she gave a long sigh. Rollo was delighted she seemed at peace in his arms. He was happy of the peace he seemed to give her.

"I was wondering..." he said. "How did you know that it was your mother my father killed?"

Gisla frowned. She suddenly seemed tense.

"Because of the golden tail." she said quite harshly.

"What of it?"

"It is golden. This kind of tail is extremely rare. There are only three mermaids who have this kind of tails in the sea. One of them was my mother. I already saw the two others. Their hair is not brown like my mother's but blond. That is how I knew she was the one your father killed."

"What is so special about this kind of tail?"

"It is given by Ran to the most loyal, fierce, and deadly mermaids. It is a reward for loyalty and noble heart. It is a sign you are her most precious daughter." Gisla said. "My mother was, I think, her favorite. I admire her for that. I hoped that someday, I would get a golden tail and be as amazing as she was. That was why I harvested as many souls as I could."

"Hoped?" Rollo asked noticing she talked as if it was in past.

"Yes. Hoped. I discovered something else. Something far more important than Ran's reward. Of course, I still wish to have a golden tail. It would increase my people's pride and then our kingdom would gain in fame and honor. But there is something more important to me right now and that something is compatible with that dream of mine."

"And what is this something?"

"You." she said without shame. "I love you Rollo. And when you offered to kill men at sea and offer me their souls, I realized I could work with you to achieve my goal."

"I would love to see you with a golden tail." Rollo said with lust.

"You'll have to kill many men at sea to see such a thing." Gisla teased with a playful smirk.

"My axe will be ready. For you, I will color the sea red with blood." he said in a growl.

"I know you will. You are one of the most violent and strong warriors I've ever seen."

"Do you really think so?" he asked his voice softening.

"Yes. I trust you." Gisla said. "Strength. Power. Violence. These qualities make you the most dangerous man there is."

"You forgot wisdom and intelligence. You should not neglect that. You should not underestimate a clever man. A clever man could easily kill a powerful man. Intelligence is the real power."

"Perhaps. But with this sentence alone, I now, know that you are wise. And with my intelligence, I doubt even your brother could compete."

"United we stand, divided we fall." Rollo whispered.

"Precisely." Gisla said.

"The future is so uncertain." Rollo said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I still do not know what I will do with my brother's offer. I want to rise but not by his strength. I wonder what will happen to me if I refuse that chance. I wonder what will become of us. I do not want to be separated from you and the lands Ragnar will offer me will probably be far from the coast. I am tired of hiding you and not being with you. I feel trapped and I wish there was a solution."

"Alas, there is not. I cannot travel freely since Ran wants my head and you cannot escape. Ran would do anything to drown you. She would drift your ship up North and Jormungand would eat you whole."

"Jormungand is up North?"

"Yes. The farther north you go, the more dangerous the sea is. There are monsters, far more dangerous than me there."

"Is that even possible?" Rollo said in a loving grin.

"Do not laugh at this Rollo. It is unwise to laugh about death and the monsters of Ragnarok." Gisla answered with fear.

"Ragnarok?"

"Yes. The souls Ran harvests goe to her hall and when Midgardsomr is slain, he will drop his tail and Aegir will flood the land and the men. Ran's warriors will then; fight Freya's. The mermaids and the Valkyries will fight and only one oside will prevail. That is what will happen. Death all around and the waves of the ocean. This is what awaits humans." Gisla said deadly serious. "There are many monsters Ran created up North. Many monsters who keeps Jormungand company."

Her tone was frightening enough to send shivers down Rollo's spine.

"What kind of monsters?" he asked.

"There is one. A giant sea creature with long and deadly tentacles. We call it the Kraken. There is also a giant snake, near the Lofotens. They say it is the son of Jormungand and Ran. The goddess keeps them as pets and they are often caught sinking and destroying ships. They can sink an entire fleet if they want. If Ran commands them to do so. They are so deadly some of those seas has not been sailed for centuries."

"So it is wiser to sail South than North."

"Not really. The southern seas contain many dangers as well. There are other mermaids. Some of them have a seal tail and they can remove to walk on land. They do not believe in the same gods as us. I have never seen any but I heard they are beautiful. They are called the selkies. There are also creatures called sirens, far South. This is only an obscure legend, but it is said they can sing so beautifully they draw sailors to them and drown them. They say they are half birds, half women."

"Half birds, half woman... not very appealing." Rollo said frowning.

"Those creatures are dangerous. That is why we mermaids never go wander South. It is wiser to go up North where we know what awaits us."

"So you are ready to risk seeing Jormungand and that Kraken thing, rather than taking the risk of seeing swhat you don't even know exists or not?"

"Yes, of course. Because it is a known territory for us. My mother, for instance came from the North of the Norwegian sea. My sisters told me she often talked about the Kraken and the giant snake. Their favorite stories are how she managed to tame them." Gisla said. "My mother was travelling there to visit her relatives when she was caught and slain. Slain by your father. She was in the middle of her travel. Roland told me many years later that he tried to stop her because he had a bad feeling. Roland is very loyal to our family. He loved my mother like his own."

"So that is why he was upset when he learned my father killed your mother."

"Yes. He felt like he failed his duty." Gisla said. "He never really talks about it. He is not the kind to give himself too much importance. But one day, he told one of my sisters, Rothrud, who, as always, managed to get him to say something."

"I guess it must have been pretty harsh for a man that loyal."

"Yes. It was. After that he became quieter and more serious. He took his distances with my sisters and I and never got attached to any of us as like he was with my mother." Gisla said with a hint of regret.

"I find it very interesting to know more about mermaids. Your kind is truly terrifying. But not in the way my kind thinks. They say your appearance is a monstrosity, that you are by far the ugliest creatures there is. They say your faces can melt one's eyes and your voice makes one's ears bleed. But clearly they are wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are terrifying not because of your appearance, but because of the bloodthirst you seem to have and your tremendous power which comes from the ocean. You make me think of deities. I think you are much more powerful than us; mere humans."

"You are right. We are." Gisla said with pride. "I could sink a ship with a simple whisper." she fiercely said.

"You proved that already. How lucky am I to have survived you!" he said with admiration.

"And how lucky am I you are by my side, my human warrior." she said smiling.

"I am not a mere warrior. I am a berserker." he said.

"A berserker? Those men who become beasts in battle and cover themselves with animals' skins? The most violent warriors?"

"Yes. I am one of those men."

Gisla looked at him with admiration, respect even.

"Then I guess it is good to have you by one's side. No wonder your brother thinks you are so useful." she said.

"I think it is bad to have me as an enemy rather than having me by one's side. My brother tends to forget I betrayed him once. If I need to, I would do it again."

"Why would you need to?"

"For you, firstly, and for me. It is time for me to figure out what I want. I do not want to stay at my brother's feet for the rest of my life. And what I want will surely lead to betrayal again."

"For me?"

"Yes. For you. I love you. When I am in love I don't make compromises. I give everything. I love my brother. But I love you more. You are my life, my only reason to keep living and my destiny. You are everything. You own m,e body and soul." he said fiercely bearing her sight. "I would betray him to protect you. Your affection to me is the most precious thing I have received in my life and I don't want to lose it."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to rise. I want power and fame. And I want you by my side when I will take what should have been mine a long time ago." he said.

"I do not know how I can help you." Gisla said puzzled.

"No man has ever loved a mermaid before, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"No man and no mermaid have ever worked together, am I right?"

"Yes."

"I am the first man who ever kissed a mermaid without being killed either by the mermaid or Ran. The first man who worked with a mermaid. And the first man who braided a mermaid's hair. That is enough a reason for fame."

"So will you tell the world you love a mermaid? However dangerous it might be?"

"No." Rollo said shaking his hand. "I respect you too much to do that. I want to keep the promise I made you when you came to my door for help. I know Ragnar would want to kill you – and me – for that. And I could not bear it. But we cannot hide forever. There will come a time when we have to come out of the shadows and no longer hide. There will come a time for us to free ourselves of our troubles here and under the sea."

"And when will that time come?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it would be wise to ask Aslaug."

"Perhaps."

"Just know that I will be loyal to you. I will never question your commands for I know you love me and I trust you." he solemnly said.

"I know." she whispered. "I trust you too."

"My fiercest mermaid." he whispered in her ear, kissing her between words.

Gisla moaned at his contact and once again, she let herself go into his arms, moaning, gasping, chanting out of pleasure and delight. The waves crashed against their bodies, the wind tangled their hair together. Their bodies responded fully to their most inner desires. Slowly hunger tore their stomachs and soon, Gisla had to lead Rollo back to the pool and his house where Hramr was waiting, a rabbit or two in his mouth for them to skin, roast and eat. They glady ate and kept talking about the prospects their relationship could bring them; they talked about endeavour and projects to achieve the goals they set; they talked about legends and myths and sometimes, between words, they kissed, slowly, passionately, drunk with affection and tenderness. They have never felt better since they met.

* * *

 **So this was kind of a fluffy chapter with a lot of exposition about the world Gisla grew up in. She is still in terrible danger, of course, but the thrill of a secret relationship with a mermaid is something which increases Rollo's desire for Gisla. The man loves danger. Perhaps too much...**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Again, all my thanks to Rachel, the best cheerreader/editor/fluff writer there is and I strongly advize you to go read the second part of Duet.**

 **As always, comments and reviews are most welcome ;) It is always so pleasing to read your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 17: Sigurd's peculiar birth

Rollo and Gisla woke up the following morning, their heads aching from too much alcohol and tiredness. They kissed and drank the whole afternoon of the day before and a large part of the night. Sometime in the evening, Roland came to report to Gisla regarding the danger she still faced and the possible threats of attack. Of course, the couple were already very drunk and Rollo tried to hold Roland back and made him drink some heavy ale which Roland did only at the princess's insistence. But one pint wasn't enough for Rollo and he insisted Roland stayed and drink with them. He made him drink and drink until the poor merman could not hold any more liquid in his body and fell asleep on the shore of the pool of water, talking gibberish and begging for mercy.

When Rollo opened his eyes, he noticed Roland was gone. He supposed he might have left to inspect the coast and watch for more potential enemies. Even hangover, he fulfilled his duty. Rollo could not help but admire this. He knew from experience he was good for nothing in such a state – as well as when he was drunk. He usually held his head with his hands and drank a lot of water and laid on his bed for a complete day and a single move was enough for him to regret the fact that he drank alcohol beyond reason.

But something this day prevented him from doing so. And that thing was Gisla's tail wrapped around his legs. Rollo tried to put it away but he felt Gisla moving as he did so and he did not wish to wake her up. He laid back on the ground and turned his head to her.

She was beautiful when she slept. So peaceful, so relaxed. It seemed all the anxieties and worries that hardened her and made her face so severe were gone and left a place for nothing but quiet and calm. She was almost more divine in such a state. Almost like as a statue made of marble.

Rollo sighed. He closed his eyes and focused on her gentle breathing. Oddly, she breathed at the same pace of the waves kissing the shore not far from where they were. All of this confirmed she was a true daughter of Ran, no matter how the goddess rejected her. Rollo admired her. He respected her and feared her strength. After all, he knew – from the multiple times she tried to kill him – that she was as mighty as the sea itself. Rollo suddenly realized he was lying next to a creature who, even asleep, could flood the lands and sink ships. His eyes suddenly glowed with fascination and fear. He thanked the Norns they decided to tangle his destiny with her. He knew that if they had not, he would be long dead by now, swallowed by the sea.

Rollo watched her sleep for what seemed like hours, fascinated by her breathing, the way her chest rose and lowered down peacefully, the way her eyelids flinched, the way her eyelashes and hair glowed into the morning light and how she slightly moved her arms and tail. Truly, she was beautiful in such a light.

Alas, his devoted contemplation did not last for as long as he would have wished and soon, Gisla awakened. Rollo instantly felt loss at the ending of such a divine vision. He wished she could have stayed that way forever. He felt like he would never grow tired of her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and frowned when the sun hit them. With a groan of discomfort, she withdrew her tail from Rollo's body and put her hands over her eyes to stop the rude rays of sunlight. Rollo turned his body to her and watched as she fully woke up, hungover.

"Good morning." he said. "Or is it midday?"

"Why is your voice so loud?" Gisla grunted in annoyance.

Rollo chuckled silently at her sudden access of anger. He knew it too well; the painful feelings which followed a night drinking. But unlike Gisla, he got used to it with time.

"It is because of the alcohol. Do not worry, it is perfectly normal." he murmured to save her ears and brain.

"Please stop talking, you're making it worse." Gisla whispered.

Rollo smiled with affection and headed to his house – painfully and with efforts – to fetch some fresh water and some food. When he returned, he was glad to see that Gisla was fully awake. He dropped the food and water near her and sat back on the ground. Gisla looked at the food and her stomach growled. She immediately looked at Rollo and blushed. Apparently, even the fiercest mermaid could be hungry and be shy about it. Rollo smiled gently which had the effect of comforting her and she began to eat.

After a few bites and a large amount of the water drunk, Gisla felt slightly better. At least, her head did not hurt as much as before and she was pleased to notice that Rollo's voice went back to its softness and usual tone.

"Better?" Rollo said noticing her at-ease expression.

"Better." she said in a sigh of relief.

Rollo smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled back. They spent the rest of the morning recovering from their hangover and kissing. At one point, Rollo went to fetch a comb and brushed Gisla's hair and braided it afterwards. It was so delightful, after such a headache to have one's head massaged and taken care of. Gisla let out a content moan at the contact of Rollo's calloused fingers on her head.

It was well into the afternoon when their stomachs groaned out of hunger. Rollo, as always went back to the house to fetch some food and roast a rabbit or two Hramr hunted the same morning. Gisla watched his back as he did so. She loved seeing his muscles in action, though she would surely never admit it easily. She loved how powerful he was. His strength and the violence he fought with filled her with endless fascination. How could a man like Rollo even exist? He was a paradox. How could violence and delicacy coexist in one single man?

All the while she was lost in those thoughts, she did not notice someone approach. Thus, when the visitor sat on the rock the closest to the pool, Gisla started and turned violently, in fear and panic towards the visitor. She let out a relieved sigh when she realized it was only Aslaug. She politely smiled to her to greet her. Aslaug returned the smile, but her face was distorted in pain and she held her belly with both hands. Yet, she managed to compose herself and straightened her back, not willing to show she was in pain.

Gisla was amazed to see how regal and dignified she was. She knew the composure Aslaug took. She witnessed it and experienced it at court with her sisters. Her father might be a merman king, but his court was just the same as humans. People, just as merfolk had to impress. And attitude and composure was a key to achieving this goal.

"Good morning." Gisla said. "If you are looking for Rollo, he is in the house."

"I was not looking for him. I was looking for you." Aslaug said calmly.

"Why? Do you want to capture me and hand me over to your husband?" Gisla asked harshly and with sarcasm.

Aslaug's eyes grew dark at the sound of the last word.

"I promised Rollo I would not tell anyone about you and so far, I kept my promise. I know how to keep secrets Gisla. And I keep my promises. It is a matter of honor." she said.

"Forgive me." Gisla apologized. "I guess I am warier of humans since..."

"Since you killed Sigvar." Aslaug finished.

"Yes." Gisla said looking at Aslaug suspicion in her eyes.

"That is the reason why I came." Aslaug said smiling gently. "I wanted to thank you for this. I felt it was needed."

Gisla frowned and stared at her with suspicion.

"Why would you thank me? Was he not your father in law?" she asked puzzled.

"He was. But more than anything, he was the man who held me hostage, blackmailed me and raped me. He was a man without honor. He was selfish above all things and to him, only fame mattered. He did not care about his family. He only cared if they could bring something valuable to him. You relieved me from a burden by killing him. Had you not, I would have killed him myself at some point. I do not know how but I would have find a way to avoid suspicions."

"I killed him for revenge." Gisla said fiercely.

"What do you mean?"

"He killed my mother and exhibited her body as a trophy. I cannot imagine how she suffered. He made my sisters suffer and my father suffer. My own father will never love again. She was his heart. She was our own sun; Ran's favorite daughter."

Aslaug gave her a look full of compassion. She roamed her round belly with tenderness. She knew the love between a mother and a daughter was something strong. She wished to have a daughter of her own. She loved Gyda as her own, but it was not the same. She was Lagertha's daughter. Not hers. Gyda would always follow her mother no matter what. She would always be loyal to her and the first to think about when she would be in pain. Aslaug wanted this. She wanted a daughter to teach how to keep a house. How to weave, how to rule, how to take care of children. She wanted a daughter who would come to her and ask about matters of the heart.

"Besides," Gisla said, her voice harsh and proud." I could have never forgiven him for treating Rollo the way he did. I heard the insults he made to him. That was more than I could bear."

"Rollo is lucky to have you, then. It almost seems to me like you are married." Aslaug said with a knowing smile.

Gisla's eyes widened and she blushed. She gave a tender smile and gently stroked her braids. All of this only lasted a brief moment, but it was enough for Aslaug to see how much she seemed to love Rollo. Aslaug lowered her eyes and smiled with tenderness.

"It was quite a galdr you said back then. The way you made those ships sink without even screaming the spell... I never saw Floki this angry." Aslaug said. "Sadly for us, we will have to pay for new lengskips and snekkas. I assume the people will not be happy about it. They must work twice as hard as before if Ragnar wants his fleet to be ready when he will seize Ketill's lands. It is good our trading activities are expanding. Otherwise I doubt the people would survive Winter."

"I do not feel sorry about that. Those are human matters. It doesn't concern me." Gisla said with pride.

"I know. I just wanted you to know." Aslaug said gently. "But Rollo will be poorer. I think you should know that."

"Then I will dive below the surface and bring some treasure to him."

"If Ragnar notices his sudden wealth, he will come and ask him to give a large part to him." Aslaug said. "I know my husband enough to know how he works."

"If any harm befalls him, I will have his brother's head as well as his soul. I will give it to Ran and I will feast on his children's tears." Gisla said menacingly.

Aslaug's sight hardened at the mention of her children. She instinctively put her hand on her belly and rubbed that fabric of her dress with her fingers.

"Then I will do whatever is in my power to protect them. I will weave the threads and say a spell for them to be kept away from pain. No harm will ever befall my children." Aslaug said with a fierce determination.

It was then that Rollo appeared, two plates and a bag full of food in his hands. He carefully watched his steps and it was only when he put the food on the ground, near the pool with a grunt that he noticed Aslaug. His face grew puzzled when he noted that Gisla and Aslaug were looking at each other with defiance. Rollo turned to Aslaug.

"Aslaug. To what do I owe your visit?" he asked politely.

"I came to greet your mermaid and say how grateful I am to her." Aslaug said a polite smile on her face.

"There is no need to say she is my mermaid. I cannot possess her, but I can love her." Rollo said tenderly looking at Gisla. "Why are you grateful to her?" he asked Aslaug.

"I am grateful she freed me from your father. His death was a relief. It was needed." Aslaug said without any shame.

"Was it truly a relief?"

"Yes. You know better than anyone that your father was a nuisance. At least, now that Gisla killed him, he won't threaten you anymore. And Siggy is finally avenged."

Rollo grunted and frowned. Indeed, even if he did not want to admit it, his father's death was a relief. Aslaug was right. Things could only be better for both of them now that he was gone. Except perhaps...

"Except things will not be better for Gisla." Rollo said. "Now that it is known she killed him, she is wanted and I dread the day when Ragnar finds her. Because he will and it would be foolish to say otherwise. I fear he might find and kill her. If so, in his eyes I will become a traitor again and this time, he won't be as merciful as the last. He might even execute me." Rollo stopped talking for a brief moment. "No. He won't kill me. Not if he realizes I love Gisla. He will keep me alive long enough to prevent me from rejoining her in the afterlife. I know my brother is sly enough to do that. There are punishments worse than death and banishment."

Gisla's heart sank when she heard him. At the same time she was happy he thought about her and her interests but she was also overwrought with sadness imagining him alive enough to suffer and yet not rejoin her. She knew that if it happened to her, she would let herself die out of sorrow.

"Or worse." Aslaug said. "He could do the opposite. Keep Gisla barely alive, tied to a pole to exhibit her to all eyes and kill you in front of her eyes."

Rollo suddenly felt a beast of wrath and destruction awakening in his chest. If this ever happened, he would make sure to wound Ragnar in the process.

"He can try." he growled.

Gisla noticed his sudden ire and put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Rollo looked at her and his breathing slowed down. His eyes lost their madness and softened. Gisla smiled to him.

"It will be fine Rollo. I am fine. Besides, I have Roland to protect me. I know he can. I know he will."

"Who is Roland?" Aslaug asked.

"He is her guard." Rollo said with a hint of jealousy, as always when he talked about Roland.

"Then why do you sound so jealous?" Aslaug asked mischief in her voice.

"Are you jealous, Rollo?" Gisla asked.

"I guess. After all, he is a merman and I am only a human. He has known you your whole life and I have only spent a few months with you. I cannot help but think you should be with him." Rollo reluctantly said.

Gisla looked at him in shock and then burst out in laughter. Rollo felt it like a blade piercing his heart. How could she laugh about his torments?

"What is there to laugh about?" he asked in anger.

"Forgive me Rollo." Gisla said still laughing. "But that is hilarious."

Rollo's eyes grew dark. Gisla noticed and smiled gently to him.

"Roland is my guard. I cannot love him. And besides, he is not interested in me." she said. "You should also know that mermaids can only fall in love once in their whole lives. I fell for you Rollo. No one else. I am bound to love you."

Rollo's eyes softened and he let a long and low sigh. He bent to Gisla, took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips without even paying attention to Aslaug who was watching them. The Volva smiled tenderly but with a hint of envy at the sight of them kissing. It was odd. She had never witnessed a man kissing a mermaid. And her brother-in-law was the first she witnessed do it. She suddenly gave a groan of pain and instinctively touched her belly.

At last, they broke their kiss and Rollo turned to Aslaug.

"There is something we wished to know." he said. "Something only you can tell us."

"What is it?"

"We wish to know our future. What can you tell us?"

Aslaug frowned. "I cannot have visions on command Rollo. There are some things the gods don't allow me to see. However, I can bring wisdom to both of you. Sometimes, you must take your own destiny into your hands. You have to let go of strings to achieve your own path. Sometimes, you have to decide what is best for you and not care about the consequences on the others. Sometimes, you have to be selfish. That is all I can see."

"I thinkwhat Rollo was trying to ask is, will it be any moment, even a second, when him and I will fully love each other without hiding?" Gisla asked.

Aslaug closed her eyes and inhaled the air around her. She tried to feel the nature surrounding her to communicate with its spirits. She muttered some words, which Gisla identified as a spell and a calling to the gods. Aslaug was entranced for a brief moment before she looked at them both.

"The spirits and the gods are divided on this subject. Some want to punish one and the other reward the other. The Aesir and Vanir, as united and in good terms as they might be, fear for their safety. A son of Odin and a daughter of Ran loving each other is unprecedented. They are afraid of the goddess's wrath as well as Aegir and his daughters. Freya wants to curse your love but Frigg won't let her. The Norns haven't fixed your stories. I cannot tell your future. But hear my advice. Be selfish. You have only one life and it will be foolish to spend it hiding something as beautiful and strong as love."

"Very well then. It seems the gods have spoken." Rollo said. "I guess Gisla and I should take a decision on what to do by Yol. What do you say?" he asked Gisla.

"I agree." she simply said.

"Why Yol specifically?" Aslaug asked puzzled.

"To give us time to figure out what we really want and how to achieve it." Rollo said. "Time is essential to mature ideas."

Aslaug nodded with a gentle smile. She always knew Rollo was a wise man. How happy she was to notice his growth! Siggy would have been proud. Of course Aslaug knew Rollo was in love with another woman, but it did not change the fact that she thought how much Siggy would have loved this new Rollo. She may even have wanted to finally marry him.

"You are a powerful sorceress Aslaug, to be able to reach the gods with the Galdr." Gisla said with admiration.

"I do not think I am as powerful of a mermaid. But I am happy a daughter of Ran admires my strength." Aslaug said with a thankful nod.

"Aslaug is descended from a powerful family of sorceresses who are descended from Freya and Frigg." Rollo said to Gisla with a grin.

"Is it true?" Gisla asked impressed.

Aslaug lowered her eyes in shyness and her smile widened. She knew it was wrong of her to brag about it, but she could not help it. She loved the admiration in the people's eyes when her lineage came up. It made her feel important. As important as Lagertha.

"Then it is no wonder why your magic is so strong." Gisla said.

"Yours is stronger. I could not sink ships even if I wanted to." Aslaug said smiling.

Gisla gave a proud smile and Rollo looked at her with devotion. Aslaug eased herself onto the rock and had another grunt of pain.

"Helga and Floki are getting married soon." Aslaug said. "The beginning of the wedding will be tomorrow. I thought you should know."

"I did not plan on attending it. After all, Floki still hates me for what I did to Arne and Leif." Rollo said.

"What did you do?" Gisla asked.

"I impaled Arne and cut off Leif's head in battle." Rollo sighed. "They were Floki's best friends. No wonder he hates me."

Gisla frowned. She already knew how violent he was in battle, but hearing him talk about how he killed his friends so casually made is all the more real.

"But Helga doesn't hate you Rollo." Aslaug said. "She told me so. It is her wish to see everyone in the village enjoy the feast. She wants joy spread and she said she would calm Floki if he ever hissed at you. She told me it would make her happy to see you enjoying the wedding."

"Then, I guess I have no choice but go." Rollo said in a grin. "But since both of their families are long gone by now, I suppose the ceremony will be short. Three days of feasting and not much family introduction, nor presents to give to one another."

"Yes. Helga said it would be a marriage of love, not a mere transaction."

"Well I am glad then. She deserves that at least."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean they won't get a good wedding. Ragnar and Lagertha talked about it at the Leid yesterday. They agreed to give them money to cover their expenses."

"And you? Don't you have your own opinion?" Rollo asked.

"Ragnar is the Jarl. Soon, he will be a king. I am only his wife and a Volva. I cannot say anything but wisdom on such occasions. And since Helga is my best friend and I know how valuable Floki – and his boats - are to Ragnar, I decided it was wise to do so. This was the best option." Aslaug said. "Had you been there, you would have agreed."

"Perhaps. But I wasn't there. I couldn't have been. The Hreppr is not enough to pay the Thingfarakaup. And I gave it all to Floki anyway." Rollo said with bitterness.

"Can't you ask to Ragnar or Lagertha? He is a Jarl and will soon become a Konung and she is a Godi. Surely they will agree to give you more money. Ragnar loves and respects you, I am sure he will agree."

"No." Rollo said harshly. "I do not want their pity."

"What is the Hreppr? And what is a Thingfarakaup?" Gisla asked puzzled.

"You don't have those underwater?" Rollo asked confused.

"No. things are done differently." she said with a hint of pride. "Now, tell me."

"The Thingfarakaup is an amount of money you have to give to attend the Leid which is a meeting where the people who can attend it – mainly rich people – approve the decisions made at the Thing. People like me, people who only survive thanks to the Hreppr cannot attend it. The Hreppr is an amount of money the Jarl and the Godis give to the poorest and the outcast of society. I am the nephew, brother and grandson of a Jarl, yet, I pay the price for my foolish actions by being an outcast and a poor fisherman."

"So you are noble of blood, then?" Gisla asked surprised.

"Yes. A poor noble, but yes." Rollo sighed. "It is thanks to the Hreppr I managed to survive. I guess I should thank Lagertha more often."

"You talk about her often." Gisla noted. "Who is she?"

"Lagertha is a shieldmaiden." Aslaug said. "She is famous. It is said she is stronger than the Valkyries. She fought an army by herself. Among the very few shieldmaidens we know of, she is the fiercest. She married and killed her husband who abused her when he was inside of her and took his place at the head of her husband's clan. She leads a small army of shieldmaidens and is to be the new Jarl by order of Ragnar. I have no doubt she will become a powerful warlord. Perhaps her fame will increase and surpass my husband's. She is already a legend among legends. Everyone admires her and love her. And I am no exception." Aslaug said with a wide smile.

"If Rollo talks about her so often, then she truly must be extraordinary." Gisla stated.

"She is. She is formidable. I often wish I was like her. But I cannot be what I am not. I am not a shieldmaiden. I am myself." Aslaug said with a peaceful smile.

"Which is more than enough Aslaug." Gisla said. "Your magic is powerful. You were able to reach the gods."

"That doesn't change the fact that Lagertha is more honorable than me. She doesn't cower behind magic. She fights with her daring and owns her reputation only to herself and the strength of her blows. Moreover, she is beautiful. So beautiful even lady Sif would be jealous. All men want to be her lover and all women want to be her. No one is exception. Not even Rollo. Not even me." Aslaug said smiling to him.

"What does that mean?" Gisla said frowning to Rollo.

Rollo sighed. "I was in love with her once. I wooed her and I attempted to... I made advances she did not wish and she repelled me. I owe one of my scars to one of her blows."

"Do you still love her?" Gisla asked with a hint of jealousy.

Rollo noticed it and smiled widely. Gisla's jealousy was somehow amusing. He was happy she was so possessive of him.

"In a way yes. I still have affection for her. But it is nothing more than memories of feelings I once cherished. It is a remembrance. Nothing more. I care about her as a rejected lover. And I also care as a childhood friend. I admire her, just as I admire you. But I love you Gisla. You are the woman I love and this is what matters to me. After all, I rejected her marriage proposal out of love for you. A year ago, I probably would have accepted."

Gisla let out a sigh of relief and smiled with affection at Rollo.

"I would like to meet her. She sounds like such an amazing woman." she said.

"No." Rollo growled. "You cannot and you will not."

"Why?" Gisla asked daringly.

"Because she shares the same goals as my brother. She wants to kill you Gisla. She wants to slay a mermaid and gain in fame. I do not want to endanger you." he said with fear.

"So you think I cannot defend myself? That she is more powerful than me?" Gisla asked outraged.

"Never. But I do not underestimate her. I know what she is capable of. I do not want to lose you. Do you understand?"

Gisla angrily sighed and nodded. Aslaug frowned and let out another groan of pain. Gisla looked at her worried but Aslaug tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Lagertha is my husband's first wife." she said. "She gave him a son and a daughter."

"First wife?"

"Yes, she divorced him after Ragnar slept with me into the woods. I was bathing in a river and he saw me. He courted me and put a child in my belly. Nine months later I came to his house, pregnant. I did not know what to do and I had no one to take care of me and a child. I used to be a wanderer and I had no family. It seemed wise for me to go to him and seek shelter and help. Ragnar recognized the child and decided to take me as his second wife." Aslaug said with a sad smile. "Lagertha, however, could not take it. Ragnar stripped her of her pride and she divorced him. She married her second husband later on and killed him. She confessed a few years later that she never blamed me, but blamed Ragnar. I am thankful for this for I admire and have affection for her."

"Ragnar doesn't know how to keep it in his pants." Rollo ironized. "I have no doubts he has other sons somewhere."

"You are his brother. You should know." Aslaug said calmly but coldly. "Besides he is similar to you in such ways. Don't you recall all the time you had your way with women with or without consent? Don't you recall how often you cheated on Siggy?"

"I recall very well. Thank you, Aslaug." Rollo said with a burning rage. "But this was before I was banished. Those three years changed me."

"For the best." Aslaug said. "I can see that. You made yourself worthy of love and respect Rollo. Which is admirable."

Rollo nodded to her. Gisla looked at him; with sadness in her eyes. She was glad she had come to love the man he became. She was certain that if she knew him before Siggy's death and his banishment, she would have suffered in his arms.

"Your father was wrong." Aslaug said. "He did not see... ARGH!" she screamed bending and holding her belly with both hands.

Her graceful face distorted with pain and she gripped the fabric of her apron. She began to pant. Rollo stood up hastily and rushed to her. Gisla swam to the shore and held the Volva's hand. Aslaug gladly took it and squeezed it in pain. It was at this moment they realized her dress and apron were flooded with liquid. Her water broke.

Immediately Rollo made her sit on the ground. He laid her legs on the grass and the moss and she moved her head back onto the rock she was sitting on a few seconds ago and breathed heavily with pain.

"You should have stayed in the village." Rollo said.

"I know. I thought I still had time to come back, but my son decided otherwise." she said panting. "He is already stubborn." she managed to said, chuckling with pain.

"How do you know it is a son?" Gisla asked.

"I am a Volva. I can see things. I saw it." she said before she screamed again.

"Aslaug, I never learned how to deliver babies. Tell me what to do." Rollo said panicked.

"Fetch a bucket of warm water, fresh cloths and warm cloths." she said panting. "I need to be in the pool. It will be easier to give birth there. Or so I hope." she screamed again. "This one seems determined to hurt his mother. I can... I can only hope he will not hurt me as much when he will be grown. Now go Rollo."

Rollo nodded and looked at Gisla asking her a silent question. A question to which she answered with a nod. Rollo took Aslaug in his arms gently and helped by Gisla put her in the pool. Gisla immediately wrapped her arms around Aslaug's shoulder and helped her relax by massaging her shoulders. Aslaug pulled the skirt of her dress up and tied it around her waist. Rollo then left and did as Aslaug commanded.

"How large is the exit?" she asked with pain.

Gisla looked at her inner thighs and then looked at Aslaug's face.

"It is large. As large as the palm of Rollo's hand." She said.

"Then the baby is coming." Aslaug said groaning out of pain. "I knew he would. I felt pain after I walked into the forest to Rollo's house. I should have gone back, but I thought I would have time. Rollo was right; I should have stayed in the village." she said.

Aslaug shivered. Gisla noticed and put her mouth into the water. She sang something and instantly the water warmed up. Aslaug let out a sigh of relief. But this relief did not last long for her. She let out a scream of pain and the water took a pinkish shade between her legs. Gisla looked at it and gasped with surprise.

"The baby is coming." she said. "I can see his head."

Aslaug groaned to show she understood and pushed harder. She was panting heavily and her face was wet with sweat. Her long hair was stuck to her face because of the sweat and her face was distorted with pain and wet with sweat and water. She groaned and grunted as she pushed.

"You're almost there." Gisla said encouraging her. "Push him out."

Aslaug breathed and then groaned and pushed. It was then that Rollo came back to the pool with a large bucket of boiling water in his hands as well as a large cloak of fur and some fresh linen cloth. He put it on the ground near him and pulled Aslaug's hair behind her head. He nodded to Gisla who nodded back. He began to sing some songs and Aslaug seemed to relax a bit.

At last, the baby came out completely. Aslaug let out a relieved sigh and Rollo hastily took the babe out of the water. He washed his tiny body and cut his umbilical cord with a clean knife all the while he was screaming. He then; wrapped him in thefur and helped Aslaug to get out of the water. He offered her another cloak of fur which she accepted and he wrapped it around her shoulders. The volva let out a sigh of content and a shiver of relief ran down her spine.

Aslaug was panting heavily and had the widest of smiles when she looked at her son. She took him from Rollo's hands and immediately began to feed him on her breasts. She tenderly whispered some words to him, chanting, singing. Rollo wondered if she was saying a spell for her son to be blessed and have a good life. He sat next to her and smiled to Gisla. He was filled with pride to know she was a great help to Aslaug. In such a way, she reminded him of Siggy who helped Aslaug give birth to many of his nephews.

"Do you have a name for your child?" he asked.

"Yes." Aslaug said smiling widely and with unconditional love to the babe. "I will name him Sigurd."

"Does Ragnar know?" Rollo asked.

"No. Sigurd is my son. I am his mother and as such I am entitled to name him however I please. Ragnar has already named too many of my children. It is my turn. This one is mine. All mine." she said quite coldly. "do not worry Gisla. When my husband will ask about the birth of his son, I will tell him I gave birth in the forest when I was looking for some herbs. He will not even notice me. All his thoughts will be about his new son." she said.

"I know. I trust you." Gisla said.

Rollo gently smiled at her and once Sigurd was fed he asked to take him in his arms which Aslaug allowed. Rollo looked at him and gave the brightest of smiles. He had always wanted to be a father. But he did not have any children but his niece and nephews. He smiled and began to sing while rocking him. It seemed his arms were made to hold children as well as to kill.

Gisla had never seen such a smile on his face. She looked at him with tenderness. Rollo sang one of the songs she loved and his delightful voice gave her shivers of happiness down her spine. Aslaug smiled and made faces at Sigurd, waiting for him to fall asleep. It was then, when she witnessed how happy Rollo was and how well he took care of his nephew that Gisla's heart sank.

She suddenly realized she couldn't give him this. She couldn't give him children. It was impossible. He was human and she was mermaid. How could they even conceive a child? Rollo turned his face to her and gave the happiest of grins. Gisla smiled sadly to him but inside, she was devastated. He loved her. She loved him. But she couldn't give him that sort of happiness. All of sudden she felt a sadness so extraordinary it broke her heart forever. She loved him and yet she couldn't make him this happy. She hated it. She hated being a mermaid.

She was proud to be one before, but pride left space for unhappiness and sorrow. Perhaps it was because of this mermaids and humans never fell in love. Perhaps because of the pain of not being able to give one's beloved what he truly desired. A mermaid felt things twice harder than a human. This pain was so intense she felt crushed by misery and sadness. How she hated herself at this moment! How broken her heart was!

She closed her eyes and to forget her sorrow, she listened to Rollo's sweet voice for a moment. Eventually, Rollo went to fetch some food for Aslaug and she gladly ate. He sang again and after a while, when Aslaug was fully rested and when she regained her strength, she stood up, took Sigurd in her arms, wrapped the claok of fur around them and left, thanking Rollo for his hospitality and precious help. Gisla watched her leave. Even if Aslaug did not think highly of herself, Gisla envied her. At least, she could have children.

* * *

 **Yeah so Aslaug gave birth and now she has a debt towards Gisla (or is the debt paid?). I followed Sagas!canon regarding the order of Ragnar's children's birth. That makes Sigurd the youngest. And Gyda will be so happy to have yet another little brother to take care of. That girl loves her brothers so much.**

 **I would like to thank you all who actually read and comment this fanfic. You have no idea how happy I am when I see this. I love you all and wish you all the best.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment/review please.**


	19. Chapter 18: Wedding and funeral

The day after Aslaug's visit, it was time for Rollo to head to the village and attend Floki and Helga's wedding ceremony. Of course, he took everything that was necessary to comb his hair, braid it and sleep outside if it was needed. Though he doubted his brother would be cruel enough to not let him sleep under his roof. It was the very basis of hospitality.

He knew that he would be gone for a few days for a wedding usually ended with at least three days of feasting. He doubted he would be gone for more than four days. Even with the money Ragnar and Lagertha gave them, Floki and Helga could not afford more than four days of feasting. They did not have any family to pay for their expenses and despite all the money Floki earned thanks to Ragnar's boats – and Rollo's – he wasn't rich for all that. This would be a very modest wedding.

As he would not get to see Gisla for a while, he tried as much as he could to enjoy her company the fullest the night before his departure. After a lavish meal, they fell asleep in one another's arms. From time to time he kissed her hair and in his sleep he mechanically stroked it.

Alas, morning came soon enough and Rollo had to be parted from Gisla to wash, put a clean tunic on and braided his hair. Leaving her arms was devastating. Each second he did not spend with her was terrible. As they had to hide to see one another, they could not spend as much time as they wished together. Furthermore, she was a mermaid and he was a human, which made things more difficult.

When he left her she gave him a stare full of affection. But there was something else in her eyes that worried him. She seemed... sad. Rollo could not help but think he had done something wrong. That he had hurt her in a way. He wished to stay with her and talk about it and comfort her, but unfortunately he had to leave. When she turned her head to dive below the surface and do – what did mermaids do under the sea? That was something he now wondered – her usual activities, he watched her and started to resent himself. He was certain it was his fault. After all he made Siggy suffer so much. What if he made Gisla suffer too? He was certain he was guilty, but of what?

He bathed, cleaned his hair, put his finest clothes on, tied a long knife to his belt – because who knew? Maybe he would get attacked - braided his hair and finally left. He did these things without thinking about them. His mind was focused on Gisla's eyes. He was certain she was upset. He could feel it. He did not want her to feel this way. He wanted her to smile and be happy. He wanted her to look as fierce as he knew she was. Of course she was as fierce as before, but something bothered her and tarnished her fierceness and he wondered what that was.

Rollo grunted. This problem was going to be in his mind for the whole feast. He would spend days without being able to talk to Gisla about it and ask her what was wrong. As if he needed one more reason not to go to Floki's wedding! But he cared too much about Helga to not come. Besides, Ragnar would ask questions if he did not show up. And Rollo most certainly did not want him to come to his house and discover Gisla there.

If he came, he surely would see Gisla one way or another and kill her, put her head on a pike and exhibit her body as Rollo had seen his father exhibit Gisla's mother for all eyes to see. If Ragnar killed Gisla, Rollo would never forgive himself and he would finally succeed to be slain in the most horrible and painful ways on the battlefield. He would seek death and destruction upon him no matter the pain. He would seek suffering and misery. Then, when his body would be crushed with agony, maybe his mind would be at peace.

All the time he walked into the woods, he wondered what Gisla was upset about. His legs mechanically led him to the village. He did not notice the climb and the slope of the high hill that separated his house from Ragnar's. He did not even pay attention to the golden leaves splashed with red. He did not notice Hramr staring at him on a rock, two rabbits in his mouth. All of his senses seemed to have shut down to let his mind wander to Gisla and the reasons why she might be upset.

When he noticed a house from the corner of his eyes, he finally realized he reached his destination. How shortly the time passed! He was pleased to see that all the villagers were well dressed. But as the ceremony was going to happen in the evening, most of them were attending to their usual occupations. Men were training, fishing, blacksmiths were making anchors and axes, women were weaving the sails for the lengskips, the merchants were bargaining with the elite of the Earldom about some pieces of fine cloths, jewels and other delicacies and children were playing joyfully between the houses. Rollo smiled. He would have loved for one of them to be his. He was certain that a child of his would have brought him a lot of joy.

He headed to the great house, thinking his brother would most likely be there, but when he entered he noticed there were only women there. All of them turned to him when he entered and he could not help but feel ashamed and afraid. There were so many women and he was unarmed except for his long knife. He knew from experience that an angry woman was more deadly than the sharpest of swords in the hands of the strongest warrior. He had experienced this with Lagertha and he had experienced this with Gisla.

He saw Lagertha adjusting Helga's hair, Helga sipping some ale, some of Lagertha's shieldmaiden a pint of beer in their hands and Aslaug sitting by the hearth, Sigurd in her arms, playing with the set of key hanging from her brooches. Helga smiled to him with such joy it seemed like she was made of sunshine. She walked to him, followed by Lagertha and Aslaug, Sigurd still in her arms despite the Thralls insistence to take him.

Rollo gasped when he noticed how beautiful they all looked. Helga's hair was worn down and she was wearing a wonderful white dress embroidered with red threads. She tied brooches on her collar and her wrists were both adorned with one bracelet. Her outfit was simple but it only added to Helga's pureness. Lagertha on the other hand looked fierce. Her hair was braided in an elaborate hairstyle and she was wearing a deep blue apron circled with a belt to which she tied her sword. Her shoulders were covered with a heavy cloak embroidered with golden threads shaped in the pattern of a woman slaying a dragon. Her eyes were lined with a heavy line of khôl and her wrists were adorned with many bracelets. Aslaug, on the other hand, was wearing a long dress covered with a purple apron and a second one, more narrow, was hanging from her bronze brooches. It was embroidered with the same threads as Lagertha's but hers depicted Yggdrasil and Freya. Her head was circled with a thin golden crown. She truly looked regal.

"You came." Helga said in a wide smile.

"Of course I came. Who would be cruel enough to miss your wedding and thus an occasion to feast?" he said smiling with affection.

Helga smiled and Rollo took a step forward and leaned towards Sigurd. He played with his cheek under Aslaug's tender smile and face.

"Hi there nephew." he said.

"This is Sigurd." Aslaug said.

"Hi Sigurd." he said in a happy grin. "I hope your siblings treat you well."

"Gyda loves him already." Lagertha said. "She wants to hold and hug him all the time. She said he is the cutest of all babies."

"Gyda has a good taste." Helga said. "This baby is wonderful. I wish I had one of my own."

"It will come soon enough." Aslaug said smiling and blushing out of the pride of all the compliments made to her son. "Children are a blessing of the gods and I have no doubt they will bless you. Why wouldn't they?"

"Speaking of my niece, where is she?" Rollo asked.

"She is playing with Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar." Lagertha said with a pride and tgentle smile, as always when she was talking about her beloved daughter. "They are too young to be drinking with the men. On the other hand, Ragnar insisted on letting Bjorn come."

"And in the meantime, Aslaug let me use the great house to prepare for the ceremony." Helga said in the brightest of smiles. "Floki chose to be near the training yard."

"Well then, I suppose I should go there. I could use some ale." he laughed.

The women nodded and Rollo left for the place his brother and friends were at. After a few minutes of walking he found them, joined by many other villagers drinking and already feasting. When he looked at Floki, Rollo was happy to notice he never seemed so happy. How wonderful it must be to wed one's beloved. He wished he could marry Gisla one day – if he ever knew why she was so upset – but he doubted he could wed her according to his traditions. She was a mermaid and he was a human. They could not conceive a child. It would be useless to ask Thor and the gods for fertility. Nevertheless he still wished for them to be bound by a link this sacred.

Ragnar noticed him and walked his way. He handed him a pint of mead and had the smile he had when he was drunk.

"Brother! What a joy to have you here! Bjorn! Come say hello to your uncle!" he yelled "Do you want mushrooms? Torstein and Floki went to fetch some this morning."

"I am fine Ragnar. Thank you." Rollo said sipping the mead while Bjorn stepped to them.

"Hello Rollo." he said.

"Hello young Bjorn." Rollo chuckled ruffling his nephew's hair. "So you still can't grow a beard and yet your father let you drink huh?"

"Yes. But I am feeling dizzy now." he said his hand on his head.

Rollo and Ragnar laughed and slapped his back with affection. Bjorn spat out the beer he had in his mouth from the shock which made the men laugh harder. His face darkened and he blushed heavily. Apparently, he did not enjoy being the source of entertainment.

"You know," Rollo said. "when he was your age, your father passed out when he drank half of what you drank today. He could never handle alcohol very well." he finished laughing.

"And your uncle is so used to it, it takes all of our supplies to make him pass out." Ragnar laughed.

Bjorn looked at Rollo and Ragnar and both smiled to him with affection. Rollo was happy to be with his brother and nephew. Even if he resented Ragnar most of the time, he was happy to be with him. Laughing with him, drinking with him, remembering with him was a breath of fresh air. It was as if any conflict between them never existed. As if they were children again. This feeling gave him such a peace of mind and heart he could hear the waterfalls filling the fjord with water from where he was.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Ragnar asked.

Rollo sighed. "I did."

"And? Do you take it?"

"I cannot. I do not feel like I deserve it. Not after I betrayed you. No. It would be unwise to trust me again."

"It would be unwise not to have you by one's side." Ragnar said. "Rollo you are the strongest warrior there is here. Don't you think you deserve this? I trust you Rollo. You swore on your arm ring to be loyal to me and I know how much you value honor."

"I do. But listen..."

"You could have lands, riches, a wife. Children perhaps." Ragnar said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Rollo sighed again. "I do not want to talk about it now. I want to enjoy the feast. That is all."

"Very well then. We will bury our father after the feast. I expect your answer after this." Ragnar said.

Rollo nodded and they went back to their celebrations. Of course, Floki and he barely interacted. Floki just shot him a look full of hatred and went back to his jokes with Torstein. Rollo did not pay attention. He did not want to. Besides, all his thoughts went back to Gisla and the reason why she was upset. As soon as he thought of it, he ate mushrooms and drank a large sip of ale. He needed to forget it for a moment if he did not want to end up insane.

The sun touched the horizon when they decided it was time for the ceremony. The men stopped drinking and headed to the great hall where the ceremony would happen. Floki and Helga would have preferred for it to happen in nature, but Aslaug insisted she stayed inside. It was cold outside and she most certainly did not want her friend to be sick, nor the children.

For the second time in the day, Rollo entered the great hall. He noticed Helga was wearing a crown made of flowers and straw around her head. He also noticed how happy and joyful Floki was when he saw her. He had never seen such a smile on his face. Was this the same as Rollo had when he was with Gisla? He was sure it was.

Ragnar was drunk already but it did not stop him from being serious. He smiled to Lagertha and Gyda by her side. Rollo was stunned to notice how much she looked like her father. Same eyes, same nose, same jaw and same hair. Of course, she had enough of Lagertha in her for anyone to know she was her daughter, but every time Rollo saw her, he saw Ragnar. His niece was wearing a red apron adorned by an elaborate pattern made of golden threads. Her hair was finely braided and he noticed she was wearing multiple bracelets and a necklace. She was holding Sigurd in her arms and was holding Ivar's hand as if she wanted to protect him. She tenderly smiled to the babe under Lagertha and Aslaug's proud eyes and affectionate smiles.

Suddenly, Ubbe and Hvitserk came out of the crowd and ran to Bjorn. They hugged him tightly and began to tease him. Unlike Gyda, he took after his mother, though he had his father's eyes. Rollo wondered if he would grow up to have the same temper as his father or if he would follow his mother's steps. Perhaps it was because he looked like Lagertha, a woman he once loved to madness, that he cared so much about him. There was a time when he would have loved for Bjorn to be his. But ever since he had been banished, he realized he needed to find his own path. He wanted children; but he wanted his own children.

Floki went to sit beside Helga and the ceremony began. Aslaug greeted all the guests to the wedding and asked for two goats to be brought near an altar from which she grabbed knife. She praised the gods and slit the goats' throats and poured the blood in a large wooden bowl. When this was done, she asked for the goats to be prepared to be served at dinner. Her servants quickly did as she commanded and soon enough, it was as if the goats had never been there. She, then, dipped branches in the bowl and drew the sign of Mjolnir in the air in front of Helga and Floki.

At the contact of the drops of blood on his skin, Floki closed his eyes with devotion. He almost seemed entranced. Helga smiled and closed her eyes as well as Floki, savoring the moment with the man who would soon be her husband. Then, Aslaug spattered blood over all the guests, chanting and praising the gods like she did in the beginning of the ceremony. Once this done, Floki and Helga exchanged their swords, then, had no doubt Ragnar and Aslaug paid for the swords. It was not a weapon one could easily afford. Perhaps even Lagertha helped with the expenses.

Aslaug made Floki and Helga swear their wedding vows and almost teared up when Helga pronounced them. Once this done, she put a hammer on her friend's lap and chanted a song, blessing the bride and the groom with fertility. The bride and groom then drank from the same cup under the applauses of the people gathered in the great hall. Floki kissed his wife. Then, when the chanting and blessings were over, people came one by one to congratulate the newlyweds and bid them the best in life and many children under Thor, Frigg and Freya's blessings as well as Freyr.

Helga was radiant. Her smile itself was enough to make people smile. Floki kept giggling and held his – now – wife's hand and rubbed his thumb on her palm with love and gratitude. Aslaug hugged Helga and wished her all the best. She was followed by Lagertha who gently rubbed her shoulder and bid her blessings. Gyda spoke and Helga burst out of laughing. The women laughed and chatted as if no bond was more precious than friendship. Aslaug gently stroked Gyda's hair under Lagertha's peaceful eyes.

Rollo saw Ragnar, Torstein and Floki chatting a pint of beer in their hands. Of course, Floki did not let go of Helga's hand. Rollo was certain he would keep holding it until Ragnarok. They were happy. They seemed so happy the outside world did not exist. In such a moment, only happiness mattered. Nothing else. Rollo grinned. To him, this looked like Folkvangr, Freya's hall. If it was so joyful and peaceful, then he gladly would enjoy spending the rest of his existence in such a place. But he knew he would get bored easily. Rollo needed to fight. He loved it too much to give up on Valhalla. If only there was a way for him to enjoy both, if there was a way, he would.

Stunned with alcohol, Rollo suddenly had a revelation. When he was with Gisla, his soul was in Folkvangr and when she wasn't with him, when he was in battle, his soul was in Valhalla. Rollo chuckled without wanting to. He was always amazed to realize poetry came easily to him. It seemed Bragi was constantly whispering words to him. Oh! How he wished to sing to Gisla! He loved her face when he did so. She looked at him with the same fascination he felt when he looked at her. Truly, it was a delight.

At last, after a few hours of blessings, feast and a lot of alcohol drunk, it was time for the bedding ceremony. The bride and the groom went outside and looked at the path to their home lit with torches and fires. A few thralls were holding them at the beginning, but Rollo noticed the fires outside the village did not move. He guessed there were not enough servants to hold them, how rich Ragnar was.

The newlyweds were followed by the crowd and with a last stare and smile to the crowd gathered there for their wedding, they ran to the house followed by servants, Floki leading Helga, still holding his hand. Rollo watched them go with a wide smile. Even if Floki hated him, he appreciated the fact that he was happy and wed. Rollo knew how great it was to love someone and marry them. Or at least, he wanted to.

When they disappeared into the darkness of the night, all went back to the feast and ate and drank until they fell asleep. Rollo was no exception. He even wondered if he would survive four days of it.

When all woke up the next morning – hungover, of course – they went back to their usual occupations for the bride and the groom were expected to be left alone the day following the ceremony and as long as they wanted.

Rollo woke up late. Later than the rest of the villagers. It seemed every time he drank at the village he woke up at midday. Rollo would have laughed at it if his head did not hurt. When he woke up he instinctively looked around, thinking he would see Gisla sleeping in his arms like when he was at his house. But to his disappointment, she wasn't. He was in the village, under Ragnar's roof and she was below the surface of the infinite sea. He wondered what she was doing. He missed her gentle breathing and her smell. It always made his mornings better.

He walked, grunting, his hand massaging his head to a tub of water. He had asked a servant to prepare for him. He knew Ragnar wouldn't mind. After all, he was his guest, it was the very basis of hospitality. When he was clean, he ate and drank a large cup of water. Rollo swore never to drink again. He did not think his head could take it. But at the same time, he knew he would not be true to this oath he had sworn every time he had been hungover.

When he felt better he went wandering around the village. He eventually found Ragnar, his children, Lagertha and Aslaug in the training yard, spending some family time and training. Ragnar was teaching Bjorn and Ubbe while Lagertha, who was wearing her shieldmaiden outfit was teaching Gyda how to wield a shield. Aslaug beckoned him by her side. Once beside her, she handed Sigurd to him with a smile, noticing his happy gaze on the child. Rollo whispered some words to him, messed Ivar's and Hvitserk's hair and raised his gaze to Lagertha and Gyda. He could not help but notice how uncomfortable his niece was. He could see from her sad face, she did not enjoy fighting.

"Lagertha decided to teach her how to fight." Aslaug said noticing Rollo's pained expression. "She wants her to be a shieldmaiden."

"And Gyda agreed?" Rollo asked.

"Yes. She did not want to upset her mother."

"And I see that Ubbe is learning how to fight."

"Yes." Aslaug said with a large smile and eyes filled with pride. "He will make a great warrior someday." she said.

"Where is Torstein?" Rollo asked.

"I saw him leaving with two women yesterday. They are better fitted to know where he is than I am" she joked.

Rollo had a silent laugh and looked at his former love and his niece fighting. Truly Gyda was not as good as Lagertha at her age. She did not have the spirit of a fighter. She was too kind and nice to be one.

"Gyda will be a wonderful woman." Aslaug said. "She will be famous across all of Norway and Gotaland. I have no doubt she will receive many marriage proposals. I am glad Lagertha teaches her how to fight. It will be easier for her to defend herself if needed."

"Like you and Ragnar?" Rollo said.

Aslaug turned to him and shot him a warning stare. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with thunder.

"I could defend myself if I wanted to. I know curses and magic. I could easily avenge myself upon him. But I won't. Who would care for my children if he died? No one. I cannot live on my own. I cannot survive. I do not know how to fish and to farm. I am just a sorceress who happens to be the wife of a Jarl and future king. I am not like Lagertha. I cannot win the respect of my people. I cannot kill my husband and take his place. I can only replace him when he is not ruling."

"I am sorry." Rollo said.

"You know how it feels don't you? Being dependent on someone."

"Yes."

"Did Ragnar talk about his offer again?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"I declined. For her."

"You really must love her."

"I do." Rollo sighed. "What did you say to Ragnar about Sigurd's birth?"

"I told him I gave birth to him alone in the woods when I was looking for some herbs, as I told you and Gisla. He did not question it. He is just happy to have yet another son. I suppose he wishes for more sons than daughters."

"A man will always want sons. No one can tell them otherwise."

"But daughters are fiercer. Stronger. In order to survive, their skin has to turn to iron and their will to fire. You cannot break a woman easily." Aslaug said looking at Lagertha.

"I know." Rollo said.

As soon as he said it he saw Ubbe and Bjorn running to him wide smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Rollo! Uncle Rollo!" Ubbe said. "Is it true what father told us? Is it true you are coming to live in the village?"

"Will you teach me when you'll be here, uncle?" Bjorn said

"Will you teach us to be berserkers?" Ubbe enthusiastically asked, miming a bear.

Drawn by the commotion, Gyda stopped training and headed to her uncle. Hvitserk looked at him intrigued but Ivar and Sigurd, too young to understand all of this, looked at him puzzled. Rollo gave Sigurd back to Aslaug and smiled to his nephews. Lagertha and Ragnar stepped forward.

"I couldn't hide this from them." Ragnar said with a smile.

"Is it true?" Lagertha asked, puzzled yet pleased. "Are you really coming back to the village?"

Rollo's eyes grew dark and had a grim laugh. He was trapped. Ragnar had him in the palm of his hand. He had no choice but to accept now if he cared for honor. But this did not feel like an honorable thing to do. The most honorable thing he could do was to embrace pride and love and decline. However, he did not wish to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he might still be a traitor or the satisfaction of having him in his hand.

"Ah! Your father merely wishes to have more skilled warriors in the village." Rollo laughed. "But I am afraid I am too old to be of any use."

"You are not even passed forty summers Rollo! How is that too old to fight?" Ragnar joked. "Besides, you are the strongest warrior there is in all the Earldom."

"Ah, but I am not as strong as my nephews." Rollo said smiling to Ubbe and Bjorn. "Or perhaps I am. Aren't I?" he said with a teasing grin.

Ubbe and Bjorn looked at each other, smiled and attacked Rollo playfully. They were soon joined by Hvitserk who was very keen on following his brothers in their adventures. Rollo faked to be afraid and ran, laughing out loud, a spark of joy and childlike mischief in his eyes. He was caught by his nephews who gripped his legs to make him fall in the dirt. He laughed and pretended to have trouble walking to please them. The boys hit him playfully and he groaned and fell on purpose to bring them the immense joy of defeating a giant. Rollo was so happy to be with his nephews. Had he had a son, he would have played all day long with him in the forest. And had he have a daughter, he would have wished she turned out to be like Lagertha.

Aslaug and Gyda looked at them with the gentlest smile while Ragnar took Sigurd in his arms and Ivar gripped his leg. Lagertha looked at Ragnar, upset he asked Rollo to come back to the village without consulting her. After all, wasn't she one of the most powerful women in the Earldom, if not the most powerful? When he caught her gaze on him, Ragnar turned his head away and rolled his eyes, upset she dared question his ability to move his pawns like he was playing a game of Hnefatalf? He knew better. He was smarter than his brother. He could never figure out his plan on his own.

Rollo kept playing with his nephews and later sat by the hearth of Ragnar's house Ivar on his lap, Gyda beside him, holding Sigurd and Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk sitting on the floor in front of him. He told them stories of sea monsters, of the creatures that roamed the abyss of the sea, of the tumultuous waves Jormungand made. Stories of battles, of heroes and heroines, of lost battles, of victory and of extraordinary skills. He told the story of how Lagertha defeated a dragon with Ragnar's help. Of how Aslaug weaved victory with her loom. He spoke of honor, strength and love with such a passion the children opened their mouths in awe and their eyes shone with marvel. Truly, Rollo had a gift with words.

When it was late and the children started to yawn, Aslaug put them all to bed and the grown-ups started drinking and rejoicing about Floki's wedding. They sang and danced with Torstein who came right before Ragnar's children went to sleep with two girls in his arms and already rather drunk. They drank until late into the night and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

The second day of the feast, as well as the third, was just as the same as the first. Rollo and his nephews played under Gyda's tender smile, Aslaug wove sails with Lagertha, Ragnar taught his two eldest how to wield a sword and not get hurt in battle, Torstein had his way with women. More than Rollo could have imagined. Everyone was happy and Rollo was the happiest of all because he loved his niece and nephews. He wanted to protect them and to guide them. If it was how it felt to be a father, then fathers had to be the happiest men of Midgard.

On the fourth day, Helga and Floki finally left their lair of love to walk among the poor souls who got drunk for four days straight and whose heads hurt so much they begged spirits and gods to end their ordeal. Fortunateley this was the final day of the feast. Rollo was certain that if it lasted longer he would have drown in the sea, one night, when drunk from too much alcohol, he would have wandered to the shore and Gisla would not have been there to save him. He had so much fun and was so busy with his family he forgot about her melancholy.

When the sun reached its highest point, the feast stopped and it was time for Sigvar's funeral. His burial place like all of them; was located outside of the village, in a large part of flat land and grass. All the villagers were here. Even the ones who lived outside the village. As there was no body, Sigvar's last ship was empty. Ragnar gathered all his father's belongings to bury them. Rollo did not want to be part of it. He owed it to Gisla to disrespect his father. Even in death.

Aslaug was leading the ceremony. In a boat smaller than a Snekka, but bigger than Rollo's, Ragnar put his father's coat of mail, his helmet, his shield and weapons. He put a small wooden statue of a man upon it and stepped away. Aslaug chanted a spell for him to reach Valhalla though Rollo knew his father wasn't there but in Ran's hall, enduring a thousand deaths for the murder of her favorite daughter. He noticed his niece and nephews were crying. Who could blame them? Sigvar was their grandfather and he was kind to them. Rollo recalled how much he cried when his grandfather, the only parent who truly loved him, died.

If he ever had loved his father, Rollo might have wept. But he did not. He knew his father hated him and now he saw him for who he was: a dishonorable man who deserved everything Gisla did to him. In fact, he concealed a mocking laugh in his throat. The funeral boat was too big for so few items. It almost seemed empty. This was ridiculous. Perhaps all the free space was for his ego, Rollo thought. It was so gigantic when he was alive surely it could fill the empty space.

Once she stopped singing, the men, including Ragnar and Rollo covered the boat with earth and when it disappeared underneath the ground, they erected carved stones around it as a demarcation.

The funeral was followed by an afternoon of feasting where people rejoiced of Sigvar's access to Valhalla – which made Rollo want to burst out of laughing – and sang his greatest exploits including the time he killed a mermaid.

It was then Rollo decided to leave. He did not want to hear those stories. He loved Gisla too much for it. Each praise was a punch in the gutsto him. He took his leave, thanked Aslaug for her hospitality, kissed his niece and nephew to say goodbye, waved to his friends and brother and then left in the dark of night, back to the pool of water he knew Gisla was in. He was almost certain she had not left.

* * *

Gisla missed Rollo. His absence created a longing in her she did not think possible. She wanted to talk to him about her concerns. She missed his voice, his scent, his arms and his eyes. She spent three days thinking about him. Pretending she was in his arms, that everything was fine, that she could give him a child. But at the end of the day, it always came back and the guilt was so crushing it seemed the sky landed on her shoulders.

Of course when night fell, Roland came to watch over her since Rollo was away and could not be her guard. He did not talk much, preferring to focus on his duty. Gisla felt so alone. Even when she was wandering, seeking for vengeance she did not feel such loneliness. It was as if her being was hollowed, and the only relief Rollo's presence.

In the middle of the fourth day Rollo was gone, Roland came to her, livid and visibly afraid of something. Gisla was worried as soon as she saw him. He wasn't afraid of anything usually. Something was wrong.

"We are summoned." he said in shock.

"Summoned? By who?"

"By her."

"Her?"

"Her." he insisted.

Suddenly it hit her. Nothing but the supreme queen of the sea could make Roland sweat and shiver. Ran had summoned them. Gisla suddenly felt sick. She feared what Ran might say to her. She feared the punishment the goddess might have for her. She considered not going. After all, she was much safer with Rollo.

But she quickly returned to her senses. She was Gisla, daughter of Charles and Frederun, favorite daughter of Ran and the greatest mermaid that ever existed. She could survive this. By answering to Ran's call, she was only fulfilling her duty. She was making her people proud of her. She had to go. For them.

"Well, it would be rude to make her wait then." she said, her voice shaking with fear. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, your highness." Roland said bowing his head to her.

Gisla nodded and both dove below the surface to a destination they did not know yet. The only way for Gisla to find Ran was to follow the vibration of the sea to the source of the calling. She just hoped it wasn't too far, she wanted to be back at Rollo's house as fast as she could to wait for him.

Her heart beat so fast and she was so anxious she was about to vomit. But she swallowed he fear and kept going. Roland wasn't any better. Gisla could feel his anxiety even with him being feet behind her.

At last they arrived at the source of the calling. Gisla didn't see the goddess but she knew she was here. She could feel it. She was in the iode, in the salt, in the powerful streams and in the waves as well as the spume and spray. She was here; here all around her. Ran was the sea itself. Gisla supposed Ran was in her hall, feasting over some human souls with her husband Aegir.

Gisla stopped and stayed quiet, waiting for the goddess to talk first. Roland was behind her and lowered his head respectfully.

"Gisla. My daughter." Ran said suddenly after a long moment of stressful silence.

Gisla shivered. Ran's voice was always terrifying, no matter what she said. It was a menacing whisper. It was the most frightening of voices. It was almost a threat but also a menace. Many shook in fear when they heard her harsh and cruel voice.

But Gisla tried as much as she could to conceal her feelings. She knew who she was. She was the fiercest of mermaids. After all, she was the first to dare to love a human.

"I summoned you to give you my thanks and gratitude." she said.

"Why?" Gisla asked puzzled.

"It is a fine soul you brought to me. Of course, it is not as good as the one you should have brought me. This Rollo." she muttered. "But it is well enough to keep me entertained for centuries and I thank you for that. I will have so much pleasure torturing him. I planned such wonderful things for him." she said with a cold joy. "Not to mention you avenged your mother. She was my pride and my favorite mermaid and I thank you for fulfilling a vengeance I would never have got."

"Aren't the Aesir and Vanir furious?" Gisla asked.

"Why of course they are! The blind old crow that is Odin is furious he lost a warrior for Ragnarok and the stupid prissy spoiled brat that is Freya is angry you harvested his soul instead of her precious Valkyries! Ha! I am so satisfied to posess something she wanted! I am proud of you my child." she said.

"But what about your relationship with them? Won't they seek revenge?"

"They will. But I have Jormungand on my side as well as Aegir. I have the sea. I am the sea. If they are wiser than I think they are, they will not fight us."

"So you won't take me to Midgardsormr and have him eat me whole?" Gisla asked with a hint of fear.

"No. I cannot do that to the mermaid who avenged my most precious Frederun. You regained your former reputation and rank. You are no longer forced to hide. I give you your freedom back. You can leave this human's house. You are free."

"Thank you, Oh mighty goddess. I am happy for your words. But I choose to stay with the human for I love him and he loves me. I am not ashamed of what I feel for him for no mermaid had been strong and fierce enough to love and be loved by a human."

"Indeed." Ran said, her voice becoming colder. "But do not forget that you swore to give me his soul. There will someday be a day when I will ask for it."

"Yes. But this day has not yet come." Gisla said haughtily.

Ran went silent for a couple of seconds. It was a cold and angry silence.

"No one has ever dared to stand up to me." she said in anger. "I am lucky to have a mermaid like you. You remind me of your mother in a way." she said pride taking anger's place. "I will not oppose to your love for this Rollo. I know it would destroy you if I forbid it and I do not want to lose my best harvester. And besides, if he can help you harvest more souls for me, I cannot do anything but agree to let you love him. But never forget that you owe me his soul."

"I won't." Gisla said. "Thank you, mighty Ran."

"Now go freely. You are forgiven, Gisla Ransdottir."

Gisla bowed and left to go back to Rollo's house and her beloved pool of water where she hoped Rollo would be, followed by Roland, shaken he survived this meeting with the goddess. Gisla was free. She was free. This feeling was so exciting so delirious she wanted to share her joy with Rollo. She couldn't wait to tell him Ran allowed her to love him freely. She wanted to share everything with him. She loved him and she intended to enjoy it.

* * *

 **I AM LATE AND I AM SORRY! Real life called and I decided to post this chapter only tonight. I want to thank Amkatepet for her describtion of viking weddings (and I strongly advise you to read her fanfic!), the amazing Daizydoe for her edits, and you, my readers, the ones who comment and the ones who do not say any word and yet appreciate this fanfic that is Crashing Waves. I am so grateful to you!**

 **Comments and reviews, as always, are really appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets uncovered

Rollo was surprised he did not find Gisla waiting in the pool for him. Instead she arrived shortly after him when he was about to go look for her, with the widest of smiles on her face. He shot her a questioning look which she answered with a kiss on his lips. At first he was surprised, but happiness followed as he noticed her distress disappeared. Whatever happened, it erased what was upsetting her. And Rollo was more than happy for this.

He asked Roland to report what happened but Gisla was quicker to answer. Ran forgave her. She was no longer trapped. At first, Rollo congratulated her and told her how happy he was for her, but it was instantly replaced by worry. Now that she was free again, would she leave him to go back to her people?

When he shared his worry to her she quickly said she would not. She loved him and wanted to do as she pleased now that she could. She decided to stay with him. But she did not tell him about Ran wanting his soul to increase the ranks of her warriors for Ragnarok. He seemed so happy she did not want to ruin it.

They all feasted that night, drinking ale, eating mushrooms. Roland tried to escape it, saying he had duties to fulfill, but Rollo insisted he stayed. He was also free and that needed celebration. Rollo told them about the wedding, Sigvar's funeral, sparing no details or thoughts about it. He gladly talked about his niece and nephews, the stories he told them, how much fun he had playing with them, which made Gisla's eyes grow sad. But her sadness only lasted a moment. She did not want to upset him, no matter her own feelings.

Rollo asked Roland whether he would leave, but Roland said he wouldn't. He had to protect the princess. Even if she was now free. Besides, he was still wary of him. This had the effect of making Rollo laugh. He appreciated Roland's spirit. It was so like Gisla's and yet so different. He enjoyed the merman's company and strength. He very much valued it. Had he been human, they could even have been friends.

They drank a lot that night. Even if Rollo swore after Floki and Helga's wedding to never drink again because of the pain he felt in the morning, he still drank a lot. Gisla's company and her freedom were such a happy event for him, he did not care about pain anymore. Nothing could be less painful than this. In her presence and with a lot of alcohol drunk, it was as if the world ceased to exist. Everything was fine and nothing hurt – and certainly not drinking alcohol.

They fell asleep late and very much drunk. As always, Rollo slept with Gisla in his arms, wrapped in a cloak of heavy fur to protect himself from the cold of Fall. Roland left after they fell asleep to fulfill his duty and watch for potential threats coming from the sea, far from the shore, leaving the sleeping beings near the pool, unprotected. Even if Ran forgave Gisla, they were in enemy territory. Roland was still defiant. They were not out of danger.

But if Roland's instincts were correct, the danger did not come from the sea but from the land.

It was when Rollo and Gisla were still sleeping that an unexpected visitor arrived at Rollo's house. Hramr, who sensed him, immediately woke Rollo up, then disappeared into the forest. But it was too late. The visitor was heading to the pool of water.

Rollo woke up in a hurry and noticed with horror and terror that Torstein was in front of him. He followed his gaze from him to Gisla. The mermaid woke up and her heart sank when she saw Torstein. She had never been more horrified or panicked. The human standing in front of her would kill her. She knew it. He was not as respectful as Rollo on that matter.

Rollo could feel her heart quicken and her body temperature decrease. She gulped, seemingly about to throw her anguish up. He wrapped his arms around her and stepped between her and Torstein. He needed to protect her. Not that she couldn't do that herself, but at the moment she was too panicked; too paralyzed, to do anything.

He gulped with apprehension and tried to show a good face. He took a defensive stance, like a wolf ready to defend his mate, yet, he gave a polite smile. If Torstein ever tried to hurt Gisla, he would at least lose an arm if not his life. He looked at Hramr, hidden behind a tree and shot him a look telling him to run away. The wolf obeyed and ran deep into the forest.

Torstein's eyes grew dark and Rollo could feel anger filling his mind. Behind him, Gisla was still not able to move out of shock and fear. She felt numb. The world seemed to have faded around her and her panick made her stay frozen while she watched a scene, she begged to the sea, which wasn't real. Rollo put his hand in front of him like he was trying to tame a wild animal.

"What does this mean?" Torstein asked coldly.

"I can explain." Rollo began.

"You can explain what you are doing with a mermaid? She is a mermaid! She is the one who killed your father! I saw how you held her!"

"Torstein..." Rollo growled.

"Now I see why you seemed so happy lately. You love her don't you? She is the wanderer isn't she?"

"Yes." Rollo menacingly said. "She is."

"Do you have any idea of how much Ragnar wants to kill her?" Torstein spat, throwing his arm to Gisla to show her.

"I do. And I will never allow it." Rollo said.

"You swore loyalty to him." Torstein reminded.

"Oh but I think I am loyal enough." Rollo said without hiding his resentment. "I sacrificed everything for him! Love, family, honor! I gave him my life and my sword and how did he repay me? By binding me with more chains than there are imprisoning Fenrir!"

At the name of Fenrir, Gisla finally awoke. Her face, white with fear became its usual shade again and her eyes hardened. Rollo turned to her and was pleased to notice her fierceness was back. She stiffened and shot Torstein a dark glare. If he wanted to hurt her or Rollo, she would show him what a true daughter of Ran was capable of.

Torstein took a step backward out of fear and his gaze went back on Rollo.

"A mermaid Rollo! An enemy!" he said.

"I am not a mere mermaid human!" Gisla said with a fierce self-importance. "I am Ran's pride! I am Gisla, princess of the North Sea, daughter of the great golden-tailed mermaid Frederun, harvester of a thousand souls."

Rollo turned to her and melted with love. He turned back to Torstein, his eyes burning with pride. He loved her and she loved him. What man would not be proud and have grown out of it?

"A princess... but still a mermaid. You merpeople are lesser beings than us!" Torstein said half joking.

"I destroyed your lengskips with a mere whisper, human!" Gisla spat. "What makes you think I cannot do the same to you? I am much more powerful than Valkyries! You are nothing!"

Torstein's eyes widened in shock. Rollo gave a feral grin and looked at Gisla with pride. Gisla shot him a look asking him to put her into the water. Rollo took her in his arms and did as she asked. He then turned to Torstein.

"Don't tell Ragnar. Please. In the name of our friendship." he said.

Torstein's eyes grew dark for a second and his face lightened with a cordial smile. He glanced to Gisla and then to Rollo.

"Of course. I would do anything for a friend." he said. "I only came here to tell you how I spent the night, but obviously, this is not the right time. You have company. I guess I will come back later." he said with a joking voice.

With a last defiant glance at Gisla, he hastily walked into the forest, leaving Rollo and Gisla, still in shock and extremely defiant.

"Do you trust him?" Gisla asked.

"I guess. He is my friend. I have to at least give him the benefit of the doubt." Rollo said.

"How do you know he won't betray you?" she asked.

"Torstein is not the kind to betray. Not like me." Rollo said, his eyes locked to the place Torstein just disappeared.

"Oh stop it, Rollo!" Gisla hissed. "I will not bear hearing you talk about yourself with such harsh words! By being loyal to me, you are loyal to the gods. Isn't that more important than the matters of men?"

"I am sorry, my Gisla. I did not wish to upset you." Rollo said with loving eyes and smile.

"Do not apologize. Apologizing is forgiving yourself of the harm you have done. Kiss me instead. That is a far better apology. And it will prevent you from saying stupid things again." she fiercely said smiling to him.

Rollo smiled back and bent to her. He gently put his lips on her, took her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss while stroking her long mane. It was so long that if she had been human, Rollo was certain it would have reached her knees. He then trailed his mouth down her ears and her throat, making her shiver and moan. The delight she seemed to have when he kissed her was for him more arousing than a hundred naked whores.

Rollo tried to convince himself of Torstein's good faith. But oddly, he couldn't. In spite of this defiance and thick tensed atmosphere, him and Gisla did not move. They should have moved; escaped, took his boat and sail to other waters, but they couldn't. Hramr was there, the pool was there, home was there. Leaving it would mean losing one's anchor. Leaving would mean surrendering. Leaving would mean to be exposed to the hard waves of the sea and an unsure destiny. They couldn't leave. They had to stay; to protect what was left of them.

He kept looking around, wary of any danger and startled when he felt Hramr approach him. When he realized it was only his wolf, he gave a sigh of relief and patted the wolf on his belly. He turned his head to Gisla and smiled at her. She smiled in return. She patted her belly with him and when their hands met, she caressed his wrist and his arm ring, the twirls of metal sliding under her soft and delicate fingers.

She looked at the shining metal and frowned.

"I should perhaps call Roland back." she said. "It would be safer. Wiser."

"Perhaps." Rollo sighed.

"But I doubt he will arrive soon. He is so far away in the sea it would take him at least a few hours to come back."

"Where has he gone?"

"Up North. He had some things to discuss with Ran and Aegir after his inspection in the open sea. I heard they will have a feast with the Vanirs and Aesirs. I guess Aegir summoned Roland to talk about my security. According to Ran, I offended Freya and Odin. I suppose the gods of the sea want to ensure peace with the other gods."

"I cannot do anything but agree with you. You are more qualified than me to talk about those matters." he said.

"Yes." Gisla said with pride. "I know."

"But on some other things," Rollo said with a smug smile. "I am more qualified than you to talk about it. Or do it." he finished his lips grazing hers.

Gisla watched him lean towards her with fascination, not being able to avert her eyes from his and their dark shade of green. She was always stunned about how they looked like the sea. Strangely, it reminded her of her home.

"What are you referring to?" she asked.

"Sex, of course." he said chuckling.

Gisla suddenly stiffened and her eyes grew sad. They were filled with regret and sorrow. Rollo frowned. It was the same face she made before he attended Helga's wedding. So it wasn't over then? Was it sex that troubled her? Was it this matter that made her sad?

Rollo suddenly had a realization. Of course! It was so obvious! He hated himself for not having thought about it. They could not have sex. They belonged to different kinds. Indeed, sex was an issue for how could a man stick his cock in a mermaid? So this was what roamed her mind for so long. Sex. She wanted to have sex. To have sex with him.

His face became sad. He had to admit it. He often fantasized about it. He wanted to have sex with her. He desired her. He burned with a passion and a lust that could consume him. He loved her and he wanted her. Oh, he wanted her!

It had been such a long time since he last had sex. Of course, during the year that followed Siggy's death, he had his ways with most of the women and whores of the village, but it was rare and very occasional. After all, even the women and whores resented him. Didn't he killed their brothers and fathers? And besides, they feared his strength and the violence he showed many times to women. After all, he did not wait for consent when he was young nor did he wait for the Slave's permission when he fucked them.

But somehow, all this changed when he returned from his banishment. He was changed. From that moment on, he slept with Siggy and Siggy alone. He had been faithful and honorable. But when she died he went back to his old habits and had his way with whores he paid as he could and some of his brother's slaves. Then, came Gisla. He loved her. He never saw such a woman – or mermaid. She had this unique kind of beauty that fascinated him. He knew who she was. He knew how powerful she was and it only made her more desirable. More tempting. She was mighty. The mightiest of the creature of the sea. He was in awe every time he saw her eyes.

He wanted her and wanted to fulfill the desire his love for her created. He craved her caresses, moans and kisses. He craved for the privilege of knowing her body. He longed for her.

But she was a mermaid. And he was a human. They could not have this kind of intimacy. They could only kiss.

Gisla dove to make her call and they spent an hour or two waiting for Roland, worried about their safety, still unable to leave that place that had been their shelter and anchor. Waiting; desperately waiting. They waited for his return to organize what would come next. They waited so much that it became an excuse not to move. They did not want to move. Moving would be losing and they did not want to surrender to the fear and the threat Ragnar was. It wasn't in their blood. They barely talked. Their silence and this wait were so stressful for them it felt the air could be cut with a blade. When it became unbearable, they kissed to lighten the mood and everything went better.

After two long hours of silence and anxiety, Hramr raised his ears and turned his head to the forest as if he heard someone approaching. Rollo instantly reached for his belt but he found no weapons – not even a long knife - and given the speed Hramr was running to hide, he guessed he would not have the time to grab his long knife in the house. He cursed himself. How foolish he had been! He was so caught up in his happiness he forgot to take weapons to defend himself. If only he did not stay with Gisla, he would have had the time to go fetch it! But he did not, afraid something might happen to her in his absence.

Rollo stood steady, waiting for the visitor to show up. He was certain it was Torstein who had come back to brag about his latest companions and the night of sex they had, but he was surprised to realize it was not him. Coming from behind a tree; was Lagertha. She froze when she finally saw Rollo and a mermaid by his side. The very mermaid Ragnar and she chased and looked for months. She gripped the pommel of her sword in anger and looked at Rollo with piercing eyes. Her jaw dropped and she stared at them incredulously.

Gisla froze, unable to move in sheer horror. So it had happened. So it was happening. They were discover. And her, foolish as she was, she did not do anything to prevent it. How stupid she was!How stupid they had been! Her heart raced in her chest and she turned her eyes to Rollo, panicked. They were discovered. It was over. She hastily dove below the surface planning to flee. Finally. Finally she had regained her senses. Finally she was thinking about her surival again. She did not know if she would ever see Rollo again, but she knew for sure she would never see him again if she was caught. And she could not afford that.

But as soon as she arrived at the exit of the pool leading to the open sea, she was stopped by a huge boulder, guarded by two armed women. The blade of their spears and sword shone in the sunlight. Gisla's heart sank. She was trapped. There was no exit. She went back to Rollo's side. After all, he was the one who could protect her best on land. She glanced at the open sea wondering, worrying if Roland was there and if he had been captured. She felt shame and resentment fill her heart. How stupid she had been! She should have left the moment Torstein showed up! She would never forgive herself if something happened to Roland. He was her guard, but he was also one of her people. She was his princess and she owed him good treatment and preserve him of pain. She just could not ignore this.

When she was by Rollo's side she turned her head to him and what she saw froze her heart. His face and the look he had when he looked at the blonde woman in front of him was for her worse than anything she ever knew. Oh, how did she suffered! She felt like someone just ripped her heart from her body. Obviously, Rollo had strong feelings for the woman in front of him, because he looked at her with the same suffering Gisla was looking at him. He looked at her like a husband caught in infidelity. She felt betrayed. Twice. By his face and the adoration in his eyes towards the blonde woman, he slapped her twice and ripped her heart out of her chest with a boiling blade. Gisla felt she could never love again.

Rollo's heart raced against his ribs. All of his muscles were tense. He was discovered. By Lagertha what was more! Lagertha who wanted to kill Gisla. Lagertha who wanted fame and glory. Lagertha who he rejected for his beloved mermaid. Lagertha he once loved and he now enjoyed the company. It seemed the world was falling apart all around him. For a second, he looked at Lagertha as a lover who was caught in infidelity, but instantly he turned to Gisla. Her entire face was distorted with pain and sorrow. She was about to cry and Rollo knew how painful it was for mermaids. He did not want that. He did not want her to suffer.

He told her to flee with his eyes but she showed the exit and said no with her head. Rollo understood. He had to protect her. She was trapped, again and he was the only one to be able to free her.

Lagertha looked at them, shocked to realize they were so close they did not even need to speak to communicate.

"So it was true then?" she asked with a cold incredulity.

"Lagertha." Rollo growled.

"So it was true you betrayed us again?" she said insisting on the 'again'.

"Lagertha" Rollo growled again.

"After everything we did for you? After all we offered you? After all the care and the love we gave to you? This is how you repay us? With _betrayal_?" she said in anger.

"Lagertha I can explain." Rollo said.

"Explain? What is there to explain?" she said, her rage burning.

Gisla looked at the woman. So this was the great Lagertha. The most famous shieldmaiden of all. She had to say, she was beautiful with her long blonde locks reaching the bottom of her breasts, her braids, and her fierce blue eyes. Her traits were so delicate and yet so one-of-a-kind. She had a universal type of beauty but was also unique. Even if she wanted to kill her, Gisla found her beautiful. No wonder Rollo loved her. Had she been a man, Gisla would also have fallen for her.

"Everything. Lagertha, you don't understand." he said.

"No. _You_ don't understand!" she yelled. "I am loyal to my Jarl and to my king! I swore it on my arm ring and as a Godi it is my duty to fulfill this loyalty! You swore too Rollo! You pledged loyalty to your Jarl and brother! We trusted you! You broke that trust!"

"I did not betray my brother!" Rollo roared.

"Oh really?" Ragnar said coming from behind – another – tree. "Now tell me, brother, how did you not betray me?" he said waving his sword at Gisla.

Gisla shot Ragnar a cold stare filled with hatred. So it was him, Rollo's brother. To tell the truth, Gisla would have had trouble saying the two were brothers. They were so different. Even their bodies were different. Rollo's was muscular, tall and his chest was large whereas Ragnar's was smaller, stiffer and thinner. But it was their eyes that made all the difference. Rollo's were green, the color of the sea and soft and Ragnar's were blue, cold and cruel, like ice. She did not know why, but his eyes made her think of a snake's.

Rollo looked at Ragnar with a mix of anger and defiance. So Torstein warned all the village. His brother knew. He saw his gaze on Gisla. He had never seen such a bloodlust on his brother's face. He was waving his sword waiting to strike him or Gisla. Rollo felt his heart break. If only there was a way for Ragnar to understand. If only there was a way for Rollo to keep Ragnar's affection and Gisla's love. He had to try. He wanted to.

"Ragnar, I can... I can explain..." he began.

"You can explain why you are casually sitting with a mermaid who killed our father?" Ragnar asked calmly but cruelly.

"I told you Ragnar." Floki said, coming to stand beside Ragnar followed by Torstein. "A traitor should never be trusted."

Rollo scoffed. "Did you bring the whole village with you? It would take a lot of men to kill her." he said looking at Gisla.

"Try women." Lagertha said unsheathing her sword, her shieldmaidens coming to stand beside and behind her.

Rollo looked at them. They weren't going to stop. They weren't going to leave them alone. Gisla was trapped and had no option to flee. He had been stupid. So stupid! Why did he not flee when he could? Why oh why idd he had to be stuck near the pool of water? Why did the Norns tied his feet there with their threads?! He would never forgive himself for it. He would never forgive himself for his own stupidity!

He had to come up with a plan. Quickly. He glanced quickly at the sea behind him. If he ran fast enough, he could grab Gisla and run to the sea only to put her into the water and for her to go back home. Roland was there. He could protect her.

But as soon as he thought of it, a line of warriors came to prevent him from reaching the beach. Rollo had no choice but to convince Ragnar. He took a step forward. As soon as he did that he heard a noise of unsheathed weapons. He saw all the warriors surrounding him taking a defensive stance. He saw a few of the men he led during the raid against king Ketill and had a grim laugh. They were right to fear him. After all, he proved himself a great warrior several times on the battlefield and it was known he did not die easily.

"I did not betray you Ragnar." Rollo said. "I only kept her a secret from you."

"Oh really? And why would you? After all, she is a mermaid. A hateful creature. The ugliest of all sea creatures and a lesser-being."

"No." Rollo cut him. "She is not. She is my wanderer. The woman noble of blood and of heart."

"So this is Gisla then?" Lagertha asked. "So you were betraying your brother all this time? What says you did not even plan to kill your father with her?"

Gisla was about to speak but Rollo told her not to with a warning glance to which she answered with angry eyes and frowning. She hated to have her voice silenced. And especially from the people she loved. She was raging.

"I did not plan to kill my father. I tried to keep him from going into the water that day for I knew from experience how dangerous and deadly Gisla is." he said trying to hide his pride. "She decided to kill him on her own."

"She killed you father Rollo!" Lagertha yelled.

"And he killed her mother!" he yelled back. "If you were in her place, you would have done exactly the same!"

"It isn't true!" Lagertha said offended.

Rollo had a cold chuckle. "Really? How can you even believe what you say? You are the most vengeful of all Lagertha! You all don't even give peace and understanding a chance! See how you wave your sword at her! You don't even try to prove me wrong!"

"You talk about peace? You, the great warrior?" Floki ironized.

"Yes! Yes, I do! Because I came to understand things Floki! This is the path to the future! We cannot spend all the time we have left until Ragnarok fighting for such things! Another way is possible!" he angrily said out of patience, bargaining for peace. "We have to make alliances! Just like there are among the gods!"

"But the gods don't approve of betrayal and dishonor. Isn't it right, Ragnar?" Floki said looking at his friend.

Ragnar bobbed his head like a snake and gave a cruel rictus. He took a step forward and Lagertha stepped out of his way in respect but annoyed he did not ask for permission. He walked to Rollo with a cold grin on his face. He looked at Gisla and chuckled silently.

Gisla bore his sight fiercely. She was unable to move. Her muscles were so tense she couldn't. She had to wait for the snake to move. She had to observe and be patient. Caution was the key to safe victory.

Ragnar's sight went back to Rollo. He was so close to him Gisla was afraid he might take a knife and stab his brother.

But he did not. Instead, he leaned towards him and wrapped a hand around his neck. "No they don't." he muttered loud enough for people to hear him.

He then let go of him and turned to Gisla a cold, cruel smile on his face. Oddly his calm was as terrifying as Rollo's bloodlust in battle. Ragnar walked around the pool of water like a predator looking for the quickest way to kill its prey. Rollo made a move to stop his brother, afraid he might harm his Gisla, but as soon as he did so, his brother raised his hand and a few men came to hold him back. They took his arms and twisted them behind his back to high Rollo had a groan of pain. Rollo tried to get rid of them, but there were too many and each moves he made felt as if he was going to rip off his arms.

"So this is the famous Gisla." Ragnar coldly said still walking around the pool. "What is it that even drew my brother to you? What on Midgard could have led him to betray me?"

"Ragnar!" Rollo roared out of rage. "Let me go!" he grunted to the men holding him.

His moves had the effect of increasing his pain, but he managed to get himself off one of his captors. Unfortunately, they were replaced instantly by two others who forced his knees to the ground. He lowered his head in shame he couldn't rescue Gisla, but one of the men immobilized him gripped his hair and made him look at the scene in front of him.

"Clearly it is not for beauty." Ragnar scoffed. "He loved women much more beautiful than you. Even the whores of the village are more beautiful." he mocked.

Gisla furrowed her eyebrows and shot him her most regal and fierce stare. She would not bear to be insulted.

"Ragnar!" Rollo said in a feral furious growl. "If you ever lay a hand on her, I swear by the gods and spirits that I will..."

"Oh, what can you do brother? Huh? Kill me?" Ragnar said mockingly. "Look at you! Chained like a wolf! You cannot do anything." he said walking towards him. "To think I offered you a chance of greatness and happiness." he bent towards him. "You hurt me brother. I loved you when no one did and you repay me like this?" he said his eyes full of tears.

Rollo gasped and his face took a saddened expression. The sight alone was enough for Gisla's anger to flood her veins and finally move her muscles. She hated more than anything when people belittled her loved-ones. Sigvar's words to his son were one more reason to kill him and now this? She hated how his family treated him. They treated him like a slave when he was a free man.

Gisla's eyes grew dark and burned with rage. She inhaled and let out the most powerful scream she ever had. Instantly everyone plugged their ears to escape the sound. But Ragnar turned his head to her, his eyes burning with hatred. He walked to her with large steps and slapped her to shut her mouth.

The slap burned her skin. It was such a powerful slap she almost lost conscience. She felt dizzy and had trouble seeing properly. Everything around her became blurry and patches of unidentified colors. But she could still hear. And what she heard chilled her blood. She heard Rollo's roar. It was stronger than anything she ever heard. It was a scream of pain, of rage and of sadness. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and could see – despite her sight being all blurry – that Rollo's face had turned into the one he wore in battle, if not worse. It seemed his ire knew no boundaries and he would burn everything to ashes around him.

She turned her head back to Ragnar and shot him a stare that burned with hatred and spite. She tried to scream again but Ragnar put his blade on her throat.

"Scream again, mermaid, and you can say goodbye to your vile throat." he said.

Gisla scoffed. If he thought threatening her was going to make her stop, he was wrong.

At her scoff, Ragnar tilted his head. She wasn't afraid of him. He recognized something familiar in her eyes. Pride. And fierceness of mind. It was almost the same expression Lagertha's eyes often had. No, the mermaid wasn't afraid for her life. She was too proud for that. On the other hand, every time Rollo was belittled, she lost her calm ad seemed affected in a way. Ragnar chuckled cruelly.

"So this is it then." he said.

He stood up and walked to Rollo and put his blade against his neck. Fighting his brother hurt him, but he had no other choice. He had gone too far. This had gone too far. For his honor and fame, he had to. He had to hurt his brother; his brother he had loved ever since he was born. His brother who always took care of him and his brother who chose to betray him. He had to.

Gisla gasped in horror. No, she thought. He would not dare to harm his own brother? Could he?

Rollo shook himself, trying to get out of the men's grip, but he couldn't. All of this was a nightmare! His worst nightmare coming true! He hated himself to such a point drowning would not even be enough for him to feel all the pain that burdened his heart. Gisla suffered because of him! It was all his fault!

"If you scream again, mermaid, I will cut this traitor's throat. He might be my brother but I am done being betrayed by him." Ragnar said. "So, still want to scream?"

Gisla looked at Rollo with fright but what she saw tore her apart. Rollo shot her a look that said 'do it! Scream! What are you waiting for?'. Gisla felt moved to tears – though she did not weep. But she could feel the wrecking pain of tears filling her eyes – looking at him. It was so obvious he wanted to put her first and save her. How many times did she witness him seeking death either by his own mean or others?

It was at this moment she realized how much she meant to him. He put her first the same way she put him first. She couldn't risk his life. She would be betraying her heart and it would be more painful than crying a river. So she shut her mouth and silently sobbed, tearless looking at her viking, surrounded and threatened by his family and friends.

"I thought so." Ragnar said. "She must really love you, brother, to give up on freedom." Ragnar said with a cruel grin.

Rollo growled and shot him a glare full of hatred and fury. His eyes shone with bloodthirst and a wrath Ragnar rarely saw in his brother. If he wasn't threatening him, Ragnar certainly would have been afraid.

Ragnar turned back to Gisla and asked Lagertha and Torstein to come by his side. They both complied and once beside him he said:

"Take her"

Gisla moved back. If they wanted her, they had to swim. And she would take such an immense pleasure drowning them.

But they did none of this. They threw heavy ropes around her and tied her so tight her skin became white at the location of the ropes. She had a torturous scream of pain when she felt her ribs almost breaking under the strength of her ties. They tightened the ties. She screamed again. It seemed her pain was everlasting. She had been slapped, threatened, watched the man she loved being treated like a dog and now this. It was more than what she could take. She wanted it to end. She couldn't take it anymore.

She looked at Rollo. His face was livid. He was about to cry and implode out of anger and helplessness. He couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He couldn't do anything to protect her. He felt as if he was dying inside. As if someone was skinning him alive and burning him at the same time. Never had he felt such a suffering. Never had he felt so powerless.

Torstein and Lagertha dragged Gisla out of the pool and on the ground. Torstein bore the face he had in battle while Lagertha's was as cold as steel. Rollo was certain she was jubilant she caught a mermaid. After all, ever since they were children, she had talked about slaying mermaids and being the most famous shieldmaiden of Midgard; to build her own legend.

"Tie him to a tree." Ragnar said tilting his head towards Rollo. "Until we set a trial for him, he will be chained. I will banish him for good this time. He will never return."

"And the mermaid?" Lagertha asked looking at Gisla with disdain.

Ragnar grinned coldly.

"She will be much more useful alive." he said. "I suppose we can use her to cross dangerous seas safely."

"NO!" Rollo shouted.

Ragnar smiled at him as the men tied him to a tree far from the pool and the house.

"NO! GISLA! GISLA FLEE! AS SOON AS YOU TOUCH WATER FLEE! DO NOT GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS! GISLA!"

"It is needless to say that I will send men after Rollo." Ragnar said not paying attention to his brother's screams of despair. "If you ever betray us, I will make sure they kill him." he stated simply. "So, is betraying us worth risking the life of my brother?"

Gisla swallowed. She was about to weep. By saving Rollo, she would betray her people and Ran again. Again. After she just regained the goddess's favors. Why did all of this have to happen? What could she possibly have done to the Norns for her to suffer like this? She let a long howl of despair come out of her mouth. She did not want this! She did not want any of this! Oh! How she suffered! She wanted Ran to flood the land! She wanted her sisters by her side to protect her! She wanted Rothrud by her side! She wanted to pet Hramr wherever he might be! She wanted anything but this constant pain and suffering.

But Rollo saved her. Rollo loved her – or at least she thought he loved her. Rollo was kind to her. Respected her. Rollo, her Rollo was the being she could never live while knowing he died. A lifetime without him would be death, but one day knowing he was gone in Helheim or any other Hall than Ran's was for her an endless torture.

She moved her lips, silently talking to him. 'forgive me', she managed to form with her mouth. Rollo's eyes widened and he screamed again. He shouted, shouted, roared and howled his eyes filling with tears, his face distorted by pain and anger. He tried to break the heavy chains wrapped around his body and the trees behind him, but he couldn't. He was like Fenrir. Chained. Unable to bring death, wrath and pain to his enemies. Unable to unleash Ragnarok.

Then, Gisla felt dragged even more on the floor, her skin opened by sharp stones and roots, her bones cracking under the solid ground and her scales being turned upside down by the movement of her entire body being dragged to the village to be exhibited as a war trophy. Gisla let out a high and agonizing scream of pain which had the effect of making Rollo weep more and grow mad with ire.

"ROLLO!" Gisla managed to desperately scream her vocal cords awakening. "ROLLO!" she screamed louder.

"GISLA! GISLA! I WILL COME TO YOU GISLA! BY THE GODS I SWEAR I WILL COME TO RESCUE YOU!" he yelled pulling on his chains.

"ROLLO!" she screamed again being dragged and kicked to the ground by her captors. "ROLLO! ROLLO!"

She kept screaming his name and chanting it to summon strength and courage in her heart, until his loud howls, roars and grunts only became a mere whisper to her ears. Then, her voice grew tired just as her mind grew tired. It seemed she lost all her energy when she stopped looking at him. She felt hollow. She did not even feel the pain of her body being dragged down and her ribs slowly breaking from the ropes. Nothing more existed. It was over.

She fully embraced the void the loss of his face created and she did not feel anymore. Her eyes lost their fire and were now as tern as the sea when she did not know her Rollo yet. Nothing mattered anymore. She was dead anyway. She lost the will to care. She wasn't a princess anymore. Only a slave. Bound to obey and serve a man who threatened to kill the only one she ever loved. She was nothing. Just spume washed away by a wave, more powerful than her. All was over. Lost.

* * *

 **So you have this chapter early because tomorrow is the elections in France and I will be busy all day. And also because I want to post it now. I believe I should have had Ragnar be more torn about hurting his brother, but I promise to you, there will come a day when the brothers will speak about this; about their regrets and wishes to go back to simpler times. The second part of this fanfic will include this, I promise! You can also say that it was really stupid for Rollo and Gisla to stay, but denial made them do stupid things as well as the fear to lose their home and what they had. And sadly, it led to this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are always welcome! (even if it is only a word)**


	21. Chapter 20: The bloodbath

Once in the village, Gisla was tied to a pole in front of the great house for everyone to see her. She had never been more humiliated. She would have rather been slain than be exhibited like an animal in front of those humans she despised. Her pride was hurt and she felt like she was bleeding with shame and despair. She sobbed, tearless and let a scream of agony escape her mouth. She looked at all the villagers who came to see the mermaid, the monster, and saw several children in the crowd. Gisla shut her eyes and repressed all her feelings. She did not want to give them the satisfaction of showing emotions. She had to conceal everything she ever was. It was the only way for her to preserve her pride.

The ropes she was tied to the pole with hurt her entire body. She could feel their pressure on her cracked bones and blood pouring out of the place her skin met her ties. She could also feel her open wounds she received from the men dragged her through the forest bleeding. Her hot blood covering her entire body. She glanced at the ground beneath her and saw that it dripped to the end of her tail and formed a small pool of blood. If she ever survived her wounds, it would take her months to recover and swim again. But she doubted the pain would disappear. She predicted she would suffer all her life.

She swallowed a scream and looked at the crowd beneath her. She saw parents pointing to her and whispering words to their children. She saw them laugh and spit towards her. She saw them look at her with disdain and disgust. Oh! How did she missed Rollo! He would never have looked at her in such a way.

The sun slowly disappeared below the horizon and soon, the villagers lit torches around her. She saw Ragnar and Lagertha being warmly congratulated. She saw the villagers embrace them, chant their names, admire them. She saw Torstein and that tall man drinking. She saw the feast they gave for her capture and torture.

They sang and chanted praises for her captors' bravery. She was spat at, children threw mud and feces to her face, adults threw rotten fruits and meat and all of them did not hesitate to throw the rest of their cup of ale and beer to her. Gisla concealed her tears. She stank alcohol and trash. She lost her very scent. But then people came one by one and cut locks of her hair. Gisla howled in agony as they ravaged Rollo's braids. The only thing left of him.

Her suffering was endless and soon, her long hair was as short as a Thrall's. They stripped her of her freedom, her pride and now her rank. She felt hollow as she saw the feast getting more and more joyful. As if they won a great victory. Now she did not even flinch when she was humiliated. She did not bat an eye. She did not even resist her ropes. She was dead anyway. There was no need for a dead mermaid to resist. Only to embrace the inevitable.

Gisla endured everything. Every humiliation. The night seemed endless. She saw Ragnar look at her with a cruel and cold smile on his face, she saw Lagertha being praised and admired by every woman of the village. She saw her face full of self-satisfaction and disdain when she looked at her. She saw her unsheathe her sword and came to her, her face full of hatred and cut her face on the cheek. She put some of her blood on her fingers and then painted her face with it to give herself a fiercer appearance under Ragnar's amused stare. She saw how the men looked at the shieldmaiden. All of them were in awe. She saw their lust aroused by her action. She saw the women look at her with admiration.

Gisla was hollow. She simply stared into the void, trying to remember what she was a day ago. But all memory faded away as she did so. Her past was erased. If she were still alive, she would have hated them all and curse them. But she was dead and her heart was still beating despite being broken. She was powerless and she had no choice.

The more the night passed, the more people went to sleep, tired out of too much joy and alcohol. Gisla did not sleep. She lost the will to. She stared blankly at the ground, her breathing cut by the ropes. When the sun rose, the hall was empty. Everyone was asleep. Far away, she could hear a wolf howl, or was it Rollo? She felt her strength come back for a second but it went away as fast as it arrived. She lost all hope.

But as soon as this thought crossed her mind a young girl and Aslaug came in front of her. Gisla recalled she saw Aslaug at the feast, looking at her with a pained expression. She recalled with effort that at one point of this dreadful night, she went back to the great hall, Sigurd in her arms and two young children walking beside her. She did not see them afterwards. She guessed they must have gone to sleep. The young girl looked like Ragnar and Lagertha but she was different in the way that her eyes seemed calm and she had a steady and kind attitude. She was holding a bucket full of water and had a bag of mushrooms and berries tied to her belt. Gisla's stomach growled. She had not realized it, but she was hungry. All night; people ate in front of her while she was starving painfully. The sensation had been so familiar she almost forgot it until the girl came with food.

Aslaug stepped toward her and inspected her wounds. She sighed and her face took a sorry expression.

"Gyda." she said. "Give her some water, mushrooms and fruits. Then, you will clean her. I will get some plants to patch her wounds in the forest."

Gyda nodded and took a table to stand on. Once she was at a decent height to take care of Gisla, she poured water down her throat. The cold water descending in her body was for Gisla a revival. Her entire body welcomed this proof of compassion. For the first time in hours she felt a hint of life inside her body. Her dry mouth was now rehydrated and her tongue felt lighter in her mouth. She looked at Gyda and tried to articulate words. But her voice lost itself in her throat and she contented herself of a thankful grunt and weak smile.

"Are you the one who killed my grandfather?" Gyda asked.

Gisla's smile faded and she looked away. She flinched, certain she would be hit and spat at.

"Don't be afraid." Gyda said her voice full of compassion. "I will not harm you. Not like my brothers."

Gisla recalled she saw Gyda at the feast looking disapprovingly to the three eldest sons of Ragnar joining the crowd to torture her. She recalled how Lagertha tried to have her cut her face. But Gyda strongly refused and rejoined Aslaug soon after. Gyda was kind.

"Are you the one who made my uncle happy?" she asked.

Gisla stifled a howl of suffering. Rollo. She missed him so much. She missed him like the moon missed the sun.

"Do not worry. Aslaug will heal you. She is a good healer." Gyda said feeding Gisla. "I might be your captors' daughter, but I do not approve of their methods. I do not like torture." she said with a compassionate smile.

As Gyda was feeding and taking care of Gisla, Aslaug smiled and left for the forest, carefully retrieving an axe and a sword without being noticed. She covered the weapons with her heavy fur cloak and with a last cautious glance at the great house and the village, she entered the dark forest covered with mist. If anything Ragnar told her when he went to lay beside her in their bed was true, then she had to warn and free Rollo. She had to help them. She owed them the birth of her youngest son and the freedom Sigvar's death brought her. It was for the sake of justice and a matter of honor for her to help them. Not to mention her fear of the wrath of the sea if Ran's daughter wasn't returned to the water. The wrath of the gods was to be feared even by the wisest of women. Aslaug had to show bravery; for the village and the survival of all.

She was led to the tree Rollo was tied to by the sound he made when he pulled on the chain. She hastened her steps and almost ran into the woods. After a long hour following the source of the noise and glancing cautiously to the village she reached Rollo's position. She looked around. The mist still did not disappear and her passage through it created twirls in the air. The sky was low and the sun would not wait too long before it vanished behind the heavy clouds. Aslaug frowned. The gods were angry. Something was coming.

She quickly walked to Rollo, grabbing the sword and the axe. She had to free him. All her instincts shouted that Rollo had to save Gisla in order to avoid the storm.

When she finally saw him, she took a step back. She had never seen Rollo in such a state. Not even when Siggy died. He was chained like a wolf and grunted like a feral beast. His eyes lost every hint of humanity and he mechanically pulled on his chains, his head hidden by his messy hair. The sound alone of his chains he weakly pulled was enough to break one's heart.

"Such cruelty" Aslaug murmured.

Rollo looked at her, his eyes tarnished, lifeless. He tilted his head trying to recognize her. When her identity came to his mind he roared in pain and howled in despair. He pulled harder on his chains and when his sight came to what was in front of him, he stopped screaming and returned to his previous ravaged state.

Aslaug turned her head to the thing he saw and noticed a tree with a hollowed-out trunk. She carefully approached it and roamed the wood with her fingers. She gasped when she realized it was a man who did this. Someone punched the tree and created this hole. Aslaug turned her head to Rollo. Was it Rollo who did this? Suddenly it hit her. Yes. It was him. He did it the day before Sigvar's death, when he came to her seeking healing. Aslaug was truly impressed by his strength.

Moved by a sudden determination and strength, Aslaug approached Rollo and dropped the weapons in front of him.

"I will not hurt you more Rollo." she said sternly. "I can assure you."

She took something in the bag tied to her belt and took Rollo's wrists, tied with the heavy chain. Rollo grunted as she did so but Aslaug did not flinch. She carefully turned his wrists and sighed. She had to untie him.

"Rollo. Stop lamenting and listen to me." she said with the usual tone she took to scold her sons.

Rollo looked at her and frowned.

"I need to heal your wrists. Do you know if any of the links of the chain are weakened?" she asked.

"Behind the tree." Rollo said with a feral husky voice.

"Very well. It might be long for me to free you. Be patient. And forgive me for the use of this axe and sword, I am not used to it."

"Just do it." Rollo grunted.

Aslaug took the weapons and reached the weak spot of the chains. Indeed, Rollo was right. His constant pulling on the chains weakened it where it met the trunk.

She waved the sword beneath her head and struck it with efforts and a grunt of relief as the blade touched the ground. But the chain still wouldn't break. So she repeated the action several times until she got tired of the sword and used the axe. She wasn't used to such weapons. She had never waved a sword in her life. It was so unusual to her. She wondered if Lagertha had this much trouble when she began her training.

At last, by dint of striking the chain with the blades she finally heard a cracking sound coming from the impact of the axe on the ice-cold metal. Aslaug did not noticed but the night had been so cold a small layer of frost covered the chain.

Aslaug panted. She was almost there. The chain was almost broken. With a loud scream of effort and courage, she struck her axe for the last time on the metal and had the satisfaction to witness the chain finally cut.

She dropped her weapons with a sigh of relief and staggered, running out of strength. She wiped her sweat off of her forehead and caught a normal breath again. She saw Rollo get rid of his chains from the corner of her eyes. She walked to him and took his wrists in her hands.

"Yes. I knew it." she sighed. "You pulled too hard on your chains. Your wrists are irritated and your circulation was cut for too long. But it won't prevent you from fighting."

"I need to go." Rollo said walking to the forest.

"Not until I heal your wounds. Do not worry. I had Gyda to take care of your Gisla."

"She is still alive then?" Rollo asked, hope lighting his face.

Aslaug sighed and looked away. She silently took her plants and wrapped them around his wounds and bandaged it with a piece of cloth. She was crushed by guilt. How could she confess to Rollo all the torture his beloved had suffered? She was certain he would go mad if she ever revealed the truth; madder than he ever was. And she feared his reaction.

"Aslaug," Rollo said noticing her saddened face. "She is still alive, yes?"

"Yes." Aslaug said hardening her tone. "Or at least her heart still beats."

"What does that mean?" Rollo angrily growled.

"There. You are done" Aslaug said as she finished her bandages.

"Aslaug," Rollo growled out of patience. "What does that mean?"

"Listen Rollo, I do not want you to become mad or angrier than you already are. Promise me to stay calm." she said.

"I promise. Go on."

"It was terrible Rollo. When I saw her this morning her entire body was covered with blood, mud, feces, rotten fruits and alcohol. She is badly injured. I saw multiple cuts due to the way she was dragged to the village. Her bones are weakened and could break at any moment. The ropes they tied her to the pole with..."

"They tied her to a pole?" he asked menacingly, growing mad with ire.

"Yes." Aslaug painfully said. "The ropes are so tight she started bleeding there. Her scales are nasty looking and her hair was cut during the feast yesterday..."

"The feast?" Rollo growled with rage. "They gave a _feast_ for her capture?"

"Yes. Her hair was cut. Everyone came to cut a lock of her hair. Her braids were ravaged and her hair is as short as a Thrall's."

Rollo had to make an immense effort not to destroy everything around him – and that included Aslaug. He clenched his fists, feeling blood rushing through his veins, and gritted his teeth. He gave a feral grunt and nodded to Aslaug for her to continue her story.

"At one point, Lagertha cut her cheek and painted her face with her blood. Rollo, I am so sorry."

"But she is alive, yes?" Rollo growled, his ire growing inside his chest to become a wild fire.

"Her body survived. But when I looked in her eyes, I saw that life had left them. This destroyed her Rollo. She suffered so much she looks like she isn't alive anymore."

"I need to go." he grunted.

"No Rollo. Not yet. First you have to prepare a departure."

"Departure? Why?" Rollo asked with a cold anger at the idea of being stripped from his home.

"You cannot stay here. Once you free Gisla, Ragnar will use every man at his disposal to give chase to you. He will not rest until you both are dead by his hands."

"Forgive me Aslaug, but at the moment, Gisla's safety is more important."

"And I understand, trust me." Aslaug pleaded. "But know that he will not harm her until the sun is at its highest point. Ragnar wants to play with her, to humiliate her more until she is completely broken. Until she is just a shadow of herself. Then, he said he will cut off her hands and put iron on her wrists so that he can have a slave he can easily manipulate. She is a mermaid; and you know how little our people value them."

"He wants to do WHAT?" Rollo yelled.

"You have until midday to save her. But until then, you must prepare your escape and cover your back. I shall head to the village now if I do not want to be suspected of betrayal. Use the sword and the axe. You need it more than I do." she said.

She gave him the weapons and headed to the forest. She was about to disappear into the mist when she turned back to Rollo.

"Why did you not tell Ragnar you both helped me give birth to Sigurd?" she asked intrigued. "He would have forgiven you if he had known."

"You know that isn't true." Rollo said. "It would have made absolutely no difference. Besides, it was not our secret to tell. It would not have been fair to you."

Aslaug smiled and gave a thankful nod before she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Once she was gone, Rollo looked at the hollowed trunk in front of him. He brushed the wood with his fingers and sighed. How could he let such a thing happen? His guilt was worse than when Siggy died. He was ravaged by grief.

But it was nothing compared to Gisla's agony. Hearing what the villagers did to her was enough to awaken the beast of bloodthirst and wrath that slept inside him. His whole body was now filled with the will to kill, to burn and to destroy his brother and everything he ever made. He would make him pay. He would take the path to vengeance and savor every drop of blood he would shed. He would kill, he would cut, he would pierce and he would tear apart the unfortunate souls who would try to stop him. He would make them suffer twice as much as Gisla suffered; thrice even. He swore it by the gods and more importantly by Ran, he would avenge her.

He averted his sight from the trunk and howled to call Hramr. While he was waiting for his wolf to show up, he went to the pontoon, put his boat in the water, thanking Odin Ragnar forgot to burn it, thankful for his brother's mistake. He grabbed all he had in his house and hastily put it in the boat. He grabbed his long knife, his sword and axe and tied it to his belt. He did not wear his mail coat; or his helmet. He lost those when he last raided. He sighed. It felt like that happened an eternity ago.

He decided it was wiser to bring Gisla here and to set sail at his house. They could easily be stopped at the village, but if he ran fast enough to his house, they had a greater chance to set sail freely. When all was in the boat, Rollo took some of the berries and mushrooms he had left. He swallowed them and drank a large draught of ale. He already felt pain going away.

He tied his messy and filthy hair behind his head and called for Roland. The merman came out of the water at the same moment Hramr arrived. Roland's face showed nothing but worry and his concern did not leave when he saw the wolf standing beside Rollo.

"What happened? I cannot find the princess anywhere." he said with a hint of anger.

"The princess has been captured." Rollo grunted and adjusted his weapons in his belt.

"Captured?" Roland said softly but horrified. "I thought you were watching over her!" he yelled at Rollo, accusing.

"I was!" Rollo said angered by Roland's accusations. "But my brother took her and tortured her."

"I knew it! We should have never trusted you! We should have gone a long time ago!"

"Yes! Yes you should have!" Rollo exploded. "There is no need to remind me of this! I know all of this already!"

Roland moved back in the water, fearing this man's ire and the madness in his eyes.

"Now, do you want to help me save her or cower behind a rock and curse me for falling in love with her?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Obviously I do!"

"I will help her of course!"

"Fine! Now I want you to go to the village and stop anyone who would chase us by sea. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Roland said. "but who would prevent them to chase you on land?"

"I am mad enough to kill them all if they dared. And my wolf is here to help." Rollo growled. "Now let's go" he said.

Roland nodded and dove below the surface and Rollo left the pontoon half running to preserve his strength. The mushrooms and the ale began to have their effects on him. His pain slowly disappeared and he felt as if he regained all his power. He beckoned Hramr to follow him and the wolf complied hastily.

Rollo ran and ran through the forest in a hurry he had never felt before. He was terrified. Maybe it was too late. Maybe she already had her hands removed. He did not know what was worse. To watch Gisla being taken away from him and tortured, or realizing that his brother had taken and stained the only thing he had never corrupted. Now it felt like Gisla was linked to him and that made him all the more hurt. But pain was soon replaced with anger. He despised his brother instantly. He hated him like he had never hated before. He kept running as fast as he could. Panic and wrath filling his veins and carrying his legs. His speed in the forest created waves of fog and he could feel his muscles gain power and strength. He had never felt so powerful and angry. He even thought his might equaled a god's.

What a chance he knew the forest. What a chance his feet knew where to go. It gave him only more speed. Everything was so familiar; the moss, the leaves, branches, trunks, the place the trees were. He did not have to look around him anymore. He could close his eyes and focus on his feet and legs. He knew every cuts and turns, knew how to be faster than his enemies who did not know the forest as well as him. He felt the forest and sometimes, he felt he became the wind that crossed it from the sea.

At last he saw the exit of the forest. But to his annoyance it was guarded by Lagertha and her shieldmaidens. Rollo grunted. Lagertha still had Gisla's blood on her face and apparently she had shared it with her women. Rollo grew mad with ire. He would kill them. He would kill them and paint the woods, the grass and the earth with their blood.

He saw red and howled to Hramr. The wolf understood and rushed to the humans in front of him to ravage their throats and ripping their lungs out of their chests.

As soon as the women saw the wolf, their eyes grew fearful. Lagertha looked at the wolf beside Rollo and her face grew dark. She was incredulous. Rollo had a wolf. He led a wolf. It was another betrayal. Everyone knew wolves, except Odin's, were messengers of Ragnarok. It was as if Rollo befriended Fenrir. Rollo betrayed his kind twice. Rollo was not faithful to Odin anymore. He was on the wrong side.

Hramr jumped on one of the women and ripped her throat with a feral growl. Blood spattered the grass and the golden leaves covering the ground. Lagertha watched as her shieldmaiden fell under the ferocity, screaming and agonising. Then, her sight went back to Rollo who was running closer and closer to her and her warriors. She inhaled in anger.

"SHIELD WALL!" she shouted to her shieldmaiden.

With a cry of war the warriors complied and all stacked their shields up against one another creating an impassable wall of wood and metal.

But it did not stop the two wolves. Rollo roared and kicked the shield wall making some shieldmaidens fall. From the corner of his eyes he could see Hramr killing the warriors and ripping their bodies in a feast of carnage. All this blood stirred to wake the beast of wrath and destruction inside him and he stuck his axe into the skull of the shieldmaiden beneath him. He grabbed her shield and struck it on the head of another, breaking her skull in a loud cracking sound with the strength of the blow. Then, he slit two throats in a single move.

Another came to strike him with her axe but Hramr was already targeting her and he closed his fangs on her neck. With a loud scream of pain, the woman fell and Rollo had a clear view of what was in front of him. He saw corpses, more than he counted at first. He saw a pool of blood and trunks colored with red. He saw the women's fair locks spread around their heads, fallen weapons, orphaned shields, ravaged bodies and the most primitive destruction.

But he had no time to stare at his work much longer. He was attacked once more. His sight changed. Now all he saw were places to strike, throats to slash, chest to pierce and heads to destroy. He moved mechanically as a beast made for this kind of carnage. His enemies fell under his blows. Blood spattered his face and his hands. He lost all notion of the time and did not know whether or not he was wounded or if the blood he was covered with was his or his enemies. Hramr growled and spilled as much blood as Rollo, feasting over skin and throats, defending his master and fighting with him.

Rollo instinctively felt someone attacking him from his side and stopped the blade that was going to strike him with a loud noise. He identified his opponent as Lagertha and his face suddenly softened. But not as much as it did when he saw Gisla. Lagertha grunted and tried to repel Rollo and make him fall. But Rollo's feet were strongly planted in the ground. The shieldmaiden looked around and was angered and saddened to see that almost all her shieldmaidens had fallen. So this was all the extent of Rollo's strength? She hardly believed it. Even in battle he wasn't this brutal. But again, it could be explained by the fact that he was mad with anger Ragnar and her captured his precious mermaid. It could be explained by the fact that he betrayed them and their gods. He befriended Fenrir. The wolf gave him his strength to reward his dishonorable betrayal.

Lagertha's eyes grew dark with anger. He denied her for a mermaid! An enemy! What could she have that she did not have? Beauty? Certainly no. Lagertha had seen women far more beautiful than Gisla – the most beautiful being Aslaug – and far more elegant. Strength? Given how little she resisted it surely that wasn't it. She felt insulted to have been rejected in favor of such a creature.

Rollo's eyes hardened and soon his face was as cold and harsh as steel. He grunted, resisting his opponent's strength and trying to make her step back. But she did not. Both were fixed, their blades stuck to one another. They were rocks unable to move the other.

"You stripped me of my pride!" Lagertha yelled.

"How?" Rollo angrily growled.

"You denied my generous offer for this monster who killed your father! You insulted me by choosing her!" she said.

"You insulted me by asking me to marry you. I am not for sale and I will not be patiently waiting for you in your shadow or in my brother's! You never loved me! You always loved Ragnar! Your proposal was an insult! A mockery of the worst sort!" he said with a voice filled with anger.

"It did not give you permission to betray us! To betray Ragnar! Your own brother! Your kin!"

"My own brother who considers himself above all other people, who beat his wife and who would rather see me kiss his boots all my life to thank him for his self-interested generosity!" he growled.

"After everything we did for you, this is how you repay us all?"

"Yes! And I would betray again and again until I get what I want!" Rollo said menacingly.

"You are just a child! An awkward child crying for a new toy!" Lagertha spat. "You will grow tired of her Rollo! This is what you always do! You grow tired of them as soon as you lay your dishonorable hands on their bodies! You are an unfaithful man and you know it!"

Rollo gave a feral growl and was soon joined by Hramr showed his bloody teeth to Lagertha, his fur was painted red with the blood he shed.

"Was I unfaithful to Siggy? I thought it was the opposite!" he said smiling coldly. "Surely you must know that my father fucked her! Surely you must know that my father was so despicable he looked for the company of both his sons' companions!"

Lagertha opened her mouth in shock but did not weaken her grip on Rollo's sword and axe.

"So you did not know about Aslaug?" Rollo said in a cruel laugh. "She did not tell you how he sneaked into her bed and raped her? She did not tell how she kept it secret while fearing for the safety of her children and yours and of how badly Ragnar would treat her if it ever came to be known?"

"It changes nothing!" Lagertha said. "She killed your father, you stripped me of my pride and you don't even truly love her!"

"You are wrong." he calmly but angrily said. "My love for her is endless. I would kill for her! I would die for her! I would betray a hundred brothers for her!"

Lagertha grunted. The more he spoke about how he loved Gisla, the more his advantage over her increased and soon Lagertha began to lose her steadiness on the ground. She was stepping back. She looked at her feet moving and then at Rollo, her eyes piercing his with anger and hate like blades. Now she could truly say he hurt her pride. Her! The great shieldmaiden being beaten by a traitor of the worst sort! She had never been so humiliated!

"She is my everything!" Rollo growled.

As soon as he said this, he pushed her to the ground, knowing that she lost her balance. He punched her in the jaw and kicked her ribs. Lagertha groaned with pain and moved on the ground in agony. Rollo punched her once more and went to grab another sword beside one of the dead bodies of Lagertha's shieldmaidens. Lagertha looked at him waving it, unable to move, all her muscles aching from Rollo's blows.

Rollo waved it beneath his head and stuck it deep into the ground piercing through Lagertha's shoulder. She had a loud scream of pain and moved her hand to the blade that caused such a pain. She shouted out of rage when she noticed the sword was stuck through her to the pommel of it. She couldn't move. Not on her own. Someone else had to free her. And it certainly wouldn't be Rollo who would do that.

Rollo bent to her and looked at her his eyes burning with a cold anger.

"Now try and stop me." he said.

Lagertha spat at his face. Rollo gave a silent chuckle and turned his back to her to head to the village.

"The gods will never forgive you for this Rollo!" she yelled. "Thor will strike you dead and Freya will have no rest until you are finished!"

"I do not fear them." Rollo said loud enough for her to hear. "There is only Ran to fear. Only the fury of the sea is more terrifying than death itself. You would know it if a mermaid ever tried to drown you."

"May you be cursed Rollo!" she yelled as Rollo walked away.

"Come Hramr!" Rollo said to the wolf still growling at Lagertha. "There is no need for us to be there anymore. Our job is done." he said looking at the forest strewn with corpses.

He then began to run to the village under a rain of insults and curses coming from Lagertha's mouth. Soon, her screams of rage turned into a whisper, drowned out by the wind between the high trees of the woods.

On his way to the village he glanced quickly at the sea between the two huge hills forming the fjord. He was pleased to notice that Roland was already there and that he sank several ships. He saw the whole village running to the shore armed with axes and torches. Rollo praised Ran and Aegir. He had his distraction. He beckoned Hramr to follow him and soon he was inside the village.

He carefully rushed to the main place trying to avoid being seen by any of the people that still were inside the village. He hid behind the houses, glanced around and kept progressing to the place Aslaug said Gisla was tied to. He eventually arrived at that very spot, unnoticed and proceeded with caution. But when he looked up to her, he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

"Gisla." he said with a voice broken by the pain he felt looking at her.

The sight alone was terrible. Gisla was tied so tight to the pole her entire body was twisted in such an agonising and painful way that not even the gods could have borne. The scales of her tail were ravaged and he noticed she started bleeding there. Even if she was clean, blood still poured out of the place the ropes met her skin and her multiple cuts were still opened. Her head was turned and she looked down with an infinite sorrow. But her hair and her face were the most heart-wrenching thing of this dreadful vision.

Her hair was cut so short Rollo could see the shape of her skull. The cut on her cheek stopped bleeding but it did not heal correctly. Her entire face was ravaged and when he tried to look at her eyes, he noticed with horror and pain that the spark that created her fire was gone.

Rollo stepped back and panted out of ire. He knew this when Aslaug spoke to him. He knew she was being tortured. But now, now he fully understood how much she suffered. She was broken. Absolutely broken. She was on the verge of destruction and Rollo could not bear it.

"Oh, Gisla." he said weeping. "I am so sorry."

When she heard his voice, she suddenly turned her head to him recognizing the familiar tone of a sepulchral sound. When she realized it was really Rollo in front of him, her face lit and her eyes regained a semblance of a spark. She suddenly felt her heart lighten and release itself from the void Rollo's absence created. Before she even knew it, her face was covered with tears of gratitude. Of course it was terribly painful for her to weep, but Rollo's presence was such a relief pain was easily forgotten. For the first time in hours she felt alive and a wave of hope fill her body.

She tried to articulate a word but her voice lost itself in her throat. She looked behind her, worried someone might come to kill her Rollo. She was so worried, so afraid for him she glanced with panic in every direction. Rollo looked around and told Hramr to create a distraction. The bloody wolf seemed to understand for he ran to the shore and howled. To Rollo's surprise, a few wolves came into the village, following him. He gave him a proud stare. He became an alpha. A leader.

Rollo did not have time to look at Hramr. He knew this distraction would only last a second. He gripped the handle of his axe and came behind the pole to which Gisla was painfully tied to.

"Close your eyes Gisla." he said trying to calm her, not wanting to frighten her with the threat of his axe.

Gisla complied with effort. It took her all her willpower not to panic. She heard a loud sound of a blade cutting through the heavy ropes and the next thing she felt was Rollo's powerful arms.

"Now you can open them." he whispered like a caress.

Gisla did as he said and saw his eyes that were the color of the sea; color of home. Everything about him was familiar. His arms reminded her of the powerful waves she loved to dive into. His scent reminded her of the time they shared food in the tub. His hair reminded her of what was hers once. His smile reminded her of all the time they kissed and his eyes reminded her of home.

For a moment, it felt as if none of this ever happen. When her eyes met him, she was reminded who she was. She was a princess, a daughter of Ran, the great harvester and the mightiest mermaid there was. In one simple second, Rollo reminded her who she was.

But then, his expression hit her. He looked so pained, so sorrowed. She could feel the resentment he felt towards himself. Gisla hated it when he resented himself. And she most hated to be the reason why he did so. Suddenly it all came back. The humiliation, the torture, the void, the endless pain. She wept again and buried her head in his neck, seeking love and compassion.

Rollo whispered some words to her, sang something and stroked what she had left of her hair. She felt his muscles in action, his arms lifting her and pressing her body on his as a shield of the best sort. She felt his head turning to the shore. She heard the sound of a wolf kicked and another being slain. She buried her head deeper in Rollo's hair afraid to look and see that Hramr had been killed. But she was slightly reassured when Rollo cursed something and growled in anger. He called Hramr and dashed towards the forest.

Gisla could feel the burning rage in Rollo's chest. She could feel his bloodthirst and wrath. She could feel the beast of carnage that had awakened in his body. But oddly she was relieved to feel it. She knew he would never hurt her. She knew his destruction was for his enemies. She knew it was a strength he put at her disposal. Gisla was not afraid, on the contrary. She rejoiced.

But Rollo's run had a terrible effect on her wounds. Her cracking bones hurt and almost broke under Rollo's movements. The pain was so intense she gave a loud scream of pain. Her neck arched and her eyes let out so many tears that it only added to the pain she was already feeling. She gave a howl of agony which Rollo answered by a groan of self-resentment.

"Hang on! Hang on Gisla" she said noticing she was beginning to lose consciousness out of pain.

Hramr howled as he came to run beside Rollo, followed by Ragnar armed with a sword, Floki and his hatchets and Torstein with his bow and arrow. Rollo turned back and noticed with sadness that Bjorn and Ubbe were among the people chasing them.

He groaned out of rage and ran faster and deeper into the forest, passing near the place he slaughtered Lagertha' shieldmaidens. He did not want to risk being stopped by Lagertha; although he doubted she could since she was stuck to the ground with a blade piercing her shoulder.

Gisla cried and cried. She shed so many tears it could feed the ocean. She cried out of pain, out of love and out of relief.

"Hang on my Gisla!" he said his voice filled with despair. "Hang on!"

Gisla tried to speak but all her strength washed away as she did so. She closed her eyes and lost conscousness, out of strength.

"NO!" Rollo roared his face soaked with tears and sweat.

He howled and ran faster. He needed to get to the shore. If he managed to set sail, Gisla would survive. If he managed to set sail, they would be free. He knew that once in the water, Roland could heal her. He knew merpeople had this gift. He experienced it when he last raided.

At last, after what seemed an eternity he reached his house. He quickly put Gisla on his boat with all the delicacy he could given the circumstances and shouted to Hramr, begging him to run faster and to get on the boat. But the end of his sentence died in his mouth when he watched with horror the wolf being shot by one of Torstein's arrows in the middle of a jump. The wolf fell with a wrecking scream of pain and his body fell, empty, dead, with a deafening thud on the grass, his hollowed body trampled by the men.

"HRAMR!" Rollo howled, his eyes, locked on his beloved wolf.

So fell Hramr the wolf. So fell the brave wolf of the forest; the wolf turned alpha, the wolf who gained a pack. Hramr was dead and with it a part of what Rollo was.

He roared out of rage and sadness. Hramr was the last memory he had of Siggy. The thing that kept him going for so long. The reason he survived his own darkness. The wolf fell in the middle of his run with a loud thud, and that made Rollo sad. Hramr deserved a better death. He was an alpha. He should have died with his pack suurounding him. Rollo looked at his warm and thick blood flood the ground and flowing into the pool of salt water he often went to be petted by Gisla, fighting tears and sorrow. Hramr was dead.

Rollo watched his house being burnt by the villagers, erasing all memory of him. He watched all his belongings being consumed by the fire. He watched as he felt he was dying with every inch of wood and fur destroyed. He stepped away; and took a shield into his boat. Then glanced at the sea looking for Roland to set sail as fast as possible. But there was no sign of the merman. Rollo had to wait. He was at the end of the pontoon when Ragnar approached him, a sword in his hand, his eyes half sorry, half angry.

Rollo hated those eyes; so soft and yet so cruel. He loved his brother but his actions had made him suffer. He wished things were different. Now that he had saved Gisla, he wished peace. He wanted reconciliation with his brother. But none of those things were possible. Not in a world where he fell in love with a mermaid. Not in this world of carnage and vengeance. He betrayed his kin; Rollo knew that. He knew how the gods disapproved of this. But Rollo did not care. He had sacrificed enough to Ragnar and those gods who never noticed him and never gave him what he longed for. He loved his brother, but he had had enough.

Instinctively Rollo raised his shield, his last rampart against his brother. Torstein shot an arrow at Rollo which struck the wood of the shield.

"Needless to say that you are forever banished." Ragnar said. "You betrayed us twice. You fell in love with her and you helped her escape a justified punishment. You betrayed your kind brother. You hurt me!" he said trying to weaken Rollo's defense.

"Does it look like I care?" Rollo growled.

Taken aback Ragnar stepped brother had never gone this far in rebellion. This was unexpected.

"Your face is priceless brother." Rollo chuckled. "Did you finally realize how determined I am? Did you finally realize you lost your grip is on me? You thought you could chain me like a dog? Well I have some news for you. I am not your dog. I am the wolf. No chains can imprison me forever. Not even my love for you."

"Love?" Ragnar scoffed. "If you truly loved me, you would not have betrayed me!"

"And if you loved me," Rollo said. "you would never have chained me and used me as you wished. I am not a pawn."

"You swore you would always be loyal to me! You swore it on your arm ring! You dishonored yourself by breaking this oath!" Ragnar shouted as Torstein shot another arrow at Rollo.

"Yes! And I would do this again if it meant to have my freedom and save her! I would betray you again and again for her!"

"Are you so crushed by my shadow, Rollo?" Ragnar said mockingly.

"No. I left it the second I met her. You cannot chain me anymore. I belong with her. The Norns have decided so. Our destinies are linked. We have been woven together before even our birth. It was fate." Rollo said as another arrow struck in his shield.

Ragnar fulminated with anger. He hated the fact that Rollo escaped the power he had over him. Suddenly a merman came out of the sea.

"ROLLO!" he shouted.

Instantly, Rollo got into the boat with one large step. Once he was in it, he raised his shield protecting himself as well as Gisla from a rain of arrows.

"NOW ROLAND!" Rollo shouted.

"YOU ARE BANISHED ROLLO!" Ragnar yelled out in rage. "NEVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE SLAIN LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!"

But his screams lost themselves in the sound of the strokes Roland made underwater. Roland sang a spell and the small boat glided forward on the churning water. Rollo looked at the last remaining of what his life once was, his wolf, his burning house, his family, as he was covered by a rain of insults and arrows. He saw the shore became smaller and smaller the more the boat move away into the open sea. He saw the clouds slowly lightening and going away. He saw the sun appear in the grey sky, a hint of blue between the clouds, seagulls chanting his departure and freedom and the waves gently pushing his boat away.

When he was far enough for what was once his life to be all blurry and a memory, he lowered his shield and put it at his feet. He turned to Gisla and noticed she started to regain consciousness. He gave a sigh of relief and sat next to her.

He grazed her skin with his calloused fingers to identify where the bones that were broken. His simple contact made her shiver with pain. Rollo sighed. He would need a healer for her. What a chance he knew someone who could heal her.

"Roland" he said.

"Yes?" the merman said his head out of the water.

"Can you heal her?"

Roland sighed. "Sadly no. I do not know how to heal. I never learned."

Rollo grunted a curse.

"Very well then. Lead us North."

"But North is..."

"I know. She told me how dangerous it is. But trust me. We have to go North."

"What of your brother?"

"He won't follow us. The place we are going is unknown to him. I will tell you when to go ashore."

Roland nodded and then complied. Gisla slowly moved and looked at Rollo her eyes becoming wet with tears. Rollo instantly rushed to her and calmed her by singing a song. When she calmed down, he took his arm ring off his wrist.

"This is my arm ring. I swear all my oath on it." he said under Gisla's puzzled gaze. "I want you to have it. Now I will only pledge loyalty to you and only to you." he said.

He then put it around her wrist and looked at her with utter devotion. Gisla looked at him and smiled for the first time in days.

"Rollo. My Rollo." she managed to say. "I accept your loyalty and promise to always treat you as an equal."

Rollo smiled and kissed her forehead. He then undertook patching her many wounds with some plants and ointment Aslaug gave him. Each of his touches hurt her but he had no choice if he wanted her to be better.

When he was done, he wrapped a fur cloak around her, gave her food and went to sit at the front of the boat and gaze at the horizon. Now that he was finally free it seemed the world opened to an infinity of possibilities. And in these possibilities, Gisla was always the very heart of it. He looked at her. He swore to Ran and Aegir to avenge her. He would one day avenge himself upon his brother. But not now. Now was the time to rest, to patch their wounds and to regain some strength for the upcoming battles. And in truth, Rollo knew there were to be many in his future.

* * *

 **And THIS concludes the first part of our story! Pretty dramatic huh? Since the second part is not yet fully written, expect a lot of time between the two parts of Crashing Waves (and delays between the chapters because although the chapters are written, they need editing). Speaking of Editing, I would like to thank Rachel with all my heart for her hard work on editing this. Her constant support helped me grow as a writer and it is thanks to her that this story is readable. I hope you enjoyed this first part and I hope you will enjoy the next. Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me.**

 **FYI I wrote a small piece; a rolisla valkyrie AU but this fanfic is a paper printed fic only, so if you ever wish to read it, message me your adress and I'll have it sent to you as well as a letter to keep things personal.**


End file.
